


RWBY: Futa Ruby x Harem

by BlankSoraShiro



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Harem, futa x harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 94,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSoraShiro/pseuds/BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Hey, BlankSoraShiro here. this is my futa RWBY Story that I was more or less forced to move to this site from Fanfiction. Anyways for those that don't know of this story it is a Futa Ruby x Harem Story (Obviously) and will deal with various fetishes, so if you don't like it then don't read it. Also, I forgot some of the chapter titles, as I only had them on Fanfiction not my documents themselves, from Fanfiction so they may be different from there.





	1. Chapter 1: Enabler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Contains: (RubyxYang) vaginal and anal sex and creampie, slight fingering, and incest.

Ruby laid in bed with her headphones listening to music and reading a weapons magazine. Her teammates were out shopping for Halloween costumes. Ruby didn’t want to go and when Blake asked why Yang answered for her saying. “Ruby already has her costume.” It was a lie. Yang knew why Ruby didn’t want to go and didn’t blame here. After all Ruby has something no other girl that, she or Yang, know of has; that is a penis. That’s right Ruby Rose was a hermaphrodite or futa, if you want a shorter word for it. On top of that she was also a lesbian, and hiding an 8 inch boner would be pretty difficult in that situation.

 She was reading the Halloween special issue of her favorite weapons magazine waiting for her teammates to come back. Ruby turned the page to find a hot girl in a black two piece swim suit and orange pumpkins as polka-it-dots holding a large machine gun, and posing sexily. Ruby had forgotten that this magazine had pictures like this in the holiday issues. Now that she thought about it, it was probably the reason why it was her favorite weapons magazine. Ruby looked through the next few pages enjoying the pictures of sexy girls. She blushed slightly when she noticed herself grow bigger and harder. Ruby flipped to a different page and tried calm herself down. However her thoughts kept going back to the pictures of sexy girls keeping herself from going down.

Ruby groaned in frustration since she couldn’t calm down. Though she guesses she could expect that after not being able to masturbate or sleep with someone in three months. Now that wasn’t to say Ruby was a slut, she’s only had sex with her sister, and even then that was only when they were both very horny. Ruby sighed wondering what she was going to was do about her little problem. She then realized her teammates left only 10 minutes ago and would be gone for at least another hour to hour and a half. She smiled and put her magazine away and took out her scroll. She went to her usual porn site and pulled down her skirt and panties. Her cock sprung up at its full length of 8 inches long and 6.5 inches in girth; revealing that she only had a shaft and no balls, and that she was circumcised.

Ruby reached down and grabbed her cock, flinching slightly at the sensitivity. “I guess it really has been a long time since I last done this.” Ruby said to herself. She found a video that seemed interesting to her, played it, and started to stoke her cock. She moaned softly at the sensation. After about 10 minutes she started to feel the urge to cum build up to its limit. Right when she was about to cum Yang entered the room, however Ruby was watching the video with headphones on and didn’t notice Yang come in. Ruby didn’t notice Yang till Yang saw what Ruby was doing and said her name. “Ruby?” Ruby’s head snapped towards Yang and her eyes widened. However Yang had call out Ruby’s name right as she was cumming, so Ruby moaned and shot her cum into the air. The cum came down and landed on Ruby’s stomach, hips, thighs, and bed.

After Ruby finished she blushed deeply and stuttered. “Y-yang w-what are y-you d-doing back?”

Yang smile and sashayed over Ruby. “I left my wallet here by mistake and came back to get it. Though I am glad you’re orgasmic to see me cum back” Yang said, her smile grew wider at her own jokes. Yang then wiped a bit of cum off of Ruby’s thigh, which caused Ruby to moan slightly and blush deeper, with her finger and put it in her mouth. “Mmm, just as delicious as I remember, Rubes.” Yang said tasting the salty sweet flavor of Ruby’s cum, which caused Ruby to blush even deeper to the point that she put her cloak to shame. Yang loved to tease Ruby like this whenever she happened to catch Ruby masturbating, which was rare, but still happened.

Ruby looked away and asked. “I thought you came back to get your wallet?”

“I did, but after tasting your cum I got horny. After all I haven’t masturbated or slept with anyone in just as long as you have.” Yang smiled seductively and crawled onto Ruby’s bed, then straddled Ruby. “So what do you say, Rubes? Want to have a little fun before the others come back?”

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat, but didn’t say anything. Yang felt Ruby’s cock harden and press against her ass. Yang reached behind her back and lightly grips Ruby’s cock. “I think the little guy has already made his decision.” Yang said slowly running her hand up the length of Ruby’s cock. Ruby moaned slightly and decided to hell with it.

She grabbed the back of Yang’s head and crashed her lips into Yang’s in a lust and passion filled kiss. Both Ruby and Yang moaned into each other’s mouths, tasting the flavors of their lips, Ruby’s was strawberries and Yang’s was banana. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, Yang let Ruby dominate the kiss. They didn’t break the kiss until their lungs were pleading for air, a string of saliva was connected to their lips, which Ruby broke by running her tongue along her lips. They were panting slightly and their eyes were filled with lust. Ruby grabbed Yang tan vest and pulled it off, while Yang started to take off Ruby’s black blouse. Ruby then pulled off Yang’s yellow crop top over her head, revealing Yang’s 36E ( **A/N: I got the breast sizes off of tumblr** ) breast in a yellow bra, and shrugged off her blouse that Yang had unbuttoned, revealing her 32B breast in a red bra. Ruby grabbed Yang’s bra and pulled it down causing Yang's breast to spill out. Ruby instantly started to suck on Yang’s right nipple and grabbed Yang’s other breast. Yang moaned and Ruby leaned pushing Yang onto her back.

“A little excited aren’t we?” Yang teased looking down at Ruby. Ruby bit down on Yang’s nipple hard, causing Yang to yelp. “Hey!” Yang exclaimed and Ruby glared back at Yang. “Sorry.” Yang said and Ruby smiled. Ruby always found it funny how Yang became submissive to her during sex. Ruby grabbed Yang’s shorts and panties and pulled them down. Ruby snaked her free hand down Yang’s stomach to her shaved pussy and started to rub her folds. Yang moaned slightly. “Ruby.”

“Yes Yang?” Ruby asked innocently as if they weren’t currently having sex.

“More.”

Ruby smiled and inserted her middle finger into Yang’s pussy, causing her to moan louder. “I’m cumming.” Yang moaned.

“Already?” Ruby asked. “Even I didn’t cum that fast when I was jerking off.”

“Shut up.” Yang replied. “You know I have a short fuse.”

“I know.” Ruby said and quit touching Yang altogether.

“Hey!” Yang said and bucked her hips when Ruby removed her hand from her pussy. “Why did you stop? I was so close.”

Ruby leans in and whispers into Yang’s ear seductively. “I’m in the teasing mood today.”

The sensation of Ruby’s hot breath on her ear was enough to send her over the edge making her cum. Her pussy became soaked with her juices, not cumming hard enough to actually squirt like Ruby had made her do multiple times.

“Guess you were closer to cumming then I thought.” Ruby said smiling.

Yang was panting slightly and muttered. “Bite me.”

Ruby smiled and said. “Okay.” She moved her head up and bit Yang’s neck and started sucking. Yang gasped in surprise then moaned. Ruby quit sucking on Yang’s neck and licked the bite make she left on her neck. “Oh Ruby.” Yang moaned.

“I want to put it in, Yang.” Ruby whispered huskily into Yang’s ear.

They looked down and saw that Ruby’s cock was twitching slightly in anticipation and there was a bit of pre-cum coming out of it. “Go for it.” Yang replied, resting her hands on Ruby’s shoulders.

Ruby aligned her cock with Yang’s asshole, since Yang was saving her vaginal virginity for her special someone, and slowly pushed inside. Yang gasped, then gritted her teeth, and dug her nails into Ruby’s shoulders at the burning sensation coming from her asshole. _Probably should have lubricated Ruby’s cock with my saliva or something_. Yang thought. “You seem even tighter then last time.” Ruby said pushing more of her cock in.

“Are you sure you haven’t gotten bigger?” Yang asked in a strained moan.

“Don’t know. I never measured it before.” Ruby said with a grunt as she got the last of her cock into Yang’s ass.

“Oh dust, Ruby. It feels like your cock is splitting me in half.” Yang moaned.

“I’m going to start moving now.” Ruby said pulling out till only the tip was inside then rammed it back in.

Yang gasped and her hips jerked slightly causing another jolt of burning sensation come from her ass. Ruby increased the speed of her thrust and Yang started to moan as the pain in her ass was replaced by pleasure. Ruby leaned in and kissed Yang lustfully, which Yang eagerly returned. Ruby hit a special spot in Yang that caused her to break the kiss and let out a strange mix between a moan and a gasp. The sound was one of the sexiest sounds Ruby had ever heard and it cause Ruby to thrust harder and faster. Ruby’s cock kept hitting the special spot causing Yang to approach her climax quickly. “I’m getting close.” Yang moaned.

Ruby pulled out of Yang’s asshole hole, leaving it gaping. “Ruby!” Yang whined when she no longer felt herself being filled. Ruby put a finger to Yang’s lip and said. “I told you I’m in a teasing mood, Yang.”

Yang blushed slightly. “Please Ruby. I need to cum.”

“You have do better than that, Yang.” Ruby said, trailing her finger down Yang’s body going between her breast and down her stomach, stopping a little before her pussy.

Yang bit her bottom lip and tried not to moan, as the trail Ruby’s finger took felt as if it was on fire. “Please.” Yang whimpered softly.

Ruby shook her head. “Come on, Yang. You’re going to have to do better than a whimper. And I suggest you hurry, your asshole is closing, and if it does I won’t let you cum.” Ruby said and trailed her finger around the rim of Yang’s asshole.

Yang gasped and decided to do something that she knew would get Ruby to make her cum. Yang turned over onto her stomach and raised her ass into the air. Yang then grabbed her ass and stretched open her asshole more. Yang then turned her head and look at Ruby with a pleading look. “Please Ruby. Fuck me in my ass, please.” Yang felt really embarrassed about saying it, but she needed to cum and knew Ruby couldn’t say no to her in this position.

Ruby smiled widely, loving how she could get her usually outgoing, energetic, and strong sister to become submissive like this. “Since you asked so nicely.” Ruby said and shoved her cock back into Yang ass.

Yang moaned loudly and buried her face into Ruby’s bed. Ruby put her hands on Yang’s hips to help keep her balanced as she thrust into Yang. After only a few thrust Yang was already on the edge of cumming. “I’m cumming.” Yang moaned and came hard. She squirt onto Ruby’s legs and bed.

Ruby moaned as well as Yang’s ass clamped down around her cock and spasmed massaging her cock in the process. However it wasn’t enough to get Ruby to cum, but it did get her much closer. Ruby kept thrusting even as Yang came, prolonging Yang’s orgasm, and kept thrusting after it was over. Ruby wasn’t going to stop until she came herself.

Yang moaned louder wanting Ruby to stop and let her rest for a minute, but she was too lost in the pleasure to tell Ruby that, so she just had to take what Ruby was going to give her until she stopped. Ruby thrust her hips faster and harder trying to give Yang enough pleasure so that they cum at the same time, or at least close to the same time. Yang’s moans became louder and a little choppy as Ruby’s thrust got faster and harder.

Ruby was reaching her climax quicker than she had anticipated and decided to use a kink she found out about Yang one of the times they were having sex. Ruby grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair and pulled on it, though Ruby had to be careful she didn’t pull to hard or else things could get ugly. Ruby pulling on Yang’s hair caused Yang to moan slightly and her body temperature to raise to do semblance, and forced Yang face to quit being buried in Ruby’s bed making her moans louder and clearer.

Yang managed to figure out what Ruby was trying to do through the haze of pleasure and started to move her hips with Ruby’s thrust, increasing her own pleasure without increasing Ruby’s too much that she came too early.

After a few more minutes of Yang moaning and Ruby grunting they were both approaching their climaxes. “Yang, I’m getting close.” Ruby said.

“Me too.” Yang moaned, which caused Ruby to thrust faster.

Ruby moaned loudly and shot her hot cum up Yang’s ass, causing Yang to cum and squirt over Ruby’s legs and bed again, forming a small puddle on the bed of her juices. After they finished cumming Ruby pulled out and fell onto her ass panting and slightly red faced, while Yang fell onto her right side panting harder than Ruby as Ruby’s cum came out of her asshole.

“That was amazing.” Ruby panted looking up at the ceiling.

“Ruby.” Yang called softly.

Ruby moved her head down to look at Yang and saw that Yang was on her back with her legs spread, her hands pulling the folds of her pussy apart, and blushing. “Take me.”

“What?” Ruby asked shocked.

“I want you to take my virginity.” Yang said.

“But I thought that you were saving that for someone you love.” Ruby said.

“You’re my sister, Rubes. I do love you.” Yang said. “Also I can’t wait any longer. My pussy has an itch that I need you to scratch.” Yang smiled slightly at the end.

Ruby nodded in understanding and crawled on top of Yang. Ruby kissed Yang deeply and started to make out with her waiting for her cock to get hard again. When Ruby’s cock got hard again Ruby stopped making out with Yang and lined up her cock with Yang’s pussy. “Ready?” Ruby asked and Yang nodded.

Ruby slowly pushed inside of Yang, stopping when she reached her hymen. Ruby looked at Yang, who nodded once more. Ruby pushed through Yang’s hymen, breaking it. Yang’s eyes flashed red for a second and she dug her nails into Ruby’s back. Ruby kept pushing until she was completely inside of Yang. “Your pussy is tighter than your ass.” Ruby moaned at the feeling of Yang’s pussy around her cock.

“Oh dust, Ruby I feel so full.” Yang moaned.

Ruby pulled out to the tip then rammed it back in. Yang gasped and her breast bounced slightly along with Ruby’s, but Ruby’s weren't very noticeable. Ruby started thrusting faster, which caused Yang’s moans to increase in frequency and breast to bounce more. Ruby put her hands on Yang’s breast for more stability and squeezed them. “Ruby.” Yang moaned.

“Your pussy feels amazing, Yang.” Ruby grunted.

“Your cock feels amazing too, Ruby.” Yang moaned back. “Faster.”

When Yang said that it reminded Ruby of an idea she had a while ago when previously fucking Yang, but never did it because she thought Yang’s ass couldn’t take it. Ruby smiled mischievously and thought. _Her ass might not be able to take it, but her pussy should be able to._

Yang saw Ruby smile and got a little worried about what Ruby was going to do, but the next thrust of Ruby’s hips quickly crushed that worry. “If you want me to go faster, Yang? I can go faster.” Ruby said and activated her semblance on her hips, causing them to move extremely fast and rose petals to appear on the bed.

The sensation of Ruby’s cock thrusting at such an extreme speed was mind blowing to Yang, quickly pushing her to the point of cumming. However Yang didn’t cum till Ruby’s cock pushed through her cervix and stuck the back of womb. When Yang did cum she came hard, her back arched, her eyes rolled back some, and she squirting her juices up Ruby’s stomach, breast, and hitting her in the face, but it didn’t bother Ruby as she keep on thrusting with her semblance.

About a minute later Yang came again, not squirting as powerful as before, but still managed to hit Ruby’s breasts. That encouraged Ruby to thrust faster, which with Yang still being sensitive from just cumming made her cum again and again. At that point Yang’s mind was blank and all she could do was have her eyes rolled completely back into her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and flying around with each thrust of Ruby’s hips, sending saliva everywhere, and squirt her juices all over Ruby’s stomach.

After about five more minutes, which to Yang felt like an eternity, Ruby finally reached her climax and shot her hot cum directly into Yang’s womb with a moan. “AAAAHHHH!!!” Yang screamed as Ruby’s cum hit her womb and her back arched. Yang finished screaming she fell limp onto Ruby’s bed with her eyes rolled back into her head completely and her tongue lolled out of mouth, passed out.

Ruby stopped thrusting and panted, red faced from the exhaustion of fucking her sister. After taking a minute to recover Ruby looked at Yang and saw her passed out. “Whoops. I guess I over did it a bit?” Ruby said to herself rubbing the back of her neck.

Yang scroll went off and Ruby went to check it. It was a massage from Blake about what was taking Yang so long. Ruby sent back a message saying that Yang needed to help her with something and that she wasn’t going to be able to go back with to them and told them to go on without her. After that she put Yang’s scroll down and looked around. She saw the mess Yang and she made and said. “I guess I should start cleaning up, but not before I do this.” Ruby grabbed her scroll and took a picture of Yang’s face. “This should be useful for blackmail later.” Ruby chuckled and started cleaning up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2: Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxBlake) light bondage, ahegao, vaginal creampie, and blowjob.

 

Ruby was smiling walking down the halls of Beacon heading to her dorm, humming some song that came to her mind. It’s been three days since Ruby had sex with her sister; she was feeling a lot more relaxed now that all the sexual tension she built up over the past few months was gone. Yang also felt more relaxed, though she was quite sore after the experience and asked Ruby to go a bit easier on her when they do it again. Ruby agreed and apologized for being so rough, but didn’t tell Yang about the photo. Ruby was saving that for a surprise.

Blake was in team RWBY’s dorm room, lying in bed reading her “Ninjas of love” book and had two fingers knuckle deep in her pussy. She had smelled the scent of sex from three days ago in the dorm and it made her horny. She was able to control herself and keep herself from masturbating until now. And she was only doing so because she had a couple of hours alone since the rest of her team had classes at this time and she didn’t.

Ruby arrived at the door to her dorm and heard faint moaning from inside. Ruby stopped and tried to figure out why there would be moaning coming from her room. “Yang and Weiss have class right now and Blake would be the only one in the room at this moment.” Ruby said to herself quietly. “But why would she be moaning.” Despite her being experienced in sex Ruby still had her moments of innocents. Ruby let her curiosity take control and opened the door. Ruby walked in and saw Blake masturbating, who instantly stopped masturbating. ( **A/N: Looks like curiosity interrupted the cat instead of killing it.** )

“Huh, hi Blake.” Ruby said blushing.

“Hello Ruby.” Blake replied, blushing the same color as Ruby’s name. Blake quickly removed her fingers from her pussy and grabed the bed sheets to cover herself.

“So huh…yeah” Ruby said uncomfortably, not looking at Blake and rocking on her feet.

“Ruby what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Blake asked trying to change the subject.

“My classes got canceled for the day for some reason so I decided came back to the dorm, but seeing as you’re busy doing something I’ll come back later.” Ruby said turning around and started to walk towards the door. Ruby’s cock was getting hard and she didn’t want Blake to find out about it.

“Its fine, Ruby. I’m too embarrassed to continue.” Blake said.

_You might be too embarrassed to continue, Blake, but I have a boner that is going to take a few minutes to go away._ Ruby thought before saying. “Okay.” Ruby turned so the she was facing the side of the room with her and Weiss’s beds. Ruby walked over to her bed and climbed in making sure not to let Blake see the bulge in her skirt.

“Huh Ruby?” Blake called blushing slightly.

“Yes Blake?” Ruby replied having a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

“You might not want to lay there.” Blake said.

“Why?” Ruby asked confused.

“I’m pretty sure Yang had someone over and slept with them in your bed a few days ago.” Blake said.

_A few days ago?_  Ruby thought. Her eyes then widen with realization. _A few days ago would be when Yang and I had sex._ “Oh really? H-how do you k-know? D-did she tell y-you?” Ruby asked blushing and trying not to stutter, but failed.

“No, but I could smell the scent of sex when Weiss and I got back from the costume shopping.” Blake said.

“But I was here the whole time and Yang was passed out when you got back, remember?” Ruby said. Ruby realized what she said and her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

“Wait if you were here then how come the scent came from your bed?” Blake asked then her eyes widen in realization. “You and Yang had sex!?”

Ruby blushed deeper than her cloak and looked down at her lap and nodded.

Blake was shocked. “I didn’t expect you to be so dirty, Ruby, much less incestuous.”

“I know, but I have a… medical condition that can make me horny and have it last for a long time, so if Yang and I were horny and alone then we would do it.” Ruby said pushing her index fingers together and apart repeatedly. “And I hadn’t masturbated or anything for three months before then and had multiple moments where my condition flared up, but I couldn’t do anything because there was always someone around. So while you guys were gone I decided it would be as good as time as any and started to masturbate. Then Yang walked in and she hadn’t masturbated or anything since we last did it. So we decided to… relieve each other’s tension.”

“So you managed to fuck Yang unconscious?” Blake asked.

Ruby blushed deeply and stuttered. “Y-yes.”

Blake got a cat like smile and got out bed walked over to Ruby’s bed saying. “Now if you managed to fuck Yang unconscious, then that’s something I have to see for myself. If you know what I mean?” When Blake finished talking she was standing on the Weiss’s bed from and had her chin resting on Ruby’s bed.

Ruby gulped nervously and was using the covers to hide her erection. She was trying to think of a way to keep Blake from finding out her secret getting out. Ruby knew that she couldn’t talk Blake out of having sex, since Blake was horny, but she didn’t want Blake to find out. “Alright, but you have to be blind folded and tied to the bed.” Ruby said, she figured if Blake was blindfolded and Ruby used a condom she could pass her cock off as a dildo, and she wanted Blake tied up so she didn’t grab it and figure out that it’s not a dildo.

Blake’s smile grew wider and she said. “Oh kinky. I like it.” She then leaned in and whispered into Ruby ear seductively. “I love being tied up.”

Ruby blushed deeply and Blake jumped off the bed. Blake then walked over to her bed making sure to sway her hips, which Ruby’s eyes followed hypnotically. Blake reached her bed and bent over to grab something under her bed, showing her uncovered ass and wet pussy to Ruby. It took a lot for Ruby to not tackle Blake and screw her senseless on the bed. Blake pulled out a box and opened it up revealing a couple of dildo, two pink fuzzy handcuffs, and two black and orange tiger striped fuzzy handcuffs. Blake then took off her shirt and asked. “Do you want to blindfold me or should I do it myself?”

“You do it.” Ruby answered and Blake took the bow off and wrapped it around her eyes, effectively blinding herself.

“Now get on the bed and spread your arms and legs.” Ruby said and Blake obeyed.

Ruby jumped out of bed and used her speed semblance to quickly cuff Blake’s arms to the bedpost with the pink fuzzy handcuffs and legs with the tiger striped handcuffs. Ruby stripped naked, then walked over to her tool box, that she kept her tools to work with Crescent Rose with in, and dug to the very bottom. At the bottom was a box of condoms that Yang got after they had sex three days ago. _Thank you, Yang._ Ruby thought with a smile. Ruby opened the box and took a condom and opened it. Ruby put it on as she walked over to Blake.

Ruby got between Blake’s legs, being careful not let her cock touch Blake’s legs. Ruby placed her hands on Blake’s 34D breast, causing Blake to moan. Ruby then leaned over her and kissed Blake passionately. Their tongues wrested for dominance, but before either could win Ruby pulled back smiling. “You really do have a tongue like a cat.”

Blake blushed slightly and muttered. “Shut up.”

Ruby flicked Blake on the nose and said. “That’s not nice, Blakey.”

Blake glared at Ruby through the blindfold. The glare didn’t last long though as Ruby pushed the tip of her cock against Blake’s pussy. “Already, Ruby?”

“You’re already wet so I don’t see much need for foreplay.” Ruby said pushing into Blake.

Blake moaned as Ruby pushed into her, and Ruby had to stop herself from moaning at Blake’s tightness. Ruby pushed all the way into Blake. Noticing that Blake didn’t have hymen Ruby said, slightly surprised. “You’re not a virgin.”

“I am, but I broke my hymen with a dildo a while back.” Blake said then moaned. “How big is the strapon?”

“Eight inches long and six and a half inches in girth.” Ruby replied.

“That’s big.” Blake said.

“That’s what I’ve been told.” Ruby said and pulled out top the tip and rammed it back in. Ruby started faster than she usually did since she knew Blake was already a little loosened from Blake fingering herself.

Blake moaned and started to move her hips slightly with Ruby’s thrust. Ruby took her hand off of Blake’s right breast replaced it with her mouth, sucking on Blake’s nipple. Ruby sped up the thrusting of the hips and put some more force behind them. Blake moaned louder, but noticed that the “strapon” in her pussy was getting hotter. “Ruby? Is the strapon getting hotter?”

Ruby froze and started to panic not expecting the question. So Ruby being the awkward social girl she is said. “Uh yeah I used a lube on the strapon that makes it feel warmer.”

“Oh I didn’t know they made lube like that.” Blake said.

“Yeah, well, they do.” Ruby said slightly awkwardly and then goes back to thrusting trying to change the subject quickly.

Blake moaned and decided to end the conversation there. Ruby thrusted faster and harder and started grunting slightly every few thrust, because of the effort. “Oh Ruby.” Blake moaned at the pleasure Ruby was giving her.

After a few more minutes Blake and Ruby were reaching their limits. “I’m going to cum.” Blake announced and Ruby thrusted a little bit faster in confirmation. Blake moaned loudly as her body tensed up and pulled on the cuffs, her back arched, and the walls of her pussy clammed down and spasmed around Ruby’s cock, which reminded Ruby she couldn’t cum inside of Blake, even with the condom on, without giving up her secret. So Ruby gritted her teeth and squeezed Blake’s left breast and her bed sheets hard, doing her hardest not to cum despite her being on the edge of cumming herself when Blake came. Blake’s orgasm lasted longer than Ruby had hoped and pushed Ruby to her very limits, so much so that the instant Blake finished cumming Ruby had to use to speed semblance to pull out before she came inside. Ruby pulled out so fast and the walls of Blake’s pussy still had enough of a grip on the condom that when Ruby pulled out that the condom was left inside Blake’s open pussy. Ruby moaned loudly as she shot out her hot cum with such force that the first string of sperm shot clear over Blake and hitting the wall, the second string landed on Blake’s face and getting some in her mouth, the third landed on Blake’s chest, and next shots covered Blake’s stomach.

Ruby panted heavily and sighed in relief. “Ruby? Why do I taste semen?”Ruby heard what Blake asked, quickly squashing the relief. Ruby looked at Blake and saw where her cum had landed and saw that some off her cum had landed on Blake’s face and there was a trail of it that past over Blake’s lips. Blake ran her tongue along outside of her lips getting more of Ruby’s cum, which would have turned Ruby on if it wasn’t for the fact that her secret was basically out.

Ruby sighed in defeat knowing it would be impossible to come up with an excuse to explain why Blake tasted semen. “I’m going to take off the blindfold, but you have to promise not to scream, okay?” Ruby said.

“O-kay?” Blake said confused.

Ruby pulled the blindfold up on Blake. Blake’s eyes took a second to adjust to the light of the room having adjusted to the darkness of the blindfold. When Blake’s eyes adjust and she could see clearly she saw a naked, slightly sweaty, Ruby with a worried face and an 8 inch cock. _Wait a cock?_ Blake thought and squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a bit and then looked again. And sure enough there was Ruby with a cock. “You have a dick.” Blake said softly in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Ruby said blushing.

“Does Yang know about it?” Blake asked.

“Yes. This was my medical condition I was talking about earlier. Only her, my dad, my Uncle Crow, my doctor, and you are the only people who know about it.” Ruby replied.

“Why do you have one?” Blake said, which Ruby just replied with a shrug and an. “I don’t know, just was.”

“So you’ve fucked Yang with it?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, only in the ass though.” Ruby lied, not knowing how Blake would react to her actual cumming directing inside Yang’s womb.

“She managed to take your whole thing into her ass?” Blake asked surprised.

“Yeah, it took a while to get to the point where I could push all the way in slowly, but she can take it.” Ruby said.

“Dang.” Blake said.

“Blake, you can’t tell anyone about this, please.” Ruby pleaded.

“Don’t worry, Ruby, I won’t.” Blake said. “On two conditions.”

“Okay. What are they?” Ruby asked.

“First off I want to suck that big cock of yours. And second I want you to fuck me like your fucked Yang, thought I want in my pussy rather than my ass; because I don’t think my ass could handle it right now.” Blake said.

“Okay, I can do that no problem.” Ruby said smiling.

Ruby moved up to where she was now straddling Blake’s chest, her cock in front of Blake’s face. Blake smiled and licked the underside of Ruby’s cock with her rough cat like tongue. Ruby shivered slightly at the odd feeling. Blake then took the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and started sucking and licking the head. Ruby moaned and placed a hand on Blake’s head, pushing a bit more of her cock into Blake’s mouth. Blake moaned enjoying the sensation of having Ruby in her mouth. Blake’s moan sent a vibration through Ruby’s cock causing her even more pleasure. Blake suddenly moved her head forward getting more of Ruby’s cock into her mouth, causing Ruby to gasp. Ruby started to thrust her hips slightly and grabbed Blake’s sensitive cat ears. Blake flinched slightly, but actually enjoyed the sensation of Ruby grabbing her ears. After about a minute Ruby suddenly shoved the rest of her cock into Blake’s mouth and down her throat making Blake gag a bit. Ruby uses Blake’s ear to bob Blake’s head up and down on her cock, and with Blake being tied up she couldn’t do anything to stop Ruby.  After a few minutes of Ruby using Blake’s mouth as an onahole Ruby announced. “I’m going to cum soon.”

Blake’s eyes widen slightly, and she prepared to take Ruby’s load. “I’m cumming.” Ruby said and shoved her cock all the way into Blake’s mouth. Ruby shot her hot cum down Blake’s throat. Blake was prepared to take Ruby’s cum down her throat, but when Ruby came she pinched Blake’s cat ears too hard, which caused Blake to flinch. So instead of all off of Ruby’s cum going down throat and into her stomach, only a little did, while the rest Blake had to cough out around Ruby’s cock or went out her nose.

After Ruby got done cumming she pulled out of Blake’s mouth and Blake coughed up more of Ruby’s cum. Ruby saw this and said. “Sorry, Blake, I guess I got a little carried away.”

“Its fine Ruby,” Blake said, “just don’t pinch my ears so hard when you cum next time.”

“Okay.” Ruby said and got up off Blake.

“Where are you going?” Blake asked.

“Getting a condom.” Ruby answered going back over to her tool box.

“I think you left one inside me that you can use.” Blake said, gesturing, with her head, to her pussy where part of the condom Ruby was previously wearing hanging out.

“I’m still going to use a new one.” Ruby said taking out a condom from the box.

Ruby then walked over to Blake and took the condom out of Blake’s pussy, making her moan slightly. Ruby started to stroke her cock to get it hard again before she put on the condom. When Ruby was hard enough she put on the condom and aligned herself with the entrance to Blake’s pussy. “Ready to be fucked unconscious, Blakey?” Ruby said smiling.

Blake smiled back and said. “Yes.”

“I should warn you that you’ll be sore when you wake up.” Ruby said.

“A little soreness for a mind blowing fucking sounds like a good deal to me.” Blake said.

_If shes judging the soreness by how Yang was after I fucked her, then she is going to be sorer than she thought._ Ruby thought and pushed into Blake.

Ruby started to speed up after each thrust of her hips and Blake’s moans got louder and louder. After about a minute Ruby reached the point where she had to use her semblance to go faster. When Ruby activated her semblance she pushed past Blake’s cervix and hit the back of her womb, causing Blake to cum. Blake didn’t squirt as hard as Yang did when Ruby hit the back of her womb, only reaching the bottom of Ruby’s breast.

Ruby reached her max speed shortly after entering Blake’s womb. Ruby was going so fast that her cock would slip free of the condom then fill it back up before it started to lose its shape. Shortly after Ruby reached max speed Blake came again and her eyes rolled back some and her tongue started to come out of her mouth. After Blake came she was extra sensitive which made it easier for her to cum, which Ruby did only thirty seconds later. The time between Blake’s orgasms became shorter and shorter to the point she was in a basically constant orgasm.

After a few more minutes Ruby was reaching her climax. When Ruby reached her climax she buried her cock as far into Blake as she could go and shot her hot cum into the condom. However her cum was still hitting the back of Blake’s womb which caused Blake to have one last orgasm before she passed out, were, just like Yang, her back arched, her eyes rolled completely back, her lolled out of her mouth, and gave a loud scream of ecstasy before falling limp.

Ruby panted heavily and pulled out of Blake, the condom getting stuck inside. Ruby looked at Blake and giggled slightly. “She looked just like Yang did.”

Ruby took the condom out of Blake and was glad that it wasn’t broken. Ruby went over and grabbed her scroll to take a picture just in case Blake decided to spill her secret. Right before Ruby took the picture she remembered the condom full of cum. _Maybe I could use this to make this photo more embarrassing with this_. Ruby thought. After a few seconds Ruby decided to pour the cum on Blake’s face, making sure not to get it into Blake’s eyes. Ruby stepped back and took a picture of Blake tied to the bed naked with her cum on Blake with her ahegao face. The cum Ruby poured on Blake’s face didn’t really make the photo more embarrassing, which disappointed Ruby a bit. Ruby looked at the clock and saw that Yang and Weiss were going to be back soon, so Ruby activated her semblance and started to get everything cleaned up and Blake washed up.

Right after Ruby got done cleaning Yang walked in and shouted. “I’m back!”

“Hey Yang.” Ruby greeted.

“Hey Rubes. How was your day?” Yang asked walking over to her bed.

“My classes got canceled today, so I came back here and hanged out with Blake.” Ruby replied.

“Lucky. I had to sit through one of Port’s classes.” Yang said, then noticed that Blake was asleep, had slightly wet hair, and her bow wasn’t on. Yang also noticed a white mark on the wall above Blake’s head.

Ruby watched as Yang went over and wiped some of it off the wall and put it in her mouth. “Ruby.” Yang said in a ‘you’re in trouble’ tone. “Why is your spunk on the wall above Blake and she is asleep.” Yang put air quotes around “asleep”. Yang felt herself get jealous of Blake, already having a pretty good idea what happened, though she didn’t know why or let it show.

“I kind of walked in on her masturbating and I also kind of let it slip that you and me had sex. So Blake wanted me to show her the same great time I showed you. I could tell she wouldn’t let me get away since she was horny and it was kind of our fault, since she got horny from the smell of us having sex that we left behind. So I said I would do it if she was blindfolded and I tried to make my dick seem like a dildo. And it almost worked, but when I pulled out to cum outside of her the condom I was using came off inside of Blake, and thanks for the condoms by the way. So when I came my cum landed on her and some of it got into her mouth, so when she asked me why she tasted semen there really wasn’t any other reason besides me having a dick that I could say. So I showed her that I had a dick and made her promise not to tell anyone. She said yes on two conditions. One was that I let her give me a blowjob and the other was that I fucked her into unconsciousness. Also I took a picture of her when she was passed out before I cleaned up as added insurance.” Ruby said.

Yang sighed, felling angry at Blake for putting her sister in that kind of situation, and said. “I guess I’ll let it slide this one time, since I know Blake can keep the secret and she’ll be sore as hell when she wakes up.”

“You’re not going to do anything to me?” Ruby asked.

Yang took a tissue and wiped Ruby’s semen off the wall and tossed it in the trash. “Not this time, since I know you really didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Thanks, Yang.”  Ruby said and jumped from her bed and hugged her sister, who instantly started to calm down.

Yang hugged back and said. “Just try to avoid those kinds of situations for now on.”

“Okay.” Ruby replied smiling.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Whiterose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxWiess) Handjob, masturbation, vaginal sex, bukkake.

Ruby was taking a shower enjoying the feeling of the hot water pouring down her body, even if she had to take it at 3:30 in the morning. Ruby was glad to have a hot shower after the week she had. Monday she had sex with her sister, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. They’ve done it several times before, but that time Ruby had cum directly inside of Yang’s womb without a condom on. What concerned Ruby was the fact that her sperm could actually fertilize an egg, and because of Ruby’s condition she was basically taught health and safety class at a very young age. Ruby didn’t particularly enjoy learning about that stuff at such a young age, but at least she got an easy A in the class in 7th grade. However it did make Ruby aware of fact that sperm could survive in the womb for three to five days, which wouldn’t make Ruby’s problem with Yang nonexistent since Yang’s period was only three days before they had sex and it was unlikely for an egg from Yang to be ready for fertilization. However Ruby’s sperm could survive for nine to fifteen days in the womb, which greatly increased the chance of Yang becoming pregnant. So Ruby was stressing about that, but didn’t want to tell Yang hoping it would pass by without trouble. Ruby was also stressed about Blake finding out about Ruby’s extra appendage. Ruby knew that if anyone could keep a secret it would be Blake, but Ruby knew how news could spread between their little group of friends, considering team JNPR found out about Blake being a faunus fairly quickly.

But right now Ruby was just glad to have hot shower and let the water wash away her worries. When Ruby thought about the last few days she couldn’t help but think about her sister’s big soft breast, or the way Blake’s mouth felt around her cock, and she couldn’t forget about how tight their pussies felt. Before Ruby knew it she had a hard on, Ruby noticed it and blushed slightly. Ruby stuck her head out of the shower stall and looked around to see if anyone was in the girl’s community shower room, which the school had for students to use if there bathroom shower was occupied or they’re teammates were sleeping. Ruby saw no one inside the room. _I’ve always wanted to try masturbating in a public place and see how it feels_. Ruby thought smiling. Ruby grabbed hold of her cock and started to stroke it, the water from the shower making her cock sleeker.

Weiss tossed and turned in bed before he eyes shot opened.  She quietly groaned in frustration, not wanting to wake up her teammates. Weiss was having trouble sleeping for some reason that she couldn't figure out. She would fall asleep and wake up a few minutes later. After repeating the process for about three hours she decided to take a shower to try and help her fall asleep. She grabbed her things and headed to the girl’s community showers.

When Weiss arrived at the shower room she heard soft moaning coming from the shower room. Weiss rolled her eyes at the moaning. _Another girl using the showers as a place to masturbate_. Weiss thought to herself in disgust. Weiss walked over to the stall with where she heard the moans coming from with a scowl on her face getting ready to scorn the girl about masturbating in the shower. When Weiss reached the stall she was shocked to find Ruby with a cock stroking it. “Ruby!?” Weiss shouted shocked.

“Weiss!?” Ruby said surprised and reached her climax. Ruby shot out her cum and had it land on Weiss’s face, stomach, and the floor.

Weiss was frozen in shock and Ruby was frozen in fear. Weiss blinked a few times then reached up and touched her face. She pulled her hand away from her face and saw Ruby’s sperm on her hand. Weiss put her thumb and index finger together and rubbed them slightly then pulled them apart, a string of Ruby’s sticky cum connecting them.

“Huh, Weiss?” Ruby asked cautiously.

Weiss looked at Ruby for a second before turning and walking away. “Weiss.” Ruby called out, but Weiss just ignored her and kept on walking. Ruby then took off after Weiss. “Weiss.” Ruby called out again.

“Stay away from me.” Weiss replied, not looking back.

“Weiss please stop and let me talk.” Ruby pleaded as Weiss crossed the threshold of the shower room and into the hallway.

“No. I don’t want to talk to talk to a freak like you.” Weiss said throwing a glare at Ruby over her shoulder. 

Ruby then tackled Weiss from the back and hugged. “I know I’m freak, but please, Weiss, you can’t tell anyone about my secret please. I don’t care if you never look or talk to me again, but please don’t tell anyone.” Ruby pleaded, tears falling down her face.

Weiss looked back at Ruby and saw her pleading eyes, with her tears, and her wet naked form. To Weiss Ruby looked like a poor lost puppy, who was down on it luck. No matter how hard Weiss tried she couldn’t bring herself to kick the puppy, so she sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Ruby sniffed and asked. “Really?”

“Yes. Let’s talk in the shower room.” Weiss said pulling Ruby up onto her feet.

“Okay.” Ruby said and walked back into the shower room with Weiss and into her previous stall, where the shower was left on.

Weiss sat Ruby down in the back right corner of the stall. Weiss started to take off her clothes, revealing her flawless pale white skin, her small 32A breast, and freshly shaven pussy. “Weiss! Why are you taking your clothes off?” Ruby said and covered eyes, trying not to picture her teammate naked. However judging by how her cock was reacting it seemed that Ruby was failing, so she crossed her legs and put her hands over her cock to try and keep it hidden.

“You got your jizz all over my face and I want to wash it off.” Weiss said glaring at Ruby. Weiss grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub Ruby’s semen off her face. When Weiss got done she look at Ruby and said. “Okay Ruby. Why do you have a penis?”

“I don’t know. I was just born with one.” Ruby answered.

“Is the sperm you produce able to fertilize an egg?” Weiss asked.

“Yes and it can survive three times longer inside the womb than regular sperm.” Ruby answered.

“Are you a virgin?” Weiss asked.

“With my penis no, but with my vagina and asshole yes.” Ruby replied.

“Who have you had sex with?” Weiss asked.

“Only Yang and Blake.” Ruby answered.

“You had sex with your sister?” Weiss asked shocked.

“Yeah, for some reason I tend to get really horny and it can last for a long time, so if Yang and I were ever horny then we would have sex.” Ruby said, then lied. “Though only anal. Yang is saving herself for the person she loves.”

“I suppose that I can let that it go, but know that I don’t approve of it.” Weiss said and Ruby nodded.

“Does anyone else know about you’re medical condition?” Weiss asked.

“Just my dad, my uncle Crow ( **A/N: I forgot to add him in the previous chapter so I went back and added him.** ), and my doctor.” Ruby replied.

“Okay.” Weiss blushed slightly and asked. “How big are you?”

“Eight inches in length and six and a half inches in girth.” Ruby replied blushing slightly.

“Impressive.” Weiss replied blushing.

“T-thanks.” Ruby said blushing slightly deeper never having received that compliment unless she was inside someone.

“May I touch it?” Weiss asked hesitantly.

“Are you sure I’m not too much of a freak?” Ruby asked, not forgetting about what Weiss said earlier.

Weiss looked down with guilt and said. “I’m sorry, Ruby, I didn’t mean it. I was just in shock is all.”

“I forgive you.” Ruby said and Weiss expression lightened. “On one condition.”

“What is it? Cookies?” Weiss replied.

“Nope. You have to give me a handjob.” Ruby said smiling.

“What are you crazy? No.” Weiss replied.

“Oh come on, Weiss. You said you wanted to touch my cock. I’m just asking that you touch it for a longer period of time.” Ruby said.

Weiss sighed in defeat. “I guess I can’t argue with that kind of logic, and it is just a hand job.”

Ruby smiled and moved her hands and spreads her legs, letting her cock spring free. Weiss blushed slightly. _It’s bigger than I thought_. Weiss thought kneeling down and reached out and wrapped her hand Ruby’s cock. _It’s hot and I can hardly get my hand around it._ Weiss thought as she started to move her hand up and down Ruby’s cock, the water of the shower making it easy for Weiss’s hand to move up and down.

Ruby moaned softly and said. “Wow, Weiss, you’re really skilled with your hands.”

Weiss blushed and said, looking away. “Shut up, dolt.”

“Your hands are so small, Weiss, I bet my dick is bigger than both your hands.” Ruby said.

Weiss got the clue and rolled her eyes. She wrapped her hand around Ruby’s cock and started to move it in tandem with her other hand, her hands only covered about 5 ½ inches of Ruby’s 8 inch cock. Ruby moaned a little louder and a bit of precum started to dribble out of Ruby’s cock. Weiss started to move her hands a little faster.

“Keep going.” Ruby said panting slightly.

“Are you getting close yet, this isn’t exactly a comfortable position.” Weiss said.

“You can move closer if you need to.” Ruby said.

“Okay.” Weiss said and moved to where Ruby’s and Weiss’s pussy were only two inches apart. Ruby wrapped her legs around Weiss’s waist. “Ruby.” Weiss said blushing.

“Its fine, Weiss, it’s just more comfortable this way.” Ruby said.

“Okay.” Weiss said and started to move her hands again.

Ruby put her hand on Weiss shoulders and pulled herself up closer to Weiss, and Weiss could see the lust in Ruby’s silver eyes. Weiss blushed and asked. “Ruby what are you doing?”

Ruby shushed Weiss and kissed her. Weiss was taken by surprise by Ruby’s action, but her surprise soon gave way to her lust, and she started to kiss back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, Ruby’s more experienced tongue easily dominated Weiss’s unexperienced one. When Weiss lost the battle of dominance she started to rub Ruby’s cock faster. Ruby moaned in Weiss’s mouth and said. “I’m getting close.”

This being the first time Weiss had any real lust, much less to this extent, was too lost in her lust to really pay attention to what Ruby said and went right back to kissing her. Ruby kissed back and moaned loudly as she came. Ruby’s cum shot up and hit the underside of their breast, some of it went back and hit their chins, and the rest landed on their stomachs, thighs, and the floor.

Weiss took advantage of Ruby’s weakened state and pushed Ruby onto her back. Ruby’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting Weiss to suddenly take control like that. Weiss broke the kiss and straighten her back. “Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Shh, Ruby, I want to take your cock for a ride.” Weiss said positioning her pussy over Ruby’s cock.

“Weiss, I think you need to go to sleep now.” Ruby said a bit concerned for Weiss, since Ruby knew lust and a lack of sleep can make things…weird. When Weiss showed no sign of slowing down Ruby tried to grab Weiss’s hips, but Weiss use her glyphs to lock Ruby’s arms in place. “Weiss stop. You can’t do this Weiss I don’t have a condom on.”

“That’s fine I don’t mind.” Weiss said. “So please Ruby let me do this.” Weiss pleaded with a longing look in her eyes.

Ruby then understood what was happening to Weiss. Weiss was just like when Yang and her when they slept together Monday. Weiss probably had a couple years of stress that was all being released at once, not to mention Weiss was also having sleeping problems and this was the first time Weiss felt any real lust, her hormones were probably going crazier than if Ruby or Nora were on a metric ton of sugar. “Fine, but undo your glyphs, I’m more experience and am taking the lead. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Weiss nodded and undid the glyphs. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and slowly lowered her onto her back. “Weiss I need you calm down okay. Your hormones are going haywire right now, so I want you to calm down by taking several deep breaths.”

Weiss did as Ruby told and took a few deep breaths. As Weiss did so she could feel her thoughts become clearer and her body calmer. “Feeling better, Weiss?” Ruby asked with a small smile, sensing Weiss calmed down.

“Yes, much.” Weiss replied smiling back slightly.

“Want to stop?” Ruby asked.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and said. “No it’s okay. We can continue, I don’t mind. Just be gentle.”

“Of course, Weiss.” Ruby smiled and slowly pushed into Weiss’s pussy, moaning at Weiss’s tightness.

Weiss dug her nails into her own arms as Ruby broke her hymen. A tear escaped Weiss’s right eye and Ruby kissed it away. Ruby pushed a little farther into Weiss before stopping. Ruby pulling out to the tip then slowly pushed back in, pushing a little deeper into Weiss. “Damn, Weiss, you have the tightest pussy I’ve ever fucked.” Ruby moaned continuing her thrusting getting slightly deeper into each thrust.

“Oh Dust, Ruby, your dick feels like it’s tearing me in apart.” Weiss said.

“I know, Weiss, but bear with it. It’ll start to feel better too.” Ruby said.

“I know, Ruby.” Weiss said and pulled Ruby into a kiss deep, which Ruby eagerly returned.

Ruby increased her thrusting speed and force going deeper with each thrust then she was before. Weiss started to moan as the pain started to turn into pleasure.

After a few more minutes of Ruby thrusting her hips she had about 6 inches of her cock inside Weiss, who was moaning with each thrust. “I’m going to cum.” Weiss moaned.

“Me too.” Ruby moaned.

Weiss tried to wrap her legs around Ruby’s waist, but Ruby stop her and said. “I need to be able to pull out.” Weiss nodded then moaned loudly as she came.  Ruby stayed inside of Weiss as long as she could before she had to pull out. When Ruby pulled out she came and shot her cum onto Weiss’s chest and stomach.

Ruby and Weiss both panted and Weiss said. “That was amazing, Ruby.” Weiss yawned. “But I feel so tired.” Weiss fell asleep at the end of her sentence.

Ruby yawned and said. “I’m tired too it looks like.”

Ruby quickly cleaned Weiss and herself up and carried Weiss back to the dorm. Ruby tucked Weiss in, then crawled into her bed, falling asleep the second her head it the pillow.

 


	4. Chapter 4: Hoodwitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxGlynda) TeacherxStudent, vaginal creampie, fingering, and titfuck.

Ruby passed nervously around her dorm room. She had just found out that she was going to need to get a physical. When she asked why she needed to get one when she submitted one as a requirement to attend Beacon. They told her that she handed in the results from the last physical she took at Signal instead of the one she took for Beacon. Ruby tried to say that she could get her father to send the correct one, but they said that the time since Ruby had the physical for Beacon and the now was too long and they needed to get a new one. They scheduled the physical for later that day, and the physical was in 30 minutes.

So right now Ruby was doing her best to try and not have a panic attack, while also figuring out how to keep them from finding out about her penis. So far she has come up with absolutely nothing. “Maybe I can fake sick.” Ruby said to herself, then deflated when she remembered that she was talking to the person who scheduled the physical only a few hours ago, and acted perfectly healthy.

Yang walked and saw Ruby pacing around the room. “Hey, Ruby, something the matter?”

“Oh, hey Yang.” Ruby said and looking at Yang. “No, it’s nothing you need to worry about.” Ruby lied not wanting to stress Yang out, especially after Yang punched a hole in the wall after she found out about her sleeping with Weiss.

Yang could tell Ruby was lying and put on her best apologetic face. “Are you not telling because of what happened when I found out about Weiss? Because if it is I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me that made me so angry.” Yang had lied about the last bit. She knew that she got mad because of jealousy, but what she couldn’t figure out was why she was jealous in the first place.  _I mean sure Ruby is a great fuck, but she’s my sister for dust sake. I can’t be in love with my sister, at least romantically. Platonically sure, but not romantically._ Yang thought to herself, trying to win a losing battle with herself.

Ruby saw Yang’s face and caved rather quickly, not being able to say no to Yang’s apologetic face. Ruby sighed and said. “Fine. Apparently I turned in a physical exam form from when I was at Signal instead of the one I took for Beacon. So now they are making me get another one scheduled in…” Ruby glanced at a digital alarm clock they had, “fifteen minutes.”

“Why don’t you just skip and say you took a nap and over slept or something?” Yang asked. “Then just say you scheduled one with your doctor for the next day.”

“That’s a great idea. Thanks, sis.” Ruby said and hugged her sister tightly.

Yang blushed slightly at the contact and hugged her sister back. _Has Yang always smelled this good?_ Ruby thought as she hugged her sister. After a few seconds they separated and went to their own beds to do whatever they wanted to do. Blake and Weiss came in a few minutes later and said hi to Ruby and Yang, Weiss giving a Yang a cautious one, before going to their desks to do some homework.

Ruby did what Yang suggested and just skipped the physical appointment. However thirty minutes after Ruby was supposed to show up at the appointment there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Ruby said happily and went answer the door.

When Ruby opened the door her happiness vanished at the sight of Glynda Goodwitch, who had her arms crossed underneath her 34F breast and had scowl on her face. Ruby paled at the sight and the rest of her team moved back a bit from where they were located. “H-hello P-professor G-goodwitch. H-how can I-I help y-you?” Ruby stuttered.

“You had an appointment for a physical thirty minutes ago. Why didn’t you show up?” Glynda asked.

“I uh… I uh.” Ruby repeated looking for an answer.

“She took a nap and over slept. She was just about to head down there.” Yang said for Ruby, who was mentally thanking her sister.

Glynda glared at Yang and Ruby before sighing and putting her fingers tips on her forehead. “I expected you to be at least a little more responsible than that.”

“I’m sorry, Professor Goodwitch, I just kind of fell asleep before I told my team about it, so they could wake me.” Ruby replied looking up apologetically.

“Just come with me. I’ll be administering the exam, since you were late.” Glynda said and grabbed Ruby’s shoulder dragging her out of the dorm before anyone could protest.

“Think she’ll be okay?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, I mean this is Professor Goodwitch we are talking about. Sure she can be a little scary, but she is very professional. I doubt Ruby having a dick would really be a problem. Sure it might shock her, but after Ruby explains it. I’m sure Professor Goodwitch would leave it in the physical or at least make the information classified or something.” Yang said.

“Yang does have a point. Professor Goodwitch is the most professional person I know, besides my own father.” Weiss said, muttering the last part to herself.

“Then I guess we have to wait for Ruby to comeback.” Blake said.

“Hopefully they don’t start fucking each other.” Yang said.

“Why? Jealous?” Blake teased.

Yang blushed and said a little too quickly. “No.”

That caused Blake and Weiss to get curious. “Yang?” Blake said in an accusing tone.

At this time Glynda had taken Ruby to an exam room and locked the door and closed the curtains. “Uh, Professor Goodwitch?” Ruby asked confused as to why Glynda closed the curtains and locked the door, never seeing her doctor do that during her physicals.

“I have been made aware of your special condition, Miss Rose.” Glynda said suddenly. “And I was also made aware of the fact that you are quite sensitive about it and wouldn’t like anyone to know about. That’s why we had your usual doctor come in for the physical, but while you were sleeping he got called away on an emergency, so I’ll be doing your physical instead.”

Ruby paled and stuttered. “Y-you k-know?’’

Glynda turned gentle and puts a kind hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Ruby, I don’t see you any differently than I did before. You are still a very talented huntress in-training even if you are a little different.”

Ruby was shell-shocked that Glynda was acting so nice and caring, and it was so out of character. Glynda saw Ruby’s shell-shocked expression and giggled, which only caused Ruby to be more shell-shocked. “I wasn’t always this way, Ruby. In my time at Beacon as a student I use to be quite the wild child.”

“Really?” Ruby asked surprised.

Glynda smiled. “Yes. In fact Ozpin use to be the strict one, while I was the wild child.”

“What happened to you?” Ruby asked curiously.

“I guess I just out grew it. It’s not common for a teenager to go through a rebellious faze, you know.” Glynda said.

“I guess you’re right.” Ruby said, a hint of disappoint in her voice.

Glynda picked up on the hint of disappoint and asked. “What’s the matter, Ruby? Expecting some interesting story on how I changed from a wild child to the strict Professor Goodwitch?”

Ruby blushed a bit and looked down in the embarrassment. “Maybe.”

Glynda put her finger under Ruby’s chin and raised Ruby’s head until Ruby was looking her in the eyes. “You shouldn’t get greedy, Ruby, I might have to punish you if you do.” Glynda said in flirtatiously.

“Y-yes M-ma’am.” Ruby said blushing and her cock getting hard.

Glynda smiled and said. “Now strip.”

Ruby started to unbutton her blouse. _What am I doing? I’m acting like my eighteen year old self again._ Glynda thought. _And why am I enjoying it so much?_

Ruby finished taking off her blouse and tossed it onto the bed, revealing her red bra and part of her hard cock stick up out of her skirt. Glynda saw Ruby’s cock and blushed. _Her cock is huge. I wonder what it would feel like inside of me._ Glynda thought, before blushing even deeper and shook her head. _I shouldn’t be thinking about that kind of stuff with my students. I’m more than twice her age._

Ruby noticed Glynda blush and decided to hurry up and get the physical over with. “Huh, Professor Goodwitch could we please continue the physical?”

Glynda snapped out of her thoughts, cleared her throat, and got her stern expression back. “Right.” Glynda continue with the physical, which took forever since Ruby had to have everything checked and measured do to her special condition. When Glynda got to the point where she had to check Ruby’s private area.

“Alright, Ruby, remove your skirt and underwear.” Glynda said putting on a pair of rubber gloves.

“Yes ma’am.” Ruby said and took off her skirt and underwear. She then hopped up on the chair and put her legs in the strops. ( **A/N: if there is some actual name for the chair that a gynecologist uses I don’t know it. I’m a guy.** ) Glynda started to check Ruby’s vagina for anything out of the ordinary. Ruby tried to suppress the moans that threatened to escape her mouth as Glynda’s fingers started to explore her vagina, causing Ruby pleasure. Near the end of Glynda’s exploration of Ruby’s vagina Ruby couldn’t stop herself from reaching her climax. She moaned loudly and came, only squirting a couple inches. Glynda blushed slightly and Ruby blushed such a deep red that her cloak would have been put to shame twice over. Ruby covered her face with her hands in a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, Professor Goodwitch.” Ruby said and spread her fingers to look through them. “It’s just that I don’t usually do anything with my pussy… I mean vagina.”

Glynda looked at the blushing young girl and couldn’t help, but think. _Oh Dust, she’s so adorable I could just eat her out… I mean up. I mean eat her up._ Without Glynda’s permission her body started to move on its own. Glynda grabbed Ruby’s hands to where her mouth wasn’t covered and kissed her deeply.

Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise and she blushed deeper, if that was possible. _What am I doing? Ruby is a student of mine. If I get found out I could get in some serious trouble and even be sent to jail. But why does that turn me on even more?_ Glynda grabbed the back of Ruby’s head and pulled her even deeper into the kiss. Glynda forced her tongue into Ruby’s mouth and started exploring it. Ruby couldn’t help, but moan into the kiss and started kissing back.

When their lungs begged for air they broke the kiss. Lust was evident in each both their eyes and Glynda undid her bun in her hair, letting it fall to the middle of her back. Glynda then took off her glasses and sat them down on a nearby table. “Professor Goodwitch.” Ruby said slightly dazed.

Glynda put a finger to Ruby’s lips and moved till her face was only an inch apart. “Call me Glynda, sweetheart.”  Glynda said, her wild child personality coming through. Before Ruby could replay what had just happened Glynda kissed Ruby lustfully, to which Ruby kissed back. Ruby started to undo Glynda’s shirt.

Glynda was getting impatient with how long Ruby was taking to under her shirt while kissing her. So Glynda broke the kiss and took a step back. With a flick of Glynda’s wrist Glynda’s shirt and bra was taken off and her skirt, panties, and stockings were pulled down; Ruby’s bra were taken off and her socks were taken off too. Glynda stepped out of her pile of clothes and walked up to Ruby, pushing her pussy against Ruby’s. Glynda leaned forward over Ruby, moaning slightly as she felt Ruby’s hot cock push against her stomach. Due to their difference in height Glynda’s breast were right over Ruby’s face. Ruby grabbed Glynda’s breast and started sucking on Glynda’s left nipple. Glynda moaned as Ruby sucked on her breast and reached down and started to stroke Ruby’s cock. Ruby moaned around Glynda’s breast.

After about minute Glynda stopped stroking Ruby’s cock and pushed away from Ruby, breaking the seal Ruby’s lips had around her nipple. Ruby looked up at Glynda in disappointment and had a pleading look in her eyes. Glynda smiled at Ruby and kissed Ruby on the lips, then on the jawline, down the neck to Ruby left nipple. Glynda bit down on and sucked Ruby’s nipple, moving her head back till Ruby’s nipple slipped from her mouth. Ruby yelped slightly and Glynda continued down Ruby’s stomach towards her cock. When Glynda reached Ruby’s cock she licked all the way up the underside of Ruby's cock and kissed the head, which caused Ruby to moan. Glynda smirked at Ruby and gave her a wink. Glynda grabbed her own breast and wrapped them around Ruby’s cock. Ruby moaned at sensation of Glynda’s breast around her cock. “You’re boobs feel great, Glynda, they’re so soft, yet firm.” Ruby moaned.

“Thanks. Your cock feels amazing between my breasts, it’s so hot and hard, it feels like hot metal rod between my breasts.” Glynda replied and started to move her breast up and down along Ruby’s shaft.

Ruby moaned and leaned her head back in pleasure. Glynda took the head of Ruby's cock into her mouth and started to lick it. Ruby moaned louder and could feel herself getting closer to cumming at the pleasure the more experienced woman was giving her. Glynda started sucking as well as licking the head of Ruby’s cock, while she continued to lick it and give Ruby a titfuck. “I’m getting close.” Ruby moaned.

“Am I really that good?” Glynda asked smiling.

“Dust, yes.” Ruby moaned. “I’m cumming.”

Glynda wrapped her lips around Ruby’s head as Ruby came, shooting her cum into Glynda’s mouth. Glynda quickly swallowed Ruby’s cum as to not choke on it. After Ruby finished cumming and Glynda finished swallowing Ruby’s cum, Glynda pulled her mouth off Ruby’s cock with a pop. “Your cum taste delicious, Ruby.” Glynda said smiling, and licked her lips.

“You give a great titfuck yourself.” Ruby replied smiling back a little, while panting.

“Ready to move onto the next course?” Glynda asked and Ruby nodded eagerly.

Glynda snapped her fingers and Ruby started to float into the air and over to the bed. “Woah!” Ruby exclaimed as she went into the air. Ruby was gently lowered onto the bed and Glynda straddled her. Glynda then leaned forward and started to kiss Ruby, while she reached down and started to stroke Ruby’s cock getting it hard again.

When Ruby’s cock reached the level of hardness that Glynda desired she aligned Ruby’s cock with her pussy, both too caught up in lust to worry about a condom. When Glynda had lined up Ruby’s cock with her pussy Glynda dropped herself down onto Ruby’s cock, impaling herself to the base of Ruby’s cock in one go. Glynda let out a cry of ecstasy and slight pain, while Ruby moaned loudly at the feeling of Glynda’s pussy around her cock. Glynda started to ride Ruby’s cock at a steady medium tempo, moaning with each drop. Ruby let out small grunts whenever Glynda came down on her, forcing out a bit of air, though Ruby didn’t mind in the slightest. Glynda leaned back some to get her center of gravity close to being in line with Ruby’s cock, which let Ruby’s cock pierce her cervix and hit the back of her womb. Glynda let out a loud cry of shock and pleasure, and Ruby moaned loudly as Glynda’s womb tightened around her cock. Ruby started to thrust her hips with Glynda after she entered Glynda’s womb. Glynda started to ride Ruby’s cock at a faster rate. Ruby reached up and grabbed Glynda’s breast and squeezed them, causing the volume of Glynda’s moans to slightly increase. “I’m getting close.” Glynda moaned.

“Me too.” Ruby moaned in reply.

After a few more thrust Glynda came down one last time, driving Ruby’s cock as far in as she could get it, before both came in unison with each other. Glynda’s womb clamped down around Ruby’s cock and spasmed as Ruby’s cock shot hot cum inside of Glynda’s womb. Glynda and Ruby both through their heads back and moaned loudly, Glynda moaning louder than Ruby. After they finished cumming Glynda slumped forward and fell onto Ruby, her breast covering her face.

“Your breast are smothering me.” Ruby panted, her voice muffled by Glynda’s breast.

Glynda chuckled and rolled off Ruby. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Ruby said, panting less.

“Ruby, you do know that you can’t tell anyone about this?” Glynda said. “And I mean anyone. Not Miss Belladonna. Not Miss Schnee. Not even your sister. Understand?”

“Yes. Glynda I understand.” Ruby said. “Besides, don’t take this wrong way, but I don’t want to tell anyone about this anytime soon, so I don’t appear to be having favoritism.”

“Good. Also I don’t mind if you call me Glynda in private, but in public you must call me Professor Goodwitch.” Glynda said.

“I know, I know. I know how this works.” Ruby said.

“You’ve done this before?” Glynda asked.

“No, but I do read books and watch TV.” Ruby replied.

“Oh right.” Glynda said dryly and got up out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Ruby asked.

“I have work to do and you have a team to get back to.” Glynda said and flicked her wrist sending the clothes to their respective owner.

“Is this some kind of one time thing?” Ruby asked putting on her clothes.

“Honestly I don’t know.” Glynda said putting on her clothes. “If it’s not, then I won’t be an often thing.”

“Okay.” Ruby said slightly disappointed, but not showing it.

When Glynda and Ruby finished getting dressed Glynda kissed Ruby on the lips and said. “Don’t worry, Ruby, I’m sure we’ll find some time to have sex again.”

“Okay.” Ruby said smiling brightly.

“Have a good day Miss Rose.” Glynda said.

“You too, Professor Goodwitch.” Ruby replied and they both walked out of the exam room and went their separate ways.

The next day Ruby found an envelope slid underneath her dorm room’s door, addressed to her. Inside the envelope was a picture of an eighteen year old Glynda with her hair down, designer sunglasses, and in a skimpy purple dress. She had a big smile on her face and had a beer bottle in one hand and had the piece sign in the other. In the background showed a night club or some rave. Ruby flipped the picture around and on the back where there was a kiss in rose red lipstick and a note that read. _Thanks for showing me how to get back in touch with my youth. Love G.G._ Ruby smiled and placed the picture back in envelope and put the envelope somewhere safe that she knew her teammates wouldn’t find it.

 


	5. Chapter 5: Futa like Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxVelvet) anal and vaginal creampie, blowjob, and some Dom/Sub.

Ruby was on her way to team CFVY’s dorm room after receiving a note from Velvet to come to her room. _I wonder what Velvet wants to talk to me about._ Ruby thought as she walked to team CFVY’s dorm. Ruby arrived at team CFVY’s dorm and knocked. “Ruby?” She heard Velvet ask from behind the door.

“Yeah.” Ruby replied.

“Come in.” Velvet said and Ruby entered. “Please shut and lock the door.” Velvet said then Ruby entered and complied.

Ruby walked in looking around the room. Her eyes quickly locked onto Velvet, who was only in a chocolate brown see-through nightgown, and laying of her bed in a sexy pose. Well it would have been sexy if Velvet’s face wasn’t redder than Ruby’s names. Though the pose still turned Ruby on slightly, despite the fact that Ruby had to stop herself from laughing at Velvet. “What are you doing?” Ruby asked.

Velvet looked slightly downcast. “I’m trying to seduce you. Is it not working?”

Ruby couldn’t help but snicker and say. “It would if your face wasn’t as red as a tomato.”

Velvet pouts. “Oh.”

“So why are you trying to seduce me?” Ruby asked.

“I know that you’re a futa, Ruby. I found out when I saw you in the shower late at night one time.” Velvet said and Ruby paled slightly. Velvet noticed this and she quickly said. “But don’t worry I know you don’t want anybody to know and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Ruby got some of her color back and asked. “Really?”

“Of course. In fact the reason why I did this because I’ve always wanted to have sex with a futa and you are a futa.” Velvet said.

“So if I have sex with you then you won’t tell anybody?” Ruby asked.

“No. You can refuse and I won’t tell anyone. You are my friend, Ruby. I could never hurt my friends.” Velvet said. “I prefer it if you would have sex with me though.”

Ruby thought about it for a minute. _Should I have sex with Velvet? She does look pretty hot in just that nightgown and she did go through the trouble of actually trying to seduce me._ “Do you have a condom?” Ruby asked.

“I’m on the pill.” Velvet said. “It helps them with my time of the month.”

_Well if she’s on the pill and actually wants to do it, then I don’t see why not. I don’t have anything to do for a while anyways._ Ruby thought before saying. “Sure. I’ll have sex with you.”

Velvet jumped out of bed. “Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Ruby asked.

“Yay.” Velvet tackled Ruby in a hug, causing them to fall to the ground. Velvet smashed her lips into Ruby’s, who was taken by surprise by Velvet’s forwardness. After a few seconds Velvet broke the kiss and straddled Ruby. “I didn’t expect that.” Ruby said.

“Well you do know what they say about rabbits.” Velvet said smirking. “Why don’t we move to the bed?”

“Sure. Just let me get undressed first.” Ruby said.

“Okay, just make it fast.” Velvet said and stood up and walked to her bed.

 Velvet was suddenly tackled from behind and onto her bed. Velvet looked behind her and saw a naked Ruby pinning her arms down. “Speed is kind of my thing, Vel.” Ruby said.

Velvet felt something hard and slightly warm against her back and moaned softly. “Fuck me, Ruby.” Velvet said huskily raising her butt up some and grinding it against Ruby’s cock.

“Where do you want it?” Ruby asked.

“Anywhere. I don’t care, I’m yours to use.” Velvet said her pussy getting wet just at the thought of Ruby fucking her.

“I could try to use my semblance to quickly switch in-between fucking your ass and your pussy, but I don’t know if your ass could handle it.” Ruby said.

“I don’t care. If my ass has to be messed up so that I could have sex with a futa then that’s fine.” Velvet said.

“Wow you must really want to get fucked by a futa then.” Ruby said.

“It’s been a dream of mine for a while now.” Velvet said.

“Okay, but I won’t be held responsible for anything that happens to you.” Ruby said.

“That’s fine. Now hurry up and fuck me. I’m dripping wet here.” Velvet said.

Ruby looked down and saw that Velvet’s pussy was in fact dripping wet. Ruby nodded and pushed into Velvet’s pussy. Velvet let out a yelp as Ruby’s cock broke her hymen. Ruby noticed it, but decided to ignore it and keep going. When Ruby got half of her cock into Velvet’s pussy she pulled out and started to push into Velvet’s asshole. Velvet gripped the sheets of her bed as Ruby’s cock spread her ass apart. Ruby started to thrust into Velvet, getting more of her cock into Velvet with each thrust. When Ruby got half her cock into Velvet’s ass Ruby pulled out and thrusted into Velvet’s pussy. After the thrust into Velvet’s pussy Ruby pulled out and thrusted into Velvet’s ass.

Velvet moaned as Ruby switched between thrusting into her pussy and ass. Ruby started to thrust faster and push her cock in deeper with each thrust. Velvet’s moans got louder. “Fuck, Ruby, your cock feels fucking amazing. Keep fucking my ass and pussy with your giant cock.” Velvet said, surprising Ruby by Velvet’s sudden change in attitude.

_I guess some people really do change during sex._ Ruby thought to herself as she increased her thrusting speed.

After about a minute and a half Ruby got her cock all the way to the base in both Velvet’s ass and pussy. “I’m going to cum.” Velvet said, which caused Ruby to thrust faster, though didn’t need to cum.

“Fuck!” Velvet moaned loudly as she came, squirting on Ruby’s thighs and the bed. Ruby happened to be to be outside of Velvet when she came so Ruby waited for her to finish cumming. When Velvet finished cumming Ruby asked. “Ready for more?”

“Yes please.” Velvet quickly said.

Ruby smiled and grabbed Velvet’s hips pulling her up into the doggie position. “How did you know I like doggie style?” Velvet asked with a smile.

“It was just a guess.” Ruby said smiling back. “I’m going to use my semblance now.”

“Go for it, Ruby, make me your bitch.” Velvet said shaking her ass some.

Ruby felt more turned on and activated her semblance. Ruby first thrusted into Velvet’s pussy, then into her ass. Velvet moaned louder than before. “Oh fuck yes! Keep going!” Velvet cried in pleasure. Ruby increased her thrusting speed to the point that Velvet’s holes were left open.

After about a minute Velvet reached her climax again. “I’m cumming again.” Velvet cried and came for the second time, squirting on Ruby’s thighs and the bed again. Velvet’s holes spasmed trying to close, but Ruby’s cock kept forcing them open.

Ruby started to thrust as fast as her semblance would let her. Ruby’s cock went through Velvet’s cervix and hit the back of her womb, causing her to cum again. “Ruby…fuck!” Velvet cried, unable to say anything else.

Ruby’s constant switching between her ass and pussy was such an amazing sensation that Velvet was constantly cumming, one after another. Velvet became weak from cumming and her arms gave out, but Ruby caught her arms and pulled them back, keeping Velvet from falling.

After a couple of minutes Ruby was reaching her climax and panted. “I’m… going to… cum.” Velvet didn’t hear Ruby since her mind was blank due to the pleasure. Ruby reached her limit and came. She switched between Velvet’s ass and pussy for each string of semen.

When Ruby came inside Velvet, Velvet had a mind breaking orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue came lolled out of her mouth, and her back arched, though it was a limited arch since Ruby had her arms behind her back. _I think my mind just broke. I can’t believe Ruby just gave me an orgasm that broke my mind. Though she is a futa, I guess that’s why I always dreamed of fucking a futa. Dust, Ruby’s cock is fucking amazing. I think I’ll become addicted to it if I’m not careful; if I'm not already addicted to it._ Velvet thought to herself before her mind went blank completely.

After Ruby finished cumming she let go of Velvet’s arms, and Velvet fell forward off her cock and onto the bed. Ruby looked at Velvet and sighed. “I guess I should have waited till the end of sex to use my semblance, since they always pass out afterwards.” Ruby said then pouted slightly. “Which sucks because I’m still horny.”

Ruby glanced at Velvet and thought. _Maybe I can…_ Ruby shook her head to get rid of the thought. _No, bad Ruby. You are not one of those people who like to sleep with unconscious people._

Ruby felt something wrap around her semi-hard cock and looked down. Ruby found a hand grabbing her cock. She followed the hand up the arm to a barely conscious Velvet, with her eyes glazed over. Velvet pulled herself closer to Ruby and took the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and started to suck it. Ruby moaned slightly. “Velvet?”

Velvet pulled Ruby’s cock out of her mouth with “pop” and looked at Ruby, her eyes slightly less glazed over, and began stroking Ruby’s cock with one hand, while the other was holding up her upper body. “I think I’ve become addicted to you cock, Mistress.” Velvet said.

“Mistress?” Ruby asked, both surprised and confused.

“Would you prefer that I called you something else Mistress?” Velvet asked.

“Uh, no. Mistress is fine.” Ruby said. “Are you okay Velvet?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Mistress. Just had a mind shattering orgasm.” Velvet said.

“Velvet, in your dreams of fucking a futa did you often dream of her dominating you and making you call her Mistress?” Ruby asked.

“Yes why? Do you not like me calling you Mistress?” Velvet asked a hint of disappoint on her face.

“Ah no it’s fine. I don’t really mind, just don’t call me that in public.” Ruby said.

“Okay, than may I get back to giving you a blowjob?” Velvet asked.

“Ah sure.” Ruby said and Velvet took half of Ruby’s cock into her mouth, while she stroked the other half.

Ruby moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of Velvet’s mouth around her cock. Velvet started to suck and lick Ruby’s cock, and Ruby put her hands on Velvet’s head. Velvet removed her hand off of Ruby’s cock and took most of it into her mouth before gagging, then started to bob her head along Ruby’s length. Ruby moaned and grabbed Velvet’s rabbit ears at the base. “Your rabbit ears make great handles.” Ruby said.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Velvet said around Ruby’s cock, making it hard to understand.

Ruby pulled Velvet to the base of her cock and pulled her back to the tip. As Ruby started to bob Velvet’s head along her cock Velvet let her without any resistance, just glad that she could be of service to her Mistress and enjoying the feeling of her Mistress’s cock in her mouth.

After a few minutes of Ruby bobbing Velvet’s head up and down her cock Ruby announced. “I’m going to cum.” Velvet got prepared to receive her Mistress’s cum.

“I’m cumming.” Ruby moaned and pulled Velvet’s head down to the base of her cock, which shoved her cock down Velvet’s throat. Ruby came down Velvet’s throat and into her stomach. After Ruby was finished cumming she pulled out of Velvet’s mouth, but Velvet stopped her at the head. Velvet sucked out what cum was left inside then pulled off of Ruby’s cock with a “pop”.

“Your cum tasted delicious Mistress.” Velvet said.

“Thank you, Vel.” Ruby said.

“Are you fully satisfied now, Mistress?” Velvet asked.

“For now yes.” Ruby replied.

“Okay.” Velvet said slightly disappointed.

“Don’t worry Vel, I’ll play with you again sometime.” Ruby said, patting her head.

“Please do, I need your cock.” Velvet said in a begging tone.

“I have to go now Vel.” Ruby said. “I have to get back to my dorm.”

“Okay, see you in class, Mistress.” Velvet said with a sad face.

Ruby smiled and kissed Velvet on the forehead, which caused Velvet to cheer up, and said. “Bye Vel.” Ruby got dressed and left to go back to her dorm, leaving a naked Velvet on her bed.

When Ruby left the room Velvet fell back onto her bed with a big smile on her face. “I can’t wait till next time, Mistress.”

_I wonder if she likes roleplay._ Velvet thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Enabler part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxYang) incest, titfuck, anal creampie, and eating out of Yang.

Yang was at the gym on Beacon campus pulverizing a punching bag with a scowl on her face. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Why do I have to be in love with my sister? Why did I have to fall in love with one of the only people on Remnant that I CAN’T fall in love with?_ Yang thought to herself, her eyes red with frustration. _And what the fuck was that bitch Velvet doing following Ruby around like a little lost puppy, or rabbit would fit her better? Seriously one day she’s just a nice shy girl who was scared everybody, the next she’s clinging onto Ruby like a lifeline. It’s like Ruby is going around and screwing every girl in school and what we had was just something we did when we were horny. I mean that’s what it was, but there was still some love involved. Wasn’t there?_

Yang quit punching the punching bag and let her arms fall to her side, and her face became sad. _Damn it Ruby why did you have to capture my heart then start fucking everything in a skirt or dress. Well except for Jaune._ Yang gave a short chuckle and a small smile. _Though the image of Ruby fucking Jaune in the ass is sort of amusing, even though it was a weird image._

“Hey… Yang?” Yang heard someone say from behind.

Yang immediately knew who the voice belonged to and it was the one person she really didn’t want to talk to right now. “Hey Ruby, what’s up?” Yang said keeping her voice as even as possible and not turning around, knowing her face would give away her true feelings.

“Well, you’ve been acting weird the past week and I’m worried.” Ruby said.

Yang scuffed and muttered. “I bet Blake or Weiss told you since you were too busy fucking every girl in school.” Though Yang immediately regretted saying it knowing it hurt Ruby.

Ruby felt a pinch in her chest, though it did irritate her some. “I don’t go around sleeping with anything in a mini skirt, Yang.” Ruby retorted, the irritation evident in her voice.

Yang turned around with a scowl on her face. “Then explain why Velvet was following you around like a lost little rabbit. I bet you fucked her didn’t you, and Professor Goodwitch too. I saw her with her hair down the day after your physical; which I noticed took longer than usual. Admit it you’re a slut.”

Ruby felt like she was just shot in the heart by Crescent Rose and at the same time felt like her blood was boiling. “Yeah I did have sex with Velvet and I enjoyed it. I made no obligation to you about who I can and cannot have sex with. And I didn’t have sex with Professor Goodwitch. We just got caught up talking about some of her life experiences that might help me deal with me being a freak.” Ruby shouted back, tears feeling her eyes.

Ruby admitting that she slept with Velvet felt like a knife was stabbed into her heart. Yang knew that she had no claim to Ruby, but she still couldn’t help that she felt betrayed. “Did the times we have sex mean anything to you?”

“What?” Ruby asked shocked.

“Did the times we have sex mean anything to you?” Yang asked tensely.

“Of course they meant something to me, Yang. Why wouldn’t they? You gave me both your virginities.” Ruby said, then took in a shaky breath as tears threatened to spill out. “The first time we had sex I know you didn’t really want to do it. I could tell you thought it was weird and gross, since we were sisters and I have a penis. And up until that point I thought you thought that I was some freak of nature and was only putting up with me because you knew it would make mom and dad happy.”

Ruby’s words cut Yang deeply and all thoughts of jealousy left her mind. Yang suddenly rushed forward and wrapped Ruby up in a tight hug, getting Ruby as close to her as she could. “Ruby, I never saw you as a freak of nature or a freak of any sort. You’re my sister and I love you, Ruby.” Yang said, a few tears slipped free from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around Yang in response. “I know, Yang. When you let me do whatever I wanted to do during our first time and didn’t try to resist. I knew that you loved me, Yang.”

Yang grabbed Ruby’s shoulders and held her out at arm’s length. Yang looked Ruby right in the eyes. _If I don’t say this now then I know I’ll never say it._ “Ruby, I’m in love with you. And I don’t mean like I love you like a sister. I mean I love you like I want to make actual love to you, not just have sex because we’re horny. I want to go on dates with you, get married, and have kids.”

“Yang.” Ruby said softly, not really knowing what to say.

“I know, Ruby. Dust, I know. It’s something that we can never be because we’re siblings. And you probably think of me as nothing more than your sister, but I needed to tell you.” Yang said more tears slipping free.

“Yang…” Ruby said, but Yang cut her off. “Don’t say it Ruby, but please don’t say it. I know what you are going to say and I just don’t have the heart to hear it. I’m sorry.” Yang then gave Ruby a love filled kiss. After Yang broke the kiss she said. “I love you, Rubes.” Yang then turned and started to walk away, but Ruby grabbed her hand.

“Ruby please don’t…” Yang pleaded.

“Shut up Yang and let me talk.” Ruby said sternly. “I can’t admit to you that I feel the same way you feel about me. To be honest with you I don’t really know what my feelings are for anything at this moment. I have all these people who found out what I am and yet they still accept me. I’m finding doors that are open that I didn’t even knew existed until now. I thought I was going to be alone forever and never be able to have an actual relationship. But now I think I might actually find somebody to accept me for who I am. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it the truth.” Yang started to cry not wanting to hear what Ruby was saying. Ruby pulled Yang in and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, which surprised Yang and caused her eyes to widen. When they parted Ruby said. “Yang, I’m not going to stop having sex with other people, at least not yet, but I can promise you that I will always love you.”

Ruby then started to pull Yang into the locker room. “Ruby? What are you doing?” Yang asked.

“I’m playing the field. So to speak.” Ruby replied, still dragging Yang to the locker room.

“Can you be a bit more specific?” Yang asked.

“Just because I’m not going to stop sleeping with other people doesn’t mean I’m not going to sleep with you anymore.” Ruby said. “So I guess you can say I’m looking at all my options and will decide when I see them all.”

“Am I one of your options?” Yang asked.

“Of course you are, Yang.” Ruby said entering the locker room with Yang.

Ruby smiled seductively and said. “And I want explore that option a little more.”

Yang gulped and blushed. “O-okay.”

“Good now let’s get undressed and hop into one of the shower stalls.” Ruby said and started to undress.

Yang said nothing and quickly took off her clothes. Yang was actually finished when Ruby was only on her skirt; though Yang was dressed only in a t-shirt, sports shorts, and underwear, while Ruby was in her usual attire. Yang walked into one of the shower stalls and turned on the water. “Come on slowpoke. I thought you wanted to explore me more.” Yang teased.

“Just for that I want a boobjob.” Ruby said, taking off her bra.

“Come and get it then.” Yang replied.

“You better be on your knee's already when I get in there.” Ruby said as she finished getting undressed.

“Oh, when did you become so demanding?” Yang asked playfully.

Ruby opened the stall door to find a smirking Yang on her knees and her hands on her breast. “Since you became so obedient.” Ruby said smiling.

“You made me this way.” Yang replied.

“I think you mean my cock made you this way.” Ruby said gesturing to her erect cock.

Yang punched Ruby in the thigh. “Oh mean.” Ruby said rubbing her thigh. Yang rolled her eyes and moved forward and wrapped her breast around Ruby’s cock. Yang started to move her breast up and down Ruby’s cock. Ruby moaned slightly and said. “Dust, Yang. You give the best boobjobs.”

“Thanks Rubes.” Yang said and took the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth.

Yang started to suck on the head of Ruby’s cock and swirl her tongue around it, while moving her breast in opposite direction of each other. Ruby moaned and leaned back and rested against the stall door. “Enjoying yourself?” Yang asked smiling.

“Dust yes. Your boobs feel amazing around my cock.” Ruby moaned.

“And your cock feels amazing between my boobs.” Yang replied.

Yang took the head of Ruby’s cock back into her mouth and she started sucking and licking it again. Ruby moaned louder and started to buck her hips slightly. Yang smiled around Ruby’s cock knowing that it meant she was doing a good job.

After a couple of minutes Ruby moaned. “I’m going to cum.” Yang quit using her breast and took more of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and started to stroke the rest with her hand. “I’m cumming.” Ruby came and filled Yang’s mouth with cum.

Yang’s cheeks puffed out due to the amount of cum Ruby was filling her mouth with. Yang pulls off of Ruby’s cock with her cheeks still puffed out. “Don’t swallow it.” Ruby said.

Yang tilted her head slightly in confusion. Ruby kissed Yang and forced her lips apart with her tongue. Ruby scooped some of her own cum out of Yang’s mouth and into her own. Yang’s eyes widened in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss and started kiss back, pushing more of Ruby’s cum into her mouth. Ruby grabbed the back of Yang’s head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. The two sisters started to swallow the cum in their mouths during the kiss and their tongues started to wrestle each other.

They broke the kiss and a strand of saliva and cum connecting them, before Ruby licked her lips breaking it. Ruby placed her hands on Yang’s shoulders and gave a light shove. Yang fell down onto her back, her bent legs falling open, showing her glistening pussy. “I’m hungry, Yang.” Ruby said looking at Yang with a hungry glint in her eyes.

Yang shivered despite the hot water of the shower falling down on her and Ruby. “W-what do y-you want.” Yang stuttered.

Ruby got down onto her knees and started to crawl towards Yang. “I want you.” Ruby answered and kissed Yang’s right thigh a little below the knee. ( **A/N: or is it up? Whatever you get point.** ) Yang gave a soft moan, which only got louder as Ruby worked her way closer to Yang’s pussy.

Ruby got to Yang’s pussy she kissed her on the clit, which caused Yang to moan louder. “I’m going to return the favor for a change.” Ruby said then dove her tongue into Yang’s pussy.

Yang gasped loudly. Ruby moved her tongue around inside Yang’s pussy, hitting all her g-spots expertly. Yang moaned loudly and was already feeling herself getting close to her climax. Ruby shoved her tongue deeper into Yang and used her right thumb and index to pinch Yang clit. “Oh fuck!” Yang cried and came, squirting into Ruby’s mouth.

Ruby swallowed all of Yang’s juices and moaned. “You taste delicious, Yang. Better than I do.”

“I doubt that.” Yang said panting. “But fuck Ruby. How many girls have you eaten out before?”

“None. That was the first time I ever eat anyone out.” Ruby replied.

“Bullshit, that was one of the fastest times I’ve ever came.” Yang said.

“I guess I’m just good with my mouth then.” Ruby said smiling.

“You can say that again.” Yang replied.

“I guess I’m just…” Ruby said, but Yang moved her leg over and bopped Ruby on the head. “Hey.” Ruby said.

“Smartass.” Yang said.

“Is that code for you wanting me to fuck you in the ass?” Ruby asked.

“No, but I wouldn’t object to it.” Yang replied.

“Well then.” Ruby said and moved up to where her hips were lined up with Yang’s. Ruby lined up her cock with Yang’s asshole and asked. “Ready?”

Yang smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck. “Fuck me in the ass sis.”

“Well aren’t you a dirty girl.” Ruby said and pushed into Yang’s asshole.

“Only for you.” Yang moaned as she felt Ruby’s cock spread her ass open.

“You’re as tight as always.” Ruby moan.

“And you as big as I remember.” Yang moaned.

Ruby started to thrust her hips at a medium tempo and Yang moaned loudly. “Faster, Ruby.”

“You sure.” Ruby asked smiling at Yang.

“Yes, but no using your semblance.” Yang said.

“Fine.” Ruby said, rolling her eyes dramatically, and thrusted her hips faster and harder.

Yang moved her left hand down Ruby’s back and to her ass. Yang pushed her middle finger into Ruby’s asshole, causing the brunette to yelp and stop thrust. “Yang!”

“What’s the matter, Rubes? It’s only my finger. You have your whole cock buried into my ass.” Yang said and started to move her finger in and out Ruby’s ass. When Yang pushed back into Ruby she did so with force, causing Ruby to buck her hips.

“Ah Yang.” Ruby gasped and Yang smiled, enjoying having control over Ruby with just a finger.

Yang sped up her hand, which in turn caused Ruby to thrust faster. “Your cock feels harder than before. Like it up the ass do we?” Yang teased.

“I could say you like it up the ass too, Yang.” Ruby said.

“With a cock like yours it’s impossible not to.” Yang moaned as Ruby’s cock hit a g-spot.

“I’m getting close.” Ruby announced.

“Me too.” Yang moaned. “And I guess I found a weak point.”

“Shut up.” Ruby said and grabbed Yang’s hand and pulled it away from her ass, which in case removed Yang’s finger; Ruby started thrusting at a much faster rate, making Yang cum instantly. Ruby managed to hold out on cumming till Yang was half way through her own orgasm. When Ruby came and shot her hot cum into Yang’s ass it caused Yang to cum again.

After they finished cumming Ruby pulled out of Yang and fell on top of her, her head landing on Yang’s breast. “Yang, I don’t mind if you stick a finger up my ass, but you’re going to have to move it faster.” Ruby panted.

“You don’t really like to take things slow in bed don’t you?” Yang asked with a short chuckle.

Ruby chuckled in response and said. “No not really.”

“Dust I love you Ruby.” Yang said.

Ruby smiled and pecked Yang on the lips. “I know.”

Ruby then rolled off Yang and stood up. “It’s time we head back to the dorm, Yang. It’s gotten pretty late.”

Yang sighed in disappoint, not wanting the time she hand with the futa she was in love to be over just yet. “I guess.” Yang said, disappoint evident in her voice.

“Don’t worry Yang I’ll make sure to give you some love later.” Ruby said and kissed Yang on the forehead, then walked out of the stall.

Yang looked down and shook her head. “Dust I feel like me and Ruby are starting to switch personalities.”

 


	7. Chapter 7: Two Redheads and a Futa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxPyrrhaxNora) Threesome, vaginal creampie, and boobjob

Nora was lying in her bed listening to music and flipping through some magazine, bored. Nora sighed tossed the magazine to the foot of her bed and took off her headphones. “I’m so bored.” Nora groaned.

_I wonder if Ruby or Yang are in their dorm?_ Nora thought and rolled out of bed. She left her dorm and walked across the hall. She knocked on the door and heard Ruby ask. “Who is it?”

“It’s Nora mind if I come in?” Nora asked.

Ruby looked down at herself in just a towel, having just stepped out of the shower, and could easily tell her cock was visible. “Uh, just a minute.”

Ruby used her semblance to quickly change into her regular outfit. When Ruby had got her blouse and panties and was moving across the room to get her skirt, she stepped on one of you weapon magazine she left on the floor and slipped. Ruby was going too fast to be able to regain her balance in the small confines of her dorm room, and wound up slamming into the wall with a loud thud.

Nora heard the thud and grabbed the door handle to see if it was unlocked. It was and Nora entered team RWBY’s dorm room, shutting the door behind her, while asking. “Ruby are you alright?”

Nora found Ruby on the floor holding her nose, groaning slightly, in her blouse and panties. Nora moved closer to Ruby and asked. “Are you ok...” Nora didn’t finish her sentence, because she noticed Ruby’s cock sticking out of her panties; not that her panties really conceal her cock in the first place, that’s what the skirt was for. “Ruby. You have a cock.” Nora said in a tone that said “Am I seeing this right?”

Ruby’s eyes widened and she instantly stopped groaning. She looked down at her waist and saw that her cock was in fact visible and chuckled nervously. “Ah yeah I’ve had it since I was born.”

“Why?” Nora asked getting closer.

Ruby shrugged and said. “I was just born with it.”

“Have you used it before?” Nora asked.

“If you’re asking if I’m a virgin, then no I’m not.” Ruby answered.

Nora smiled devilishly and said. “Why Ruby I didn’t know you were such a dirty girl.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and got up. “Just don’t tell anyone please.” Ruby said. “Not even Ren or Jaune.” Ruby sighed inwardly and thought. _Though at the rate things are going it probably wouldn’t even matter if Nora tells or not. Every girl in the school will probably know about my condition by the end year._

Nora thought about it for a few seconds, then said. “Alright, but on one condition.”

Ruby sighed and said. “Fine.”

Ruby started to take off her blouse and Nora asked. “What are you doing?”

“Getting naked. I assume the condition was to have sex with me, right?” Ruby replied.

“Yeah, but how did you know?” Nora asked.

_Because I seem to be having sex with just about every female I know on a personal basis lately._ Ruby thought to herself, but said. “Just call it an educated guess.”

Nora looked at Ruby suspiciously for a second before shrugging, and starting to get undressed herself. Ruby got finished undressing significantly faster than Nora, since Ruby only had on her blouse and panties, not putting on a bra earlier to save time. So Ruby walked over to her toolbox and took the box of condoms from the bottom. “You keep your condoms in your toolbox?” Nora asked.

“Yeah, I figure it would be the one place no one would look for them.” Ruby said. “I mean seriously what would people think if they found out I have a box of condoms and no boyfriend?”

Nora nodded and said. “Point.”

“So have you had sex before?” Ruby asked as she opened the packaging of a condom.

“Yeah I’ve done it with Ren a few times, but he isn’t nearly as big as you.” Nora said.

“I figured it was with him.” Ruby said, then asked. “How big is Ren anyways?”

Nora held up her hand showing Ruby the length of Ren’s cock. Ruby’s face saddened a bit and thought to herself. _Ah poor guy. He must get teased a lot in the locker room._

Ruby put the condom on and looked Nora, who had finished undressing and in her full naked glory giving Ruby a good view of her perky 34DD breast and her pussy that was shaved into a neat orange arrow pointing down.

Ruby walked over to Weiss’s bed and sat down the patted the area next to her. Nora raised an eyebrow and asked. “Do you think Weiss will be okay with us doing it on her bed?”

“I’ll wash it afterwards. She'll never know.” Ruby replied smiling, knowing she was going to tell Weiss she had sex with someone there later that day, regardless if she actually did or not, just to mess with Weiss.

“Okay as long as it’s not a problem.” Nora said and walked over to Ruby, then kissed her.

Ruby kissed back and Nora slowly pushed her onto her back. Nora positions her pussy over Ruby’s cock. “Uh Nora don’t you think that we should lubricate or something first.” Ruby asked.

“No it’s never been a problem with Ren.” Nora said.

Ruby looked off to the side and thought. _Yeah, but I’m not a small fry like Ren._

“Still I think we lubricate a bit.” Ruby said.

Nora sighed and said. “Fine.”

Nora got off of Ruby and took part of Ruby’s cock into mouth. Ruby moaned slightly at the feeling of Nora’s warm mouth around her cock. However the feeling was short lived as Nora pulled Ruby’s cock out of her mouth, and used the saliva left on her cock to cover the rest of Ruby’s cock. Nora then took two of her fingers and put them in her mouth. She pulled her fingers out real slowly, teasing Ruby. Nora then took her two saliva covered fingers and rubbed them on her pussy, and inserting them to lubricate the inside some. Nora moaned softly when she fingered herself and pulled out after a few seconds.

“There all lubricated.” Nora said.

“Not much one for foreplay are you?” Ruby asked.

“No, but I’ll get in my moods were all I want is foreplay.” Nora said.

“Hm interesting.” Ruby said.

Nora straddles Ruby again and positions her pussy over Ruby’s cock. “Time to take this big boy for a ride.” Nora said and lowered herself down onto Ruby’s cock.

Nora moaned as Ruby’s cock spread her walls apart and Ruby moaned at the unbelievable tightness of Nora’s pussy. “Nora you’re so tight it feels like you’ll crush my cock.” Ruby moans.

“Yeah I have a small pussy.” Nora said taking a bit more of Ruby’s cock into her.

Ruby started to thrust her hips some trying to get more of her cock into Nora. Nora moaned. “Fuck, Ruby, you’re cock feels like it’s going to split me in two.”

Ruby thrust her hips harder trying to get more of her cock inside Nora, but can’t get any more than half her cock inside Nora. “Deeper.” Nora moaned.

“I’m trying, but I can’t get it any deeper.” Ruby said, and thrust harder trying to get deeper into Nora.

“Hang on and stop for a second.” Nora said, and Ruby stopped thrusting a looked at Nora, wondering what she was going to do.

Nora put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and moved her pussy off Ruby’s cock, until the tip of the head was still inside her. Nora gripped Ruby’s shoulders tightly, and with all the strength she can summon she slams hips down onto Ruby’s. Ruby’s cock drove past Nora’s cervix and into her womb hitting the back and pushing against it. Nora throw her head back, her back arched, her eyes rolled back into her head some, her tongue came out a bit, she screamed loudly and squirted hard, hitting Ruby in the face. Ruby grunted when Nora came down, forcing air out of Ruby, she then moaned as Nora’s walls clamped down around her cock and spasmed.

Nora came down from her orgasmic high after a few minutes and said. “That was incredible, Ruby.”

“Ah Nora.” Ruby said and pointed to Nora’s stomach.

Nora tilted her head slightly in confusion before looking down at her stomach. Nora’s eyes widened in surprise. There was bulge in her stomach where Ruby’s cock would be inside her. Nora poked the bulge with her index finger and Ruby flinch slightly. Nora giggled at the weird feeling and poked it again, which made Ruby flinch again. Nora went to poke it again, but Ruby swatted her hand away and said. “Stop, Nora.”

“But it feels weird.” Nora whined.

“That’s why you shouldn’t poke it.” Ruby said.

Nora waved Ruby off and moved her hips up and watched the bulge disappear from her stomach. Nora moaned as she felt Ruby’s cock exit her womb. Nora left only the head of Ruby’s cock inside her pussy before lowering herself back down, moaning as Ruby’s cock reentered her womb. Ruby moaned as Nora rode her cock.

Nora rode Ruby’s cock faster and moaned louder. “Dust, Ruby, your cock feels fucking amazing. I’m so full.”

“I’m glad you like it. Your pussy is the tightest I’ve ever had.” Ruby said. “I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No your fine.” Nora said. “Actually could you help me a little? My legs are kind of weak from my orgasm.”

“Sure.” Ruby said and put her hand on Nora’s ass and moved her up and down at a faster rate than Nora was going, since Nora seemed okay.

Nora moaned louder at the increase of speed, as well as Ruby. Nora leaned forward and kissed Ruby lustfully. Ruby moaned loudly into the kiss and moved Nora faster on her cock. Nora started to move her hips again, but in a gyrating motion instead of a vertical one. Ruby started to thrust her hips in time with her moving Nora, which caused them both to moan louder.

“I’m going to cum.” Nora panted.

“Me too.” Ruby said.

“I wonder if you’ll fill the condom up to the point it breaks in my womb.” Nora joked smiling slightly.

“I hope not.” Ruby said. “No offense I’m just not ready for a kid yet.” ( **A/N: *Smiles Devilishly*** )

“Don’t worry I’m not either.” Nora said, then went back to riding Ruby’s cock.

After about a minute Ruby announced. “I’m cumming.”Ruby shoved Nora down to the base of her cock, which caused the bulge to appear and grow as Ruby’s cum filled the condom, which in turn filled Nora’s womb.

Nora moaned loudly and her back arched as her came, squirting to the bottom of Ruby’s breast. Nora’s wall clamped down around Ruby’s cock so tightly, Ruby was actually afraid that they were going to crush her cock. After Nora finished cumming she fell back on to the bed, Ruby’s cock slipping free, but the condom stayed inside her.

At that time outside of team RWBY’s dorm in the hallway Pyrrha was about to enter her team’s dorm when she heard Nora’s loud moan. Pyrrha, being the innocent young woman she was, rushed into team RWBY’s dorm thinking Nora was in trouble.

When Pyrrha entered team RWBY’s dorm room her eyes grew to the size of dinner plate, blushed a color that put Ruby’s clock to shame, and put a hand of her mouth. “Oh my…” Pyrrha whispered in shock at the site of a naked Ruby and Nora.

Nora and Ruby heard Pyrrha and instantly sat up and looked Pyrrha. “Uh hey Pyrrha.” Ruby said nervously and with an incredibly awkward smile.

“Hello.” Pyrrha replied equally as nervous as Ruby, but with a less awkward smile, but still an awkward one.

“Sorry for intruding I’ll be going now.” Pyrrha said quickly and turned around to leave, but Ruby grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this.” Ruby pleaded.

“Don’t worry Ruby, I won’t.” Pyrrha said looking down at the shorter girl. Pyrrha eyes then widen when she actually noticed Ruby’s cock. “Ruby you have a p-penis.”

“Yeah that’s what I don’t want you to tell people.” Ruby said.

“Not that you were having intercourse with Nora?” Pyrrha asked.

“Why would I care if people know I like girls? The worst I’ll probably get is some teasing from Cardin and his friends, and some terrible puns from Yang.” Ruby said, then thought. _Though Yang’s terrible puns are guaranteed no matter what._

“Hey Pyrrha.” Nora said, getting everyone’s attention. “Why don’t you take Ruby’s cock for a ride? It’s fucking amazing.”

Pyrrha blushed deeply again and sputtered. “I… Uh… N-nora… I h-hardly… th-think that a-appropriate.”

Nora takes the condom out of her pussy and said. “Come on Pyrrha live a little. Ruby has condoms so there no worries. Speaking of which, what do I with this?”

“Trashcan.” Ruby answered pointing towards a small bucket by the bed.

Nora got off the bed and walked over to the trashcan. Nora was about to drop the condom inside, but thought. _I wonder what Ruby’s cum taste like._ Nora opens her mouth and raises the condom up and tilting it so that some of the pours into her mouth.

Pyrrha blushed deeply at Nora’s action, surprised that Nora would do something so erotic in front of her. Ruby blushed slightly finding Nora’s action quite sexy and her cock got hard again. Nora finished pouring about half of the contains in the condom into her mouth before stopping and moaning. “You taste delicious Ruby.” Nora said after swallowing Ruby’s cum.

Ruby blushed deeper, as well as Pyrrha, and Ruby said. “Thank you.”

Nora looked at Ruby and smiled when she saw Ruby’s hard cock. “Looks like someone’s ready to go again.”

Ruby nodded Blushing. Pyrrha saw the size of Ruby’s hard cock and blushed even deeper than before, if that was possible. Nora walked up to Ruby and put her arm around her. “Have you had a threesome yet, Ruby?”

“No.” Ruby replied.

“Then want to have one with me and Pyrrha?” Nora asked.

“What?” Pyrrha and Ruby said in sync.

“Come on it’ll be fun. Besides isn’t it everyone that has a dick’s dream to have a threesome. And Pyrrha, you need loosen up and do things outside of just training and school and what better way than a girl with a penis, like Ruby here, who is your friend.” Nora said.

“I don’t know?” Pyrrha said blushing and looking down at her feet.

Nora poured the rest of the cum in the condom into her mouth and walked up to Pyrrha. Nora lifted Pyrrha’s head up and kissed her, forcing the cum into Pyrrha’s mouth. Pyrrha squeaked in surprise and tried to pull back, but Nora stopped her. Nora shoved her tongue into Pyrrha’s mouth and forced the cum down her throat. Pyrrha moaned into the kiss and actually started to kiss back.

When their lungs begged for air they finally separated. “So want to have a threesome now?” Nora asked.

Pyrrha nodded with a dazed look in her eyes. “Great!” Nora cheered. “Not let’s get you undressed, Ruby help.”

Not wanting to miss the opportunity at a threesome, Ruby used her semblance to strip Pyrrha naked in two seconds flat. With Pyrrha naked Ruby took a few seconds to admire Pyrrha’s naked form, with her 36 DDD breast and her clean shaved pussy. Ruby then turned and went to grab a condom.

“You don’t need a condom yet, Ruby.” Nora said. “Just sit down on the bed.”

Ruby complied and down on the edge of the bed. Nora grabbed Pyrrha and took her over to Ruby. Nora kneeled down in front of Ruby and pulled Pyrrha down to her knees next to her. “What are we doing?” Pyrrha asked.

“A boobjob.” Nora said with a smile.

Ruby tried to stop the smile from forming on her face, excited that she was going to get a double boobjob. Nora wrapped her breast around the lower half of Ruby’s cock and Pyrrha does the same to the upper half. Ruby moaned at the feeling of the two red heads’ breast around her cock. “Your breast feel great.” Ruby moaned.

“Thanks Ruby.” Nora said.

Pyrrha blushed deeply and thought about saying something, but was too embarrassed to say anything.

“Your cock feels nice and hot between our boobs. Right Pyrrha?” Nora said.

Pyrrha blushed deeper and nodded meekly.

Nora and Pyrrha started to move their breast up and down Ruby’s cock. Ruby leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure. Nora smiled when she heard Ruby moan. “Looks like we’re doing a good job, Pyrrha.” Nora said.

“Yes you are, though Pyrrha is doing better than you are, Nora.” Ruby said to tease the two red heads.

Pyrrha smiled slightly and Nora huffed and muttered. “She has the more sensitive area.”

Ruby chuckled and said. “I’m getting close to cumming.”

Nora and Pyrrha move their breast faster. After about a minute Ruby felt the urge to cum and said. “I’m cumming.”

Nora and Pyrrha moved their breast down so that the tip of Ruby’s cock was visible. Ruby came and shot her hot cum into the air. Her cum landed on Pyrrha’s breast. When Nora was disappointed that she didn’t get any cum and whined. “Why does she get all the cum?”

“Because she was on top.” Ruby chuckled at her little joke.

“Well I want some.” Nora said and grabbed Pyrrha’s shoulders.

Pyrrha looked at Nora's eye's and asked. “Nora, what are you doing?”

Nora licked some of Ruby’s cum off of Pyrrha’s breast. Pyrrha blushed and moaned as Nora licked her breast. “Nora, stop it.” Pyrrha squealed.

Ruby was staring at Nora and Pyrrha in shock at what she was seeing. _This has got to be a porno._ Ruby thought to herself

After Nora got done licking most of the cum off of Pyrrha’s chest she glanced at Ruby, and smiled. “Hard again already, Rubes.” Nora asked.

Ruby looked down and saw that her cock was erect. “Guess so.” Ruby smiled sheepishly.

“Ready for the next round, Pyrrha?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Pyrrha replied.

“Then both of you get up here.” Ruby ordered.

Nora and Pyrrha both got up on the bed. “So what now?” Nora asked.

“Nora lie down on your back and Pyrrha you get on top of her.” Ruby said.

Nora got what Ruby wanted to do and smiled. “Kinky.” Nora said and lied down on her back.

“Uh how do you want me to get on top of Nora?” Pyrrha asked innocently.

Ruby didn’t say anything as Nora grabbed Pyrrha and pulled her down on top of herself where they were facing each other, making sure their hips were aligned. Ruby grabbed a condom. “This is going to be the last one. I don’t have any other condoms.” Ruby said putting on the condom.

“Jeez Ruby how much sex have you had?” Nora teased, only to get hit on the head lightly by Ruby.

“Yang only got me a small box.” Ruby retorted.

“So Yang knows about your condition?” Pyrrha asked.

“She is my sister.”  Ruby said.

“Oh right. Silly me.” Pyrrha said.

“Why did your sister get you condoms?” Nora asked.

“Long story.” Ruby said chuckling nervously.

“Now enough of the talking. I got two red heads to fuck.” Ruby said smiling.

Nora grew wet in anticipation and purred. “Please do.”

Pyrrha grew wet at the thought of Ruby’s big cock pounding her pussy, which surprised her slightly, not thinking she was into girls… or futas in Ruby’s case.

Ruby spread their legs so she could have easy access to their pussies. “So who wants my cock first?” Ruby asked smiling.

“Pyrrha does.” Nora answered.

“Actually I…” Pyrrha didn’t finish her sentence as Ruby pushed her cock into her pussy, breaking her hymen.

Pyrrha let out a small yelp and pain and a few tears escaped her eyes. Nora stretched her neck and started kissed Pyrrha’s tears away while saying. “It’s okay. It’ll get better soon.” After Nora finished kissing Pyrrha’s tears away she kissed Pyrrha on the lips. Pyrrha started to kiss back after a second.

Ruby pushed deeper into Pyrrha, which caused both of them to moan. Ruby thrusted her hips a few times, getting slightly deeper into Pyrrha with each thrust, before pulling out and thrusting into Nora. Ruby thrust hard into Nora, knowing she wanted her whole cock inside her.

Ruby quickly pushed past Nora’s cervix and into her womb, which caused Nora to moan loudly. The bulge appeared on Nora’s stomach again and was poking Pyrrha. Pyrrha felt Ruby’s cock poking her through Nora, and figured it was just the transfer of energy from Ruby’s cock going through Nora.

Ruby pulled out of Nora and started to thrust into Pyrrha a little harder and faster than before, which caused Pyrrha to moan louder. Ruby got more of her cock in with each thrust. When Ruby was going to switch to Nora she had most of her cock inside Pyrrha, so she decided to stay inside Pyrrha a little bit longer to get her whole cock inside her. After Ruby got her whole cock inside Pyrrha she thrusted a couple more times before switching to Nora.

Ruby thrusted into Nora faster than and harder than before. Ruby placed her hands on Pyrrha’s hips to keep a better balance. Ruby and Nora moaned louder. “Oh fuck yes, Ruby, harder.” Nora said.

Ruby complied and thrust her hips harder. Pyrrha then did something that surprised both Nora and Ruby slightly, by kissing Nora deeply. Nora moaned into the kiss and pulled Pyrrha closer. Ruby pulled out of Nora and started to thrust into Pyrrha.

It was now Pyrrha’s turn to moan into the kiss she was sharing with Nora, as Ruby fucked her. Pyrrha started to move her hips in time with Ruby thrusts, which caused Ruby to thrust her hips harder and faster. After a while Ruby pulled out of Pyrrha and switched to Nora increasing her speed.

Ruby repeated the process of switching between the two red heads multiple times over the course of about 8 minutes before the three of them felt their climax coming close.

“I’m getting close.” Ruby said.

“Me too.” Nora said.

“I can feel it as well.” Pyrrha said.

Ruby pulled out of the red head she currently had her cock in and put it between their two bodies, her cock rubbing against their clits. Ruby moved faster than when she was inside them having to make up for the lack of sensation for all three of them.

After about a minute all three girls came together and moaned loudly. The red haired duo squirted and covered Ruby’s stomach and thighs with their juices while Ruby came and filled the condom with her cum.

After Ruby finished cumming she fell onto Pyrrha, panting. “That was amazing.” Ruby panted.

“Yeah, best threesome I’ve ever had.” Nora said.

“This is the only threesome you’ve ever had.” Ruby retorted.

“Still makes it the best.” Nora said smiling.

“I agree it was the most pleasure I’ve ever had in my life.” Pyrrha said.

“What about you Ruby?” Nora asked.

“What about me?” Ruby asked back.

“Is this the most pleasure you’ve ever had in your life?” Nora asked.

“Hard to tell. I’ve had some pretty good fucks recently.” Ruby answered.

“It’s could have been better if Pyrrha wasn’t a virgin.” Nora teased.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be better for you Ruby.” Pyrrha apologized.

“It’s no problem Pyrrha you did pretty well for a first timer.” Ruby said and Nora hummed in agreement.

Pyrrha blushed and said. “Thank you.”

Ruby got off of Pyrrha and took the condom off, throwing it away. “You girls can use my shower if you want.” Ruby said.

Pyrrha got off of Nora and Nora said. “I think we should be fine using ours. The boys shouldn’t be back for a while longer.”

Pyrrha started to pick up her and Nora’s clothes. “Thank you for the enjoyable experience Ruby.” Pyrrha said.

“Yeah thanks for a great fuck.” Nora said.

“I could say the same to you.” Ruby replied.

Nora got up off the bed and went to check the halls to see if the coast was clear, it was. “We should get going while the coast it clear.” Nora said. “And don’t worry we won’t tell anybody about your medical condition.”

“Okay.” Ruby said.

“Bye.” Nora said and left the dorm with Pyrrha close behind, who said. “Goodbye, Ruby.”

“Bye.” Ruby called as they left.

 


	8. Chapter 8: Robot and Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxVelvet, RubyxPenny) anal and vaginal creampie, blowjob, and Velvet fucking Ruby with a strapon.

Velvet was dragging Ruby by the collar back to team RWBY’s dorm so she could have sex with Ruby.

“Velvet, I have homework to do. I can’t have sex with you right now.” Ruby whined.

“But we haven’t had sex in a week.” Velvet said.

“Can’t it wait till tomorrow or at least tonight?” Ruby asked.

“No. I’m horny now and it’s your job as my mistress to satisfy my horniness.” Velvet said.

Ruby sighed. “I thought you were supposed to do what I say?”

“I am as long as you satisfy me.” Velvet said.

“Can you at least wait a bit before we have sex?” Ruby asked.

“How long?” Velvet asked.

“Thirty minutes.” Ruby said.

“I can’t wait that long.” Velvet whined, as they reached team RWBY’s dorm.

They entered the dorm and Ruby sighed. “Can you wait twenty minutes?”

“Maybe. What’s in it for me?” Velvet replied.

“I’ll let you give me a blowjob while I finish up my homework.”  Ruby said.

Velvet’s face lite up and she eagerly agreed to the idea.

“Good. Now sit down and don’t move or bug me and I’ll give you something special.” Ruby said and started to set her scroll’s timer for twenty minutes.

“Really!? What!?” Velvet said excitedly, bouncing in place slightly.

“It’s a surprise. Now don’t more or bug me starting…now.” Ruby said and hit the button on her scroll to start the timer.

Velvet sit down in a chair next to Ruby’s desk waiting patiently while Ruby did her homework. Thinking about what Ruby’s special surprise is. _I wonder what Ruby’s special surprise is. Maybe she’s going to eat out my pussy, or maybe I’ll get eat her pussy out. Or maybe she’ll tie me up and fuck me till I can’t walk anymore. Or maybe Ruby has some whip cream and she is going to eat off of me or I get to eat it off her._ Velvet was so busy think about what Ruby’s special surprise was that she didn’t notice her own hand slip down into her skirt and started fingering herself.

Velvet moaned, which caught Ruby’s attention. Ruby turned and saw Velvet masturbating. Ruby scowled and said loudly. “Really, Velvet? You can’t wait twenty minutes?”

Velvet noticed what she was doing. Velvet quickly pulled her hands out of her skirt, and blushed, while smiling sheepishly. “Sorry Ruby.”

“Well you lost your special surprise.” Ruby said.

“What!?” Velvet cried.

“I told you not to bug me and you did, so you lost your special surprise.” Ruby said sternly.

“Ah come I was so looking forward to it.” Velvet whined.

“Then you shouldn’t have distracted me.” Ruby said. “Now you can make up for it by getting under here and giving me a blowjob.” Ruby continued, pointing to the desk.

Velvet eagerly got underneath the desk. She pulled down Ruby’s panties and saw her semi-hard cock. Velvet smiled and took Ruby’s cock into her mouth. Ruby suppressed a slight moan, while Velvet moaned at the taste of Ruby’s cock. Ruby went back to her homework as Velvet sucked her cock, which had become fully erect in Velvet’s mouth.

Ruby managed to finish her homework quicker than she thought, since it was much easier than it seemed. When Ruby finished her homework she looked under her desk, and saw Velvet deepthroating her and had three finger two knuckles deep in her own pussy.

Ruby leaned back in her chair and moaned. “I’m done with my homework.” Ruby said.

Velvet started to pull off of Ruby’s cock, but Ruby stopped her with a hand on her head. “Just because I’m done with my homework doesn’t mean you’re done with my blowjob.” Ruby said and pulled Velvet’s head to the base of her cock.

When Velvet’s nose hit Ruby’s stomach the sensation of Ruby’s cock going so far down her throat caused Velvet to cum. Velvet moaned around Ruby’s cock and squirted into her hands.

Ruby pushed Velvet’s head off her cock and asked. “Did you just cum from giving me a blowjob?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Velvet said with a dazed look, and her face slightly red from embarrassment.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were that slutty, Vel.” Ruby said teasingly.

“Only for you, Mistress.” Velvet said.

Ruby shook her head and chuckled slightly. “Just get back to my blowjob.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Velvet said and went back to sucking Ruby’s cock.

“Good girl.” Ruby moaned, patting Velvet’s head.

After about two minutes Ruby felt the urge to cum and announced. “I’m getting close.” Velvet moved her head faster along Ruby’s cock. When Ruby was on the verge of climaxing she pushed Velvet’s head off and turned in the chair, which could swivel. Ruby then stroked herself off the last little bit, and shot her cum onto the floor.

“Hey, I wanted that cum.” Velvet whined.

“Consider it punishment for bugging me earlier.” Ruby said. “Now go ahead and clean it up, so we don’t have to worry about it later.”

“Okay, Mistress.” Velvet said and grabbed some tissues to clean up Ruby’s cum. While Velvet was cleaning up Ruby’s cum, Ruby started to undress herself.

After Velvet got done cleaning up Ruby’s cum she stood up and said. “Alright all cl… yelp!” Velvet was interrupted by Ruby’s shoving four inches of her cock up Velvet’s ass.

Ruby couldn’t get any more of her cock inside Velvet’s ass due to the difference in height, so Ruby hit the back of Velvet’s knees with her knees. Velvet’s knees gave out and she dropped the rest of the way down onto Ruby’s cock, causing her to moan loudly.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Velvet’s waist and lift her up some. Ruby then let Velvet go, causing her to fall, while thrust her hips upward. Velvet screamed in pleasure as Ruby’s cock sent a large jolt of pleasure up her spine. Velvet’s legs gave out after that and she started to fall forward. Ruby quickly caught her and pulled her back up.

Ruby put her arms under Velvet’s legs, and lifted them up to where the top of Velvet’s thighs were touching Ruby’s stomach. Ruby lifted Velvet up a bit and held her there. Ruby then pulled her cock out to the halfway point, since that’s as far as she could go without falling down. Ruby thrusted her hips forwarded, sending her cock back into Velvet’s ass. Velvet moaned as Ruby’s cock went back inside her ass and leaned back against Ruby completely.

Ruby continued thrusting into Velvet increasing her speed and strength of the thrust, while Velvet moaned and asked for her to go harder and faster, while enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s cock pounding her ass.

After several minutes of Ruby fucking Velvet’s ass standing Velvet moaned. “I’m going to cum, Mistress.”

“Me too.” Ruby panted, starting to get tired from holding Velvet up.

After a few more thrust Velvet cried in pleasure as she came, squirting her juice’s between the one and two foot range. Ruby moaned loudly as the walls of Velvet’s ass clamped down around her cock, causing her to shoot her hot cum up Velvet’s ass.

After Ruby and Velvet finished cumming Ruby fell to her knees, since her legs were weak from just cumming and couldn’t hold Velvet’s weight along with hers. “You okay, Mistress?” Velvet panted.

“Yeah, my legs are just a little weak after just cumming.” Ruby replied, panting slightly.

The door to team RWBY’s dorm opened and Ruby and Velvet turned to see who it was. “Salutations, Ruby.” The person said.

“Uh hey Penny.” Ruby said nervously and a little confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I had some business and after I was done I decided to look out. I heard some noises so decided to investigate.” Penny answered.

“Oh, what was the thing you were doing here?” Ruby replied. _I really have to start locking that door. Also need to sound proof this room before people start asking questions about all the sex noises coming from this room. I can probably talk Glynda into letting me do it, and if not then I could probably convince her._ Ruby thought to herself and smiled a little at the end.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you.” Penny said.

“Anyways can you please not tell anyone about this?” Ruby asked.

“Which part? The fact that you were having intercourse with your friend, or that you have a penis?” Penny asked.

“Preferably both.” Ruby said.

“Okay, anything for a friend.” Penny said.

Suddenly a question popped up in Ruby’s mind. “Penny, are you capable of having sex?”

“Yes. I was made with vaginal cavity ( **A/N: I’m going to use that for Penny’s “pussy”, since it just seems to fit better with Penny.** ), that can vibrate, and I can also perform oral sex, handjobs, and footjobs.” Penny answered.

“Mind if I experience that for myself?” Ruby asked.

“What do you mean?” Penny asked.

“Ruby! I thought we were having sex.” Velvet whined.

“I can do you both at the same time, Velvet.” Ruby said.

“Judging by the conversation between you and Miss Velvet I assume you wish to have intercourse with me.” Penny said.

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you.” Ruby said. “I’m kind of curious about how it would feel.”

“I would love to satisfy your curiosity, Ruby.” Penny said, and Velvet latched onto Ruby and glared at Penny.

“This is my time with Ruby and I won’t have you interrupt it.” Velvet said.

Ruby pried Velvet off of herself and said. “How about this I’ll have one round of sex with both of you and whoever gives me the most pleasure gets a special reward.”

“What’s the special reward?” Velvet asked.

“They get to use a strapon Yang has to fuck me in my pussy till I cum.” Ruby said.

“You mean I get to take your vaginal virginity if I win.” Velvet asked.

“No. I lost all my virginities a while back.” Ruby replied.

“To who?” Velvet asked.

Ruby opened her mouth to say who it was, then remembered Penny had some sort of affiliation with the government and decided against it. “I’ll tell you later.” Ruby said.

“Aw, but I want to know now.” Velvet said.

“If you win I’ll tell you, okay?” Ruby said.

“Fine.” Velvet replied.

“Okay, Penny, since you haven’t had sex with me yet you get to go first.” Ruby said.

“Okay.” Penny said, and pulled her panties down to her ankles, then stepped out of them.

“Oh, and please lock the door, before I forget about it.” Ruby said.

Penny gave a curt nod, and turned, locking the door. Penny turned back around and walked over to Ruby, who had moved to Weiss’s bed. Ruby was sitting down and was leaning back a bit, using her hands to prop herself up. Penny positioned her vaginal cavity over Ruby’s cock and said. “Don’t worry about anything, Friend, I’ll do all the work.”

Penny then lowered herself down onto Ruby’s cock, her vaginal cavity expanding to take Ruby’s cock easily, then shrinking for a tight fit. Ruby flinched at the cold temperature of Penny’s vaginal cavity, as Penny took the whole length of her cock. _Huh, feels like ballistic gel._ Ruby thought. Penny noticed Ruby flinch and asked. “Are you okay, Friend? Is it too tight?”

“Yeah, it’s just a little cold is all.” Ruby replied.

“Alright, then I’ll warm it up some.” Penny said, and her vaginal cavity started to heat up.

Ruby moaned as Penny’s vaginal cavity heated up. “Are you enjoying it Ruby?” Penny asked.

“Yes.” Ruby said, then asked. “Can you feel pleasure from this?”

“No, my body wasn’t designed with the ability to feel pleasure or pain. It wasn’t found necessary.” Penny replied.

Ruby and Velvet couldn’t help but feel a little sad for the robotic girl not being able to feel the pleasure of sex. “Is it okay if I start moving now?” Penny asked.

“Sure, go for it.” Ruby said.

Penny’s vaginal cavity started to vibrate and she started to move up and down Ruby’s cock. Ruby gasped then moaned as Penny’s vaginal cavity started vibrating. The sensation was new to Ruby, but it was by no means unpleasant.

Velvet was getting turned on by Penny riding Ruby’s cock, so she sat down in the chair she was sitting at when Ruby was doing her homework, and started to masturbate while watching the two.

Penny was moving, riding Ruby’s cock quickly, since she didn’t need to get use to Ruby’s size like normal girls, and had turned up the speed of the vibrations and increased the temperature of her vaginal cavity more.

Ruby felt herself quickly approaching her climax due to the pleasure Penny was giving, even though it wasn’t as good as when she was fucking Velvet in the ass earlier. Ruby couldn’t help but think about why Velvet was better than Penny. She figured that even though Penny’s vaginal cavity was made of ballistic gel, which is similar to human flesh, it just couldn’t compare to the real thing; the fact that she liked to hear her partner(s) moan and ask for more, while Penny just moved remained silent, for the most part, with a neutral face.

Ruby felt herself reaching her climax and announced. “I’m going cum.”

“You may ejaculate your semen in mind, Ruby. I have a compartment to store it until I can dispose of it in the trash or a toilet.” Penny said.

“Okay.” Ruby said, then moaned as she came inside.

Penny went to the base of Ruby’s cock and waited for her to finish cumming inside her. Ruby finished cumming and Penny got up off of Ruby and said. “I believe your rooms have a built in bathroom. May I use it to dispose of your semen?”

“Yeah, door’s right there.” Ruby said, panting slightly and pointed to the bathroom door.

“Thank you, I will be just a minute.” Penny said and left to the bathroom.

Exactly sixty seconds later Penny walked out of the bathroom and said. “It is disposed of.”

“Okay, cool. I won’t have to clean up that mess later.” Ruby said smiling.

Penny smiled back a bit and said. “However I’m sorry, but I have to go now. My father wants me back home now.”

“I understand. Stop by some other time and we can do it some more.” Ruby said still smiling.

Penny’s smile widened and she said. “I most defiantly will. Thank you for the experience, Ruby.”

“You’re welcome, Penny.” Ruby said.

“Goodbye, Ruby, Velvet.” Penny said.

“Bye, Penny.” Ruby and Velvet said together, and Penny left.

“Since Penny’s gone do I get to fuck your pussy with Yang’s strapon?” Velvet asked, hope evident in her voice.

Ruby sighed playfully and said. “I did say whoever was better and since Penny left before we were done with the contest, she forfeits. So yeah you win the prize.”

“Yay!” Velvet cheered.

“Go lock the door, I’ll get the strapon.” Ruby said getting off Weiss’s bed.

Velvet nodded and quickly went and locked the door. Ruby went to the bottom of Yang’s underwear drawer. Ruby pulled out a yellow strapon that had a dildo that was 5 inches in length and 3.14 in girth to fuck someone with, and a small one for the user of the strapon.

“I imagined it bigger.” Velvet said.

“Yeah, well Yang got when she was fifteen and I was thirteen, so she could take my virginity. Since back then I thought Yang would be only person to sleep with me. So not her hurt me she got a small one; we’ve used it a few other times as well.” Ruby said, her voice getting sad near the end.

“And now?” Velvet asked, knowing the answer would brighten Ruby’s mood again.

Ruby smiled and said. “I’m getting all the pussy I want and then some.”

Velvet chuckled and took the strapon from Ruby and said. “Now go lay down on the bed.”

Ruby sat down of the bed and spread her legs, giving Velvet a clear view of her semi-wet pussy. Velvet put her legs through the strapon and pulled it up. “So I assume that Yang took your virginity.” Velvet said, then moaned as the smaller dildo entered her pussy.

“Yeah, Yang took all of my virginities and I took all of hers.” Ruby said as Velvet walked over to her.

Velvet rested her knees on the bed and positioned the strapon on at the entrance of Ruby’s pussy. “Ready?” Velvet asked.

“Yes, but I should warn you that I’m pretty sensitive there, so I’ll probably cum pretty quickly.” Ruby said.

“That’s fine. I was masturbating while you and Penny were fucking, so I’m somewhat close already.” Velvet said.

“I noticed.” Ruby said smiling.

Velvet smiled back, then slowly pushed the strapon into Ruby. Ruby and Velvet both moaned feeling the dildo inside of them. Velvet buried the strapon to the hilt inside Ruby, which caused Ruby to moan louder. Velvet then pulled out to the tip before thrusting back.

Velvet kept repeating the process, causing both girls to moan. “Faster, Vel.” Ruby moaned, and Velvet sped up her thrusting speed.

Ruby and Velvet moaned louder, and Ruby pulled Velvet into a deep kiss. Velvet moaned into the kiss and happily returned it. Ruby start to move her hips in time with Velvet’s thrust, which caused both the girls more pleasure. Velvet replied to Ruby’s hips moving by increasing her thrusting speed and strength.

After about a minute Ruby moaned. “I’m going to cum.”

“Me too.” Velvet said, and thrusted faster.

Shortly after Ruby and Velvet reached their climaxes. Ruby moaned loudly and squirted her pussy juices hitting Velvet’s stomach. Velvet moaned loudly as well, and squirted, her juices getting stopped by the strapon and going down her legs.

Velvet fell forward, but managed to stick out her arms to catch herself, so she didn’t fall onto Ruby. She pulled the strapon out Ruby’s pussy and laid next to her.

“That was nice.” Ruby panted. “It’s been a while since I’ve been fucked there.”

“Yeah it was fun to fuck you instead of you fucking me for a change.” Velvet said.

“True, but don’t expect it often. I’m still your mistress after all.” Ruby said.

Velvet pecked Ruby on the lips and said. “I know.”

Ruby chuckled a bit, then yawned. “Man all this sex has tired me out. I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“I’ll cleanup for you.” Velvet said getting up.

“Thank you.” Ruby said, then started to drift off to sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9: Enabling Hoodwitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxYangxGlynda) threesome, incest, anal creampie, eating out, rimjob, ahegao

Yang was pacing back and forth inside the bathroom of team RWBY’s dorm waiting for a pregnancy test to get finished. Yang was taking the pregnancy test because she was late on her period and had been feeling sick in the morning the past few days, actually vomiting earlier that day.

After a couple of minutes the pregnancy test was finished and Yang reached for it with a shaky hand, scared of what the results might be. Yang grabbed the pregnancy test and looked at the test. Yang paled and sat down on the toilet. “Positive. I’m pregnant.” Yang said to herself in a voice barely above a whisper.

Yang sat on the toilet not knowing whether to laugh hysterically at the fact that her own sister got her pregnant or cry her eyes out since she might have to drop of Beacon and move back home, away from Ruby.

_What am I going to do? I can’t be pregnant. What will people say when they find out? More importantly what will Ruby say? She’s too young to have kids. Does she even want kids? If she does, does she want to have kids with me? Does she love me the way I over her yet or not? When the baby is born while I be a good mother like Summer was? How will I take care of the baby? I don’t have a job or anything. What would dad say when he finds out, or Uncle Crow or Ozpin? Will Ozpin kick me out of Beacon because I’m pregnant?_

Yang was snapped out of her private little freak out by knocking on the bathroom door. “Yang, Professor Goodwitch wants to see us in her office. She says it urgent.” Yang heard Ruby say from the other side of the door.

Yang started to panic. _Does Professor Goodwitch know about me being pregnant? No, impossible. I just found out myself a minute ago._ Yang thought, then said. “Okay, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Yang flushed the toilet and shoved the pregnancy test into her back pocket, having already disposed of the box elsewhere. Yang then washed her hand and opened the bathroom door to find Ruby waiting patiently. “Did she say why she wanted us?” Yang asked like she didn’t just find out she’s pregnant with her little sister’s baby and had a small freak out.

“No. She just said it was urgent.” Ruby replied.

“Alright, I guess we shouldn’t keep her waiting then?” Yang said.

“Yeah let’s go.” Ruby said and the two sisters left to Glynda’s office.

They arrived and Glynda’s office and Ruby knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Glynda asked.

“Ruby and Yang.” Ruby answered.

“Come in.” Glynda said and the sisters entered.

They found Glynda sitting at her desk with a stern expression on her face and her hair down. “Please lock the door.” Glynda said in a tone that made Ruby and Yang scared of what was about to be said.

Ruby turned and locked the door. When Yang heard the click of the door and nervously asked. “Is something the matter, Professor?”

“I don’t really know how to beat around the bush about this, so I’m not going to.” Glynda said and took in a deep breath through her mouth. “I’m pregnant.”

Ruby instantly paled as white as a ghost, and Yang, not seeing Ruby’s reactions, said happily. “Congratulations.” After a second thought Yang’s face turned to one of confusion and asked. “But why are you telling us this?”

“The child is Ruby’s.” Glynda said.

“WHAT!” Yang shouted loudly, and Ruby flinched away from her.

Yang then turned towards Ruby, her eyes red, and shouted. “You lied to me! You said you didn’t have sex with her!”

“Glynda… infirmary… forgot condom… promised… fired… jail…” Ruby sputtered, trying to explain to Yang why she lied. After Ruby said her jumble of words she looked at Glynda and cried. “Help me!”

Yang looked at Glynda for the explanation. Glynda sighed and explained. “It happened when I was giving Ruby her physical. I don’t really know we started having sex I just know that we did. In our lustful states we forgot to put on a condom, and Ruby came inside my womb. After it was over I asked Ruby not to tell anyone, because if word was to get out that I had sex with one of my students then I could get fired; and with someone Ruby’s age it’s likely I would go to jail for statutory rape.”

Yang closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Yang opened her eyes and they were lilac. “I guess if it was to keep you from being fired and thrown in jail I can forgive Ruby.” Yang said, then looked at Ruby. “Still I’m hurt that you lied to me, Rubes.”

“I know. I’m sorry I just didn’t want risk it when it effects Glynda so much.” Ruby replied looking down, feeling guilty.

Glynda noticed something familiar sticking out of Yang’s back pocket. “Yang, what is in your back pocket?” Glynda asked.

Yang stiffened and slapped a hand over the back pocket with the pregnancy test. “Nothing.”

Ruby grabbed Yang’s hand and pulled it off her short and pulled the pregnancy test out. “Is this a Pregnancy test?”

Yang sighed in defeat and muttered. “Yes.”

Ruby looked at the pregnancy and saw the results. “It’s positive.”

“I know. I’m pregnant with Ruby’s baby as well.” Yang said with her shoulders down.

“Oh.” Ruby exclaimed before she started to fall backwards.

Yang quickly reached for her sister and Glynda used her semblance to move a chair behind Ruby to catch her. Yang caught her sister just as she fell into the chair. “Ruby, you okay?” Yang asked. Ruby didn’t respond, her eyes closed. “Ruby?” Yang asked starting to get worried. Ruby still didn’t reply. Yang looked at Glynda and asked. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She just passed out from shock. So calm down, Yang, there is nothing to be worried about.” Glynda said calmly. “I’m sure anyone would have passed out if they were Ruby’s age and found out they got their teacher and sister pregnant with five minutes of each other.”

Yang sighed in relief that her sister was okay and just passed out from shock. Yang moved Ruby in the chair into a comfortable position in the chair before turning to Glynda. “So what are you going to do about the baby, Professor?” Yang asked.

“I was hoping to discuss it with you and Ruby.” Glynda said and smiled slightly. “And you can call me Glynda when we’re in private.”

“Okay Glynda…” Yang started, Glynda’s name felt foreign on her tongue. “What do you want to do with the baby?”

“I want to keep the baby.” Glynda said, which surprised Yang slightly. “I always wanted a child and family, but I’ve been too focused on my career to actually start on it. And now that I’m pregnant I want to take the chance to have a child.”

“Wow, I didn’t really think you wanted kids with how serious are all the time.” Yang said.

“Well someone has to make sure you kids don’t get out of control.” Glynda said.

“You mean like a certain student getting her sister and teacher pregnant.” Yang said smirking.

“Yes. That would be a prime example of what I’m supposed to prevent.” Glynda replied calmly.

There was a pause before both the blonds started to laugh loudly. After a few minutes they calmed down and wiped a few tears from their eyes. Yang then adapted a more nervous demeanor and asked. “What is going to happen to me since I’m pregnant? Am I going to be expelled or something?”

Glynda was slightly surprised by Yang question. “No. You just won’t be able to be able to participate in combat training or missions, and your team won’t be able to attend the tournament, since only three of you are able to fight. As for your teammates, they’ll be assigned missions that they should be able to perform with three people, or they can ask someone else to fill your position. I figure it would like be Miss Nikos or Miss Valkyrie from team JNPR.”

“That’s good, but I feel kind of guilty since my team really wanted to participate in the tournament.” Yang replied.

“Don’t forget it takes two people to get someone pregnant, Yang.” Glynda said. “And I have a sneaking suspicion that Ruby can make it up to them fairly easily.”

Yang giggled and said. “Yeah Ruby’s a pretty amazing fuck.”

“Hm, defiantly the best one I’ve ever had.” Glynda said.

Yang smile at Glynda and said. “I didn’t think you could be this relaxed.”

Glynda smiled back at Yang and said. “I use to be a lot like you when I was your age.”

“Seriously!” Yang asked shocked.

“Yes, ask Ruby to show you the picture I gave her of when I was younger.” Glynda said smiling.

“Don’t worry I will.” Yang said interested to see what Glynda looked like when she was Yang’s age.

The two blonds heard some groaning and turned to look at Ruby, who was starting to wake up. Yang went over to Ruby and started to shake her lightly while calling her name. “Ruby. Ruby. Come on Rubes time to wake up.”

Ruby groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Morning Yang. I had the strangest dream.”

“You don’t say.” Yang replied having a feeling what the dream was.

“Yeah, you and me got called to Professor Goodwitch’s office and she told us she was pregnant with my baby, and I also found out you were pregnant with my baby too.” Ruby said.

“Ruby look around.” Yang said, and Ruby looked around.

“This is Professor Goodwitch’s office.” Ruby stated.

“Yes it is.” Yang said.

“My dream wasn’t a dream was it?” Ruby asked.

“Nope.” Yang replied.

“I’m going to go back to sleep now.” Ruby said, and closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair.

Yang got irritated and pinched Ruby’s cheeks, while pulling on them. “You can’t just dream this problem away.”

“Ow, let go.” Ruby whined.

Yang let go of Ruby’s cheeks and said. “Good. Now the three of us are going to talk about what to do with the babies, and after we can have a threesome.”

“I can agree to that.” Ruby said, smiling.

“I agree to the talking, but not the threesome.” Glynda said.

Ruby whined. “Why not? Threesomes are really fun.”

Yang looked at Ruby shocked and asked. “You’ve had a threesome?”

“Yeah with Pyrrha and Nora. It was fun.” Ruby replied. “Didn’t you know Nora has a really small pussy? Her stomach literally bulged when I put my whole cock inside her.”

“Wow really?” Yang asked, surprised, and Ruby nodded.

“Girls we have an important matter to discuss.” Glynda said, getting their attention.

“Come on can we please have a threesome after words?” Ruby begged giving Glynda her best sad puppy dog face.

Glynda looked at Ruby’s face and caved after just five seconds. _Damn, Ruby is just too damn cute, and my old self just wants to fuck her._ “Fine after we discuss the babies we can have a threesome.”

“Yay!” the sisters cheered and high-fived.

Glynda sighed and rested her head on the fingertips of her right hand. _What did I just sign up for_?

“Alright, Ruby, what do you want to do about the babies?” Glynda asked.

“Well what do you want to do with the babies?” Ruby asked.

“As I told your sister when you were unconscious, I would like to keep the baby.” Glynda said.

“Really?” Ruby asked, surprised.

“Why is everyone shocked when they found out that I want kids?” Glynda asked, slightly annoyed.

“Well you always seem so serious and job oriented that we really didn’t think you had much of a personal life, if one at all.” Ruby said sheepishly, while rubbing the back for her neck.

Glynda glared at Ruby and Yang, who smiled back innocently. “What about you, Yang?” Ruby asked, trying to change the subject.

“Ah well…” Yang said fidgeting in place. “You already know that I’m in love with you. I also want to have kids, and having your baby is kind like a dream come true. So I’d love to keep the baby as well.”

“Okay if both of you want to keep the babies, then I have no reason to not keep the babies.” Ruby said.

Yang wrapped Ruby up in a bone crushing hug. “Thanks sis.”

“Yang… can’t… breathe…” Ruby wheezed.

Yang let go of Ruby and said. “Sorry.”

“Alright now that we have decided to keep the babies we have to decide what to do with them when their born.” Glynda said.

“AH SHIT!” Yang shouted. “What is dad going to say when he finds out about this?”

Ruby paled. “You’re right we’re screwed.”

“He’s going to kill us when he finds out.” Yang said, panicking.

“Dad will probably ship me off to Mistral and you to Vacuo, and make sure we never see each other again.” Ruby said.

“I can’t handle this baby alone, especially without you.” Yang said.

“Ruby, Yang, I don’t see why we have to let your father know Yang’s pregnant.” Glynda said.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, surprised at what Glynda said.

“Well, and I know this is very out of character for me, and it goes against several of my principles, but even I can’t stand to see two sister be separated from each other, especially in this circumstance. So I’m suggesting we hide the fact that Yang is pregnant.” Glynda said.

“How?” Yang asked.

“Well Yang can hide the fact that her stomach is getting bigger with baggy clothes, which should get you through the winter holidays. Spring break you can say you and the girls want to spend it doing something together. And we can have some summer school program for any students who want to extra class, so they have some more free time during the school year, to cover up the rest of the time till you give birth.” Glynda said.

Ruby and Yang were slack jawed at what Glynda said. “Yes I know, like I said out of character, but I’m trying to be a little more like my old self, while still being responsible. And that is the best plan I can come up with.”

“Well it might actually work.” Ruby said. “The only problem with it is that dad might not believe Yang wants to do the summer program thing.”

“We could say that Weiss and Blake wanted to do it and you were thinking about going to it so I decided to tag along, not wanting to be the odd woman out.” Yang said.

“That’s believable.” Ruby said.

“Okay, but what about when the baby is born?” Yang asked.

“You can use my place for the babies until you graduate.” Glynda said.

“Really?” Yang asked.

“I’ll be having my baby around the same time, plus its close by so you girls can visit whenever you please.” Glynda said.

Ruby jumped over Glynda’s desk and hugged Glynda. “Thank you so much.”

Glynda hugged Ruby back and said. “You’re welcome, Ruby.”

“After the baby is born I’ll get a part-time job to help with the baby supplies.” Yang said.

“Yeah I’ll get one too.” Ruby said. “I am partly at fault for this, if not mostly.”

“If you wish to do that then I won’t stop you from doing it, but if your grades start to suffer for it then you will quit.” Glynda said.

“Okay, but we don’t have to worry about it for like another eight or nine months.” Ruby said.

“I’ll see to it that there’s a job on campus for you, so you don’t have to go far for the job.” Glynda said.

“Thanks.” Ruby said.

“I think that’s everything we need to discuss, at least for now.” Yang said.

“Yes I do believe it is.” Glynda said.

“Then it’s time for a threesome.” Ruby cheered.

Yang smiled and said. “Yeah, we all agreed to a threesome after we got done talking about the babies.”

Glynda sighed and said. “I did agree to it.”

“Now Glynda if you would be so kind as to use your semblance to take off all of our clothes.” Ruby said.

Glynda rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. All their clothes started to unbutton or unzip and fell to the floor. They all stepped out of their pile of clothes, while Glynda then used her semblance to into a neat pile off to the side. “Hey Glynda have you ever had anal sex before?” Ruby asked.

Glynda blushed slightly and said. “No, and I have no interest in trying it.”

“Why not? It feels better than you think it would.” Yang said. “I should know I’ve been taking Ruby’s cock up my ass for the past two years.”

“That doesn’t really convince me.” Glynda said.

“Well then if that’s how you’re going to be we won’t force you.” Ruby said and glanced at Yang, who nodded. “I’ll even fuck you first.” Ruby sat down in Glynda’s chair, her cock already erect.

“Ah I wanted to go first.” Yang whined.

“Sorry, but Glynda is really helping us out so she gets first dibs.” Ruby said.

“Fine.” Yang huffed and crossed her arms under her breast.

Glynda smiled slightly at Ruby and straddled Ruby’s lap. Glynda positioned her pussy over Ruby’s cock and lowered herself down onto it. Ruby and Glynda both moaned as Ruby’s cock enter Glynda’s pussy. Yang smiled when Glynda turned her back to her and walked up behind Glynda quietly. Yang kneeled down behind Glynda and Ruby halted Glynda at the base of her cock. Glynda looked at Ruby confused as to why Ruby stopped her, which turned to worry when she saw Ruby smile at her.

Yang placed her hands on Glynda’s ass and spread them apart. Yang then licked around Glynda’s asshole once, before sticking her tongue inside. Glynda let out a very girlish yelp and she blushed deeply. “I thought I told you that I had no interest in anal sex.” Glynda said, trying to look mad, but was completely failing as Yang had started to move her tongue around inside Glynda’s ass.

Ruby smiled and started to kiss Glynda’s neck. “I know, but I still want you to try it.” Ruby said in between kisses. “If you do I’ll let you name the baby whatever you want to, without any argument from me.”

Glynda look at Ruby and asked. “You’re willing to give that decision to me if I try anal with you? Even if I name the baby something you hate.”

“I trust you enough to name the baby something we’ll both like regardless if I give let you pick the name or not.” Ruby said smiling at Glynda.

Glynda blushed and looked away. She suppressed a moan as Yang’s tongue in her ass was starting to feel good. “I guess I can agree to your terms.” Glynda said, still blushing and looking away.

Ruby smiled and asked. “She ready yet, Yang?”

Yang removed her tongue from Glynda’s asshole and said. “Yeah, she’s ready.”

Ruby lifted Glynda off her cock and said. “Good. Now Glynda get on the desk.”

Glynda saw her cluttered desk and sighed, knowing she need to use her semblance again. Glynda used her semblance to left everything off her desk and put it on the floor on the other side of the room, exactly like it was on her desk. Glynda then got onto her back on her desk and spread her legs. Yang got on the desk as well and positioned herself over Glynda’s face. “I licked your asshole, now you lick mine.” Yang said.

Glynda did as she was told and started to lick Yang’s asshole, which caused Yang to moan. Ruby walked up to Glynda and aligned her cock with Glynda’s asshole. “I’m about to put it in.” Ruby said.

Glynda stopped licking Yang’s asshole and said. “Okay.”

Ruby slowly pushed into Glynda’s asshole, moaning at the tightness of Glynda’s asshole. “You’re asshole is tight.”

Glynda grunted slightly as Ruby’s cock went into her asshole, but it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. Ruby kept pushing into Glynda’s asshole to the hilt. “There all the way in.” Ruby said.

“Wow Glynda, I’m impressed. I didn’t even think it someone could who hasn’t done anal before could take Ruby’s cock to the base without her thrusting it in over time.” Yang said.

“Her asshole is even tighter than yours, Yang.” Ruby said.

“Seriously?” Yang asked, with a hint of envy in her voice.

“Your boobjob are better though.” Ruby added, to balance out her pervious statement.

“Ah, thanks, but you have a woman’s ass to fuck so you should be fucking her.” Yang said.

Ruby nodded and started to thrust her cock in and out of Glynda’s asshole. Glynda started moaning and Yang said. “Don’t forget to lick my asshole.” Glynda stuck her tongue into Yang’s asshole, and moaned as Ruby’s cock went into her asshole. Yang moaned loudly and Ruby pulled her into a passionate kiss, which Yang returned.

Ruby thrust her hips faster and rougher into Glynda’s ass. Glynda moaned louder into Yang’s ass. _Dust, Ruby’s cock feels so good up my ass. I haven’t felt anything this good before. I want Ruby to thrust into me faster and harder._ “Harder. Faster.” Glynda moaned.

Ruby and Yang smiled. “It looks like someone likes anal sex.” Ruby said.

“Yes, it feels great. Better than any time before.” Glynda said.

“I guess Glynda is an ass girl.” Yang said.

“Ass girl?” Glynda asked.

“A girl who prefers to get fucked in the asshole instead of the pussy.” Yang said.

Ruby hummed in agreement, then thrusted her hips faster and harder. Glynda moaned louder and stuck her tongue in as far as it could go into Yang’s ass. Yang purred in pleasure and started to grind against Glynda’s face some.

After a couple of minutes Glynda said. “I’m going to cum.”

“Me too.” Yang said. “Dust, Glynda, your good with your tongue.”

“I’m cumming.” Ruby said, and buried her cock into Glynda’s asshole, before cumming and shooting her hot cum up Glynda’s ass.

Glynda moaned loudly and her back arched as she came, squirting her juice up and hitting Ruby on the bottom of her chin.

Glynda’s moan vibrated into Yang’s asshole, which caused Yang to reach her climax. Yang moaned loudly and squirted, her juices would have landed on Glynda’s stomach, but Glynda’s breast blocked it.

Ruby pulled out of Glynda and her cum started to leak out Glynda’s asshole. Yang got off of Glynda and the desk. Yang then bent over the desk and wiggled her ass a bit. “Already? No break?” Ruby asked.

“Like you can’t handle it.” Yang asked. “Besides seeing you fuck Glynda’s asshole has made me want it there too.”

Ruby smiled and spank Yang on the ass, which caused Yang to moan. “So you want it up the ass too, Yang?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Yang asked.

Ruby aligned her cock with Yang’s asshole and pushed into her. Ruby and Yang moaned and Ruby’s cock went to the base inside Yang’s asshole. “Dust, I love your cock.” Yang moaned.

“Aw, I thought you loved me.” Ruby teased.

“I do, but I also love your cock.” Yang replied.

Glynda got up from her spot on the desk and moved to where Yang’s face was in between her legs, and in front of her pussy. Glynda put a hand on Yang’s head and shoved her face against her pussy. “Now eat.” Glynda said.

Yang did as she was told and started to lick Glynda’s folds, while occasionally nipping at her clit. Glynda moaned and Ruby started to thrust her hips, quicker than she did when she started with Glynda, since Yang and her cock were already lubricated and Yang was more use to Ruby cock. Yang moaned loudly into Glynda’s pussy, which made Glynda moaned louder.

Ruby spanked Yang’s ass again. Yang moaned and her ass tightened around Ruby’s cock. “It seems you like to get spanked, Yang.” Glynda said.

Yang said something, but it was muffled and can’t be understood because her mouth was still against Glynda’s pussy. “What did you say?” Glynda asked.

“She said she likes to get spanked.” Ruby said and spanked Yang again, still thrusting into Yang’s ass.

“How did you understand her?” Glynda asked, then moaned as Yang was still eating her out.

“Yang’s gets a pretty good blowjob.” Ruby said.

“Thanks.” Yang said barely understandable.

Ruby thrusted harder and faster into Yang, which caused her to moan louder into Glynda’s pussy. Glynda moaned louder and Yang stuck her tongue as far into Glynda’s pussy as she could get it.

After a few minutes, and a few spanks of Yang ass, Yang announced. “I’m cumming.”

“What?” Glynda asked unable to understand Yang. “Shit, I’m cumming.”

“Me too.” Ruby said.

Yang came and her back arch as she sprayed her juices on Ruby’s thighs. Ruby can moaned loudly as she shot her hot cum up Yang’s ass. Glynda moaned loudly as she came and squirted into Yang’s mouth. Yang swallowed all of Glynda’s cum and said. “Mm you taste delicious Glynda, almost as good as Ruby.”

“Thanks.” Glynda said.

“Alright Glynda now get on top of Yang.” Ruby said.

Glynda took a second to catch her breath before she got on top of Yang, her breast pressing into Yang’s back. “Is this what you did with Nora and Pyrrha?” Yang asked. “And can we switch positions, Glynda is bigger than me, so it’s kind of uncomfortable.”

“I have to agree with Yang this is pretty uncomfortable.” Glynda said.

“Fine, but I’m not removing my cock from Yang’s ass.” Ruby said.

“Making this a challenge aren’t you.” Yang asked.

“Yes.” Ruby said.

Glynda got off of Yang and used her semblance to lift Ruby and Yang up then got under Yang and lowered them back down. Glynda smirked at Ruby, who glared back. “You cheated.” Ruby said.

“You never said how we had to do it.” Glynda said still smirking.

Ruby pulled out of Yang’s ass and shoved her cock into Glynda ass. Glynda let out a yelp of surprise as Ruby’s cock went to the base inside of her. Ruby thrusted into Glynda’s ass at the same speed she did when she started when she started to fuck Yang’s ass earlier. After a few thrust Ruby switched to thrusting into Yang’s asshole.

Yang moaned and pulled Glynda into a kiss. Glynda kissed back and moaned into the kiss as Ruby started to thrust into her ass. Ruby spanked Yang’s ass, and Yang moaned. “Harder.”

Ruby spanked Yang’s ass again, but harder than before. Ruby switched to Yang’s ass, thrusting faster and harder than before, which caused Yang to moan louder. After a few thrust Ruby pulled out of Yang’s ass and said. “I’m going to use my semblance now.”

Yang eyes widen and asked. “Are you sure about that?”

“Relax, Velvet could take it and she was an anal virgin.” Ruby said.

“Oh, then go right ahead.” Yang said.

“Wait, don’t I get a say in this?” Glynda asked.

“Don’t worry after a minute you won’t care.” Yang said.

Ruby pushed into Glynda’s ass and started to use her semblance. Ruby went as fast as she could switching between the two blond’s asshole with each thrust, and going to the base. Both Yang and Glynda moaned loudly as Ruby fucked them quickly. Ruby’s cock were moving so fast the when her cock left one of their assholes it was still open in Ruby’s cock reentered after it thrusted into other.

“Shit. I’m cumming.” Yang said and came, squirting her juices on Ruby’s thighs.

“Me too.” Glynda moaned and came, also squirting her juices on Ruby’s thighs.

Ruby didn’t slow down and kept thrust, forcing their walls open every time they tried to close during their orgasms. The two blonds orgasmed again after a minute and started to get closer together after each one to the point they were in an almost constant orgasm.

“Ruby, slow… down… I can’t… take much… more.” Glynda moaned, barely able to think straight.

“Only if Yang wants to.” Ruby said.

Yang just moaned as she was too lost the pleasure to even hear what they were saying. Glynda was about to say something, but another orgasm erased the thought from Glynda’s mind and put her in the same state as Yang.

After about two minutes Ruby said. “I’m going to cum.” Glynda and Yang moaned in response.

“I’m cumming.” Ruby said and came.

When Ruby came she switched between the two blond’s asshole for each string of cum she shot out. Yang and Glynda came hard. Their back arched, their tongues lolled out of their mouth, their eyes rolled back into their heads, and screamed loudly before passing out.

After Ruby finished cumming she pulled out of Glynda’s ass, panting. “Still got it.” Ruby panted, smiling.

Ruby went over to her clothes and pulled out her scroll. She took a picture and the two passed out blonds. “Why am I taking this picture? It’s not like I need this for anything. Oh well I’ll save it for a thunderstorm day.” Ruby said to herself.

Ruby then decided it was time to clean up and started to clean everything up. Sometime later Yang and Glynda started to wake up.

“Ow, why is my ass so sore?” Glynda asked as she woke up, dressed and in chair.

“That would be my fault.” Ruby said drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

“Where I use my semblance during sex the area tends to be sore afterwards.” Ruby continued.

“Yap, but the pleasure you get from the fuck is so worth it.”  A dressed Yang said as she stretched in her chair. “Thanks for the great fuck by the way.”

“Any time.” Ruby replied smiling

“Anyways we are all agreed on what to do with the babies?” Glynda asked.

“Yes.” Ruby and Yang moaned.

“Good, now leave. My ass hurts and have work to do.” Glynda said.

“Later.” Yang said and left.

“Bye, Glynda.” Ruby said and started to leave. “Just call if you ever want to talk or have sex.”

“I will don’t worry.” Glynda said.


	10. Chapter 10: Neo Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxNeo) ahegao, rape, bondage, spanking, vaginal and anal sex, anal creampie, and footjob.

Ruby was walking through the streets of Vale when she decided to take a shortcut through some dark alleyways. Ruby didn’t notice notice the fact that she was being followed by a short girl in gothic lolita outfit with black hair in twin pigtails and green eyes. When Ruby was in the middle of one of the alleyways the short girl with black hair snuck up behind Ruby, and put a rag doused in chloroform around Ruby’s mouth and nose. Ruby screamed into the rag and tried to struggle, but the gothic girl’s grip was too strong.  Ruby quickly passed out and the gothic girl carried Ruby away.

A while later Ruby woke up in some hotel room and groggily looked around. “Where… where… am I?” Ruby asked herself, not recognizing where she was. Ruby tried to moved her arms, but found they were tied behind her back by some kind of rope. Ruby panicked and tried to move her feet, but found them to be tied to the bed post. Ruby then noticed that she was also naked, and her cock was laying limp against her stomach.

Out of the corner of Ruby’s eye, she noticed a naked girl with pink, white, and brown hair. Ruby looked the girl and shouted. “YOU!”

Neo smiled at Ruby and walked over to her. Neo pinched Ruby’s left nipple hard and pulled on them, while twisting them. Ruby shrieked in pain and her back arched trying to move with Neo’s pulling. Neo let go of Ruby’s nipple and Ruby fell back onto the bed. Neo then leaned over Ruby and put her left index finger over her lips and silently shushed her.

Neo then pinched both of Ruby’s nipples, and pulled on them, while twisting and pulling them. Ruby opened her mouth to scream, but remembered Neo had shushed her, so she bite her lower lip trying not to scream, and leaned forward trying to decrease her pain. After about fifteen seconds Neo let go of Ruby’s nipples and Ruby fell back onto the bed, panting.

Neo smiled and patted Ruby’s head as if to say “Good girl”. Ruby glared at Neo, who just smiled back. Neo stood up on the bed and moved to the foot of bed. Neo placed her right foot on Ruby’s cock and started grinding it.

Ruby did nothing, but felt her cock getting harder from the simulation. Neo smiled when she felt Ruby’s cock get harder underneath her foot, and started moving Ruby’s cock between her big toe and index toe. Ruby glared at Neo not showing any signs of the pleasure Neo’s foot was giving her. Ruby’s glare caused Neo to smile, knowing Ruby was trying not to show any of the pleasure she was giving her.

The next ten minutes were spent with Neo rubbing Ruby’s cock with foot. Neo was starting to get annoyed at the fact that even though she’d been giving Ruby a footjob for the past ten minutes she was only now starting to get just a little bit of precum. Ruby saw Neo scowl and smirked. “Guess you’re not as good at footjobs as you thought you were.” Ruby teased.

Ruby’s teasing earned her a sharp kick to the side. Ruby winced slightly, but kept smirking. Neo glared at Ruby trying to figure out how to wipe the smirk off of Ruby’s face, since hitting her wouldn’t really work, if not cause Ruby to smile more at her frustration.

Neo decided what she was going to do and grabbed Ruby’s cock. Neo pointed Ruby’s cock upwards and positioned her pussy. Neo looked at Ruby expecting to see a look of worry that she was about to get raped by her enemy, but instead saw a smug smile. Ruby, seeing Neo surprised face, said. “Go for it, cupcake. I’m curious as to how tight your pussy is.”

Neo glared at Ruby. _Why isn’t she scared of me? I’m about to rape her, and all she’s doing is smiling and making perverted comments. Seriously, I’m her enemy for dust sake. She should be terrified in this situation._ Neo thought.

Ruby smiled wider when she saw Neo’s glare. _Looks like I found out what makes you tick. This is going to be so much fun teasing her._ Ruby thought to herself.

Neo lowered herself down onto Ruby’s cock only, moaning as Ruby’s cock spread her walls apart. Ruby moaned slightly as well at the felling of Neo’s tight pussy. _Damn, she’s even tighter than Nora._ Ruby thought.

Neo, like Nora, was only able to get about half of Ruby’s cock inside her. Neo started to ride Ruby cock, trying to get more of her cock inside, but couldn’t. Ruby smirked and asked. “What’s the matter? Am I too big for you?”

Neo put her hands on Ruby’s breast and squeezed them, while moving her hips up to where the tip of Ruby’s cock was barely inside her. Ruby got ready for what Neo was about to do, knowing what was coming due to Nora. Neo slammed her hips down onto Ruby’s, sending Ruby’s cock past her cervix and hitting the back of her womb, and a bulge appear on her stomach. Neo’s back arched and through her head back as if she was going to scream, but nothing came out. Ruby noticed that Neo didn’t make a sound and started to wonder why. _Why didn’t she scream? Then again why hasn’t she even make a sound since I’ve woken up? I don’t see a scar on her throat that could make her incapable of speaking, is she mute? Well if she is mute when I got out of these ropes I’m going to make this bitch scream my name._ Ruby thought to herself smiling.

Before Neo completely recovered for Ruby’s cock penetrating her womb Ruby started to thrust her hips upward. Neo bounced on Ruby’s cock slightly, Ruby’s cock remained inside Neo’s womb. Ruby was surprised by how light Neo was as Neo bounced easily on her cock. Neo started panting and her mouth going into the shape that a moan would be, but nothing came out.

After about half a minute Neo completely regains her senses and stopped Ruby from thrusting her hips by pushing them down hard against the bed. Ruby quit trying to thrust her hips when Neo stopped her hips, and Neo started to ride her cock fully by herself. “Yeah, girl ride my big, thick, girl cock.” Ruby said and moved to slap Neo’s ass, but remember her hands were still tied.

Neo glared at Ruby and slapped her across the face. Ruby smiled and asked, sarcastically. “How did you know I like it rough?”

Neo grabbed Ruby’s nipples roughly and twisted them. Though Ruby felt pain and very little pleasure, she moaned slightly and said. “Yeah, baby just like that.”

Neo let go of Ruby’s nipples and started riding Ruby’s cock faster. Ruby smiled at Neo and started thrusting her hips in time with Neo.

After a few minutes Ruby and Neo felt the urge to cum. “Hey, uh whatever your name is. I’m about to cum and I don’t want to get another girl pregnant, and if I do cum inside you’ll most likely get pregnant.” Ruby said.

Neo pulled out a metal ring device and put it around the base of Ruby’s cock. “Tight.” Ruby said and Neo smiled. Neo rode Ruby’s cock faster. After another minute Neo came and her walls clamped down around Ruby’s cock, and sprayed Ruby’s stomach with her juices. Ruby moaned and came, but nothing went past the metal ring. “Hey, I can’t cum.” Ruby said, to which Neo smiled and shook her index finger side to side.

Neo started riding Ruby’s cock, which was swelled as if it wanted to cum, but couldn’t. Ruby moaned loudly the pleasure she was receiving was five times that she was previously feeling. Neo smiled as Ruby moaned, having the control she liked back.

Neo reached behind herself and inserted two fingers into Ruby’s pussy. Neo thrusted her fingers upwards inside Ruby’s pussy, which caused Ruby to start thrusting her hips upwards.

Ruby quickly felt the urge to cum again and said. “I’m cumming.” Ruby tried to cum again, but once again nothing passed the metal ring at the base of her cock again. Ruby’s cock swelled at bit more and Ruby pleaded. “Please let me cum already.”

Neo shook her head, and soon reached her own climax again and squirted on Ruby’s stomach again. Ruby kept thrusting her hips upwards and tried to untie her hands. Neo smirked as she saw Ruby try to undo her hands. Neo’s smirked vanished when Ruby’s arms broke free from the ropes. Before Neo could react Ruby used her semblance and undid her feet, flipped Neo around to where Neo was on bottom. Ruby pulled out of Neo and flipped Neo onto her stomach. Ruby then leaned over Neo and whispered into her ear. “I’m going to make you scream my name, bitch. It’s Ruby by the way.”

Ruby pushed her swelled cock against Neo’s asshole. Neo’s eyes widened and she violently shook her head “no”, while trying get out of Ruby’s grip. “You don’t get much of a say in the matter, bitch.” Ruby said and shoved her whole swollen cock into Neo’s asshole in one shove.

Neo tried to scream, but nothing came out and her eyes rolled back into her head some. Ruby moaned at the tightness of Neo’s asshole, which was tighter than her pussy. Ruby started to ram her swollen cock into Neo’s ass as fast as she could, without using her semblance. Neo grabbed the bed sheets tightly as it felt like someone had set fire to her asshole. 

“I need to cum.” Ruby moaned and felt the urge to cum again. Ruby thrusted harder and the metal ring around the base of her cock started to crack.

After about a minute Ruby reached her climax and the metal ring broke. Three orgasms worth of Ruby’s extremely hot cum shot up Neo’s ass. Neo screamed, actually screamed with sound, loudly and she came from the feeling of Ruby’s extremely hot cum flowed up her ass. Neo’s juices soaked the bed, and her stomach bulged slightly at sheer amount of cum Ruby shot into her.

Ruby panted heavily as she came down from her orgasm, but left her cock in Neo’s ass. Neo panted heavily too after her orgasm and sighed in relief as Ruby was done fuck her ass. Ruby saw Neo relax and Ruby whispered into her ear devilishly. “I’m not done yet, bitch. I still have one more orgasm to make up for.”

Neo violently shook her head no again and her eyes started to glisten with tears. “You haven’t screamed my name yet.” Ruby said and started to thrust her hips again.

Ruby used her semblance right off the bat to thrust into Neo’s ass, quickly reaching her top speed. Ruby spanked Neo’s ass and said. “Scream my name, bitch.”

Neo winced as Ruby spanked her, but felt herself reach a climax. Neo squirted her juices on the bed soaking it even more. Ruby kept thrusting into Neo’s ass at her fastest speed bringing Neo quickly to another orgasm. Neo’s orgasms got closer and closer together as Ruby’s cock rammed into her ass repeatedly. Neo’s orgasms got so close that she was in a constantly state of orgasmic pleasure.

After a few minutes Ruby felt the urge to cum and said. “I’m going to cum.”

Neo’s eyes widened and she shook her head “no”. Ruby came and shot her hot cum up Neo’s ass, making her stomach bulge more. “RRRUUUUBBBYYY!!!” Neo screamed as she came, her back arched, her eyes rolled back into her head completely, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. After Neo finished cumming she passed out.

Ruby panted heavily and fell onto Neo, her cock still inside Neo’s ass. Ruby took a minute to catch her breath before she looked around for something to plug Neo’s asshole with when she removed her cock. Ruby found Neo’s umbrella in the corner with the rest of her clothes, including Ruby’s. Ruby used her semblance to quickly grab it and get back, putting the tip of the umbrella inside Neo’s asshole.

“Now to wrap things up.” Ruby said. Ruby snapped a picture of Neo with the ahegao face and the umbrella sticking out her ass. Ruby then wrote a letter to Neo for when she woke up. The note basically said not to tell anyone about her or the encounter, or she'll come after her or her friends and family. The note also included what would happen to her if Ruby ever saw her again or she went after her friend or family, or told anyone.

Ruby got dressed in her clothes and left the hotel, which was actually fairly close to Beacon.

When Neo woke up and read the letter, she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Ruby at any point in time.


	11. chapter 11: Ruby x Twin OCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxOCs) Threesome, incest, tailplay, blowjob, titjob, deepthroat, and anal creampie.

Ruby was walking down the halls of beacon when Lucy walked up to her and said. “I know this is going to sound really weird, but do you want to have sex with me and my twin sister, Luci?”

“What?” Ruby replied, not quite believing what she was hearing.

“Well my sister and I saw you in the locker room changing and saw your dick. And right now the both of us are horny and I saw you walking by, so I figured to spice things up a bit, it be fun to do it with you.” Lucy said.

“Seriously? You too? How many people know about my condition?” Ruby asked.

Lucy shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t heard anyone talking about it. So probably not that many, if any at all.”

Ruby sighed. “I’m sorry, but now. I’m not in the mood.”

“Did I mention that my twin sister is my identical twin?” Lucy asked.

That caught Ruby’s attention. “Did you say identical twin?” Ruby asked.

“Yap, we look the same, except my sister has neon pink eyes and strip instead of my neon blue.” Lucy said.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Ruby said.

“I bet you will.” Lucy purred and grabbed Ruby’s hand, taking her to their dorm.

Lucy entered the dorm with Ruby in tow and said. “Look who I brought with me.”

Luci glanced at Ruby and said dryly. “So you brought her, hurray.”

Ruby glanced at Lucy. “Don’t worry she’s always like that with people in the beginning. After a good fucking she’ll be much nicer.”

“Well let’s get this show on the road. I’m horny and you’re job is to satisfy me.” Luci said and started to undress.

“You sure she gets nicer?” Ruby asked starting undress, with Lucy.

“Positive.” Lucy said. “Oh, my name is Lucy by the way. I forgot to tell you that.”

“Wait, I thought your sister’s name was Lucy.” Ruby said.

“We’re both named Lucy, but mine is spelled with an “i” instead of a “y”, moron.” Luci said.

“Luci. I know you get cranky when you’re horny and unsatisfied, but she is taking time out of her schedule to satisfy our sexual desires, so be nice.” Lucy said, finishing undressing.

“Fine.” Luci said, also finished undressed.

Ruby finished undressing and her cock sprung free, already fully erect. “Wow, that’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.” Lucy said.

“It’s not that big.” Luci said.

“Luci, I’ve seen every dick you’ve seen. This is the biggest dick we’ve seen.” Lucy said.

“Whatever.” Luci scoffed.

“Uh, do you have a condom?” Ruby asked.

“No, why?” Lucy asked. “You can’t get us pregnant. Can you?”

“I’ve already got two people pregnant.” Ruby said.

“Seriously? Who?” Lucy asked, voice full of curiosity.

“Not important, and please don’t say anything to anyone.” Ruby replied.

“We won’t as long as you can satisfy us.” Luci said.

“I’ve fucked girls unconscious before, so I’m not worried.” Ruby said.

“Really?” Lucy said, excitedly. “I guess we hit the jackpot then, uh, Luci.”

“I’m going to have to experience for myself if I’m going to believe it.” Luci retorted.

“Is that a request?” Ruby asked smirking.

Luci blushed and stuttered. “N-no.”

Lucy looked at Ruby and nodded, smiling.

“Oh, and since Ruby can get girls pregnant I win our little bet.” Lucy said.

Luci sighed. “Fine, get on the bed.”

Lucy smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed and spread her legs. Luci walked over to Lucy and kneeled. Luci started to lick the folds of her twin sister’s pussy. Lucy moaned softly and Ruby watched the two twin sisters getting more excited by the second.

Ruby saw Luci’s tail move side to side and saw the light reflect off the shiny fur. Wondering how soft Luci’s tail Ruby reached out and grabbed it. “Hey!” Luci said, having stopped licking Lucy’s pussy and looking back over her shoulder at Ruby.

Lucy put her hand on Luci’s head and pulled Luci back into her pussy. “Relax, Luci. She’s not doing anything bad.” Lucy said, then moaned as Luci pushed her tongue into her pussy.

Luci’s tail felt soft in Ruby’s hands. Lucy caught Ruby’s attention by waving at her over Luci’s head. Ruby looked at Lucy, and Lucy pointed to Luci’s tail then to her cock, and moved her index finger in a circular motion. It took Ruby a second to figure out what Lucy was motioning, but when she did she smiled. Ruby took Luci’s tail and wrapped it around her cock.

Luci tried to look back at Ruby, but Lucy’s hand stopped her. “Luci, don’t worry. I’m making sure she isn’t doing anything bad.”

Ruby started to stroke her cock with Luci’s tail. Lucy moaned louder as Luci pushed her tongue in farther, and started to move it around. Lucy purred. “Yes, right there.”

Lucy leaned over Luci a bit and Ruby leaned forward. Lucy pulled Ruby into a lustful kiss, which Ruby quickly returned. Ruby stroked her cock faster with Luci’s tail, and moaned into the kiss.

“How does her tail feel?” Lucy asked.

“Really good.” Ruby replied.

After a few minutes Ruby and Lucy reached there climax. “I’m cumming.” Lucy said and came, spraying Luci in the face with her juices.

“Me too.” Ruby said and came, shooting her cum into Luci’s hair and on Luci’s lower back.

“Did you seriously just get se..se…” Luci said, her voice dropping off toward the end. “God, why am I so much hornier now?”

“Yeah, me too.” Lucy said. “I think its Ruby’s cum.”

“What do you mean my semen?” Ruby asked.

“Do you know that scent of sex can turn faunuses ( **A/N: or is it fauni. Whatever that’s a discussion for another time.** ) on?” Lucy said.

Ruby nodded thinking back to her time with Blake. “Well, your cum’s scent is a lot stronger than that of a normal persons.” Lucy said.

“Really?” Ruby asked. “But I’ve had sex with a faunus recently and she didn’t get very horny like you two.”

“It’s the hormones in your body that determines the strength of the scent, and with a body like yours it might fluctuate daily, weekly, or maybe even every few hours.”  Lucy said.

“Huh, interesting.” Ruby said.

“Enough talking.” Luci said and grabbed Ruby’s cock. “Ruby’s cum has made me extra horny and I need relief.” Luci then took Ruby’s cock into her mouth, and took it straight to the base.

Ruby gasped at the sensation. Lucy got up off the bed and walked around to Ruby’s back. Lucy reached around from grabbed Ruby’s breast, and started massaging them. Ruby moaned and leaned back into Lucy, squashing Lucy’s breast into her back. Lucy whispered into Ruby’s ear. “There’s more that we can do with our tails then just a soft material to jerk off with.”

Lucy reached her tail underneath herself and Ruby and started rubbing Ruby’s pussy with it. Ruby giggled and squirmed slightly. “It tickles.”

Lucy pushed her tail into Ruby’s pussy, only getting two inches in. Ruby moaned loudly from Luci’s deepthroat blow job and Lucy’s tail moving around in her pussy and massaging her breast. Ruby leaned her head back and Lucy locked lips with her. Ruby kissed back and their tongues battled for dominance.

Ruby reached behind herself and slipped her middle and ring finger into Lucy’s pussy. Lucy was caught off guard by the action and Ruby’s tongue took dominance in the kiss, which Lucy moaned into.

Luci reached down with her left hand and inserted three fingers into her own pussy. Luci moaned around Ruby’s cock, which made Ruby moan louder. “Dust, you’re mouth feels amazing, I.”

“I?” Luci asked, pulling Ruby’s cock out of her mouth and was stoking it.

“Well, you’re Luci with an “i” and your sister is Lucy with a “y”, so I’ll figured it would be easier to say the different letters in your name.”

“Fair enough.” Luci said and went back to deepthroating Ruby.

Ruby, Lucy, and Luci stayed like that for several minutes. With Luci giving Ruby a deepthroat blowjob, while fingering herself with three fingers. Ruby using her three fingers to finger Lucy, having added one finger. Lucy was massaging Ruby’s breast, while making out with Ruby, and using her tail to fuck Ruby’s pussy. The three girls all reached their climaxes. “I’m cumming.” They said in sync, well Luci mumbled it around Ruby’s cock.

Luci came, and sprayed her fingers and the floor with her juices. Ruby came, and pumped her cum down Luci’s throat and into her stomach, while squirting her pussy juices onto Luci’s breast and Luci’s tail. Lucy came, and squirted her juices onto Ruby’s hand, the back of Ruby’s thighs, and her own tail.

Panting Ruby pulled her cock out of Luci’s mouth with a pop. “So what next?” Lucy asked, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s stomach.

“A double boobjob, followed up by me fucking you two in the ass unconscious?” Ruby suggested.

“Screw the boobjob. I want to be fucked now.” Luci said.

“But I wanted a boobjob from twins.” Ruby whined.

“And I want to be fucked now.” Luci retorted.

“How about this? Since Ruby has the biggest cock we’ve ever seen and the only anal we’ve ever done is having a vibrating egg or a finger up there. I’ll give Ruby a boobjob, while Luci and I use our tails to get our assholes stretched a bit.” Lucy suggested.

“It’s not the double boobjob I wanted, but one twin is still fine.” Ruby said.

“I suppose your tail can tide me over till I can finally get fucked.” Luci said.

“Mhmm, so consider the ass fucking a grand finally then.” Lucy said, and kneeled down in front of Ruby.

Lucy put Ruby’s cock between her breasts and raised her ass up some. Luci grabbed the end of her tail with her juice covered hand, using her own juices as a sort of lubricant. Luci then got on her hands and knees behind Lucy, facing away from her. The twins then took their tails and pushed their tails against each other’s asshole, moving it around a bit, before pushing into their asshole slightly. The twins moaned slightly, along with Ruby, though Ruby moaned because of Lucy’s breast instead of the twins’ tails.

“You’re breast feel great, Y.” Ruby said.

“Thanks, you cock nice between my breasts.” Lucy said, then looked at over her shoulder to her sister. “Your tail feels good too.”

“Same, but I rather have a cock.” Luci said, shooting a half-hearted glare over her shoulder to Ruby.

“Help with the boob job and I’ll get around to fucking you faster.” Ruby replied.

“Stop fighting you two and just enjoy this.” Lucy said.

“Fine.” Ruby and Luci said in sync, before focusing on the pleasure causing both of them to moan.

Lucy smile and moaned slightly. The two twins pushed their tails in deeper into each other. Lucy took the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth, and started to suck on it, while moving her tongue around it. Ruby moaned and started to thrust her hips slightly.

Lucy and Luci reached one of their hands down and started to finger their own pussies. They moaned loudly. Lucy’s moan vibrated into Ruby’s cock, which caused her to moan louder. Luci smiled and used her tongue to probe Ruby’s urethra. Ruby hummed in pleasure.

After a few minutes the three girls reached their climaxes again. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby announced.

“Me too.” Luci said.

Lucy moaned loudly as a sign she was going to cum too.

Ruby moaned loudly as she came, filling Lucy’s mouth with her cum. Lucy’s cheeks puffed out to hold the amount of cum Ruby filled her mouth with. Lucy moaned loudly with Ruby’s cum in her mouth, and spray her hand and the floor with her pussy juices. Luci moaned loudly and squirted her pussy juices on her hand and floor as well.

The twins pulled their tails out of each other’s asshole. Lucy crawled over to Luci and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongue wrestled each other as Luci scraped some of Ruby’s cum from her mouth. Both girls moan into the kiss and Luci rolled on top of Lucy. Luci wrapped her arm around Lucy’s neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Lucy then moaned into the kiss.

The twins finally broke the kiss when they swallowed all of Ruby’s cum and their lungs begged for air. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say your love is a little more than just sisterly love.” Ruby said.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Lucy said.

“Why? You got a problem with it?” Luci replied glaring.

“No, not at all. My sister is in love with me too.” Ruby replied, holding her hands up in defense.

“And what about you?” Lucy asked.

“I love her, but the relationship is complicated to say the least.” Ruby said scratching her cheek nervously.

“How is love complicated?” Lucy asked.

“With my condition it is.” Ruby replied.

Lucy and Luci glanced at each before saying, in sync “Fair enough.”

“Okay, now time to fuck your asses.” Ruby said.

“I get it first since I’ve been waiting the longest.” Luci said.

“Fair enough, but I’ll be fucking the both of you at the same time. So I’ll just be starting with your asshole.” Ruby said.

“Whatever, just as long as I get fucked.” Luci said.

Ruby pushed her cock into Luci’s asshole. Luci grabbed Lucy’s shoulder tightly as Ruby’s cock spread her ass apart. Ruby got most of her cock into Luci’ ass. After a few thrust Ruby switched to thrusting into Lucy’s asshole, having gotten a bit more of her cock into Luci’s ass.

Lucy moaned and pulled Luci into a kiss. Luci kissed back and moaned into the kiss with Lucy, as Ruby started to thrust into Lucy’s ass. “I didn’t know you liked it in the ass, Lucy.” Luci said.

“I didn’t really know until now.” Lucy said. “Harder.”

Ruby thrusted into Lucy ass harder for a little bit, getting her whole cock inside Lucy, before she switched to Luci’s ass. Luci moaned as Ruby’s whole cock went into her asshole. Ruby thrusted into Luci’s ass and grabbed her tail. Luci squeaked in surprise, but didn’t say anything as she was pull into another kiss by Lucy.

Ruby switched to Lucy’s ass, but kept playing with Lucy’s tail. “Faster.” Lucy moaned.

“Not yet.” Ruby said. “I’ll activate my semblance when I switch to Luci’s ass again.”

“What’s your semblance?” Luci asked.

“Speed.” Ruby replied, then switched to Luci’s ass.

Ruby pushed into Luci’s ass and started to use her semblance. Ruby went as fast as she could switching between the two twins’ asshole with each thrust, and going to the base. Both Luci and Lucy moaned loudly as Ruby fucked them quickly. Ruby’s cock were moving so fast the when her cock left one of their assholes, and it was still open when Ruby’s cock reentered after it thrusted into the other.

“I’m cumming.” Luci announced and came, squirting her juices on Ruby’s thighs.

“Me too.” Lucy moaned and came, also squirting her juices on Ruby’s thighs.

Ruby didn’t slow down and kept thrust, forcing their walls open every time they tried to close during their orgasms. The two twins orgasmed again after a minute and started to get closer together after each one to the point they were in an almost constant orgasm.

After a few minutes Ruby said. “I’m going to cum.” Luci and Lucy moaned in response.

“I’m cumming.” Ruby moaned.

When Ruby came she switched between the two twins’ asshole for each string of cum she shot out. Luci and Lucy came hard. Their back arched, their tongues lolled out of their mouth, their eyes rolled back into their heads, and screamed loudly before passing out.

Ruby smiled proudly with the fact that she held up to her word. Ruby pulled out of Luci’s asshole. Ruby got dressed and left a note saying thanks for the good time and not to tell anyone, before she left.


	12. Chapter 12: Chocolate Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxCoco) eating out, bukkake, 69, vaginal sex, and fingering.

Ruby was looking at clothes in a store the shopping district in a black t-shirt, which was Blake’s, and a white skirt, which was Weiss’s. Ruby needed new clothes since her old ones were ruined when the washing machine messed up and shredded them. Weiss agreed to pay for Ruby’s new clothes since she was rich and it wouldn’t really matter. Weiss and Blake wanted to go with Ruby clothes shopping, but Yang told them no, since she didn’t want Weiss and Blake trying to fuck Ruby in the changing room stall, and risk exposing her secret. Also Ruby hated to clothes shopping since it was hard to find something that could cover up her penis in case she gets an erection, and she actually likes. So having Blake and Weiss with her would mean she gets dragged everywhere, and she really just wanted to get it over and down with.

“Hello, Ruby, didn’t expect to see you here.” Ruby heard someone say in a familiar voice say.

Ruby turned around and saw Coco standing there with a hand on her hip. “Oh, hey Coco. What are you doing here?” Ruby asked.

“Clothes shopping just like you.” Coco replied.

“Oh, yeah.” Ruby said, blushing in embarrassment and chuckled nervously.

“So why are you clothes shopping? Got a date or something?” Coco asked with a smirk.

“What has Velvet told you?” Ruby asked instantly.

“Nothing much.” Coco replied. “Just that you are an amazing fuck and that you are in an open relationship; well open for you anyways, she still has to be loyal.” Coco scowled at Ruby near the end.

“Hey, she was the one who started the relationship.” Ruby retorted.

“I know, but if you hurt her I’ll kill you, understand?” Coco replied.

Ruby nodded her head. “I’ll do my best ma’am.” Ruby said.

“Good, now why are you clothes shopping again?” Coco asked.

“Washer destroyed my clothes.” Ruby answered, sulking.

“Oh, yeah I heard one of the washer destroyed a student’s clothes. I didn’t know you were that student though.” Coco said.

“Yeah, but luckily Weiss offered to pay for my new clothes.” Ruby said.

“That was surprisingly nice of her.” Coco said.

“Weiss may seem cold to other people, but she just doesn’t know how to be friends with other people. Once you really get to know her you’ll find out that she’s actually quite nice.” Ruby replied.

“Meh, but if Weiss is paying for your clothes then I saw we shop till we drop.” Coco said and grabbed Ruby’s arm and pulled her away before Ruby could protest.

_Great, just what I didn’t want to happen._ Ruby thought to herself as Coco dragged her around.

A little bit later Coco held up a short red skirt and said. “How about this? I know Velvet would love it, and I bet you could turn a few other heads too.”

“Too small.” Ruby said.

“It’s not small.” Coco retorted.

_It’s small enough that if I’m at half-mast you could see the bulge._ Ruby thought to herself before saying. “I prefer something bigger.”

“Come on, just try it on.” Coco said.

“No.” Ruby said adamantly.

Coco sighed and put the skirt back on the rack. “Coco I’m not looking for anything seductive. I don’t need it.” Ruby said when she saw Coco reach for a shirt that was a little too small for her.

“Yes you do Ruby, every girl needs something sexy.” Coco said going through another rack of clothes.

“Coco, I’ve only been the seduced not the seducer. So I really don’t need to anything sexy.” Ruby replied.

“Well, what if you want to get them in the mood for some intimate fun.” Coco said.

Ruby thought back to what has been going up over the past month and a half or so and said. “I don’t anything sexy. Me naked gets the job done.”

“Oh, really?” Coco asked with cat like grin. “That makes me curious what so special about your body. I kind of want to see it for myself.”

“I rather not.” Ruby said, chuckling nervously and backing away from Coco.

Coco smiled and handed Ruby a couple of outfits. “Now go try these on.”

Ruby sighed and went to the changing room. Ruby tried on the different outfits, trying to find one that wasn’t too small. The outfit was a red sweater that was just a little too big with a light blue jeans. Ruby stepped out of the changing room and was instantly developed into a hug by Coco. “You’re so cute.” Coco cooed.

Due to the difference in height Ruby’s face was buried in Coco’s cleavage. _Hm, smells like chocolate._ Ruby thought and buried her face into Coco’s breast some more. “Ruby, what are you doing?” Coco asked.

Ruby snapped out of her little trance and moved her face out of Coco’s breast. “Sorry, you just smell good, like chocolate.” Ruby said.

Coco blushed slightly and said. “Don’t think you can seduce me with a few kind words, Ruby.”

Ruby back away from Coco a bit and said, smirked. “If I wanted to seduce you I could do it without saying a word.”

“Oh really now? That would be interesting to see.” Coco said.

“Is that a challenge?” Ruby asked, smirking.

Not being one to back down Coco moved her face within inches of Ruby’s face. “Damn straight it is.” Coco answered.

Right after Coco answered Ruby smashed her lips into Coco’s. Ruby pushed Coco into the changing stall and onto a counter for people to sit down on or set stuff on. Coco was panting slightly and was about to say something, but Ruby cut her off with a finger to her lips. Ruby reached up and pulled Coco’s sunglasses off. Ruby looked into Coco’s eyes with a lustful look, and Coco felt herself get wet.

Ruby kissed Coco lustfully. Coco kissed Ruby and felt something hard press against her stomach. Coco broke the kiss and looked down to see a bulge in Ruby’s pants that went up to her shirt. Ruby noticed her looking at her cock, and smirked. “Go right ahead and look.”

Coco reached down and unzipped Ruby’s pants. Ruby’s cock hit Coco in the stomach and Coco gapped at it. Ruby smiled at Coco, enjoying the look of surprise on her face, and knowing Coco wouldn’t spill her secret. “That’s right I have a cock. And before you ask any questions. I was just born with it, don’t know why. No I’m not a virgin, which is kind of obvious since you know about Velvet. I’ve also lost my vaginal and anal virginity. I can get a girl pregnant with my sperm, so if we are going to go vaginal sex I’ll have to cum outside, since I have don’t have a condom with me. Unless you happen to have a condom with you.” Ruby said.

Coco just stared at Ruby in shock trying to process what Ruby said. Ruby gave Coco a pat on the cheek, snapping Coco out of her shock. Coco shook her head and Ruby asked. “So want to have some fun?”

“I don’t know.” Coco said.

Ruby started to kiss Coco’s neck, and Coco moaned. Ruby smiled and licked Coco’s neck over the path she just kissed. “How about now? We can 69 first and I can show you what I can really do with my tongue.” Ruby asked.

Coco got felt herself get wetter as Ruby kissed her neck. “Ruby, we’re in a changing room. We might get caught.” Coco said.

Ruby continued to kiss Coco’s neck. “We can do a 69 and a quicky and no has to notice.”

Coco moaned and said. “Damn, you actually managed to seduce me.”

“That a yes?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Coco said.

Ruby reached her hands underneath Coco’s shirt and pulled it up some. “Then let’s get these clothes off.” Ruby growled into Coco’s ear. Coco felt herself get wetter and quickly nodded. Ruby smiled and pulled Coco’s shirt off over her head, revealing her 36DD breast in a chocolate brown lace bra. Ruby smiled and asked. “We’re you going to try and seduce me later?”

Coco blushed slightly and said. “No, I just happen to put them on today.”

“Uh-huh.” Ruby replied, sounding like she didn’t believe Coco, even though she did.

“I did just happen to put it on.” Coco said as Ruby unhooked her bra and took it off.

When Ruby got down taking Coco’s bra off she took off the sweater she was wearing. “No bra, Ruby?” Coco teased.

“You know all my clothes were destroyed and no one had a bra that would fit me.” Ruby replied, and unzipped her pants.

Coco followed Ruby’s lead and unzipped her pants as well. Ruby and Coco pulled down their pants and panties. “So you want top or bottom?” Ruby asked.

Coco smiled and stood up. She walked up to Ruby and gently forced her down to the ground. Coco got in the 69 position over Ruby and said. “I prefer top.”

Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around Coco’s thighs and rested her hands on Coco’s ass. Ruby gave Coco’s ass a squeeze, which elected a soft moan from the girl, before bringing Coco’s pussy to mouth. Coco stifled a moan when Ruby started to lick her folds. Deciding it was time to return the favor, Coco took the head and a little more of Ruby’s cock into her mouth.

Ruby moaned softly into Coco’s pussy, and dove her tongue inside. Coco’s eyes widen at the Ruby’s sudden advance into her pussy, and she let out a muffled moan around Ruby’s cock. Coco returned the favor by taking most of Ruby’s cock into mouth.

Ruby takes two fingers and inserts them into Coco’s pussy. Coco gasped and pulled her mouth off of Ruby’s cock. Ruby noticing the lack of pleasurable warmth around her cock stopped she stopped pleasuring Coco and asked. “Why did you stop?”

“Sorry, just a little caught off guard.” Coco said, then took the whole of Ruby’s cock into her mouth.

Ruby buried her face back into Coco’s pussy to prevent from moaning loudly. Coco smiled slightly around Ruby’s cock as she was able to get Ruby to do that. Ruby got back to fingering and licking Coco’s pussy.

After a few minute Ruby and Coco felt themselves reach their climax. “I’m going to cum.” Coco said around Ruby’s cock.

“Me too.” Ruby said, and wrapped her legs around Coco’s head, holding it in place at the base of her cock.

Ruby started to thrust her hips into Coco’s mouth, while working her tongue and fingers quickly inside Coco’s pussy. About a minute later Ruby and Coco reached their climaxes. Ruby came down Coco’s throat and into her stomach. Coco came and sprayed her juices into Ruby’s mouth, who greedily swallowed the chocolate tasting juices.

After they finished cumming Coco pulled Ruby’s cock out of her mouth with a “pop” and rolled off Ruby. “Wow, your good with your tongue.” Coco said.

“Thanks. You’re only the third time I’ve eaten out a girl.” Ruby said.

“Really?” Coco said surprised. “You seem like someone who’s much more experienced.”

“Thank you. You taste amazing by the way.” Ruby said. “Definitely my favorite girl to eat out.”

“Oh really?” Coco asked.

“Yeah, your taste like chocolate.”  Ruby answered.

Coco reached down and wiped a bit of cum left on her folds. She then put her licked the cum off her fingers. “I do taste like chocolate.” Coco exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Ruby said.

“So with the appetizer out of the way, what do you say we get to the main course?” Ruby continued.

Coco smiled and spread her legs. “I think it’s ready to be served.”

Ruby smiled and crawled over to Coco. Ruby aligned her cock with Coco’s pussy, and pushed about half of it into Coco’s pussy. Ruby and Coco moaned quietly, and Ruby pulled Coco kiss to help keep each other quiet.

“Your cock make me feel so full.” Coco moaned softly, having broken the kiss with Ruby for air.

“It feels great inside you too.” Ruby whispered, and thrusted faster and harder.

They started kissing again as Coco moaned louder. Ruby’s cock went to the base inside of Coco’s pussy. Coco moaned loudly into Ruby’s mouth as their tongues wrestled for dominance, neither being able to gain control.

Ruby put her hands on Coco’s breast and started to grope them. Coco responded by grabbing Ruby’s ass and squeezing it. Ruby eeped and Coco’s tongue gained dominance in the kiss. Coco started to thrust her hips in time with Ruby’s thrust.

After a couple of minutes Ruby and Coco were reaching their climaxes again.

“I’m going to cum.” Coco moaned.

“Me too.” Ruby moaned.

Coco tried to wrap her legs around Ruby’s waist, but Ruby stop her and said. “I need to be able to pull out.” Coco nodded then moaned loudly as she came.  Ruby stayed inside of Coco as long as she could before she had to pull out. When Ruby pulled out she came and shot her cum onto Coco’s chest and stomach.

Panting, Ruby said. “Now for some dessert.”

“What dessert?” Coco asked.

Coco’s question was answered when Ruby started to lick her own cum off of Coco’s body. Ruby moaned in delight at the taste of her cum mixing with Coco’s chocolate taste. Coco put a hand over her mouth to stop herself moaning loudly. “Ruby.” Coco moaned as Ruby got to her breast. Ruby smiled and took Coco’s nipple into her mouth when she was down licking up her cum.

Ruby reached her hand and inserted three fingers into Coco’s pussy. Coco let out a muffled moan into her hand. Ruby smiled and took Coco’s nipple in her teeth and pulled on it. Coco gasped slightly, then moaned the action.

Ruby pushed her three fingers in deeper and moved them faster trying to find Coco’s g-spot. Ruby’s fingers moved over Coco’s g-spot a few times, which caused Coco to moan louder into her hand. Ruby used Coco’s moans to find Coco’s g-spot.

When Ruby found Coco’s g-spot you assaulted it with all three fingers. Coco had to put her other hand over her mouth keep her moans quiet enough. Coco’s hips started to thrust into Ruby’s fingers. Ruby thrusted her fingers upwards giving Coco even more pleasure, and causing her hips to come up off the ground.

“Ruby, I’m cumming.” Coco moaned.

Ruby removed her fingers from Coco’s pussy and quickly replaced it with her mouth. Ruby sent Coco over the edge in a few seconds, causing Coco to spray her juices into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby swallowed all of Coco’s cum and smiled. “Looks like we both got some dessert.” Ruby said.

“Yeah.” Coco panted.

There was a knock on the door and a woman asked. “Are you okay in there Miss?”

“Yeah, be out in a minute.” Ruby replied, then looked at Coco and whispered. “I guess we have to end here.”

Coco nodded and they started to get dressed. They two girls departed from the changing room. They needed spent the rest of the day shopping for Ruby’s clothes.

The next day Ruby got a text from Yang to get everyone that knows about her condition and bring them to Glynda’s office. Ruby asked why and the only response was “RSPS”. Ruby was confused by did as Yang asked.

Ruby texted Weiss, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, and Velvet( **A/N: I’m leaving out OCs and Neo** ), separately, and told them to go to Glynda’s office because Yang wanted her to go there and she was scared about what Yang and Glynda was going to do. They all came running to Ruby’s aid, while Ruby waited outside Glynda’s office. They all arrived at Glynda’s office at the same time. “What’s wrong?” they asked at the same time.

“Let’s go inside and see.” Ruby said and opened the door.

They all walked inside and Yang shouted. “Welcome to the first meeting of Ruby’s Secret Protection Service!”

Ruby was dumbstruck and just stared at Yang. Weiss, Coco, and Blake turned and started to leave.  Nora cheered. Pyrrha smiled awkward and waited for Yang to elaborate, while Velvet stayed because her Mistress was staying in the room. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and said. “Wait that is not what this is about it. I’m pretty sure the Ruby’s Secret whatever was just one of Yang’s little antics.”

Blake and Coco stopped, but Weiss kept walking. Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed Weiss collar, stopping her. “Professor Goodwitch actually wants to talk to us.”

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms.

“What is this about?” Ruby asked. “All I got from Yang about this is the letters RSPS, which I now realize is an anagram for Ruby’s Secret Protection Service.”

“What is the Ruby’s Secret Protection Service anyways?” Blake asked looking at Yang.

“Well even one in this room knows about Ruby’s medical condition and has been fucked by it.” Yang said, and everyone stared at Glynda.

“It just sort of happened.” Glynda said blushing slightly.

“Yeah, I know how it goes.” Weiss and Coco said together.

“Anyways RSPS’s job is to keep Ruby’s secret from getting exposed to everyone at school.” Yang said. “And everyone here are friends with each other, minus Glynda, but she’s a teacher.”

“Can I still sleep with girls outside of the group?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, just make sure you tell us about, so we can make sure she doesn’t tell anyone else.” Yang said.

“So basically we make sure Ruby’s secret doesn’t spread without her consent?” Blake said to clarify.

“Yap.” Yang said proudly.

Everyone looked at Glynda,Coco then asked. “What do you got besides gossip patrol?”

“Well I do believe that it would be wise to at least know of all of Ruby’s sexual partners.” Glynda said. “However with that I also believe we should be informed on each other’s condition.”

“What do you mean by condition?” Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Generally if you’re sick or not.” Glynda said and Ruby paled.

_Oh dust._ Ruby thought. “Okay, that seems some like a good idea to keep each other from getting sick, but I’m pretty sure we don’t need Yang’s stupid idea for that.” Weiss said.

“Hey, my idea will come in handy when one of us is pregnant.” Yang defended.

“One of us IS pregnant?” Blake said with a raised eyebrow, looking at her accusingly.

“Did I say is? I meant in case one of us gets pregnant.” Yang said and chuckled nervously.

Everyone else looked at Ruby with a hard glare, except for Velvet, who was pouting at someone else being pregnant with her Mistress’s baby, and Nora, who was smirking.

After 30 seconds Ruby crumbled and said. “I got Yang and Glynda pregnant and we are planning on keep both the babies.”

Everyone was shell-shocked and switched from looking at Ruby to Yang then to Glynda. Velvet was the first to recover and whined. “But I wanted your baby, Mistress. Get me pregnant.”

Everyone looked at Velvet now and Ruby said. “Later.”

“Okay. Ignoring the craziness that just happened.  How did you get both Glynda and Yang pregnant?” Weiss asked.

“Vaginal sex without a condom.” Ruby said. “And yes I know I’ve been careful, but it was the only times I didn’t have a condom on me and I happened to forget about it.”

“How will this affect our school work?” Weiss asked.

“Alternate assignments for the three of you since Yang can’t do everything while pregnant.” Glynda said.

“Won’t hurt us?” Weiss asked.

“We can’t punish you for a medical condition, and pregnancy isn’t a disability, so we can’t force you to quit.” Glynda said.

“Then as long as it doesn’t affect my school work I don’t care.” Weiss said.

“I don’t really know what to think at this point, so I’m just going to see how it goes.” Blake said.

“I’m with Blake on this.” Pyrrha said.

“Me too.” Coco said.

“I want to have Mistress’s baby too.” Velvet whined.

“I think it’s kind of cool that Yang and Glynda are pregnant.” Nora said. “Maybe Pyrrha or I could use Ruby as a sperm donor, if we ever get to that point.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yang asked.

Nora pulled Pyrrha into a one armed side hug and said. “Shortly after Ruby, Pyrrha, and I had a threesome, Pyrrha and I started dating. Though we would like to still have sex with Ruby.”

“I thought Pyrrha had a thing for Jaune.” Weiss said.

“I did, but I don’t know. I guess the time I had sex with Nora and Ruby made me realize something.” Pyrrha said.

“You like girls not guys?” Yang asked.

“Yeah, and the love I had for Jaune was more of a brotherly love.” Pyrrha said.

“So thanks Ruby, for bringing us together.” Nora said and kissed Pyrrha.

Pyrrha blushed and everyone smiled at the newly announced couple.

“With that aside. Do you have any plans for when the babies are born?” Nora asked.

“Yeah…” Ruby explained the plans Glynda, Yang, and she discussed early to everybody, and spent the rest of the day planning a baby shower for the two blondes.

 


	13. Chapter 13: Burning Rose Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxCinderxEmerald) blow job, eating out, vaginal creampie, bukkake, ahegao, threesome, some whipping and spanking, and bondage.

Ruby was walking down the hall of one of the dorm buildings in the red sweater and jeans she tried on when she went shopping with Coco the other day. When one of the doors suddenly opened a hand grabbed Ruby’s shoulder and quickly pulled her inside the dorm before slamming shut. Ruby’s hands were quickly handcuffed behind her back and she was shoved to the ground. Ruby grunted when she hit the ground. “Come on not you too.” Ruby said, figuring she was going to be raped again. Well raped until she got out of these handcuffs and got back at them a hundred fold.

“Oh, someone’s already tried this on you?” Ruby heard a voice say.

Ruby turned around and saw Cinder in black knee high leather boots and black leather corset that left her breast and shaved pussy on display, with a riding crop in hand. Next to Cinder was a naked Emerald, with her nipples pierced and a neat little v over her pussy, sitting on her shins. Ruby also noticed that the lights in the room were off and it was lit by several candles.

“YOU!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Yap me.” Cinder replied smirking.

“Why?” Ruby asked.

“Because you hold quite a bit of power at this school, and I want that power for myself. And to do requires that I have power over you.” Cinder said. “So to gain power over you I’m going to make you a bitch.”

“I’ll never by your bitch.” Ruby sneered.

Cinder gave Ruby a quick smack on the ass with the riding crop and said. “That’s no way to take to your mistress.”

Ruby winced at the strike and glared back Cinder. Cinder still held her smirk and order Emerald to take off Ruby’s clothes. “Yes, Mistress.” Emerald replied and crawled towards Ruby.

Ruby tried to crawl away, but didn’t get anywhere before Emerald reached her. Ruby tried to kick Emerald away, but Emerald just grabbed her legs held them together. Emerald grabbed the hem of Ruby’s jeans, and the panties underneath, and pulled them off. Ruby got turned over onto her back during the struggle and her cock sprang up, fully erect. Emerald gasped and asked. “Mistress, do you see this?”

Cinder’s smirk became more devilish and she said. “Yes, I do see it. And I now see how Ruby was able to obtain the power she did.”

Ruby blushed at the comment and looked away. “What should we do, Mistress?” Emerald asked.

“Just keep going, we’ll just have sex a little differently than planned.” Cinder said.

Emerald nodded and grabbed pair of scissors from the drawer. “What are you going to do with those?” Ruby asked.

“Well we can’t take your sweater off with your hands cuffed behind your back, so we have to cut it off.” Emerald replied.

“Please don’t. I just go this sweater and I really like it.” Ruby pleaded.

Emerald looked at Cinder, who sighed. “Just pulled it up over her breast and take her bra off.”

“Why? You cut mine off all the time.” Emerald asked, slightly annoyed that Ruby got special treatment, despite being new to Cinder.

Cinder glared at Emerald and asked. “Are you questioning your Mistress’s orders?”

Emerald shrank back and meekly replied. “No, M-mistress.”

“Then do as you are order.” Cinder said and Emerald put the scissors away.

Emerald walked back over to Ruby. When Emerald walked past Cinder, Cinder smacked Emerald on the ass with the riding. Emerald jumped slightly and yelped, before she moaned slightly and shivered with pleasure. Ruby noticed this and made a mental note for the very near future. Emerald reached Ruby and pulled the sweater up over Ruby’s breast, revealing the red lacy bra.

Cinder shot Ruby a look that just said. “Really?”

“I never know when I’m going to have sex. I at least like to look good for my girls.” Ruby said.

“You are really popular for someone so young.” Cinder said smirking.

Ruby chuckled nervously as Emerald started to take off Ruby’s bra. When Emerald started to take off Ruby’s bra, she realized something. “Ah, Mistress, we can’t take off her bra without uncuffing her.”

Cinder looked at Ruby’s bra again and said. “I guess you’re right. Just move it up with sweater then.”

Emerald did as she was told and asked. “What now, Mistress?”

“Flip her over and raise her ass in the air.” Cinder ordered.

Emerald grabbed Ruby, who started to struggle again. Emerald got Ruby into position and waited for her next order. “Now get in front of her face. Our new friend is going to eat you out.” Cinder said.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Emerald said and moved in front of Ruby’s face and spread her legs, pushing her pussy against Ruby’s face.

Ruby didn’t do anything, refusing to eat out the green haired girl. Cinder noticed this and smacked Ruby’s ass with the riding crop. Ruby let out a short cry of pain, which caused her mouth to rub up against Emerald’s pussy causing Emerald a bit of pleasure. “Eat her out.” Cinder order.

Ruby still didn’t do anything and just kept think about was how she was going to fuck Cinder when she got out of the handcuffs. Cinder smack Ruby’s ass again with the riding crop. “Start eating her out now.” Cinder order, starting to get angry.

Ruby yelped again and Emerald said. “I suggest you start. You’re making Mistress angry, and when Mistress get angry it’s never good.”

Ruby still didn’t do anything. Cinder raised the riding crop up and brought it down on Ruby’s ass hard, leaving a bright red mark on it. Ruby cried out in pain and tears started to form in her eyes. “I said eat her out, now do it!” Cinder shouted.

Ruby started to eat out Emerald, thinking. _I’m going to rail this bitch while I beat her ass black and blue with that riding crop._

Emerald moaned in pleasure as Ruby ate her out. “She’s really good.” Emerald moaned.

“Do a lot of eating out, Ruby?” Cinder asked.

“No.” Ruby said.

“Really?” Cinder asked. “Oh and add Mistress to the end of your sentences, or you’ll be punished. I won’t this time since you didn’t know.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Ruby said. “I’ve only eaten out three people before, Mistress.”

“I guess you have a knack for sex then.” Cinder said.

“I agree, Mistress.” Emerald moaned, enjoying the way Ruby was eating her out.

Ruby continues to eat out Emerald, getting her tongue as far in as it could go inside the green haired girl. Cinder went into the bathroom and grabbed the cup that no one used when they wasted out their mouths after brushing their teeth. Cinder came back in the room and placed the cup under Ruby’s cock. Cinder then grabbed Ruby’s cock and started stroking it as if she milking a cow. Ruby moaned into Emerald’s pussy. Emerald moaned louder as the pleasure increased.

After a few minutes Ruby and Emerald both started to reach their climaxes. “Mistress, I’m going to cum. May I cum.” Emerald said.

“Yes you may.” Cinder said. “You can too, Ruby.”

“Thank you, Mistresssssss.” Emerald moaned and came.

Emerald sprayed her juices into Ruby’s mouth. “Don’t swallow, Ruby.” Cinder said.

Ruby couldn’t respond due to the Emerald’s cum being in her mouth, but she did moan loudly as she came. Cinder made sure that Ruby’s cock was over the cup as she came, making Ruby shoot her cum into the cup.

After Ruby finished cumming Cinder grabbed Ruby’s hair and pulled her head up from Emerald’s pussy. Cinder put the cup in front of Ruby’s mouth and a little below it. “Spit.” Cinder ordered. Ruby spit out Emerald’s cum into the cup.

Cinder took a pencil from a nearby desk and stirred the cum concoction. After Cinder finished stirring the concoction she took the pencil out and licked it slightly. “Hm, actually tastes pretty good.” Cinder said. Cinder handed the cup to Emerald and said. “You two finish that up.”

Emerald took a sip from the cup and was actually quite surprised by how good it tasted. After drinking half the concoction she held it up to Ruby’s mouth for her to drink. Ruby drank the concoction and said. “It actually taste pretty good, Mistress.”

“I thought so myself.” Cinder said.

Ruby heard the unlocking of the handcuffs and smiled. Ruby had finally managed to get her handcuffs undo using a trick her Uncle Crow taught her when she was little. Ruby took off the handcuffs and sprung up.

Ruby let the handcuffs fall to the floor and she rubbed her wrist. “That’s much better.” Ruby said.

“How did you get out of the cuffs?” Cinder asked.

“Old trick.” Ruby said, then glared at Cinder. “Now time for some payback, bitch.”

“You will do as I say.” Cinder said with a glare, and raised her riding crop.

Ruby used her semblance to vanish. Ruby reappeared behind Cinder with the handcuffs in hand. Ruby quickly pulled Cinder’s arms behind her back and handcuffed them together. Ruby pushed Cinder to the floor. “Mistress.” Emerald said and stood up to go to her Mistress’s aid.

“Stay there, bitch!” Ruby ordered loudly, speaking in a very commanding tone.

Emerald froze instantly halfway through standing up. Ruby walked over to her and put her hand on Emerald’s chin. Ruby bent down slightly, to where she was still taller than Emerald, and raised Emerald’s head to look her in the eyes. “You’re mine now.” Ruby said in an alluring tone.

Without think Emerald replied. “Yes, Mistress.”

Ruby smiled slightly in approval. “Hey, you are my bitch not hers.” Cinder shouted in anger.

“Quiet, bitch.” Ruby order Cinder, shooting her death glare.

Cinder glared back, but said nothing. Ruby looked back at Emerald and said. “Now then what do you and Cinder usually do during sex?”

“She fingers my pussy a bit, uses vibrators and dildo, and spanks and whips me.” Emerald replied.

“What about what you do to her?” Ruby asked.

“I finger and eat out her asshole, and on special occasions she lets me lick her pussy.” Emerald answered.

“That’s all?” Ruby asked and Emerald nodded.

“I noticed you shiver in pleasure when Cinder hit you with the riding crop earlier. You like to be hit and spanked don’t you?” Ruby asked.

“You noticed that?” Emerald asked, a little surprised the Ruby would have noticed something like that.

Ruby nodded slightly. “I make sure to notice things like that, so I can make the experience with me and my sexual partner amazing. That what makes me such a good Mistress.”

“And let me guess. Cinder goes overboard with the whipping and spanking doesn’t she?” Ruby said.

“Well, she does go past my pleasure zone a lot, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Emerald said.

Ruby cooed and pulled Emerald’s head into her small chest and said. “Poor thing, a Mistress should always know when she is going too far with her bitch.”

Emerald didn’t know why, but it felt really nice in Ruby’s embrace. Emerald snuggled into Ruby’s small chest. “What kind of dildos does Cinder?” Ruby said.

“Mainly just regular vibrating dildos, but she does have a double sided dildo she use to on me.” Emerald replied.

“Go get it.” Ruby said. “You’re going to fuck that bitch’s pussy with it.” Ruby hiked a thumb at Cinder, who eyes widened at the news, but didn’t say anything.

“But Cinder hasn’t ever had anything inside her pussy.” Emerald said. “Even when she let me lick her pussy I wasn’t allow to stick tongue inside her.”

Ruby looked at Cinder questioningly, and Cinder glared back. _Girls are crazy_. Ruby thought to herself.

“Just go ahead and get the double sided dildo. I’m your mistress now, so there’s no need to fear punishment from Cinder.” Ruby said.

“Yes, Mistress.” Emerald replied and got up to retrieve the double sided.

Ruby walked over to Cinder and knelt down in front of her. Ruby pressed her cock against Cinder’s mouth. “Open your mouth.” Ruby ordered. “And no teeth.”

Cinder turned her head away. Emerald appeared in front of Ruby with the double sided dildo. The dildo was big enough to leave 6 inches of the dildo free when it was inside Emerald and was 3.14 inches in girth. “Go ahead and get that inside you and start fucking this bitch.” Ruby said.

Emerald nodded and slowly pushed the dildo into her pussy. Emerald moaned softly as she pushed the dildo inside herself. Cinder closed her legs tight together, but Emerald grabbed them spread them open. “Emerald, don’t you mmm.” Cinder started to say before Ruby shoved her cock into her mouth, and Ruby said. “That’s an enough talk out of you for now.”

Before Cinder could do anything else Emerald shoved the whole other end of the dildo into Cinder’s pussy, tearing her hymen like tissue paper. Cinder cried around Ruby’s cock and tears slipped from her eyes. Ruby grabbed Cinder’s hair, and put it into a ponytail in her hands, and started to thrust her cock down Cinder’s throat.

Emerald started to thrust her hips roughly, moaning loudly as she did so. Cinder involuntarily moaned as the dildo went in and out of her pussy. Ruby also moaned as Cinder’s moan vibrated through her throat and into Ruby’s cock.

“Mistress, may I spank Cinder?” Emerald asked.

“Yes you may, and make sure to do it hard as payback for me from earlier.” Ruby said.

“With pleasure, Mistress.” Emerald said smiling.

Emerald raised her hand and brought it down on Cinder’s ass hard. Cinder cried around Ruby’s cock again. Ruby started to bob Cinder’s head up and down her cock in time with her thrust, causing Cinder to start gagging.

Ruby leaned forward and motioned Emerald forward with her index finger of her free hand. Emerald leaned forward and Ruby pulled her into a lustful kiss. Emerald moaned into the kiss and thrust her hips faster. Ruby dominated the kiss and stuck her tongue as far down Emerald’s throat, which caused Emerald to moan louder.

When Ruby’s and Emerald’s lungs begged for air the parted and Ruby panted. “Make her ass ruby red.”

Emerald nodded and started to strike Cinder’s ass with her open hand. Cinder cries around Ruby’s cock with each strike.

After several minutes of Ruby and Emerald fucking Cinder, while Emerald spanked Cinder. “I’m going to cum.” Emerald moaned. “May I cum, Mistress?”

“Cum whenever you feel the need.” Ruby said. “I’m reaching my climax too.”

Cinder was also going to say that she was going to cum, but it came out as a mumbled mess.

A few seconds later Emerald reached her climax and moaned loudly, squirting her juices on Cinder’s ruby red ass and lower back. Cinder reached her climax and moaned around Ruby’s cock, squirting her juices on Emerald’s thighs and the floor. Ruby reached her climax shortly after Cinder and pulled her cock out of Cinder’s mouth, shooting her cum all over Cinder’s face.

Emerald pulled the dildo out of Cinder’s pussy, then her own. “What’s next, Mistress?” Emerald asked.

“Well I plan on fucking Cinder unconscious, using my speed semblance to fuck both her asshole and pussy at the same time, and fucking you however you wish.” Ruby replied.

“However I wish?” Emerald asked, to make sure she heard it right.

“Yes, it’s a welcoming present.” Ruby said.

“Then can you fuck me in the pussy and cum inside me?” Emerald said.

“Sure, got a condom?” Ruby said.

“No, why? Can your sperm get me pregnant, Mistress?” Emerald asked.

“Yes.” Ruby replied.

“Still I want you to cum inside me.” Emerald said. “It’s a safe day for me anyways.”

“I guess it’s okay then.” Ruby said, forgetting about the extended life of period of her sperm, that make safe days non-safe days.

“Yay!” Emerald cheered, then shrunk back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. Cheer all you want.” Ruby said and smiled warmly at Emerald, causing the green haired girl to blush.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Emerald said softly.

“So do you want to go first, or watch me turn your former mistress into a bitch?” Ruby asked.

“Watch my former mistress get turned into a bitch, please.” Emerald said.

“Okay.” Ruby said, and turned Cinder over onto her back. “Oh and feel free to masturbate while I fuck Cinder senseless.”

“Okay, I will, Mistress.” Emerald said.

Ruby pulled Cinder’s legs open and aligned her cock up with Cinder’s pussy. “Ready for the good fucking?” Ruby asked rhetorically.

Ruby started to push into Cinder’s pussy and Emerald inserted two fingers into her own pussy. When Ruby got half her cock into Cinder’s pussy she pulled out and started to push into Cinder’s asshole. Cinder nails dug into the floor as Ruby’s cock spread her ass apart, and Emerald started to thrust her fingers into her pussy. Ruby started to thrust into Cinder, getting more of her cock into Cinder with each thrust. When Ruby got half her cock into Cinder’s ass Ruby pulled out and thrusted into Cinder’s pussy. After the thrust into Cinder’s pussy Ruby pulled out and thrust into Cinder’s ass. Emerald thrusted her fingers in and out of her pussy faster.

Cinder moaned as Ruby switched from thrusting into her pussy and ass. Ruby started to thrust faster and push her cock in deeper with each thrust. Cinder’s moans got louder. “Fuck, Ruby, your cock feels fucking amazing.” Cinder said, surprising both Ruby and Emerald.

After about a minute and a half Ruby got her cock all the way to the base in both Cinder’s ass and pussy. “I’m going to cum.” Cinder said, which caused Ruby to thrust faster, though she didn’t need to cum. Emerald inserted another finger into her pussy.

“Fuck!” Cinder moaned loudly as she came, squirting on Ruby’s thighs and the bed. Ruby happened to be to be outside of Cinder when she came so Ruby waited for her to finish cumming.

“I’m going to use my semblance now.” Ruby said and activated her semblance.

Ruby first thrusted into Cinder’s pussy, then into her ass. Cinder moaned louder than before. “Fuck!” Cinder cried in pleasure. Ruby increased her thrusting speed to the point that Cinder’s holes were left open. Emerald was panting heavily as she thrusted her fingers in and out of her pussy as fast as possible.

After about a minute Cinder reached her climax again. “I’m cumming again.” Cinder cried and came for the second time, squirting on Ruby’s thighs and the floor again. Cinder’s holes spasmed trying to close, but Ruby’s cock kept forcing them open.

Ruby started to thrust as fast as her semblance would let her. Ruby’s cock went through Cinder’s cervix and hit the back of her womb, causing her to cum again. “Ruby…fuck!” Cinder cried, unable to say anything else. Emerald was rubbing her fingers over one of her g-spot and moaned loudly.

Ruby’s constant switching between her ass and pussy was such an amazing sensation that Cinder was constantly cumming, one after another.

After a couple of minutes Ruby was reaching her climax and panted. “I’m… going to… cum.” Cinder didn’t hear Ruby since her mind was blank due to pleasure. Ruby came and shooting her hot cum into Cinder’s ass. Cinder screamed loudly in ecstasy, her eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her back arched. Emerald reached her climax and squirted her juices onto the floor.

After Cinder finished cumming her passed out and pulled Ruby pulled her cock out of Cinder’s ass. Ruby grabbed her scroll and took a picture of Cinder. “What was that for?” Emerald asked.

“Insurance, so that Cinder never tries something like this again.” Ruby said.

“I think you might be more devious than Cinder, Mistress.” Emerald said.

“Is that a compliment?” Ruby asked.

“Depends on how you take it.” Emerald replied.

“Okay then, I’ll take it as a compliment.” Ruby said. “Now then, ready for your turn?”

“Absolutely, Mistress.” Emerald said, excitedly. “But can you not use your semblance on me? I would like to remain conscious.”

“Sure, no problem.” Ruby said.

Emerald sat down on the bed and her legs. “I’m ready for you, Mistress.” Emerald said seductively.

Ruby walked up to Emerald and aligned her cock with Emerald’s pussy. Ruby moaned due to the tightness of Emerald’s pussy, and Emerald moaned due Ruby’s size. Ruby managed to get most of her cock inside of Emerald’s pussy before she started to thrust her hips.

Emerald moaned slightly louder and said. “Your cock feels so good, Mistress.”

“You pussy feels good too, Emy.” Ruby said.

“Emy?” Emerald asked.

“It’s the nickname I thought up for you.” Ruby said. “Why? Don’t like it?”

Emerald blushed and quickly said. “No. no. no. It’s fine. I’m just not use to it, that's all.”

“Well get use it.” Ruby said and thrust her hips faster and rougher.

“Yes, Mistress.” Emerald moaned loudly.

Ruby moved her head down and bit down on Emerald right nipple. Emerald gasped and then shivered in pleasure. Ruby pinched Emerald’s other nipple in-between her index finger and thumb of her left hand, causing Emerald to moan louder.

“Harder. Faster.” Emerald moaned, and Ruby obliged.

Ruby gave Emerald a quick smack on her right thigh. Emerald moaned at the smack and Ruby started sucking on Emerald’s nipple.

After a few minutes, and a few smacks on Emerald’s thigh, the two girls were reaching their climaxes. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby moaned, thrusting faster.

“Me too, Mistress.” Emerald moaned.

Ruby buried her cock as far into Emerald as she could get it, penetrating Emerald’s cervix and hitting the back of her womb before cumming. Emerald screamed in ecstasy as Ruby penetrated her cervix and hit the back of her womb causing her cum instantly. Emerald squirted her juices onto Ruby’s stomach while Ruby filled her womb with the sperm.

After they finished cumming Ruby collapsed on top of Emerald, both panting heavily. “That was amazing, Mistress.” Emerald panted.

“Yeah.” Ruby replied.

“Much better than anything Cinder ever did.” Emerald said.

Ruby chuckled and gave Emerald a peck on the lips. “Thanks, Emy.” Ruby said.

Emerald blushed and looked away.

After a minute Ruby got up, pulling herself out of Emerald’s pussy. “I’m afraid I must be going now, but I’ll talk to you later okay?” Ruby said.

“Of course, Mistress.” Emerald said.

Ruby started to get dressed and said. “Oh, tell Cinder when she wakes up that if she tried anything I’ll post the picture of her on every website I can find.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Emerald replied.

Ruby gave Emerald a quick kiss before leaving. “Bye, Emy.”

“Bye, Mistress.” Emerald said.

 


	14. Chapter 14: Mother Daughter Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxSummer) incest, handjob, fingering, eating out, and vaginal creampie

Ruby was lying in bed and her eyes slowly opened. When Ruby’s eyes fully opened she found herself staring into silver eyes. Ruby was confused as to why she was looking into silver eyes, she then started to look at the face around the silver eyes. The face was feminine with a kind smile, looked like Ruby, but older and more mature, and had the same color hair, but longer. “Hello my little rose.” The woman said.

Ruby’s eyes widened in realization and whispered. “Mom.”

Summer smiled and Ruby hugged her. “I missed you so much.” Ruby said, burying her face in Summer’s chest.

After a few seconds Ruby separated from her mouth and asked. “How are you here? I thought you were dead.”

“Ruby, look around.” Summer said.

Ruby sat up, and looked around a saw that Summer and her were on a king size bed, completely naked, and the surroundings were nothing but white clouds and light blue. “Where are we? How are we not falling?” Ruby asked.

Summer chuckled and sat up. Summer wrapped her arms around Ruby’s stomach and pressed her C-cup breast into Ruby’s back. Summer rested her chin on Ruby’s right shoulder and said. “Because this is a dream.”

“A dream?” Ruby asked.

Summer gave Ruby’s right ear a slow lick and purred. “Yes, a wet dream.”

Ruby’s face matched her name and stuttered. “U-uh?” Ruby knew what a wet dream was, she has had one or two in the past.

“Mmhmm.” Summer hummed. “You’re already rock hard.” Summer said grabbing Ruby’s cock with her right hand, and slowly stroked its length.

Ruby involuntarily moaned. “We shouldn’t. You’re my mother.”

Summer chuckled slightly and started to kiss Ruby’s neck, electing a slight moan with each kiss. “This is a dream, Ruby. We’re not actually physically having sex. And you had sex with, and impregnated, you sister, Yang. Is really having a wet dream about you mother any worse than that?” Summer said between kisses.

“No, I guess not.” Ruby replied in defeat.

“Good. Now let mommy take care of you, then you take care of mommy. And after that we can have some fun together.” Summer said, moving her free hand from Ruby’s stomach to Ruby’s pussy, and started to rub her folds.

Ruby moaned and leaned back into Summer. “Please don’t call yourself “mommy” during this.” Ruby said.

“Hey, it’s your dream your mind.” Summer replied, before sticking her middle and ring finger into Ruby’s pussy.

Ruby gasped, then moaned loudly as Summer’s fingers instantly hitting one of her g-spots. Summer stroked Ruby’s cock faster. “How are you so good at this?” Ruby moaned.

“Your dream your mind.” Summer repeated, and started nibbling on Ruby’s neck.

“Mmm, more.” Ruby moaned.

Summer added her index finger to Ruby’s pussy, and moved them faster. Ruby moaned louder and started to thrust her hips into Summer’s hands. Summer smiled at this and started to move her hands with Ruby’s thrusts.

After a few minutes Ruby felt the urge to cum and moaned. “I’m going to cum.”

Summer stroked Ruby’s cock faster and moved her fingers faster inside Ruby’s pussy. Ruby moaned loudly and sprayed Summer’s hand with her pussy juices, while shooting her semen into the air. The semen landing on Ruby’s stomach, thighs, and the bed.

After Ruby finished cumming Summer removed her fingers from Ruby’s pussy. Summer then licked her fingers clean inside Ruby’s peripheral vision, which caused Ruby’s cock to start to get hard again.

“Mmm, you taste good, but now it’s your turn to service me, my little rose.” Summer said, and moved to where she was in front of Ruby.

Ruby nodded and Summer spread her legs. Ruby leaned forward and started to lick Summer’s fold. Summer moaned softly, then gasped as Ruby stuck her tongue inside her. Ruby’s tongue explored the inside of Summer’s pussy, while her teeth grinded against Summer clit.

Summer moaned louder and put her hand on Ruby’s head, shoving Ruby a little closer. Ruby went ahead and pressed her face as close as she could get it to Summer’s pussy, sticking her tongue as far into Summer as she could. Summer moaned loudly and used her free hand to start massaging one of her breast.

After a couple of minutes Summer felt herself reaching her climax. “I’m going to cum.”

Ruby worked her tongue faster inside Summer, trying to get her to reach her climax faster. Summer moaned loudly and squired her juices into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby greedily drank Summer’s juices.

After Summer finished her orgasm Ruby moved away from Summer. Summer saw that Ruby’s cock was erect and twitching in anticipation. Summer chuckled and said. “Looks like someone’s ready for the next course.”

Ruby eagerly nodded, not needing to look down. “Good, but let’s do a quick scenery change.” Summer said, and snapped her fingers. The scenery changed from the king size bed in the sky to a deserted beach during a sunset, with crystal clear waters.

“Wow.” Ruby exclaimed in amazement.

“Yap, the power of dreams.” Summer said. “Now come and fuck me.” Summer said lying down on the sand with her legs still spread.

Ruby didn’t need to be told twice as quickly got on top of her mother, and aligned her cock with Summer’s pussy. Ruby shoved her whole cock inside Summer with thrust. Summer gasped loudly before shivering and moaning.

Ruby started to thrust in and out of Summer at a moderate speed. Summer moan with each thrust, and grabbed Ruby’s head pulling her into a kiss. Ruby eagerly returned the kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Summer won the battle for dominance, which irritated Ruby since this was supposed to be her dream, her control. Ruby gained dominance over Summer in the kiss, and thrusted her hips harder and faster, as if to assert her dominance.

Summer moaned louder into the kiss, pleased that Ruby was thrusting faster and harder, since she was just about to tell Ruby to do so. Ruby’s cock hit a g-spot inside of Summer, causing her to gasp and say. “Yes. Yes. Right there.”

Summer started to move her hips with Ruby’s thrust, getting Ruby’s cock to hit the g-spot. Ruby adjusted the position of her thrust slightly, so her cock could hit Summer’s g-spot easier. Ruby also increased the speed she was thrusting.

It didn’t take long for Summer to reach her climax. Summer moaned loudly as her sprayed Ruby’s stomach with her juices, and her walls clamped down on Ruby’s cock, and spasms. Summer’s spasming walls caused Ruby to cum and shoot her cum inside of Summer. Summer’s moan increased in volume as Ruby’s cum flooded her womb.

After the two finished cumming Ruby collapsed on top of Summer, her face landing in Summer’s breast. Summer smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair gently. “Come on, Ruby. We have enough time for one more round before you have to get up, and clean up your mess so the others don’t know about your wet dream with mommy.” Summer said.

“Please stop with the mommy stuff.” Ruby said getting off her mother.

“It’s your dream, your mind.” Summer replied.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ruby said waving the statement off.

Summer chuckled and turned on her right side, Ruby’s cock still inside, and put her left leg on Ruby’s right shoulder. “Let’s get the last round in.” Summer said.

Ruby wrapped her right arm around Summer’s left thigh, and used her left hand to grab a handful of Summer’s breast. Summer moaned when Ruby grabbed her breast, and Ruby started to thrust into Summer at the same speed she stopped.

Summer and Ruby both moaned loudly, as they were still sensitive from their previous orgasm.  Ruby started to massage Summer’s boob that she had in her hand. “Harder.” Summer moaned.

Ruby did as her mother said and thrust her hips harder. Ruby’s cock penetrated Summer’s cervix and entered her womb, causing both of them to gasp and moan. Summer started to move her hips with Ruby’s thrust again, as Ruby’s cum from before seeped out of Summer.

Ruby moaned louder as Summer’s wall rubbed as the sensitive head of her cock, and Summer moaned as the head of Ruby’s cock rubbed more against her sensitive walls. “It feels so good.” Ruby moaned.

“Your cock feels so hot and hard inside of me.” Summer moaned back.

After a few more minutes Ruby and Summer had reached their climax. Both moaned loudly as Summer sprayed the sand and Ruby’s left thigh and hip, while Ruby shoot her hot cum inside of Summer’s womb.

Ruby collapsed on top of Summer again, panting. Summer panted and said. “It’s to get up, my little rose.” Summer then kissed Ruby’s forehead.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open and she was back in her bed a Beacon. She was hot, covered in sweat, and panting. She felt something warm, sticky, and wet around her waist. She looked down and saw a large wet spot on the covers. Ruby lifted the covers and slightly groaned at the mess of cum on the sheets and her. It was going to be a pain to clean up before the others got up.


	15. Chapter 15: Tied Up Belladonnass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxBlake) Bondage, anal creampie, fingering, eating out, and boobjob.

Blake was in her team’s dorm room getting set up for her alone time with Ruby. Blake was glad that she was able to get this time with Ruby, since the scent of all the sex Ruby was having was making Blake very horny. And Blake needed something more than just to her fingers to satisfy her urges, and she felt uncomfortable asking her leader to fuck her, since she somewhat forced Ruby into doing it the first time. But since they couldn’t compete in Vytal festival tournament because of Yang’s pregnancy, and since it was partially Ruby’s fault she offered to make it up to them sexually. Blake instantly jumped on the offer since the scent of sex was making her horny and she could really go for a good fucking like Ruby did last time. Weiss was a bit reluctant, but caved when Ruby said she could pick the where, when, and how.

Blake pulled a small duffle bag out from under her bed, having replaced the box she had before, because of the lack of space for her items. The small duffle bag contained two dildos, one that vibrated and one that didn’t, but neither were as big as Ruby’s cock. She had replaced the four pairs of fuzzy handcuffs with black and red fuzzy ones. Blake also added a black blindfold, it was similar in fashion to one you would use to sleep with, some black rope and some red rope.

Blake glanced at the clock and noticed she had about ten minutes left until Ruby arrived back the dorm. Blake quickly took out all items, except the red rope, from the duffle bag and put them on her nightstand. Blake then stripped off her clothes and grabbed the red rope. Blake then tied her torso in a karada ( **A/N: look it up if you don’t know what it is** ), so that it emphasized breast, and moaned slightly as the rope dug into her slightly damp pussy a bit.

Blake looked at the clock again and saw she had about two minutes till Ruby got back. “Time for the finishing touches.” Blake said to herself, with a cat-like smile.

Blake opened a drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a can of whipped cream, some cherries, and some cookies. Blake sat down on her bed and applied some whipped cream to her nipples and put a cherry on top of them. Blake then laid down on her bed and applied some whipped cream over her the fold of her pussy, which caused her to wince slightly at the cold substance. Blake took a cookie and crushed it in her hands into small pieces before sprinkling the cookie pieces onto the whipped cream over her pussy.

Blake heard a knock on the door. “Hey, Blake you ready?” Ruby asked through the door.

Blake looked around the room real quick to make sure everything was in order, before saying. “Yes.”

As Ruby opened the door Blake grabbed a cookie and put half the cookie in her mouth, leaving the rest out for Ruby. Ruby entered the room and saw Blake, then feeling  herself get hard instantly. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but the look in Blake’s eyes told her “Shut up and get over here.”

Ruby smiled and walked over to Blake taking off her clothes as she went. When Ruby reached Blake she had stripped off all of her clothes. Ruby straddled Blake’s stomach, and Blake had to stop a moan at the feeling of hard, hot cock on her stomach and between her breasts.

Ruby leaned forward, taking care to not disturb the cherries and whipped cream on Blake’s nipples, and bit her half of the cookie in Blake’s mouth off, her lips just barely touching Blake’s. Ruby then properly kissed Blake with the cookie still in their mouths. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth, while they chewed up the cookie, careful not to bite too hard on the other’s tongue.

They broke the kiss when their lungs were screaming for air. A single string of saliva connecting them, until Ruby licked her lips braking it. Panting, Ruby moved down Blake, making sure not to ruin the dessert on Blake’s pussy, to where her face was aligned with Blake’s breasts.

Ruby started on Blake’s left nipple, taking the cherry and whipped cream into her mouth. Ruby closed mouth around Blake’s nipple, getting as much of the cherry and whipped cream as she should. Ruby then licked what was left off of Blake’s nipple, causing the cat faunas to moan.

Ruby pulled her lips off Blake’s nipple and swallowed the cherry and whipped cream. Ruby then stuck her tongue out, revealing the stem of the cherry was tied into four separate knots. Blake felt herself get wetter at the thought of how dexterous Ruby’s tongue was and how good it would feel inside her.

Ruby repeated the process to Blake’s right nipple, eliciting another moan from the cat faunas. This time when Ruby stuck out her tongue, she had tied the two cherry stems together in a circle of knots. Without thinking Blake said. “Eat me.”

Ruby spit the cherry stems onto the floor and asked teasingly. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please eat out my pussy, Ruby.” Blake begged, her the juices from her pussy causing some of the whipped cream to slide down her pussy to her asshole.

“Good girl.” Ruby said, and moved down between Blake’s legs.

Ruby saw that some of the whipped cream had slide down to Blake’s asshole. Ruby licked from Blake’s asshole up to the pile of whipped cream and crumbled cookie. Blake and Ruby moaned, Blake because of the pleasure Ruby’s tongue gave her, and Ruby because of the taste of whipped cream mixed with Blake’s pussy juices.

Ruby started to attack the whipped cream and crumbled cookie on Blake’s pussy, licking and sucking it off. Blake moaned as Ruby licked and sucked on her folds, the rope that was digging into her pussy preventing Ruby from penetrating her.

It took Ruby a couple of minutes to clean most of the whipped cream off of Blake, only leaving a little bit here and there, while getting some on her face around her mouth and on her nose. Ruby took one hand and did a quick wipe of her face, getting most of the whipped cream.

“Now time for the real dessert.” Ruby said with a smile as she moved the rope off to the side of Blake’s pussy.

Blake’s pussy became wetter at thought of Ruby tongue entering her. Ruby noticed this and smiled. Ruby got of the bed and said. “Sit up and put your arms behind your back.”

Blake whined, but did as she was told, wanting Ruby’s tongue in her as soon as possible. Ruby went over to her own night stand and took out a small knife and went over to Blake’s nightstand, where all the stuff Blake laid out was. Ruby grabbed the black rope and cut off a length of the rope. Ruby ties Blake’s hands behind her back, and slowly pushed her back onto the bed.

Ruby got back between Blake’s legs, her face an inch from Blake’s pussy. Ruby blow on Blake’s pussy, which caused Blake to moan. Ruby licked the folds of Blake’s pussy teasingly. Blake moved her hips forward trying to get Ruby’s tongue inside her. Ruby moved away and said, waving her index finger. “Nu uh.”

“You’re going to have to beg.” Ruby continued.

Blake whined and said. “Please, Ruby, eat out my kitty pussy.”

Ruby laughed and said. “You’ve been spending too much time with Yang, Kitty cat.”

Ruby then shoved her tongue into Blake’s pussy. Blake gasped loudly, before moaning as Ruby’s tongue explored her insides. Ruby flexed her tongue in different directions trying to find Blake’s g-spots. Blake would moan louder when Ruby’s tongue flicked across one of her g-spots. Ruby kept track of when Blake would moan louder, and went back and licked the same areas. Blake moaned louder. “Deeper.”

Ruby did as Blake asked and shoved her tongue in deeper. Ruby took her right index finger and pushed it to the middle knuckle inside Blake’s asshole. Blake eeped and tensed up. “Never played with your asshole before?” Ruby asked, licking Blake’s folds and clit.

“No. Not really.” Blake replied with a moan.

“Let’s change that.” Ruby said and used her semblance to quickly grab the smallest dildo and be back without missing a beat. Ruby took the 3 inch long and 1.57 inch in girth dildo and rubbed it on Blake’s folds, covering it her pussy juices. Blake moaned when Ruby rubbed the dildo on her folds, then tensed up slightly, as Ruby pushed the dildo into her asshole. Ruby pushed the dildo to the base and shoved her tongue back into Blake’s pussy. Blake moaned loudly as Ruby’s tongue hit all her g-spots and moved the dildo in and out of her asshole.

After a couple of minutes Blake felt herself reach her climax. “I’m cumming.” Blake shouted and hard came. Blake’s back arched and her body shook as she came in Ruby’s mouth, who greedily swallow all of Blake’s cum.

Ruby continued to lick Blake’s folds lightly after Blake finished squirting her cum into Ruby’s mouth, and Blake was still in the throes of her orgasm. Blake came down from her orgasm and panted. “Fuck. That was… fuck. That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. How are you so amazing with your tongue?”

Ruby smiled and said. “I don’t really know. I’ve only eat somebody out five times now. I guess I must just be talented with my tongue.”

“Very fucking talented.” Blake corrected.

“So that was an even better orgasm then when I fucked you unconscious last time?” Ruby asked.

“Well I can’t really remember those,” Blake said, then shot Ruby a half-hearted glare and I was very sore the day after, thank you.”

“Hey you said you were expecting some soreness.” Ruby replied with a shrug.

“Yeah, but I was a lot sorer than I expected.” Blake shot back.

“I won’t do it this time.” Ruby said. “Though Yang did say she wasn’t as sore the next time around, if that makes a difference.”

“Maybe another time.” Blake said.

“Okay.” Ruby said, then pulled the dildo from Blake’s asshole, which elected a moan.

Ruby got off the bed and grabbed the bigger dildo that was 5 inches long and 3.14 inches in girth. Ruby took the dildo and took it into mouth. Ruby took it down to the base covering it in her saliva. “If I was a guy that would be a huge turn on.” Blake said.

“First off I don’t do guys. And second it did turn you on.” Ruby said.

Blake looked away and muttered. “So what if it did?”

Ruby giggled and got back between Blake’s legs. Ruby pushed the dildo into Blake’s asshole. Blake moan as the dildo went inside her ass. Ruby got most of the dildo into Blake’s ass, but had to thrust the dildo twice to get it all the way in.

After Ruby got the dildo all the way inside Blake she got up, and moved to where her pussy was in front of Blake’s mouth and her cock between Blake’s breasts. “Lick me.” Ruby said.

Blake did as she was told and started to lick Ruby’s pussy with her cat like tongue. Ruby moaned and said. “Your cat tongue feels the best.”

“Thanks.” Blake said then stuck her tongue inside of Ruby, who moaned louder.

Ruby grabbed Blake’s breast and pushed them together around her cock. Blake moaned as Ruby squeezed her breasts and started to move them up and down along her cock. Blake pushed her face closer to Ruby’s pussy, getting her tongue in deeper. Ruby moaned louder loving the feeling of Blake’s rough tongue inside of her.

Ruby moved Blake’s breast faster along her cock. Blake moaned louder into Ruby’s pussy, which in turned caused Ruby to moan louder. Blake ran her tongue over Ruby’s g-spots, which caused Ruby to say. “Oh, yes right there. Lick me with your rough cat tongue, Kitty cat.”

Blake got her tongue in as far as she could get it, allowing more of her tongue to rub against Ruby’s g-spots. Ruby moaned louder and pinched Blake’s nipples as she moved her breast quicker along her cock. Blake moaned louder.

After a couple of minutes Ruby felt the urge to cum. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby moaned. Blake worked her tongue faster in response. Ruby reached her climax and moaned loudly. Ruby came inside Blake’s mouth while shooting her semen between Blake’s legs and onto her stomach. Blake happily swallowed Ruby’s cum.

Ruby panted slightly as she got off of Blake. “Your tongue felt amazing.”

“Am I the first one to eat you out?” Blake asked.

“No, Yang did it a couple of times when we were younger.” Ruby replied. “But your tongue feels better than hers.”

Blake smiled and said. “Looks like I get to tease Yang about being better with my tongue than her.”

“Yang’s boobjobs feel much better than yours though.” Ruby said.

Blake glare at Ruby and tried to move her arms to hit Ruby, but couldn’t because her arms were tied. Ruby smiled at Blake, wanting to laugh, but didn’t to be nice. “Now time to get some of that Belladonna ass.” Ruby said and Blake groaned. “You’ve been spending too much time with Yang yourself.”

“I am her sister.” Ruby said, and rolled Blake on her stomach, before pulling her ass up into the air.

“And her baby daddy.” Blake tease, which earned her a light smack on her ass.

Ruby pulled the dildo from Blake’s asshole, electing a moan from the cat faunas. Ruby then aligned her cock with Blake’s asshole. “Ready?” Ruby asked, and Blake nodded in response.

Ruby pushed her cock into Blake’s asshole, the dildos having already stretched out Blake’s asshole allowed Ruby to go the base. Blake moaned loudly and her eyes rolled up some. Ruby pulled her cock out to the tip before thrusting it back in. Ruby continued the thrusting at a moderate tempo.

Blake moaned with each of Ruby’s thrusts. Ruby put her hands on Blake’s ass and started to need the knead flesh. Blake moaned slightly louder. “Harder. Faster.” Blake moaned.

Ruby happily did as Blake asked and thrusted faster and harder. Blake moaned louder and started to move her hips in time with Ruby’s thrust. Ruby moaned and said. “Your ass feels great.”

Blake moaned in response and tightened her ass around Ruby’s cock. Ruby moaned louder and grabbed the back of Blake’s karada pulled her up till Blake’s back was perpendicular to the bed. Ruby thrusted upward getting her cock a little deeper.

The change in position gave Blake an all new that caused her to moan louder. “Better?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Blake moaned and leaned back into Ruby.

Ruby grabbed Blake’s left breast with her right hand and used her left to stick her middle finger and ring finger inside Blake’s pussy. Blake moaned louder and turned her head to kiss Ruby. Ruby closed the gap between her lips and Blake’s and kissed her lustfully. Ruby and Blake moaned into the kiss as their tongues wrestled each other, neither trying to gain dominance.

After a few minutes both girls felt themselves reach their climax. “I’m cumming.” Both girls announced in sync. Both girls moaned loudly as they came together. Blake sprayed Ruby’s hand with her cum as Ruby filled her ass with hot cum.

After they finished cumming Blake and Ruby slumped against each other, keeping each other from falling over. “That was great.” Ruby panted.

“Yeah.” Blake replied also panting.

Ruby pulled her cock and fingers out of Blake and let her fall slowly to the bed. Ruby licked her fingers clean of Blake’s cum and moaned at the taste. “You taste good.” Ruby said. “I forgot to mention that earlier.”

“Thanks, you taste good too.” Blake said.

“Thank you.” Ruby said and untied Blake’s hands.

Blake sat up and rubbed her wrist. “Did I tie it to tight?” Ruby asked.

“No, just time and movement.” Blake replied.

“Okay.” Ruby said and reach for Blake’s karada to untie, but realized she didn’t have a clue how to start untying it.

Blake saw the look of confusion on Ruby’s face and said. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it.” Blake started to undo the karada when she heard a rush of wind. Blake turned around and saw that Ruby was gone, along with Ruby’s clothes, the cookies, cherries, and whipped cream. Blake sighed and said. “Probably shouldn’t have left the package of cookies out.”

 


	16. Chapter 16: Light off in the Theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxWeiss) Fingering, handjob, blowjob, vaignal creampie, and exhibitionism.

Weiss and Ruby were at the movie theatre, and Weiss was paying for them to go see whatever the cheapest movie showing was; they had intention on actually watching the movie. Earlier that week Weiss was talking to the girls about what she wanted for her sex time with Ruby when Yang jokingly made the suggestion that they have sex in a movie theatre. Though Yang made the suggestion jokingly Weiss found it oddly arousing, especially the thought of being caught; just thinking about it was making her wet.

Weiss dragged Ruby inside the movie theatre to the screening room that was showing their movie, whatever it was. There were more people then Weiss had anticipated, but it only served to turn her on more. Weiss and Ruby sat in the back row and waited for the movie to start.

Weiss bit her bottom lip in anticipation waiting for the movie to start, so she could finally fuck Ruby. Weiss was also getting wetter by the second just thinking about how good and exciting it would be to have Ruby finger her while she stroked Ruby’s cock, sucking Ruby’s cock, and having Ruby’s big cock in her tight pussy. Weiss was brought out of her thoughts when Ruby whispered. “Weiss, you’re masturbating.”

Weiss’s eyes widened and she noticed that her hand was down her skirt and in her panties. Weiss blushed and quickly pulled her hand away. Ruby smiled deviously and teased. “Wow, Weiss I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist pervert.”

Weiss opened her mouth to loudly protest, but Ruby’s lips crashed into hers, cutting her off. After a few seconds Ruby broke the kiss and whispered. “We can’t be loud in here, Weiss, or we might get in trouble. And myself might get found out too, and if that happens Yang will kill you.”

Weiss felt herself get wetter as the stakes of being caught raised. _I probably need to talk to someone about that._ Weiss thought, then the movie started. Weiss took off her panties, which had a large wet spot on it. “Unzip your pants and take your penis out.” Weiss whispered.

Ruby giggled softly and unzipped her baggy cargo pants; choosing to go with baggy cargo pants so she could take out and hide her cock quicker than if she had to pull a skirt up or down. Ruby pulled her shirt up, spread her fly open, and pulled her panties down in the extra room in her cargo pants. Ruby’s cock emerged erect, and Weiss grabbed it and started stroke it. “Finger me.” Weiss ordered.

Ruby did as she was told and stuck her hand down Weiss’s skirt and inserted her ring and middle finger inside Weiss’s pussy. Weiss bit back a moan and put her free hand over her mouth to suppress any future moans. Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby’s cock a bit and stroked it faster. Ruby let out a soft sigh of pleasure and sank back into the chair, as she continued to finger Weiss’s pussy.

Weiss managed to suppress another moan, but found it becoming harder by the second. “More.” Weiss whispered to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and inserted her index finger into Weiss while using her thumb to rub Weiss’s clit. Weiss couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips, but her hand managed to keep anyone but Ruby from hearing it. Weiss stroke Ruby’s cock faster in response.

Two minutes later Weiss climaxed, spraying Ruby’s hand. It took all of Weiss’s willpower not to moan loud enough for everyone to hear, even with her hand over her mouth. “Cumming already, Weiss? I didn’t know you were that excited.” Ruby teased smirking.

Weiss gave a half-hearted glare at Ruby, knowing that Ruby was right. Weiss removed Ruby’s hand from her pussy, and checked the floor for cleanness, before getting on her knees in front of Ruby. “Are you about to do what I think you’re about to do?” Ruby asked.

Ruby’s question was answered by Weiss taking the head of her cock into her mouth. Ruby let out a small whimper of pleasure, and Weiss took more of Ruby’s cock into her mouth. Weiss reached her hand down her skirt and started to finger herself with the same fingers Ruby used.

Ruby bit back a moan and put her hand on Weiss’s head, applying a little force encouraging Weiss to take her deeper into her mouth. Weiss obliged and took half Ruby’s cock into her mouth before sucking. Ruby bit back another moan, and Weiss started bobbed her head up and down the half of Ruby’s cock she had in her mouth.

Ruby let out a silent moan and whispered. “Your mouth feels amazing, Weiss.”

Weiss took Ruby’s cock out of her mouth and replied. “You don’t have to sweet talk to take you deeper you know?”

“I know, but your mouth is still amazing. You haven’t been practicing with Jaune have you?” Ruby whispered, smiling at the end.

Weiss gave Ruby a bone chilling glare and grabbed her cock in a death grip. “What was that?” Weiss growled through clenched teeth.

Ruby cringed in fear and pain and whispered. “I’m sorry, Weiss. I was only joking, I didn’t mean anything by it. So please let go.”

“Make another joke like that and I’m taking your cock off, understand.” Weiss growled and Ruby quickly nodded.

“Good.” Weiss whispered and let go of Ruby’s cock. Ruby let out a sigh of relief now that her cock was out of any immediate danger.

Weiss took Ruby’s cock down to the base, gagging some. Ruby covered her mouth with her hands to stop her gasp from being heard. Weiss started to bob her head up and down the full length of Ruby’s cock. Ruby held back her moans and can’t stop herself from thrusting her hips in time with Weiss’s head.

Without knowing it Weiss slipped her pinkie finger inside her pussy. Weiss moaned around Ruby’s cock and wrapped her tongue around it. Ruby suppressed a moan and whispered. “Weiss, you mouth feels the best. I love it.”

Weiss pulled Ruby’s cock out of her mouth and whispered. “Thank you. You penis is the best too.”

“You’ve only had my cock.” Ruby retorted.

“Doesn’t make it any less true to me.” Weiss whispered smiling.

“You have a pretty smile, Weiss.” Ruby whispered without thinking.

Weiss blushed and looked down trying to hide her blush. “Thank you.” Weiss muttered and took Ruby’s cock back into mouth. Ruby got the message to end the conversation and enjoy the blow job.

After a few minutes Ruby and Weiss felt the urge to cum. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby moaned softly. Weiss moaned around Ruby’s cock signaling she was going to cum too. “I’m cumming.” Ruby whispered, then grunted as she came down Weiss’s throat. Weiss came on her hand and moaned around Ruby’s cock, greedily swallowing Ruby’s cum.

After they finished cumming Weiss pulled Ruby’s cock out of her mouth and whispered. “Your sperm taste better than I thought.”

“Thanks, I think.” Ruby replied. “That was definitely the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

“Well, I am a Schnee.” Weiss whispered proudly.

“Schnee’s are good at blowjobs?” Ruby asked smirking.

Weiss realized what she just said and how it could be interpreted that way. “You know that’s not what I meant.” Weiss whispered hotly.

Ruby giggled and replied. “I know, but I couldn’t resist.”

“Just shut up and get the condoms out.” Weiss whispered.

Ruby reached into her pocket and took out her wallet, while whispering mockingly. “It’s a great honor to be fucking you pussy, Weiss.”

“Damn right it is. There are guys who would give both their nuts just to get the slightest peek of me in my underwear.” Weiss said, and the thought of Jaune popped up in both their heads.

Ruby took a condom out of her wallet and handed it to Weiss, while she put her wallet back in pants. Weiss took the condom out of the pocket and slipped it on Ruby’s cock, while Ruby was putting away her wallet.

Weiss turned around to where her back was facing Ruby and positioned her pussy over Ruby’s cock. “Ah, I don’t get to see your face?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t want people thinking we’re doing anything.” Weiss whispered.

“And you sitting in my lap isn’t suggesting anything?” Ruby asked.

“You’re wearing dark enough clothes that people won’t see you.” Weiss replied.

“Fair enough.” Ruby whispered.

Weiss lowered herself down onto Ruby’s cock, covering her mouth with her hands to stop her moans from escaping. Ruby clamped her mouth on Weiss’s shoulder to stop her own moans, while Weiss took her down to the base. When Weiss reached the base of Ruby’s cock she throw her head back in pleasure.

Ruby started to thrust her hips upwards, causing Weiss to bounce on Ruby’s cock. Weiss bit into her palm as Ruby’s cock sent shockwaves of pleasure through her whenever she came back down onto Ruby’s cock.

After about a minute Weiss let out a squeak that everyone in the theatre could hear as Ruby’s cock penetrated her cervix and hit the back of her womb. Ruby peaked over Weiss’s shoulder to see if anyone looked their way. No one did and the two girls sighed in relief.

“You need to be quieter, Weiss or we’ll get caught.” Ruby whispered.

“It’s not my fault your cock feels so good.” Weiss replied. “Plus your cock is in my womb, so could you please remove it.”

“Ah, but it feels so good in there.” Ruby whined quietly.

“Is it the best?” Weiss asked.

“Is what the best? Your pussy?” Ruby replied.

Weiss nodded. “Honestly I can’t really say. Everyone’s pussy feels amazing and they all feel different, but I can’t really say one is better than the other.” Ruby replied.

Weiss huffed and said. “Fine, you can stay in my womb.”

“Thank you, Weiss.” Ruby said and kissed Weiss’s cheek, before resuming her thrusting.

Weiss covered her mouth with her hands again to stop her moans. Ruby increased the speed of her thrusts, forcing Weiss to keep her moans at the same level of volume despite wanting to increase it. Weiss leaned her head back and rested it on Ruby’s shoulder.

45 seconds later a light shined on them from the side. “What are you kids doing?” They heard young man’s voice whisper to them.

Upon being seen Weiss orgasmed, and by nothing short of a miracle, her orgasm was a silent one where she didn’t moan. Weiss’s face was also hidden from view, by Ruby’s head. Ruby felt Weiss’s orgasm as Weiss coated her lap in her juices and clammed down around her cock. So feeling Weiss’s orgasm Ruby replied with the first thing that came to mind. “So I was just tensing my girlfriend a bit. I didn’t realize we were making so noise, I thought we were being very quiet. I’m sorry.” Ruby shot the young man her best sad puppy eyes.

The young man caved quickly and whispered. “Well, stop and keep quiet.”

“Of course, sorry.” Ruby replied and the young man left.

Ruby sighed when he was gone and whispered. “That was close.”

“Yeah, but amazing.” Weiss replied.

“Exhibitionist pervert.” Ruby whispered.

“Like you have the right to talk you incestuous futa.” Weiss retorted.

Ruby giggled and whispered. “True, but can I continue? Because you may of orgasmed, but I haven’t yet.”

“Sure, but be quiet.” Weiss whispered back, smiling.

Ruby continued on with her thrusting into Weiss. Weiss covered her mouth to stop her moans once again. “You’re pussy is even tighter than before. Get more excited after being caught, did we?” Ruby asked and Weiss nodded in response.

Ruby thrusts her hips faster into Weiss, causing the heiress to bite down on her hand to the point it almost drew blood.

After a few minutes Ruby and Weiss reached their climaxes. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby moaned softly. Weiss moaned into her hand signaling she was going to cum too. “I’m cumming.” Ruby whispered, then grunted as she came in Weiss’s womb, the condom containing all of her sperm. Weiss managed a quiet enough moan for her hands to suppress enough to be only heard by Ruby. Weiss’s pussy clammed down around Ruby’s cock as she sprayed Ruby’s pants again with her juices.

After the two girls finished cumming the movie ended and the lights came back on. Panting Weiss got up off of Ruby’s cock, the condom staying on Ruby’s cock, and put her panties back on. Ruby pulled the condom off her cock and tied the end of it, before pulling her panties up and zipping her pants.

Ruby and Weiss headed out of the theatre, Ruby discreetly throwing the used condom away. “That was amazing.” Weiss said.

“Yeah, though we almost got caught.” Ruby replied.

“That’s what made it so amazing.” Weiss said.

“Exhibitionist pervert.” Ruby said.

“Incestuous futa.” Weiss replied as they left the movie theatre.

 


	17. Chapter 17:  YangxOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Ora Ngenge   
> Year: sophomore   
> Appearance: 5' acrobat body, lithe and toned. Bronzed-mocha skin. Orange hair tied in a ponytail, about shoulder length. A-cup, if that. Green eyes. When still dressed, she wears black hoodie with Orange patchwork, denim shorts, purple tube top, bra and panties.  
> Semblance: Soul sight, gives her an incredibly powerful aura sense, which lets her feel the emotions of nearby people. Yet if nearby emotions are too strong, it will bleed into her emotions, so her moods depend on what the people around her feel.
> 
> Contains: (RubyxYangxOC) threesome, eating out, and vaginal creampie

 

It was late at night and Ora was heading to the community bathroom to shower, so she wouldn’t wake her teammates. Suddenly she felt a large sense of arousal coming from the bathroom. Due to her semblance, and the strength of the arousal coming from the bathroom, was affecting her, and making her horny. As Ora approached the sense of arousal got stronger and she started to hear moans.

By the time Ora reached the bathroom her face was flushed, she was panting, and her panties were soaked with her juices. Ora entered the bathroom and saw Ruby, who was moaning. Ora could see Ruby was naked and had her hands by her sides, so Ora figured there was someone who was pleasuring her. Ora moved over to the side to see who it was, and gasped at what she saw. Yang was bobbing her head along the length of Ruby’s cock. _Ruby has a cock! That’s why I kept sense strong arousal from their dorm. And isn’t Yang Ruby sister?_ Ora thought.

Ora’s gasp had alerted Ruby and Yang to her presence and Yang pulled off Ruby’s cock. “Who are you?” They asked.

Ora jumped up and looked at them. Ora saw Ruby’s cock and instantly felt her horniness spike, her panties soaking through to her denim shorts. Yang saw this and smiled. “Do you want to join us and have my sister’s big hard cock fuck you senseless?”

Ora nodded without hesitation. “What’s your name and are you on the pill?” Ruby asked.

“Ora and yes.” Ora answered.

Ruby and Yang smiled. “Good. And it looks like you really want my cock.” Ruby said. “If that’s okay with you, Yang?”

Yang just pointed a bench that ran across the middle of room while looking at Ora and said. “Bend over along the bench.”

Ora nodded and walked over to the bench, and leaned on it parallel. Yang walked over to the bench and sat on it with her legs spread, her pussy in front of Ora’s face. Ruby got up behind Ora and pulled Ora’s shorts and purple panties down around her ankles. “Looks like someone is more than ready to fuck.” Ruby said smiling, rubbing her cock along the folds of Ora’s drenched pussy.

“Please fuck me.” Ora moaned.

“Ruby will only start fucking you after you’ve made some progress with me.” Yang said putting her hand on Ora’s head.

Ora moved her head forward and started to lick Yang’s pussy. Yang hummed in pleasure and moved closer to Ora, so she didn’t have to strain her neck so much. Ora slipped her tongue inside Yang’s pussy and Ruby started to tease her entrance, by poking at it with her cock. Yang moaned louder and after a few seconds Yang signaled Ruby to go ahead and insert her cock.

Ruby smiled and started to push into Ora’s pussy, getting half of her cock inside before it reached Ora’s cervix, stopping. Ruby moaned at the tightness of Ora’s pussy, Ora moaned as Ruby’s cock spread her walls apart, and Yang moaned louder as Ora’s moaned vibrated into her pussy. “She’s as tight as Nora, plus she isn’t a virgin as I don’t have start off so gentle.” Ruby said.

Yang smiled and said. “Lucky for you then. Though if she is as tight as Nora does that mean your cock can do the same thing to her it did to Nora?”

“Her cock does what to who now?” Ora asked, having stopped licking Yang’s pussy.

“Nothing. It’s just that it’ll feel really good is all.” Yang said. “But we are going to flip you onto your back.”

Ruby and Yang grabbed Ora and flipped her over onto her back. Yang moved forward and placed her pussy over Ora’s face, blocking Ora’s view of anything else. “You can keep eating out and moaning into my pussy.” Yang said.

Ruby grabbed the hem of Ora’s hoodie and her tank top and moved it up to a little under her breasts, exposing her stomach. Ruby started to thrusts her hips roughly, and Ora moaned and started to lick Yang’s pussy. Yang moaned and started to massage her own breasts.

Ruby thrusted her hips harder trying to penetrate Ora’s cervix, and could feel her cock push Ora’s cervix open some, but not getting through. After several more through Ruby was getting annoyed at getting close to, but being able to penetrate, Ora’s cervix. So Ruby pulled her cock out to the tip before she gave a large powerful thrust. Ruby’s cock went through Ora’s cervix with easy and slammed into the back of her womb, a large bulge appeared on the Ora’s stomach.

Ora’s screamed into Yang’s pussy and her back arched as she instantly came, her juices squirting up and hitting Ruby’s breast. Yang moaned as Ora’s scream sent large vibrations into her pussy. Ruby moaned as the walls of Ora’s pussy clammed down around her cock.

After a few seconds Ora’s back fell back to the bench and she panted heavily. Yang looked down and saw the bulge on Ora’s stomach and her eyes widen slightly. “Is that what Nora looked like?” Yang asked.

“Yeah, but with bigger breasts and no shirt on.” Ruby replied.

“Well, sorry if my breasts aren’t as big as one of your previous fucks.” Ora said. “And why does my stomach feel weird?”

“I don’t think you could call your breasts more than a washboard chest.” Yang teased.

Ora glared at Yang and was about to say something, but Ruby cut her off. “Yang be nice or you’ll be sitting out for a while.”

“Fine.” Yang said.

“Thank you, and I asked this earlier, but why does my stomach feel weird?” Ora asked.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and Yang said. “Look for yourself.” Yang got off of Ora’s face letting her see something other than Yang’s pussy.

Ora looked down and saw the bulge in her stomach, and gaped. “Oh my dust what is that!?” Ora shouted.

“Uh, my cock in your womb, pushing it against your skin.” Ruby said. “But don’t worry. It won’t cause you any bodily harm. I’ve done this twice already and both girls were fine.” Ruby lied slightly about both girls being fine, not knowing Neo’s condition after their little session.

“Are you sure?” Ora asked.

“And who was the second person?” Yang asked.

“Yes I’m sure, Ora. I’ll tell you later, Yang.” Ruby answered.

“If you say so.” Ora said and reached down and poked the bulge.

“Okay.” Yang said and poked the bulge too.

“It wells weird inside me whenever I poke it.” Ora said.

“It feels like I’m pushing on your boner through a layer of skin.” Yang said.

“That’s exactly what you’re doing Yang, plus some muscle, but still.” Ruby said and smacked their hands away. “Now stop it feels weird on my cock.”

“Sorry.” Ora and Yang said.

Ruby sighed and started to thrust her hips again. Ora moaned, and she and Yang watched the bulge appear and disappear. After a bit Yang repositioned herself over Ora and Ora started to lick Yang’s pussy again.

Ruby grabbed Yang’s head and pulled her into kiss. Ruby’s and Yang’s tongue wrestled for dominance, and Ora started to thrust her hips with Ruby’s thrust. Ruby’s skillful tongue easily won the battle for dominance.

After a few minutes the three girls felt the urge to cum. “I’m going to cum.” Yang moaned.

“Me too.” Ruby moaned.

Ora let out a loud moan as she came first, squirting her juices onto Ruby’s stomach and thighs. Yang came next with a loud moan of her own, and spraying her juices into Ora’s mouth and onto her face. Ruby came last, burying her cock as far into Ora as she could before cumming. Ruby hot cum filled Ora’s womb, the amount of cum caused Ora’s womb to expand and the bulge on her stomach expanded as well.

After they finished cumming Ruby and Yang slumped forward against each other. Yang got off Ora’s face and saw the bulge on Ora’s stomach. Yang started to laugh and said. “Damn, Ruby, how much did you pump into Ora? She looks more pregnant than I am.”

Ora looked at the bulge and said. “Damn, I do look pregnant.” Ora then looked at Yang and asked. “You’re pregnant? With who’s baby?”

Yang smiled and caressed her stomach lovingly. Yang went over to Ruby and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. “Yes I’m pregnant and the “father” is my Ruby, who I’m madly in love with.”

“You’re pregnant with your sister’s baby?” Ora asked to make sure she understood.

“Yap, that’s why we asked you were on the pill, since we don’t have any condoms with us right now.” Yang said. “Now if only she loved me as much as I love her.”

Ruby took offense the statement and said. “What? I do love, Yang, deeply. You’re my sister and pregnant with one of my children.”

“Excuse me? One of her children? She’s gotten other people pregnant?” Ora asked.

“One other person.” Ruby answered.

“Who?” Ora asked.

“Private.” Ruby responded.

“And Ruby still sleeps with other girls.” Yang said.

“Ruby.” Ora said accusingly.

“Hey, I’ve already had this conversation with Yang, along with all my other sexual partners, and everyone was cool with it.” Ruby said.

“I know, Rubes. I was just teasing you.” Yang said. “Now, what do you say we get your cock out of Ora so we can let all that cum out of her pussy?”

Ruby gave a small nod and pulled her cock out of Ora. Ruby’s cum started to flow from Ora’s pussy slowly. Yang was getting bored watching Ruby’s cum. “Ruby, mind moving off the bench for a bit?” Yang asked.

Ruby looked at Yang questioningly, but did as she was asked. Yang took over Ruby’s place, and leaned down and started to lick Ruby’s cum out of Ora’s pussy. “You asked me to move so you could lick my cum from another girl’s pussy?” Ruby asked. “I would have gladly let you give me a blowjob if you wanted my cum.”

“I was giving you one before she showed up, so now I’m getting your cum this way.” Yang said. “Besides we’re going to have to clean this up anyways, so the less we have to clean the better.”

Yang went back to lick Ruby’s cum out of Ora’s pussy. Ora moaned slightly, and watched Yang lick Ruby’s cum from her pussy, when she thought it would be funny to surprise Yang. Ora put her two hands on the shrinking bulge on her stomach and pushed on it. Ruby’s cum gushed from her pussy and splashed Yang’s face. The splash of cum surprised her and caused her inhale through her nose, inhaling some of Ruby’s cum in the process.

Yang instantly shot up, showing the other two girls that her face between her eyes and chin was covered in Ruby’s cum. Yang blew Ruby’s cum out of her nose as if she was blow water out of her nose, though it took a while to get Ruby’s cum out of her nose since Ruby’s cum was thicker and stickier than water. Ruby and Ora giggled at the scene.

After Yang got Ruby’s cum out of her nose, she shot Ruby a glare, since she was looking at Ruby first, before sending a worse glare at Ora. “Oh, come on, Yang, you deserved it after your small breast comment.” Ruby said.

Yang sighed and said. “Fine, but you,” Yang pointed at Ora, “are cleaning up after this, and you,” Yang pointed at Ruby, “I get first and last dibs during the shower sex.”

“Fine.” Ora said.

“I don’t really care either way.” Ruby said.

During their conversation most of Ruby’s cum had flowed out of Ora’s pussy and was now only trickling out. Yang went back down and licked a bit more of Ruby’s cum from Ora’s pussy before she quit, and said. “Okay that’s just about all of it, so time for the shower.”

Ruby went over to the shower and turned it on. Ora sat up and took off her hoodie and tank top off and placed them on the bench. Yang grabbed Ora’s tank top and wiped her face off on it, then tossed it back on the bench. Ruby and Ora shot Yang a “really” look. Yang shrugged and walked up to Ruby and said. “I don’t want to get cum all over face when I do this.” Yang kissed Ruby and backed her up against the shower wall as the warm water cascaded onto them.

Ruby kissed back and grabbed Yang’s ass, causing the older girl to moan into the kiss. Ruby picked Yang up, and positioned her cock below Yang’s pussy, then lowered her down onto it. Yang moaned as Ruby’s cock filled her. Ruby started to thrust her hips and Yang moved her hips in time with Ruby’s thrusts.

“You two must have a lot of sex together.” Ora said.

“We’re teammates, sisters, and lovers. We’re very connected to each other.” Ruby said, not having stopped thrusting.

“Though Ruby here has been fucking everything in a skirt recently.” Yang said between moans.

“You don’t wear skirts, nor does Blake.” Ruby said, still thrusting and increased the pace.

Yang moaned louder and said. “Oh yeah, right there, Rubies. Right there.”

Ora watched the scene and felt herself get all hot and bothered again, more so than when she walked into the bathroom. Ora leaned against the wall and inserted three fingers all the way inside her pussy. Ruby looked past Yang’s shoulder and saw Ora slide to the ground as she moaned and fingered herself. “Looks like she already ready to go again.” Ruby said.

Yang turned her head and Ora herself. Yang smiled and said. “Ruby sit down against the wall.”

Ruby did as she was told figuring Yang had something in mind. When Ruby was sitting on the ground with Yang in her lap, Yang turned around to where she was facing Ora. Yang spread her legs wide, leaned back into Ruby, and put her arms behind her head to where her heads rested on the back of Ruby’s head. Looking at Ora Yang asked seductively. “Like what you see?”

“Yes.” Ora said, biting her lower lip and moving her fingers faster.

Ruby quickly caught onto what Yang was doing and smile. Ruby move Yang’s hair out of the way and rested her head on Yang’s right shoulder. Ruby grabbed Yang’s breast and gave them a firm squeeze, which caused Yang to moan, and said. “I bet you want to bury your face in these nice, big, supple, soft breast.”

Ora responded with a moan.

Ruby and Yang smiled. “I also bet you would like for Ruby’s big, hard, hot, thick cock rail you as her buried your face in my breast.” Yang said, and Ruby started to thrust into Yang again, harder than when she stopped.

Ora nodded vigorously and moaned. “Yes, please fuck me and let me bury my face in your breast.”

“Sorry, but I got first dibs.” Yang said, smiling.

Ora groaned in frustration. “Is this turning you on as much as it is me?” Ruby whispered to Yang.

“Yes, and I’m close to cumming.” Yang whispered back.

After a couple of minutes Ora let out a loud moan as she came, covering her hand in her juices. Yang came shortly after, her walls clamped down around Ruby’s cock and spraying Ruby’s thigh and the shower floor. Ruby came the next instant, filling Yang’s womb with her cum. Yang’s womb didn’t expand like Ora’s did, since Ruby cock wasn’t inside Yang’s womb, taking up space, and Yang’s womb bigger than Ora’s.

After they finished cumming the girls slumped back against the object or person behind them, panting. “Mmm, good as always, Sis.” Yang said, and turned her head and gave Ruby a quick peck on the lips.

“I aim to please.” Ruby replied.

“Can I be fucked by Ruby again, and bury my face in Yang’s breast now?” Ora asked.

Yang yawned and got off of Ruby’s cock. “What time is it, first though?” Yang asked. “It’s probably pretty late by now.”

Ruby went over to her pile of clothes and grabbed her scroll. “4:07 a.m.” Ruby said.

“Damn, it got later than I expected.” Yang said.

“Does that mean I don’t get fucked?” Ora asked.

“We have time for one more round.” Ruby said.

“But I have last dibs.” Yang said.

“Then I’ll fuck both of you at once.” Ruby said. “So Ora lay down on the floor and Yang you get on top of her.”

Ora getting down on the floor and Yang asked. “Sixty-nine style or face to face.”

“Her face your boobs.” Ruby answered.

Yang got what Ruby wanted and smiled. Yang straddled Ora’s stomach and leaned forward, burying Ora’s face in her breasts. Ora instantly started grope Yang’s breasts and sucking on her right nipple. Yang gasped at the sudden attack on her breast and said. “Looks like someone is eager.”

Ruby chuckled and got behind Yang and Ora. Ruby grabbed Yang’s hips and lifted her lower body in the air. Ruby rested Yang’s thighs on her shoulder, leaning forward so that Ora’s face is still buried in Yang’s breast. “Ah, Ruby? Wouldn’t this position be easier if we were laying down on our sides?” Yang asked.

Ruby thought about it for a second then said. “You’re right, let’s change this position a bit.”

Yang rolled her eyes and Ruby put Yang back on top of Ora. Ruby then motioned for Yang and Ora to turn on their sides, which they did. Ruby laid down on her side and got between Yang’s and Ora’s legs. Ruby moved Yang to the same position as before, but on the floor.

Ruby aligned her cock with Ora’s pussy, before thrusting inside her, causing Ora to gasp then moan. Ruby also started to eat out Yang’s pussy, eat her own cum out of Yang’s pussy. Yang moaned in pleasure as Ruby’s skillful tongue moved around inside, Ruby’s tongue hitting all of her g-spots.

Ora moaned into Yang’s breast and started to nibble on Yang’s right nipple. Ruby thrusted her hips harder and faster. Ruby’s cock penetrated Ora’s cervix and hit the back of her womb again, causing the small girl to let out a short scream of pleasure into Yang’s breast, as the bulge appeared on her stomach again. “Enter her womb again?” Yang asked.

“Mmhmm.” Ruby’s confirmation came out muffled as she didn’t stop from eating out Yang, who moaned loudly as Ruby’s tongue moved farther inside of her.

“Harder. Faster.” Ora said, Ruby barely able to understand Ora through her sister’s breasts.

“Dust, Ruby, your tongue feels so good.” Yang moaned.

Ruby thrusted her hips faster and harder and moved her tongue faster, causing the two girls to moan louder.

After a few minutes the three girls felt themselves reach their climax. They all reached their orgasm at the same time. Ora moaned loudly and sprayed Ruby’s stomach with her juices, Yang moaned loudly and squirted her juices into Ruby’s mouth, who greedily swallowed it and came inside Ora’s womb, causing it to expand like before.

After they finished cumming Ruby pulled out of Ora and rolled off to the side, panting. Ora pulled her face out of Yang’s breast, and groaned when she turned onto her back as Ruby’s cum sloshing around in her womb. Yang rolled onto her back panting.

“That was great.” Ruby panted.

“Yeah, it was amazing.” Ora said and pushed on the bulge in her stomach, Ruby’s cum gushing out of her pussy.

“Yap, Ruby’s tongue and cock are still amazing as ever.” Yang said.

“I didn’t get to try Ruby’s tongue so I only agree with you on her cock.” Ora said.

Ruby yawned and said. “Man, I’m tired. I don’t even want to know what time it is.”

Yang let out a yawn of her own and said. “Yeah, same here, Sis.”

“Yeah, after I get all of someone’s cum out of me I’m going back to my dorm to sleep.” Ora said.

“Not so fast washboard. You’re the one who is going to clean up our mess up remember?” Yang said.

“What?” Ora asked.

“You did agree to do it.” Ruby said getting up and starting to dry herself off.

“Damn it.” Ora cursed.

“Have fun.” Yang said getting up and started to dry herself off.

“Won’t you at least help me?” Ora asked.

“Nope.” The two sisters replied and quickly finished drying off and getting dressed, before making a quick escape.

“Great. It looks like I’m having a sleepless night tonight.” Ora said and got to cleaning up this mess.

 


	18. Chapter 18: Team RWBY Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (Team RWBY) foursome, eating out, blowjob, boobjob, ahegao, rimjob, strapon, and vaginal creampie.

Ruby and her team were lounging in their dorm room. Yang was laying on her bed listening to music while reading the newest X-ray and Vav comic. Blake was laying in her bed with a slight blush on her face as she read her ninja’s of love book. Weiss was at her desk studying. And Ruby was sitting on her bed eating cookies and watching anime.

Ruby was wearing her red cloak, which was thankfully spared from the washing machine disaster, a red t-shirt, and black sport shorts. Ruby was glad that her whole team know about her penis, allowing her to wear sports shorts again. Ruby liked to wear sports shorts to relax since it allowed her the space for her penis and flexibility for when she got an erection without it being restricted it, though if she got an erection it would easily be visible.

Yang finished her comic and looked around the room to see what everyone was doing. Yang’s eyes fell onto Ruby and saw a bulge start to appear in Ruby’s pants. Yang took out her scroll and send Ruby a text.

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Are you watching porn?_

_Baby Daddy: No why? And did you change my contact names again?_

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: You have a boner. And yes, check out Weiss’s and Blake’s name._

_Baby Daddy: Damn it, I hate random boners. And Bondage Pussy and Exhibitionist Perv, really?_

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Random boners? And yap :D_

_Baby Daddy: I just get a boner for no reason sometimes. They’re going to kill you when they find out._

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Have you ever had one in class? They wouldn’t hurt a pregnant woman._

_Baby Daddy: Several times and it’s really embarrassing for me. Just be careful not to push them too far._

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Had did you get out of class without someone seeing it? Relax Rubes I know what I’m doing._

_Baby Daddy: They go away in a few minutes so it’s only been a problem hiding them for the time they’re around. Uh huh -_-_

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Look over at me, Sweetie. And what is that supposed to mean? >:( _( **A/N: I have had text conversations like this where a pal and I have two completely different conversations going on at once.** )

Ruby looked at Yang and saw that she had removed her top and bra, exposing her breasts and revealing a small bump on her stomach showing her pregnancy. Ruby felt herself reharden at the sight of exposed breast, which had increased a cup size. Yang saw Ruby’s reaction and smiled.

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Like what you see?_

Ruby nodded.

_Baby Daddy: Have they gotten bigger?_

Yang smiled.

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: a whole cup size. Want to feel?_

_Baby Daddy: I can’t. Blake and Weiss are here._

Ruby saw Yang started to massage her own breasts.

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Come on, I know you want to. I also know you love my breast the best._

Ruby slammed her face into her pillow to avoid the temptation of having Yang give her a boobjob.

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: Come on, Ruby, my breast feel lonely without your cock between them._

_Baby Daddy: NO!!! I WILL NOT BE TEMPTED BY YOU, TEMPTRESS!!!_

Yang laughed out loud, but Weiss and Blake didn’t bother looking in her direction.

_Pregnant Sexy Blond: You can’t lie to me, Ruby. I know you want me to sandwich your cock between my large, soft, warm breasts, while I suck on the head of your cock._

_Baby Daddy: I hate you._

Yang grinned ear to ear and Ruby appeared straddling her stomach. Ruby leaned in and whispered into Yang’s ear, with a clear warning in her voice. “You are not to make a comment about this, or a sound during this.”

Yang continued smiling and nodded. Ruby pulled her shorts and panties off. Ruby’s cock sprung out of her shorts at attention. Yang looked at Ruby lustfully and licked her lips. Ruby grabbed Yang’s breasts hard, which caused Yang wince. “Not so rough, my breast are sensitive.” Yang whispered.

“You got me pissed off, so now you have to deal with the consequences.” Ruby whispered, and tightened her grip on Yang’s breast slightly.

Ruby placed her cock between Yang’s breasts and started to move her breast up and down around her cock. Ruby cock’s pressed against Yang’s mouth asking for permission to enter. Yang opened her mouth and took the head of Ruby’s cock inside. Ruby bit back a moan and moved Yang’s breast faster along her cock, as she stopped herself from thrusting her hips and shaking the bed.

Unbeknownst to Ruby and Yang, Blake and Weiss knew what they were doing and were masturbating to them. Blake had her middle and ring finger middle knuckle deep inside her pussy, and Weiss was rubbing her clit and the folds of her pussy through her panties. Both bit down on one of their index fingers to help suppress their moans.

After a while Ruby and Yang both reached their orgasms. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby mouthed. Yang nodded, then pointed to herself and held up her hand showing the number two, signing. “Me too.” Ruby let out a soft grunt as she came inside Yang’s mouth. Yang’s cheeks puffed out to contain the amount of Ruby’s cum that was going into her mouth. Yang tried to let out a quiet moan when she came, but when her airways opened to let out her moan Ruby’s cum went down her throat. Yang pushed Ruby off her and went into a coughing fit while turning onto her side. As Yang coughed Ruby’s cum onto the bed Ruby quickly and worriedly asked. “Oh dust, are you okay?”

Yang coughed up a bit more of Ruby’s cum and hoarsely replied. “Yeah, I’m fine, just…” Yang was cut off by two loud moans. Ruby and Yang looked at each other with a questioning look. They looked over the bed and at Weiss, who had her head back, a blush on her face, and pool of clear liquid beneath her chair. They then looked at beneath Yang’s bed to Blake, who was panting, had a blush on her face, and a wet spot on her bed sheets. “You two masturbated to us!” The two sisters said.

“The scent of sex makes me horny remember?” Blake asked.

“Besides it’s not like you two have any room to talk.” Weiss retorted with a glare, that wasn’t nearly as effective as usual. “I mean seriously? A titjob while we’re in the room.”

“Yang seduced me into it.” Ruby said, instantly putting the blame on Yang.

“Ah is miss tiny tits jealous I can give Ruby a boobjob and she can’t.” Yang teased.

“Fuck you, whore. At least I’m not pregnant with your own sister’s child.” Weiss retorted.

“Hey, I love my sister deeply and am glad to be the mother of her child.” Yang said angrily, her eyes red.

“One of two.” Weiss said.

“Are you calling my sister a whore?” Yang asked.

“No. Of course not.” Weiss said, realizing she inadvertently implied Ruby was a whore. “I’m just saying she is a little irresponsible when it comes to sex.”

“Not untrue,” Ruby said, “but please stop fighting.”

“No, I will not have my amazingly awesome sister be called a whore by that bitch.” Yang snarled at Weiss.

“I wasn’t calling your sister a whore, and I’m not a bitch.” Weiss retorted.

“Would you two just shut up!?” Ruby shouted.

The room fell silent and all eyes were on the leader of team RWBY, even Blake, who was leaning off her bed to see Ruby. “Everyone strip now.” Ruby ordered. “Even you, Blake.” Ruby added looking down at Blake.

“Why?” Weiss asked.

“Team bonding exercise.” Ruby answered.

The rest of the team looked at Ruby questioningly, but started to strip their clothes off. After they finished taking off their clothes Ruby ordered them to line up in the middle of the room. They did as ordered, and Ruby vanished in a flurry of rose petals. Ruby reappeared in front of her team naked with her cock erect.

Weiss blushed deeply and covered her breast and pussy with her hands. Blake blushed slightly and covered her pussy with her hands, though smiled slightly being able to tell where this was going. Yang could also tell where this was going and smiled, putting her hands on her hips leaving her whole body on display.  Ruby felt herself get harder at the sight of three gorgeous young women in front of her. Ruby found their different degrees of modesty rather appealing and attractive with how it suited each one perfectly.

“Weiss, get on your knees.” Ruby ordered.

Weiss got down on her knees and said. “What is this supposed to accomplish?”

“How you haven’t figured it out yet shows your innocence to sex.” Yang teased.

Before Weiss could retort Ruby ordered. “Blake, get on your back in front of Weiss. Yang get on top of Blake.”

Blake and Yang did as Ruby ordered. Ruby smiled, walked over to Weiss, her erect cock in front of Weiss’s face, with her pussy over Blake’s and Yang’s head. Weiss’s eye widened slightly in realization. “This is a foursome!” Weiss exclaimed.

“Took you long enough.” Blake and Yang said in sync.

“No, it’s a team bonding exercise.” Ruby corrected.

“Same thing in this situation, Rubes.” Yang said.

“I’m not doing this.” Weiss said and tried to get up, but Ruby’s hands on her shoulders stopped her.

“Weiss, this is a team bonding exercise, and as part of the team it's mandatory. It’s also punishment for masturbating to Yang and me without our permission.” Ruby said.

“That’s unfair. Right, Blake?” Weiss replied.

“I was actually waiting to see how long it took for this to happen.” Blake said. “Also your wet, and not from your previous orgasm.”

“You are.” Yang confirmed.

Weiss touched her pussy and felt that it was wetter than it should be this long after her orgasm. “Damn.” Weiss cussed under her breath.

“Start blowing, Weiss.” Ruby said, and pushed her cock against Weiss’s mouth.

Weiss opened her mouth and took Ruby’s cock into her mouth, slowly going to the base, deepthroating Ruby. Ruby gasped, and Blake and Yang were shocked that Weiss could take Ruby’s whole cock down her throat in one go. “Dust, Weiss, have you been practicing on something?” Ruby moaned. “And Yang no jokes about her practicing with Jaune. My penis had a bruise for three days after the death grip Weiss gave it when I made one of those jokes.”

Weiss pulled Ruby’s cock out of her mouth with a wet pop and said. “Good, you’re learning.”

“Thanks, but don’t stop blowing.” Ruby said, putting a hand on Weiss’s head.

Weiss got back to deepthroating Ruby, and Blake said. “I guess we should get started too, Yang.”

“Mmhmm.” Yang replied.

Blake grabbed Ruby’s thighs and pulled herself up to a leaning back sitting position, and started to lick Ruby’s pussy. Yang moved to where she was straddling Blake’s stomach better and leaned forward, and started to lick Ruby’s asshole.

Weiss started to bob her head along the length of Ruby’s cock. Blake and Yang stuck their tongues in their respective holes and moved them around inside. Ruby moaned loudly. “Oh, yeah that’s what mommy likes.” Ruby said.

“Don’t you mean daddy?” Yang asked, and laughed.

Weiss and Blake quit doing what they were doing and laughed at Yang’s joke. Ruby laughed too and hit Yang in the side of the head playfully. “Yang, shut up. I’m a girl with a penis, not a guy with pussy. So don’t call me Daddy.” Ruby said.

“Yes Daddy.” The other girls said in sync.

Ruby cock became flaccid and she dully said. “I’m not in the mood for this anymore.”

Ruby tried to leave, but Weiss grabbed her hips and stopped her from moving. “No, you don’t get to leave until after we get done blowing slash eating you out, then you’re going to fuck us in the pussy, because this is your team bonding exercise and you’re the team leader so you don’t get to leave.”

“Weiss, has you there, Rubes.” Yang said. “Plus you got us all hot and bother and now you have to take responsibility.”

Ruby sighed and said. “Get back to what you were doing before I change my mind. And call me Daddy I’m walking out the door and letting the whole school know I’m a futa.”

“Yeah, right, Da-.” Weiss retorted, but was stopped by Yang punching her in the thigh.

“Don’t ever challenge Ruby on those kinds of threats, because she will follow through. And if Ruby becomes a laughing stock because of it I will kill you.” Yang said glaring at Weiss. “Now get back to sucking my sister’s cock.”

“Wow, bet you never thought you would be saying that sentence in your lifetime.” Ruby said, then gasped as Weiss took Ruby’s cock to the base again, before bobbing her head along Ruby’s cock.

“Surprisingly, no.” Yang replied, which got a weird look from Ruby and Weiss.

“Threesome anniversary present.” Blake said, all of Ruby’s harem knowing how Yang’s romantic feelings for Ruby, even before she was pregnant.

“Yap.” Yang replied smiling.

“Ah, thanks Yang. I would kiss you, but I can’t turn around and kiss you with Weiss’s mouth on my cock.” Ruby said, and put a hand on Weiss’s head. “And don’t even think about stopping, Weiss.”

“I suppose we should get back to eating Ruby out.” Blake said and started to eat Ruby’s pussy out again.

Yang also went back to eating out Ruby’s asshole, and Ruby moaned loudly.

After a few minutes of Yang and Blake eating her out and Weiss deepthroating her Ruby felt the urge to cum. “I’m cumming.” Ruby moaned. Suddenly Yang, Blake, and Weiss all increased their pace as if it was a race to see who could get Ruby to cum first.

A few seconds later Ruby moaned louder than before and came. Ruby grabbed Weiss’s head and shoved her head to the base of her cock, before shooting her cum down Weiss’s throat. Ruby also came with her pussy spraying her pussy juices into Blake’s mouth. Blake and Weiss greedily swallowed Ruby’s cum.

After Ruby finished cumming her legs gave out due to the pleasure and she fell backwards onto Yang. Yang caught Ruby and lower her down into her lap. “We are good if we can make your legs give out.” Yang said, then sadly said. “Though I didn’t get any of your cum.”

Ruby giggled and kissed Yang. “Don’t worry, you get first dibs for the pussy fucking.”

“How is that fair? She already gave you a titjob.” Weiss said.

“Weiss, you go last.” Ruby said, not answering Weiss’s question.

“Why?” Weiss exclaimed, which caused Blake and Yang to chuckle to themselves.

“I’m still mad at you for almost calling me Daddy.” Ruby answered.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but Blake cut her off by saying and almost shouting. “Weiss, please shut up and just let Ruby fuck Yang already. With the four of us having sex together and the huge amount of hormones in Ruby’s cum I just swallow, I’m really fucking horny and want to be fuck already.”

“Blake can go before me.” Yang said quickly after Blake’s outburst.

“I’ll get the condoms.” Ruby said and went over to her toolbox.

“We wouldn’t want to get another girl pregnant now would we?” Weiss said, and the others looked at her with a look that said ‘You seriously did not just say that’. Weiss looked at them confused and asked. “What?”

“You just jinxed us you moron. Take it back. Take it back this second.” Yang said pointing a finger at Weiss.

“No. There is no such thing as a jinx.” Weiss said. “I actually find it slightly disappointing that you three believe in them.”

“Are you serious right now?” Ruby asked. “Just take it back, I don’t care if you believe in jinxes or not, just take it back.”

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but Blake cut her off again. “Hey, horny cat faunus here waiting to be fucked. If Weiss wants to not take it back and get pregnant that’s her fault, and let her deal with it, but I don’t want it interfering with my need for sex any longer.”

“Wow, you really must be horny?” Yang said, slightly astonished.

“You have no idea.” Blake replied.

Ruby took out a condom from the box and put it on. Yang got off of Blake and stood up. Ruby whispered something into Yang’s ear as Ruby walked past her to Blake, causing the blond to smile. Ruby kneeled down in front of Blake, who spread her legs. While Ruby was aligning her cock with Blake’s pussy, Yang went to her underwear drawer and pulled out the strapon Velvet used to fuck Ruby with.

“What are you going to do with that?” Weiss asked.

Yang just smiled at Weiss and put the strapon on, moaning slightly as the smaller one meant for the user entered her pussy. Yang walked over to Weiss and grabbed her. “Hey, let go of me.” Weiss said.

Yang ignored Weiss and filled her over onto her stomach and pulled her rear up into the air. Weiss understood what was going to happen and asked. “Why am I the one being fucked?”

“My strapon and Ruby’s said for me to get it and use it on you.” Yang said aligning her strapon with Weiss’s pussy.

Yang looked at Ruby and nodded. Both Ruby and Yang pushed inside their respective partners at the same time. Blake and Weiss moaned, Blake moaning louder than Weiss. Yang was able to sheath the whole strapon inside of Weiss, while Ruby got most of her cock inside Blake. Yang and Ruby started to thrust their hips. Blake and Weiss moaned louder, and with each thrust Ruby got more of her cock inside Blake until she reached the base.

Blake grabbed Ruby by the back of the head and pulled her into a lustful kiss. Ruby returned the kiss and wrapped her arms and grabbed Blake’s left breast. Blake moaned louder into the kiss, before breaking it and growling. “Faster. Harder. Really fuck me like an animal.”

“Alright then.” Ruby said, and flipped Blake over and moved her into the doggy position.

Ruby started to the thrust almost as fast and hard as she could, without using her semblance. Blake moaned loudly and started to move her hips in time with Ruby’s thrust.

With Yang and Weiss, Yang had changed Weiss’s position to where Weiss was on her knees still, but her back was straight and she was leaning against Yang. Yang had her hands on Weiss’s chest and was massaging them, while teasing her nipple. Yang had also increased the speed and strength of her thrusts, but not at the same speed or strength as Ruby’s. Both of them were moaning fairly loudly. Weiss and Yang went in for a kiss, but back out at the last second, Yang not wanting to kiss anyone other than Ruby, and Weiss couldn’t kiss Yang because Yang’s... well Yang.

After several minutes of Ladybug and Freezerburn the two pairs were reaching their climaxes. “I’m cumming.” Ruby and Yang moaned together. Weiss and Blake responded together with. “Me too.”

Ruby and Yang thrusted a little faster. Team RWBY reached their orgasm together and moaned loudly. Ruby buried her cock in as far as it could go inside Blake before filling the condom up with her cum inside of Blake. Blake’s back arched, her eyes rolled up a bit and she sprayed Ruby’s thighs and the floor with her juices. Yang moaned and sprayed her juices on the inside of the strapon, which caused her juices to pour out the sides of the strapon and down the inside of her legs. Weiss moaned, and light sprayed Yang’s thigh and the floor with her juices, reaching a smaller orgasm then the others.

Panting Ruby pulled out of Blake and Blake slumped to the floor also panting. “That’s was fucking amazing.” Blake purred.

“Yeah.” Ruby said taking off the condom and tossing it into a nearby waste bin.

“Meh, I wish it was Ruby instead of Weiss I was fucking, would have made it more enjoyable.” Yang said.

“I would have preferred Ruby too. That fake thing doesn’t compare to the real thing in anyway.” Weiss said, then glared at Yang. “And are you calling me a lousy lay?”

“No, just not a lay for me.” Yang said. “I just prefer Ruby over you. It’s a love thing.”

“Ah, thanks Sis. I love you too.” Ruby replied smiling.

Yang smiled and stood up. She took off the strapon, moaning slightly as she did. Yang walked over to Ruby and said. “Why don’t you show me how much you love me, since it’s my turn?”

Ruby smiled and said. “I would love to.”

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss full of love and lust. Ruby eagerly returned the kiss, and they fell back onto Weiss’s bed. “Hey, don’t do it on my bed.” Weiss said.

Yang gave the Weiss the finger behind Ruby’s back. “You can sleep in my bed tonight. It’s clean.” Ruby said and aligned her cock with Yang’s pussy.

“Just let them have their fun, your turn is coming.” Blake said. “And if you want we can eat each other out while you wait.”

“Hey, Ruby, how good is Blake with her tongue?” Weiss asked.

“Her tongue is rough like a cat’s and I find it the best eating out experience so far.” Ruby said and pushed into Yang, who moaned.

“Is Weiss any good with her tongue?” Blake asked.

“Never had her eat me out.” Ruby said. “Now if you have any more questions I’ll request that you ask each other, because I’m busy making love to my sister.” Ruby kissed Yang deeply and thrusted her hips faster.

“Right sorry.” Blake said, but Ruby and Yang didn’t care already lost in each other’s embrace.

Blake looked at Weiss and asked. “Well what do you want to do?”

“I guess we can eat each other out, but I’m on top.” Weiss said.

“Whatever you say.” Blake said, with a roll of her eyes, and getting down on her back.

Weiss got on top of Blake in the 69 position, though the second she was on top of Blake, Blake grabbed Weiss and rolled over to where she was now on top and Weiss was on bottom.

“Hey, I said I’m on top!” Weiss exclaimed.

“I changed my mind.” Blake said and started to lick Weiss’s pussy, causing the heiress to moan, and killing any kind of retort.

With Ruby and Yang, Ruby was massaging Yang’s breasts and she thrusted in and out of Yang at a semi-fast rate, with their foreheads on the touching. Yang was moaning loudly, louder than she usually would do to her sensitive breast; also Yang’s breast were feeling sore and Ruby massaging them felt good. “Ruby, it feels so good.” Yang moaned.

“You feel great around my cock too, Yang.” Ruby replied.

“I love you, Ruby.” Yang said.

“I love you too, Yang.” Ruby said and gave Yang a deep kiss full of love.

Yang returned the kiss and started to move her hips in time with Ruby’s thrusts.

Back over with Blake and Weiss, Weiss was underneath Blake moaning, while Blake licked her pussy. “Come on, Weiss lick my pussy. I’m doing all the work, or are you just a selfish lover.” Blake said pressing her pussy against Weiss’s mouth.

Blake moaned softly, and Weiss stuck her tongue into Blake’s pussy. Weiss moved her tongue around in Blake’s pussy. Weiss’s tongue was moving around in Blake’s pussy unskilled and recklessly causing Blake minimal pleasure. Blake mentally sighed and continued to eat out Weiss, getting her tongue a deeper.

After a few minutes Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were reaching their climaxes. “I’m cumming.” Ruby, Weiss, and Yang moaned. Ruby thrusted her hips a little faster. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all reached their orgasms at the same time. Ruby shoved her cock as far into Yang as she could before cumming inside. Yang moaned and her back arched as she sprayed Ruby’s stomach with her juices. Weiss came and reached came into Blake’s mouth, who was swallowed Weiss’s cum.

After they finished cumming Ruby collapsed, panting, on top of Yang, who was also panting. Weiss just laid under Blake panting. Blake got off of Weiss with a scowl on her face. Ruby rolled off of Yang and saw the scowl on Blake’s face. “What’s wrong, Blake?” Ruby asked.

“Weiss can’t eat out a girl for shit.” Blake said. “Everyone got to cum, but me.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Weiss said, “was I?”

“Yes, I bet it would take you half an hour to get Ruby to cum.” Blake said.

“Wow, that’s sad.” Yang said. “Ruby’s extra sensitive down there. I’ve made her cum in three minutes before with my tongue.”

“Yeah, but that was over a year ago. Now it takes a longer.” Ruby said, saying the last part with pride.

“Want to see if I can’t beat that record, Rubes?” Yang asked, smiling at Ruby.

“Not know, but at a later date. I only have enough energy what I’m planning to do next, so you’ll be stuck with the cleanup.” Ruby said getting off the bed.

“What? Why me?” Yang cried.

“You only have to get us cleaned up and in bed, you can leave cleaning the room to me.” Ruby said. “And since Weiss will be in my bed that means I’ll have to share a bed with you, and I don’t mind if sleep naked.”

Yang’s mood instantly brightened at the thought of her sleeping naked with Ruby’s soft warm body. “Fine, I’ll get you guys in cleaned up and in bed.” Yang said getting up. “I’m going to go ahead and get cleaned up myself, so I’m not around for the threesome and don’t get horny again.”  

Yang grabbed her supplies for the shower and headed into the shower. When Yang passed Ruby and her way to the shower Ruby whispered to her. “If you comeback shortly after it’s finished you can get a good blackmail photo.”

When Yang entered the bathroom she couldn’t help but think. _I’m pretty sure Ruby has a stash of blackmail photos on her partners._

A few seconds after Yang entered the bathroom rock music could be heard from the bathroom.

“So what exactly did Yang mean be a threesome?” Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled and said. “Get down on the floor and you’ll see.”

Ruby’s smile and words told Blake exactly what Ruby had in mind. “We’re going to be sore in the morning.” Blake said.

“What do you mean, Blake?” Weiss asked.

“You’ll see.” Blake said and grabbed Weiss, gently forcing her to the floor and getting on top of her.

Ruby grabbed went and grabbed another condom. While Ruby was putting on the condom Blake moved her and Weiss around to where they were in a more comfortable position, made sure her pussy was in line with Weiss’s. Ruby kneeled down between their legs. “Who wants it first?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t even know what we’re doing.” Weiss said.

“Weiss can start off, since she’s on bottom.” Blake said.

Ruby nodded and pushed into Weiss before she could make a comment. Weiss moaned as Ruby’s cock entered her. Ruby got most of her cock inside Weiss and started to thrust into Weiss, getting a more of her cock into Weiss with each thrust. When Ruby got the base of her cock inside of Weiss she switched to Blake’s pussy. Ruby was able to get to the base of her cock inside Blake, due to her previous fucking. Blake moaned and Ruby thrusted her hips, getting faster with each thrust.

After several thrusts Ruby switched to back to Weiss continuing to get faster with each thrusts.  Ruby switched back to Blake and said. “I’m about to use semblance.”

“Okay.” Blake said.

“Wait, use your semblance? Is it going to hurt?” Weiss asked.

“You’ll feel it later, but it’ll feel amazing now.” Blake said.

“Okay, here I go.” Ruby said and activated her semblance inside of Blake.

Blake moaned loudly as Ruby’s cock quickly thrusted into her pussy. Ruby switched to Weiss. “Oh, fuck!” Weiss moaned. “It feels amazing.”

“Just wait till you’re in constantly orgasm.” Blake said, then moaned loudly as Ruby switched into her.

Ruby reached her max speed and penetrated Blake’s cervix and hit the back of her womb. Blake moaned loudly and came, spraying Ruby’s and Weiss’s thighs. Ruby switched to Weiss, and penetrated Weiss’s cervix and hit the back of her womb too. Weiss came and sprayed Ruby’s and Blake’s thighs as well.

Ruby keep thrusting prolonging their orgasms and getting them closer to their next one. Ruby started to switch between Blake and Weiss with each thrust. A few seconds later Blake and Weiss reached another orgasm. Ruby kept thrusting preventing their walls from closing and leaving them open when she switched despite the muscles wanting to close.

Blake’s and Weiss’s orgasms kept getting closer and closer until they were in a constant state of orgasm and moaning their lungs out, while Ruby got closer to her climax.

After a couple of minutes Ruby felt the urge to cum and moaned. “I’m going to cum.” Blake and Weiss were too lost in the pleasure to hear Ruby, much less respond. “I’m cumming.” Ruby moaned and came. Ruby switched between Blake and Weiss with each string of cum, however instead of Ruby’s condom catching her sperm, it broke, so Ruby’s sperm filled Blake’s and Weiss’s womb instead.

When Ruby’s hot cum filled Blake’s and Weiss’s womb they had one final orgasm. Their back arched, though Weiss’s was limited by Blake, their eyes rolled back into the heads, their tongues lolled out of their mouths, and they let out a very loud moan before passing out.

After Ruby finished cumming she collapsed on top of the unconscious Blake and Weiss, and falling asleep several seconds later due to exhaustion.

About a minute later Yang stepped out of the bathroom and saw the two unconscious teammates and her sleeping sister. Yang grabbed Ruby and pulled her off their teammates. When Ruby’s flaccid cock slide out of Weiss’s pussy Yang noted that the condom was broken. Yang looked at Blake’s and Weiss’s pussy, and she paled slightly at the sight of Ruby’s cum oozing out of their pussies.

“Fuck we’re in trouble.” Yang said.

Yang knew there was nothing she could get do about it now, so she decided to just get them cleaned up and worry about after the other woke up. Though Yang’s mind was still so focused of Weiss and Blake becoming pregnant that she wound up cleaning the whole room spotless.

**FOUR WEEKS LATER (Yang is 14 weeks along, Glynda is 13 and a half weeks, Weiss and Blake are 3 weeks.)**

Weiss and Blake had just taken a pregnancy test and were sitting on their beds waiting on the results. Ruby was next to Weiss giving her a one armed hug, and Yang was next to Blake doing the same thing. After a couple minutes the results were in… Positive for both.

Weiss hugged Ruby and buried her face in Ruby’s chest, before she started to cry. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and stroked her hair gently, while cooing calming words into her ear.

Blake dropped the pregnancy test on the floor and just looked at the floor wide eyed, unmoving. Yang pulled Blake into a full hug and stroke her hair and cooing calming words into her ears like Ruby.

“My life is over. My dad is going to disown me and make sure I’m blacklisted as a huntress. I won’t be able to get a job and will wind up a stripper or prostitute, so I can take care of the baby.” Weiss cried into Ruby’s chest.

“No it’s not, Weiss. You won’t have to become a stripper or prostitute to take care of the baby. It’s my child to Weiss, so I’ll take responsibility for it as well. And so what if your father disowns you and blacklisted as huntress you still have me, Yang, Blake, when she gets over her being pregnant, team JNPR, and Glynda to support you. Besides if you can’t work then you could be a stay-at-home mom cooking, cleaning, and looking after the babies, while the rest of us are on missions.” Ruby said.

Weiss chuckled and smiled slightly. “Yeah, I can see it now. Me in a frilly apron cooking pancakes for breakfast for you, me, Yang, Blake, Glynda, and our kids, then using a duster on the coffee table and doing the dishes.” Weiss said, jokingly.

“Yeah, see there’s no reason to worry about it.” Ruby said.

“I was joking, Ruby.” Weiss said.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t sound nice.” Ruby replied.

“Dolt.” Weiss whispered.

“Perv.” Ruby retorted.

Weiss chuckled once and smiled, then rested her head on Ruby’s chest. Just listening to the sound of her heart beat and letting it lull her to sleep.

At the same time with Blake and Yang, Blake said. “I can’t be pregnant. I don’t know how to handle this or what to do. Being a huntress is the only thing that I can do after quitting the white fang, and I can’t go back there after how I left.”

“It’s okay, Blake. Ruby, Weiss, and I aren’t going to let anything hurt you or the baby. And don’t forget we still have team JNPR and Glynda supporting us. The four of us will graduate and become huntress while having kids out home to look after.” Yang said.

“You sure?” Blake asked.

“Positive.” Yang said with smiled.

“Okay.” Blake said and rested her head on Yang’s chest, before falling asleep.

When both Blake and Weiss were asleep Ruby and Yang looked at each before smiling at each other.

 


	19. Chapter 19: First Doctors Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a smut chapter

Ruby, Glynda, Blake, Weiss, and Yang where at Ruby’s doctor, who was sitting in rolling chair backwards resting his arms on the back, all crammed into an exam room. “May I ask why all of you are in the room when you set up an exam for you?” The doctor asked.

“You have to promise not to tell my father or Uncle Crow about this first.” Ruby said.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” The doctor replied, looking rather bored, rolling the cigarette from the left side of his mouth to the right.

“Well, you see Dr. Stein I may or may not have gotten them pregnant.” Ruby said, looking down at the ground.

Dr. Stein had short white hair that he combed down, green eyes with large round glasses, and had a lite cigarette in his mouth. “Hm, did you use condoms, birth control pills, or any other type of birth control?” Dr. Stein asked, without missing a beat, taking a notepad out of his lab coat, which had large stitches throughout it in a jigsaw pattern.

Everyone was slightly surprised by how easily Dr. Stein took the news. “Yang on any time of birth control and we didn’t use a condom, Blake and Weiss I used a condom on, but it broke, and Glynda I just forgot to use a condom, but I don’t know about birth control.” Ruby answered.

“I’m not on any birth control.” Glynda said.

Dr. Stein nodded and wrote everything down. “How did the condoms break to impregnate Blake and Weiss?” Dr. Stein asked.

“Well it was just one condom, and I was using my semblance to speed up my thrust.” Ruby said, starting to blush along with Weiss and Blake. “And when I reached my climax the condom broke. And you can figure out the rest.”

“Did the condom break from friction or the amount of sperm ejaculated?” Dr. Stein asked.

“What the hell kind of question is that?” Weiss asked loudly in shock. “How is that question even relevant, much less how creepy?”

“I assure you Miss Schnee, this is quite relevant. If Miss Rose actually managed to produce enough sperm to actually make a condom burst would raise quite the alarm even with someone with Ruby’s sperm.” Dr. Stein said.

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked, not really surprised someone like Dr. Stein would know who she was.

Dr. Stein looked at Ruby and said. “You didn’t tell them?”

“It never came up, plus I didn’t think it was important.” Ruby said.

“Well, obviously it’s important it if contributed to us getting pregnant.” Weiss said shooting a soft glare at Ruby.

Dr. Stein cleared his throat slightly getting everyone’s attention. “Allow me to fill you in a bit more on Ruby’s biology, if that’s alright with her course?” Ruby nodded and Dr. Stein continued. “Well as you all know Ruby is a hermaphrodite, or someone with both genitalia. You’re also aware that Ruby’s sperm is able to fertilize a female’s egg, despite the fact that she doesn’t have any testicles.” Dr. Stein was cut off by Weiss. “Yes were are aware of those facts. We are here because of those facts. Tell us something useful.”

Ruby opened her mouth to scold Weiss are being so rude, but Dr. Stein waved his hand dismissively. "Miss Schnee, I know that you’re emotional due to your pregnancy, so I’m going to ask you to be patient. I’m just making sure there is no misunderstandings.”

Weiss sighed. “Right, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dr. Stein said. “Now as I was saying, Ruby is able to fertilize a female’s egg, despite the fact that she doesn’t have any testicles. Though I feel I should edit that statement slightly. I should say that Ruby doesn’t have any testicles in the traditional sense.” Weiss, Blake, and Glynda tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

“Let me further elaborate.” Dr. Stein said. “When a baby is about seven weeks the sex organs start to develop. If it’s a male then the group of cell become the testicles and if it is female the group of cells will become the ovaries. In Ruby’s case, the group of cells formed her ovaries, but for some reason the group of cells didn’t split off and form testicles for her penis, but instead stayed with the group of cells that formed her ovaries. What’s really interesting is the fact that instead of forming testicles and ovaries right next to each other, they instead formed one organ that did both the job of the testicles and ovaries. Due to the mixed organ being formed it also made Ruby unable to impregnate herself. Also since the mixed organ is located where Ruby’s ovaries should be we just refer to the mixed organ as Ruby’s ovaries.”

“How come Ruby can’t get herself pregnant?” Blake asked. “I mean does Ruby’s ovaries keep them separate, or do her eggs have a special coating that prevents her sperm specifically from entering the egg?”

“From what we can tell from MRIs, CT scans, and ultrasounds. There is a wall that separates her sperm from her eggs. As for you second theory we can’t confirm that without an egg, which is currently impossible. Though we do highly believe that is also the case since Ruby’s sperm in able to live three times longer than the usual male sperm.” Dr. Stein said.

“Why?” Blake asked, and Ruby blushed slightly knowing the answer and finding it a little embarrassing.

“Why to what? Why we can’t test the second theory or why does her sperm last so long?” Dr. Stein asked.

“Both.” Blake asked.

“Well we can’t confirm the theory since Ruby hasn’t menstruated yet, and she won’t let us do an exploratory surgery.” Dr. Stein said, shooting Ruby an annoyed look at the last part.

“I’m not letting you go searching around in my body.” Ruby retorted, covering her torso with her arms.

“Anyways Ruby sperm is capable of lasting three times as long do its ability to survive the temperatures inside the body, unlike male sperm, which is why males have testicles outside the body instead of inside.” Dr. Stein said.

“You haven’t had your first period yet?” Weiss asked looking at Ruby, knowing it was uncommon for a girl to not have started menstruated by Ruby’s age.

Ruby blushed a bit deeper and Dr. Stein said. “Now usually if a girl hasn’t had her first period by Ruby’s age if would be considered a good idea to visit a doctor, but in Ruby’s case we estimate that she should start menstruate until she’s twenty to twenty-five.”

“Lucky you.” Blake, Glynda, and Weiss said, shooting Ruby a slight glare of envy.

Ruby looked at Yang with a look that asked. “Why am I lucky?”

Yang smiled in amusement and said. “You’ll see when you have your first period.”

Dr. Stein clamped his hands together and said. “Alright time to look at your babies.”

Dr. Stein pulled out a scalpel and Blake, Glynda, Weiss, and Yang instinctively covered their stomachs. Ruby got in front of them and scolded Dr. Stein. “No. You are not cutting them open. You are going to call your wife and tell her that we are coming down there for an exam.”

“Fine.” Dr. Stein sighed and put away his scalpel, clearly disappointed.

Weiss leaned closer to Ruby and whispered. “Are you sure we can trust this guy, he’s seems really creepy?”

“Yes, he may seem a bit creepy, but he’s a good guy. A very weird and creepy guy, but good none the less.” Ruby replied, as Dr. Stein called his wife.

“Is his wife just as creepy as he is?” Blake asked quietly.

“No, Dr. Marie is just a bit eccentric, but kind of in an overbearing mother kind of way.” Ruby said.

“Though watch out for her hugs.” Yang warned. “Her strength puts mine and Nora’s to shame.”

Dr. Stein finished his talk with his wife, and said. “Alright, she said for us to go ahead and come downstairs.”

The huntresses and Dr. Stein left the exam room and headed downstairs to the floor that held the OB/GYN wing. On the way down Glynda asked. “Dr. Stein is your wife Marie Mjolnir?”

“Yes, though her last name is now Stein.” Dr. Stein replied. “And she likes for people to call her Dr. Marie to avoid confusion between the two of us.”

“Don’t take offense to this Dr. Stein, but no one, and I mean no one, could ever confuse the two of you.” Yang said.

The other members of team RWBY smiled in amusement. “Why do you ask, Ms. Goodwitch?” Dr. Stein asked, ignoring Yang’s comment.

“She was an acquaintance of mine from my time as a student at Beacon. She was a year ahead of me and constantly talked about someone she was in love with some guy named Franklin.” Glynda said.

“That guy would be me, and it's Franken not Franklin.” Dr. Stein said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Glynda said.

“It’s fine most people miss hear my name as Franklin the first few times.” Dr. Stein replied.

They arrived in the OB/GYN wing of the hospital and saw a pretty 36 year old woman with long blond hair, caramel right eye with a black eyepatch with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on it over her left. She was wearing a lab coat with a black dress underneath it. The woman turned to them and smiled widely, instantly recognizing Ruby, Yang, and Glynda. The woman ran over to them to envelop them into a hug, but Dr. Stein grabbed her by the back of her lab coat collar.

“You can’t give them one of your bone crushing hugs, remember?” Dr. Stein reminded her.

“I know.” The woman said, puffing out her cheeks like an annoyed child. After a couple of seconds the woman turned to Ruby and Yang, smiling again, and hugged them. “It’s so good to see you two again. You always come to see Franken, but never me.” The woman said, pouting slightly near the end.

Ruby and Yang hugged back and Ruby said. “Sorry, Dr. Marie, but we never really needed to come to OB/GYN until now.”

“You still could have visited.” Dr. Marie retorted.

“Sorry again.” Yang replied.

“It’s fine.” Dr. Marie said, then looked at Glynda.

Dr. Marie smiled and gave Glynda a hug, which Glynda returned smiling as well. “It’s good to see you too, Glynda. It’s been quite a long time since we last saw each other.” Dr. Marie said.

“It has. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the wedding, but the job I was on took a lot longer than expected.” Glynda replied.

“Oh, it’s fine I know how chaotic the job as a huntress can be.” Dr. Marie replied. “I was a huntress too, remember?”

“You were a huntress?” Blake asked a little shocked.

“Yap, Franken and I both were.” Dr. Marie answered.

Yang looked at Dr. Stein and jokingly asked. “Why did you become a huntsman? To dissect Grimm?”

“Yes.” Dr. Stein said without hesitation, adjusting his glasses slightly, which caused the lights to shine off them, turning the lenses completely white.

Team RWBY and Glynda took a small step back, and Dr. Marie hit her husband on the side. “Don’t try to scare people Franken it’s rude.”

“I’m not trying to scare anyone.” Dr. Stein deadpanned.

Dr. Marie sighed and looked at Weiss and Blake. “Oh, how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself to you two.” Dr. Marie stuck out her hand and said. “I’m Dr. Marie Stein, but you can call me Dr. Marie.”

Weiss shook Dr. Marie’s hand and said. “I’m Weiss Schnee. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Dr. Marie said, then leaned in and whispered. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure your father doesn’t know about this.”

Weiss was a little taken aback, but nodded a thank you.

Blake then shook Dr. Marie’s hand and said. “I’m Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you.”

Dr. Marie smiled and said. “Nice to meet you Miss Belladonna, though there is no reason to hide the fact that you’re a faunus here. No one is going to judge you.”

Blake and Weiss were shocked that Dr. Marie could tell Blake was faunus so easily. “How did you know?” Blake asked a little shocked.

“I’m a doctor and a huntress, dear. I have good eyes and that bow isn’t that hard to see through.” Dr. Marie said.

Blake looked a little disappointed that she was seen through so easily, but Dr. Marie continued. “Now let’s get you five inside for an examination.”

The seven of them walked into the largest exam room. “Alright, who’s first?” Dr. Marie said.

“I’ll go.” Yang said excitedly.

“Alright, hop on up.” Dr. Marie said, smiling, patting the exam chair.

Yang got on the chair and pulled her shirt up to reveal her slightly expanded belly. Dr. Marie saw Yang belly and asked. “How far along are you?”

“Fourteen and half weeks.” Yang replied.

“Oh, already over a third of the way there.” Dr. Marie asked. “Have you visited another doctor already?”

“No, not really. Glynda’s done a few ultrasounds, but we never went to an actual doctor.” Yang replied.

Dr. Marie looked at Glynda and asked. “You took a few medical classes didn’t you?”

“Yes, and as far as I could tell, all four babies are healthy.” Glynda said.

“That’s good, though you still should have been seen an OB/GYN.” Dr. Marie said. “No offense to you Glynda.”

“It’s fine, none of us were really wanting to go to a doctor other than Ruby’s out of fear her secret would get out, and/or their parents being notified.” Glynda replied.

“Why didn’t you go ahead and call me then?” Dr. Stein asked.

“Fear of dissection.” Ruby and Yang replied simultaneously.

“Fair enough.” Dr. Stein responded.

“Alright let’s get this ultrasound underway.” Dr. Marie said.

Dr. Marie grabbed the gel used for the ultrasound. “This will be a little cold.” Dr. Marie said and applied to it to Yang’s stomach.

Yang winced slightly at the cold gel. Dr. Marie grabbed the ultrasound device and placed it to Yang’s stomach. After a bit an image appeared on the monitor. “There’s your baby.” Dr. Marie said.

Team RWBY and Glynda looked at the monitor and smiled. Ruby grabbed Yang’s hand and squeezed it. “Can you tell the gender?” Yang asked.

“At fourteen weeks I can be difficult and I can’t guarantee the gender, but I should be able to give you a good idea of the gender.” Dr. Marie said and looked at the monitor closer. “I would say it’s a girl.”

“Could it be a futa like Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“Not likely.” Dr. Stein said. “Ruby was thought to be a boy at first and it wasn’t until much later that we figured out she was a hermaphrodite, or futa as you like use the term.”

Dr. Marie continued to check-out the baby and said. “Looks like your baby is in perfect health.”

“That’s good.” Yang said as Dr. Marie handed Yang some tissues to wipe up the gel on her stomach.

Yang wiped off her stomach and got up from the chair. “Who’s next?” Dr. Marie asked smiling.

“I’m the second farthest long, so I’ll go next.” Glynda said.

“How far along are you?” Dr. Marie asked.

“Fourteen weeks.” Glynda said.

Glynda unbuttoned her blouse at the stomach and got up onto the chair. “Oh, so you might actually have your baby before Yang. And again cold.” Dr. Marie said, then put the gel onto Glynda’s stomach.

Glynda winced slightly at the cold gel like Yang. Dr. Marie put the ultrasound device on Glynda’s stomach, and an image appeared on the monitor. “Healthy and looks like a boy, though maybe futa since we don’t know how that gene is passed.” Dr. Marie said.

“That’s good that it’s healthy.” Glynda said and grabbed Ruby’s hand.

“Yeah.” Ruby said.

Dr. Marie removed the ultrasound device and handed Glynda some tissues. Glynda wiped the gel off and Dr. Marie asked. “Alright, Weiss, Blake, which one of you is next?”

Blake and Weiss looked at each other as if to dare the other one to go first. After a minute of Blake and Weiss looking at each other Dr. Stein grabbed Blake and pulled her forward. Blake sighed figuring she was picked and switched places with Glynda. Blake pulled up her shirt and winced slightly at the cold gel was applied to her stomach.

“How far along are you?” Dr. Marie asked.

“Four and a half weeks.” Blake said. “Same as Weiss.”

“Got pregnant on the same day did you?” Dr. Marie asked looking at the other members of Team RWBY with a smile, causing the young huntresses to blush a deep red.

Dr. Marie used the ultrasound device on Blake’s stomach. Dr. Marie looked at the monitor and said. “Looks to be just fine, far too early to tell the gender though.”

Blake smiled at Ruby, who smiled back. Dr. Marie removed the device and handed Blake some tissues. “You’re up Weiss queen.” Yang said.

Weiss shot Yang a glare and switched places with Blake. Dr. Marie applied the gel to Weiss’s stomach, and unlike the others Weiss didn’t wince. The image appeared on image and Dr. Marie looked at it. “Looks to be normal and healthy.” Dr. Marie said.

“That’s good.” Weiss said, relief clear in her voice.

“Yap, all your babies seem to be perfectly healthy.” Dr. Marie said putting up the ultrasound equipment, and Dr. Stein handed Weiss some tissues.

“Alright, now even though your babies are healthy I want you all to come back for monthly visits until you’re twenty-eight weeks pregnant, then I want you to come back every two weeks until you’re thirty-six weeks pregnant, then I want you to come back weekly. I’ll remind you every visit.” Dr. Marie said.

“Got it.” Ruby said.

“Alright, I’m sure you want to go buy baby clothes and what not, so I’m going to go ahead on let you go.” Dr. Marie said. “Glynda should be able to fill you in on any of the usual stuff for the babies.”

Team RWBY and Glynda hugged Dr. Marie and said by to Dr. Stein, before going back to Beacon, not really in the mood for shopping. When they got to Beacon Glynda went to her office to do some paperwork, Blake went to the library to read, Weiss went to the dorm to study, and Yang went to the gym to exercise.

Ruby grabbed Yang’s hand before Yang could walk off. “Yang, we need to talk about the baby.” Ruby said, seriousness evident in her voice.

Yang put her arms around her stomach and asked worriedly, sensing the tone of Ruby’s voice. “What about the baby?”

“Well, how do you feel about having the baby? Taking care of the baby? Raising the baby?” Ruby asked.

“Glad, happy, excited. I have no problem having your baby, Ruby. I don’t care how the baby affects my life because I know you’ll be there every step of the why. And even if for some reason you’re not I will still take care of the baby and love it with all my heart.” Yang replied smiling, easing Ruby’s worry.

“That’s good, I feel more at easy now.” Ruby said smiling.

“Worried about how I feel about the baby?” Yang asked.

Ruby nodded in response. Yang smiled wider and grabbed Ruby’s chin with her index finger and thumb. “Ruby, I love you, and I love our baby and will always love our baby no matter what.”

Ruby didn’t reply as Yang leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was full of love and said all the need to be said between. They parted and Yang said. “Go check on the others I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

“You sure?” Ruby asked.

“I’ve already accepted having your baby, and the fact that you will most likely love multiple people.” Yang said. “And I’m fine with all of that because I know your heart is big enough for it.”

“Wow.” Ruby said surprised by Yang’s understanding and acceptance of the situation.

“I know, I know, now hurry up and get going.” Yang said.

Ruby kissed Yang one more time on the lips before vanishing in a flurry of rose petals.

Ruby appeared in the library and went to a secluded corner of the library that she knew Blake frequented. Ruby found Blake in the secluded corner and saw her reading a book, though it didn’t look like Blake was actually reading the book just going over the words and turning the pages. “Hey.” Ruby said catching Blake’s attention.

“Hey Ruby.” Blake replied.

Ruby sat down next to Blake and asked. “How are you handling the baby situation?”

“Not as well as I thought.” Blake replied. “Before the ultrasound the baby did really seem completely real, but now that I’ve had the ultrasound it makes it all completely real and it scares me. I had a plan for my life where I graduate from Beacon become a huntress and probably die in the field protecting people from the grimm. But now with the baby I’m having to worry about what happens to the baby if I do die in the field or even if I want to risk it and become a huntress, and if I don’t then what will I be. How are we going to take care of the baby or are you going to leave me on my own while you take care of one of your other children. All this stuff is going through my head.” Blake started to sob silently.

Ruby developed Blake into a hug and shushed her. “Shh, Blake it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going to going to leave you by yourself to raise the baby, nor am I going to leave the other children. You, me, Yang, Weiss, and Glynda are going to get a big house and raise the kids there together. The five of us are going to work together and get through this. Don’t worry about dying the field I will never let that happen to you, Yang, or Weiss either. And don’t worry about what to do when you graduate from Beacon that’s three and a half years away. There is no telling what could be different from now, so don’t worry about it. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?”

Blake stopped sobbing and looked up at Ruby, who smiled at here. Blake smiled back and said. “Thanks Ruby, I really needed that.”

“No problem, Blake. I just want to make sure you’re doing okay with the baby.” Ruby said.

“I still need a bit of time to get use to the idea of being pregnant, but I am doing fine now, thank you.” Blake said.

“No problem, but do you mind if I leave and go check on Weiss and Glynda?” Ruby asked.

“No not at all. Weiss is probably having a harder time with this than me.” Blake said.

“Okay.” Ruby said and stood up.

“Ruby, wait.” Blake said.

“Hmm.” Ruby replied looking at Blake.

Blake stood up and kissed Ruby on the lips. The kiss wasn’t like the one full of love she got from Yang, but it was a kiss full of an emotion close to it that could eventually become love. After the kiss Blake was blushing deeply and said. “Now go ahead and go see Weiss and Glynda.”

“O-okay.” Ruby stuttered before vanishing in a flurry of rose petals.

“You really know how to steal a girl’s heart Ruby.” Blake said to herself, then went back to reading her book, actually reading her book.

Ruby appeared outside her dorm room and entered it. “Hey Weiss.” Ruby said as she saw Weiss at her desk just staring at the page of her textbook.

“Hey Ruby.” Weiss said.

“I’m guessing you’re not taking the baby so well.” Ruby said.

“That easy to tell?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, you look just like Blake did when I went to talk to her about the same subject.” Ruby said.

Weiss chuckled softly and said. “We may have the same look, but I’m only concerned about what my father might do if he ever found out about my pregnancy.”

“Really?” Ruby asked a little surprised that was the only thing Weiss was concerned about.

“Yeah, I trust you and the other’s enough to come up with a plan for everything else for when the baby is born and everything before then.” Weiss said.

“Well don’t worry Weiss, we not let anything happen to you. That I promise. It doesn’t matter who your father is or how bad he is. We will protect you and the baby.” Ruby said. “And besides we have Glynda on our side which means we will have Ozpin on our side and I’m sure he can hold off anything your father throws at him.”

“How do you do it?” Weiss asked.

“Do what?” Ruby asked.

“Just take any situation how bad and make it seem like everything is just going to fall into place.” Weiss answered.

“I don’t know. I just believe that everything is going to work out for the best, and I guess I just radiate it now.” Ruby said smiling.

Weiss got up from her desk and walked over to her. “Ruby, our child and I are lucky to have you as a mother and partner. And I love you.”

Ruby was shocked and Weiss pulled her into a passionate kiss of love. Ruby started to kiss back and after a while they separated, and Weiss said. “Now, I know that you don’t love me the same way I love you yet, but I can wait till you feel the same before you say it.”

Ruby smiled and said. “I can admit I don’t love you like you love me, but I do feel an emotion close to it that could develop into love, so I’m glad that you’ll wait for me.”

“Good, now go see Glynda about how she feel about having your child.” Weiss said.

“Okay.” Ruby said and kissed Weiss one more time on the lips before vanishing into a flurry of rose petals.

Ruby appeared at outside Glynda’s office. Ruby entered her office and saw Glynda casually doing paper work. “Hey Glynda.” Ruby called.

“Hello Ruby. Do you need something?” Glynda asked looking up from her paperwork.

“I was just wondering how you are taking being pregnant with my baby.” Ruby answered.

Glynda smiled softly and said. “Come here, Ruby.”

Ruby walked up to Glynda’s desk. “Come around my desk Ruby.” Glynda said.

Ruby went around Glynda’s desk and stood next to Glynda. Glynda pushed her chair out and grabbed Ruby, pulling the young girl into her lap with Ruby’s back to her. Glynda rested her chin on Ruby’s shoulder and said. “I have no problems with having your child, Ruby. I’ve always wanted a child, but I got so caught up in my career that I forgot about it. So I should be thanking you for giving me the chance before it was too late. So to answer your question on how I’m taking having your baby. I’m taking it just fine with no problems and am in fact happy to have you baby.”

“Really?” Ruby asked.

“Really.” Glynda said. “I’m happy to have you in my life.” Glynda then gave Ruby a kiss on the lips that was full of love that told Ruby what Glynda couldn’t say herself. Ruby quickly returned the kiss.

After the kiss ended Ruby asked. “Mind if I say here in your lap while you work for a bit?”

“No not at all.” Glynda replied with a smile, and moved her chair back up as she began to work again.

 


	20. Chapter 20: Neo Ruby Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains (RubyxNeo): Very rough, deepthroat, facefuck, anal and vaginal creampie, eating out, and spanking.

Ruby was in a bad mood as she walked the streets of Vale. Yang, Blake, and Weiss were all having mood swings, and when she went to deal with one of them whoever she was dealing with first would get angry then sad at Ruby abandoning them. So after about 4 hours of their mood swings, combined with them fighting each other, Ruby had reached her limit. Ruby told them all to shut up and take a nap or just lay in bed and not make a sound, and try to relax. After Ruby got them in bed she told them that she was going for a walk to relax and that she’ll be back later, until then Pyrrha and Nora were going to watch after them.

Ruby took a shortcut through an alleyway to get to the park quicker. In the middle of the alleyway there was an intersection to another alleyway. Ruby glanced down the intersecting alleyway and saw a girl with brown and pink hair with a little bit of white in it. Ruby instantly recognized who it was and scowled deeply. _That bitch is still around here after what happened._ Ruby thought angrily. Ruby’s face then gained a devilish and sadistic smile. _Looks like I’m going to have to teach the skank a lesson._

Ruby vanished and reappeared behind Neo. Ruby draped her arms over Neo’s shoulder and said. “I didn’t think I would see you again, bitch.”

Neo froze stiff and paled to pure white instantly recognizing Ruby’s voice and the feeling of her arms. Ruby noticed this and smiled. “I expected you to be on the other side of world by now after what I told you what would happen if I saw you again.” Ruby whispered into Neo’s ear, traveling her hands down Neo’s body. “But I guess you didn’t take me seriously, so I’m going to teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.”

Neo whimpered as Ruby’s hands went inside her pants. One hand rubbed her pussy lightly through her panties, while the other squeezed her ass. “Now do you have somewhere close by where we will be left alone for your lesson?”

Neo didn’t say or do anything. Ruby dug her nails into Neo’s ass and said. “I’m in a really bad mood so I suggest you don’t resist, else my lesson gets worse and worse.”

“I-I have a place.” Neo said meekly.

“Then let’s go.” Ruby said. “And no funny business or you’ll severally regret it.”

Neo nodded and started to walk when Ruby removed her hand from the front of Neo’s pants, while Ruby left her hand still grabbing Neo’s ass. Ruby followed and gave Neo’s ass an occasional squeeze.

After about ten minutes Neo had guided Ruby to a small one story building that looked run down. “This is it?” Ruby asked obviously disappointed.

“It’s better on the inside.” Neo meekly replied.

“Better be.” Ruby grumbled and walked inside, followed closely by Neo.

The inside of the house did look better, though everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Neo could see Ruby’s less than amused look and started to pull Ruby down a hallway to a room at the end. The room Neo brought Ruby to was a lot cleaner than the part of the house she previously saw.  The room was simple only consisting of a bed, nightstand, lamp, and closet. Ruby being satisfied with the room order. “Strip.”

“Fast or slowly teasingly?” Neo asked, trying to please Ruby as much as she can so Ruby would go easier on her.

“If you’re not naked and on that bed in thirty seconds I’m going to spank that ass ruby red before I fuck it.” Ruby said crossing her arms.

29 seconds later Neo was naked and on the bed. Ruby undressed and said. “Now if you do everything I say, then I’ll forgive you for raping me.”

Neo nodded in understanding and Ruby smiled. Ruby grabbed Neo and forced her onto her back. Neo was then pulled to the edge of the bed, where her head was off the bed and she was looking up at Ruby. Ruby pushed her cock against Neo’s lips and said. “I assume I don’t have to tell you no teeth.”

Neo gave a small nod and opened her opened mouth. The instant Neo’s lips touched the head of Ruby’s cock Ruby shoved her cock down Neo’s throat, moaning when Neo’s lips kissed the base of her cock. Neo’s throat bulged as Ruby’s cock went down her throat and she started to gag as she couldn’t breathe. Neo flailed around as she gagged and tried to push Ruby back, but Ruby pinned her arms to the bed.

Ruby pulled her cock out till the only the head was inside Neo’s mouth, allowing Neo to stop gagging much to her relief. Though Neo’s relief was short lived as Ruby shoved her cock down her throat again. Neo gagged slightly less than before anticipating it. Neo started to suppress her gag reflex, but it proved to be more difficult than she expected as Ruby started to thrust her hips.

With each thrust of Ruby’s cock Neo’s gagging decreased and after about a minute Neo’s gagging had completely stopped. Ruby took Neo’s non-gagging as a sign it was okay to thrust faster and harder. Neo was able to stop herself from gagging as Ruby’s thrust got faster and harder, though her face was starting to get red as she was having difficulty breathing.

After a few minutes of Ruby face fucking Neo Ruby felt the urge to cum. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby said, thrusting her hips faster.

Neo’s eyes widened and she tried to move her head back, but Ruby had her head firmed pressed against the side of the mattress.

Ruby was reached her limit and said. “I’m cumming.”

Ruby shoved her cock to the very base inside Neo’s mouth and throat, cutting off her airway, and came down Neo’s throat. Ruby came such a large amount that Neo was forced to swallow it or drown in her cum. Neo wasn’t able to swallow all of Ruby’s cum and the excess cum was forced out of the corners of Neo’s mouth around Ruby’s cock and out Neo nose. Ruby’s cock had blocked off Neo’s airway so that her face was starting to turn blue and her eyes started to roll back into her head some.

Ruby pulled her cock out of Neo’s mouth after what felt like an eternity to the heterochromatic eye colored girl. Neo coughed up a bit of Ruby’s cum and took in a much needed deep breath. Ruby noticed this and said. “Did I accidentally choke you? I’m sorry.”

Neo was a little shocked by the sincerity she heard in Ruby’s voice, as little as there was, but still Neo could detect some.

Ruby walked around the bed to the other side. Neo didn’t move a muscle, except for following Ruby with her head, figuring Ruby would position her into the needed position. When Ruby got to the other side of the bed she grabbed Neo’s legs spread them till Neo was doing the splits, with no resistance, which surprised Ruby. With Neo’s legs spread open it gave Ruby a clear view of Neo’s glistening pussy. Ruby smiled and said. “Looks like someone likes to have their throat fucked.”

Neo looked down and saw that she was indeed wet, and blushed slightly despite herself. Ruby giggled, and leaned down, and kissed Neo’s clit. Neo almost let out a gasp of surprise expecting Ruby to just rail her with her cock. Ruby had planned to rail Neo with her cock, but she was going do that a bit later. What Ruby did next though did get a small barely audible gasp out of Neo.

Ruby dove her tongue into Neo’s pussy as far as it could go before moving it around quickly trying to find Neo’s g-spots. Though the task proved rather difficult as Neo didn’t make any sounds, and Ruby’s bangs were obstructing her vision of Neo’s face quite a bit.

Neo was surprised at how good Ruby was with her tongue. _Dust, Ruby is fucking amazing with her tongue. I should have made her eat me out when I had the chance last time._ Neo thought to herself.

Ruby suddenly stopped eating Neo out and bit down on Neo’s clit hard, almost to the point of drawing blood, and pulled on it with her mouth. Neo’s eyes snapped wide and she suppressed a scream of pain as her body tensed, and she raised her hips up with Ruby’s mouth to help ease the pain. Ruby let go of Neo’s clit, allowing Neo’s body to relax, and said. “Don’t forget that this is still a lesson.”

Ruby went back to eating Neo out, and Neo was wince slightly as Ruby’s teeth or lips was grind against Neo’s now tender clit. Though despite the pain Neo was still feeling a large amount out of pleasure from Ruby’s tongue and was getting close to reaching her climax.

After a couple of minutes Neo was at the edge of climaxing, but didn’t saying. Ruby could tell Neo was close to cumming by the way her walls were squeezing around her tongue. Ruby wanted to postpone Neo’s orgasm so she bit down on Neo’s clit again. However Ruby’s bite didn’t have the results she was expecting. Instead of postponing Neo’s orgasm it actually send Neo over the edge.

Neo came hard and sprayed Ruby’s face with a torrent of her juices. Neo suddenly spraying Ruby in the face with juices combine with some of the juices getting in Ruby’s eyes caused Ruby to quickly pull her head back while turning her head away. The sudden movement of Ruby’s head caused Ruby’s teeth to cut into Neo’s clit a bit and drawing a little bit of blood. Neo let out a short cry of pain and pleasure, and her back arched and body shook, still being in the throes of her orgasm.

While Neo was coming down from her orgasm Ruby went around to the other side of bed where Neo’s and her clothes where, and picked up Neo’s shirt. Ruby used Neo’s shirt to clean off Neo’s juices from her face and wipe her eyes.

Neo had finished coming down from her orgasm and moved a hand down to rub her sore clit, but winced when she touched it. “You okay?” Ruby asked.

Neo nodded. She could tell that even though Ruby had drawn blood it was only a shallow cut, and used her aura to heal it instantly.

“Good.” Ruby said. “Now are you on any kind of birth control?”

Neo nodded.

“Good because I don’t have a condom on me.” Ruby said and went back to the other side of the bed.

Ruby grabbed Neo and pulled her to where her ass and legs were hanging off the bed. Ruby the grabbed Neo’s ankles and moved them to where they were at Neo’s shoulders. “Hold your legs.” Ruby ordered and Neo wrapped her arms around her knees and interlocked her fingers.

Ruby put her hands on Neo’s shoulders and aligned her cock with Neo’s pussy. Without giving Neo not much of a warning, other than aligning her cock with Neo’s pussy, Ruby powerfully pulled Neo towards her while she gave a powerful thrust forward with her hips. Ruby’s cock drove into Neo’s pussy and past her cervix before slamming into the back of Neo’s pussy.

A bulge appeared on Neo’s stomach as she came instantly, throwing her head back, arching her back, and squirting her juices onto Ruby’s stomach.

Ruby instantly pulled her cock out till only the head of her cock inside Neo then slammed it back in. Ruby’s thrusts were rough and fast, extending Neo’s orgasm.

After a couple of minutes Neo finally started to come down from her orgasm and gritted her teeth in pain as Ruby’s thrusts were too rough; nothing like when Ruby used her semblance fucking others as it was fast not really hard or rough. Neo didn’t dare say that Ruby’s thrusts were hurting her out of fear Ruby would thrust rougher to further teach her lesson.

“That’s right take it all bitch.” Ruby said, rather suddenly, getting into dominating Neo.

Ruby grabbed Neo’s B-cup breast and gave them a hard squeeze. Neo gave tilted her head back a bit and bit back a groan. Ruby took it another step farther by pinching Neo’s nipples and pulled on them. Neo’s back arched and she let out a gasp of pain. Ruby let go of Neo’s nipples, and Neo’s back fell back against the bed.

30 seconds later Neo reached another orgasm. Neo threw her head back, her lips opened as if to moan, but didn’t, her back arched, and she squirted her juices onto Ruby’s stomach. Neo’s fingers also started to slip from their interlocking position, but Ruby noticed this and wrapped one hand around Neo’s, holding them together.

A couple of minutes later Ruby reached an orgasm of her own. Without telling Neo about her orgasm Ruby slammed her cock as far into Neo as she could before cumming and filling Neo womb with her hot cum, expanding the bulge slightly.

Neo let out a loud moan as she reached another orgasm, and threw her head back as her body shook in pleasure.

After Ruby finished cumming she pulled out of Neo’s pussy and let go of Neo’s hands.

Panting Neo’s arms flopped to her side and legs moved forward and rested on Ruby’s shoulders, as Ruby’s cum oozed out of her pussy.

Ruby grabbed Neo and flipped her over onto her stomach. Ruby put her hands on Neo’s ass cheeks and spread them. Ruby pushed her cock against Neo’s asshole and Neo’s eyes widened. “No please rest.” Neo basically begged.

Ruby smacked Neo’s right ass cheek hard with her open hand and said. “Shut up bitch and take your punishment.”

Ruby shoved her cock to the base into Neo’s asshole with one thrust. Ruby was surprised by the fact her cock went into Neo’s asshole with ease. “Your asshole took my cock easily. Have you been practicing, or did my cock do that last time we met?” Ruby asked.

“You.” Neo replied barely audible, shame in her voice.

“That’s fine by me, because your ass may be able to take my cock easily, but it’s still just as tight as last time.” Ruby said and started to thrust her hips roughly into Neo’s asshole.

Neo gripped the sheet tight as each one of Ruby’s thrusts send a dull jolt of pain up her spine. _Dammit, why didn’t I leave when I had the chance?_ Neo thought to herself.

Ruby grabbed a handful of Neo’s hair and pulled it. Neo let out a silent hiss of pain, and Ruby thrusted rougher into Neo’s asshole. “Stop. Please.” Neo begged.

Ruby spanked Neo hard on her left ass cheek and gave Neo’s hair a sharp pull. “Shut up, you had your chance to leave.” Ruby said and spanked Neo’s right ass cheek. “Now moan like the little slut you are.”

Neo let out a loud moan to please Ruby, though to her own surprise the moan wasn’t entirely fake. “Good girl.” Ruby said, and rubbed Neo’s ass cheeks gently, electing another moan from Neo’s lips without Neo’s permission.

Ruby smiled and thrusted her hips rougher.

After a minute Neo felt herself reaching her climax and moaned. “Cumming.”

“Go right ahead shank, cum like the little bitch you are.” Ruby said and started to spank Neo’s ass cheeks, switching sides after each one.

Neo reached her climax, and let out a loud moan as her as her back arched and she sprayed Ruby’s thighs with her juices.

Ruby kept thrusting through Neo’s orgasm, and continued to spank Neo’s now red ass throughout Neo’s orgasm.

After Neo finished her orgasm her body went limp and fell to her bed, except for her head due to Ruby still holding onto Neo’s hair. “Please stop. Too tired.” Neo muttered barely able to keep awake.

“After I cum.” Ruby said and thrusted rougher and faster, and spanking Neo’s ass to help keep her awake.

After a couple of minutes, though it seemed like an eternity to Neo, Ruby reached her climax. Ruby shoved her cock into Neo’s asshole as far as she could before unleashing her hot cum into Neo’s asshole.

Ruby cumming in Neo’s asshole caused Neo to cum one final time. Neo’s eyes rolled into her skull as she let out a silent moan, her back arched, and she sprayed Ruby’s thighs with her juices.

After Ruby finished she let go of Neo’s hair, who fell to the bed limp and passed out due to exhaustion, and pulled out of Neo’s asshole. Ruby’s cum oozed out of Neo’s asshole and dripped slightly out of Neo’s pussy.

Ruby smiled slightly at her handy work and went to Neo’s and hers pile of clothes. Ruby picked up Neo’s shirt and cleaned herself off with it, before tossing it onto Neo’s naked passed out form. Ruby got dressed in her own clothes and left Neo a note that read.

_Dear Skank Bitch,_

_I hope you learned you lesson about raping people. Now leave and never come back._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ruby_

Ruby then left to go back to her dorm.

 


	21. Chapter 21: Staying after class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxGlynda) TeacherxStudent, fingering, eating out, and handjob.

“Miss Rose.”

“Miss Rose.”

“Ruby Rose.”

“Ruby Rose.”

“Ruby.”

“Ruby wake up!”

Ruby shot up in her seat and was meet with a glaring Glynda Goodwitch. “Miss Rose, if you’re going to sleep in my class I’d prefer it if you just called in sick and didn’t show up. As it would be less disrespectful to me that you lie to me over the phone than openly sleep in my class.”

Ruby shrank back in her seat under Glynda’s glare, not knowing if it was real or fake to keep up appearances. Glynda knew that Ruby wasn’t getting a lot of sleep due to her serving the needs of her three pregnant teammates.

“I will be talking to you after class.” Glynda said and continued on with her lesson.

Ruby pouted and looked at her teammates. Yang was looking at Ruby with a sympathetic look, knowing she was partly at fault. Weiss was glaring daggers at Glynda, as if to say you can't punish her for something like that when she knows the reason behind it. Blake smiled at Ruby suggestively and winked at her; signaling there might be something else Glynda wants to do besides just talking.

Ruby glanced at Nora and Pyrrha. Nora was smiling like Blake, and making a circle with one hand and putting her index finger of her other hand through the hole. Pyrrha was blushing slightly being on the far side of Nora, while giving Ruby a sympathetic look.

Ruby glanced in Coco’s and Velvet’s direction. Coco pulled her glasses down and winked Ruby, while wearing the same smile as Nora and Blake. Velvet was glaring daggers at Glynda like Weiss was.

Class ended and everyone, except for Ruby, left the classroom. Glynda pulled a chair up into the middle of floor space between the row of desks and Glynda’s own desk. Glynda patted the back of chair and Ruby got up. While Ruby went to the chair to sit down while Glynda went over and locked the door. “You’ve been a very bad girl, Ruby.” Glynda said seductively, sashaying over to Ruby.

“I’m sorry, but you know I haven’t had a lot of sleep with Yang, Weiss, and Blake arguing and their midnight and early morning runs to get some crazy combination of food. Seriously who eats asparagus with cherry syrup?” Ruby said quickly, not noticing Glynda’s seductive tone.

Glynda smiled and stood in front of Ruby, and said. “It still doesn’t mean you can act up in my class.” Glynda leaned over Ruby, giving Ruby a nice view down her blouse.

Ruby blushed and stammered. “G-glynda.”

Glynda put a finger to Ruby’s lips and shushed her. “I’m still your teacher right now, so it’s Professor Goodwitch. Understand?”

Ruby nodded.

“Good. Now you should do as your teacher says when you get in trouble right?” Glynda said.

Ruby nodded again.

“Good. Now don’t move and enjoy.” Glynda said, sliding Ruby’s jacket off.

Glynda slipped off Ruby’s jacket and slowly unbuttoned Ruby’s shirt, as if she was teasing Ruby about her fantasy of this happening. Glynda kissed Ruby’s neck, causing the younger girl to moan softly. Glynda finished unbuttoning Ruby’s shirt she slipped it off Ruby. Glynda pulled away from Ruby’s neck and looked at Ruby with love and lust. “You look beautiful, Ruby.”

Ruby blushed slightly and said. “Not as beautiful as you.”

“Give it a few years and you’ll be beating guys and girls off with a stick while keeping us from killing them.” Glynda replied smiling.

Ruby giggled. “Now shh.” Glynda said and took off Ruby’s bra.

Glynda started to suck on Ruby’s left nipple, while massaging Ruby’s right breast. Ruby moaned and arched her back, pushing her small chest into Glynda’s face. Glynda ran her free hand down Ruby’s side and to her skirt. Glynda’s hand slid into Ruby’s skirt, and over her cock, before reaching Ruby’s pussy. Glynda started to rub Ruby pussy, causing Ruby to moan louder.

Ruby grabbed Glynda’s head and pulled it so that she could kiss Glynda on the mouth. Ruby kissed Glynda passionately and intertwined her fingers with Glynda’s soft blond hair. Ruby moaned into the kiss louder as Glynda pushed two fingers inside her pussy.

Glynda started to thrust her fingers inside Ruby’s pussy. Ruby broke the kiss and moaned. “Oh, Professor Goodwitch.”

Glynda smiled and said. “You like that, Ruby?”

“Yes, more.” Ruby moaned.

Glynda inserted another finger into Ruby's pussy and thrusted her hand faster. Ruby moaned louder and started to thrust her hips in time with Glynda’s hand thrusts. Glynda wrapped her free arm around Ruby’s waist and started to suck on Ruby’s right nipple.

A minute later Ruby felt herself reach her climax. “Professor Goodwitch, I’m cumming.”

Glynda pulled her fingers out of Ruby’s pussy and quit sucking on Ruby’s nipple. “Hey, why did you stop?” Ruby asked.

“You have to ask permission to cum in my classroom.” Glynda said.

Glynda’s words really turned Ruby on and caused her to go over the edge. Ruby moaned as her back arched and her juices pooled in her seat.

After Ruby finished cumming she looked at Glynda, who was giving her a seductively disappointed look on her face. “You came without permission, Ruby.”

“I’m sorry Professor Goodwitch.” Ruby said, then smiled seductively. “I guess I deserve a punishment.”

Glynda smiled back and said. “Bend over my desk.”

Ruby did as she was told and Glynda grabbed Ruby’s skirt and panties. Glynda pulled Ruby’s skirt and panties down to her ankles allowing Ruby’s erect twitching cock to spring free. Glynda saw Ruby’s cock and smiled. Glynda reached around Ruby and ran her index finger lightly along the underside of her cock wiping a bit of precum off the tip. “You’re so hard Ruby. Is this a fantasy of yours? Being fucked by your teacher? Having sex with me?” Glynda asked hotly into Ruby’s ear.

Ruby shivered and replied. “Yes.”

“How long have you been fantasizing about fucking me?” Glynda asked.

“Since I met you.” Ruby replied.

“What did you want to do to me with that cock of yours? Fuck me in pussy? The ass? Or did you want a blowjob or titfuck?” Glynda asked and grabbed Ruby’s cock.

“All of them.” Ruby moaned.

Glynda leaned over Ruby, pushing her large breast into Ruby’s back, and whispered into Ruby’s ear hotly. “You such a naughty girl Ruby, and your cock is twitching so much. Are you about to cum to from me talking about it?”

“No, I’m just really excited. Please fuck me already, or let me fuck you.” Ruby almost shouted.

Glynda lets go of Ruby’s cock and stands up straight. “Not yet. You still have a punishment to receive.”

Ruby groaned in frustration. _Me and my big mouth._

Glynda grabbed a meter stick of her desk and said. “Five spanks should do, and I want you to count them out.”

Ruby gave a small nod of understanding.

Glynda smacked Ruby’s ass with the meter stick hard enough to hurt, but not too much.

“One.” Ruby winced slightly.

Smack.

“Two.”

Smack.

“Three.”

Smack.

“Four.”

Glynda brought meter stick down harder on Ruby’s ass for the fifth strike.

“FIVE!” Ruby cried out in both shock and pain, her eyes watering slightly.

Glynda put the meter stick down on her desk and started to rub Ruby’s now red ass cheeks. Ruby winced slightly as Glynda’s hands grazed over her sensitive ass cheeks that stung slightly, but got better as Glynda rubbed them.

Glynda got down on her knees and kissed Ruby’s right ass cheek. Ruby let out a small gasp at the sensation of Glynda’s warm lips on her ass. Glynda spread Ruby’s ass cheeks apart and gave Ruby’s asshole a single lick before sticking her tongue inside. Ruby gasped and her eyes widen slightly. Glynda moved her tongue around inside Ruby’s asshole, causing Ruby to moan.

Glynda reached between Ruby’s legs and grabbed Ruby’s cock. She started to stroke the hard piece of meat, causing Ruby to moan louder.

Glynda stuck her tongue deeper into Ruby’s asshole and sucked a bit. Ruby moaned louder and pushed her ass into Glynda’s face. Glynda smiled and stroked Ruby’s cock faster, and tugged it a bit when she got to the head.

Ruby interpreted Glynda's tugging as a signal to start thrusting her hips. Glynda used the precum oozing out of Ruby’s cock as a lubricant so that Ruby’s cock move inside her hand easier. Glynda also stuck her tongue as deep as it could go inside Ruby’s asshole, and moved her head with Ruby’s thrust.

A few minutes later Ruby felt an orgasm coming and moaned. “Professor Goodwitch, I’m going to cum. Can I cum?”

“I don’t know are you able to cum?” Glynda asked.

“May I cum?” Ruby asked barely holding back from cumming.

“Yes.” Glynda answered, and Ruby came instantly.

Ruby shot her semen onto the front of Glynda’s desk while spraying her juices onto Glynda forearm, chest, and chin.

After Ruby finished cumming she leaned against Glynda’s desk, as her legs felt a little weak. Glynda took her tongue out of Ruby’s asshole and let go of Ruby’s now flaccid cock. Glynda stood up, and used some tissues on her desk to wipe Ruby’s precum off her hand, before taking off her skirt and panties. Glynda got on her desk and sat down in front of Ruby with her legs spread. “Eat me.”

Ruby wrapped her arms around Glynda’s thighs and moved her head forward. Ruby licked Glynda’s pussy a few times before giving Glynda’s clit a kiss and diving her tongue into Glynda’s pussy.

Glynda moaned and put a hand on Ruby’s head. Ruby took it as a sign to go deeper and pushed her tongue farther inside Glynda’s pussy, causing the older woman to moan louder. Ruby unwrapped her left arm from Glynda’s thigh and pushed her left index finger into Glynda’s asshole. Glynda gasped then smiled down at Ruby. “Good job remembering your teacher likes it in the ass.”

Ruby smiled proudly and moved her tongue around faster inside Glynda’s pussy and thrusted her finger in and out of Glynda’s asshole. Glynda moaned louder and pushed Ruby’s head closer to her pussy.

Ruby inserted her middle finger into Glynda’s asshole and thrusted her fingers faster. Glynda moaned louder and started to buck her hips in time with Ruby’s thrusts. Ruby grinded the front of her teeth into Glynda’s clit.

A few minutes later Glynda felt her climax coming and moaned. “I’m going to cum.”

Ruby moved her tongue faster and thrusted her fingers faster. A few seconds later Glynda reached her climax and moaned loudly. “I’m cumming.”

Glynda came and her back arched as she sprayed her juices into Ruby’s mouth, who greedily drank it, and her ass squeezed tight around Ruby’s fingers.

After Glynda finished cumming Ruby pulled her tongue and fingers out of Glynda and asked. “How did I do?”

Panting slightly, Glynda replied. “A plus.”

Ruby smiled proudly and gave Glynda a peck on the lips. “Now time for the final assignment.” Glynda said.

“And what would that be, Professor?” Ruby asked smiling.

“Fuck my ass.” Glynda answered smirking.

“May I take off your blouse and bra so I can play with your breasts as I fuck your ass?” Ruby asked.

“Yes you may.” Glynda replied.

Ruby quickly got to work unbuttoning Glynda’s blouse. Ruby suddenly froze when she finished unbuttoning Glynda’s blouse. “What’s the matter?” Glynda asked.

Ruby gained a loving look and leaned forward. It took Glynda a second to realize that Ruby was leaning forward to kiss the bulge on her stomach. Ruby gave Glynda stomach a loving kiss and rested her forehead against Glynda’s stomach. Glynda smiled lovingly down at Ruby and put a hand on Ruby’s head, running her fingers through her hair.

“Our baby is in there.” Ruby said.

“Mmhmm, the baby that you and I made together is growing in my stomach.” Glynda replied.

“The baby is in your womb not your stomach.” Ruby said smiling.

Glynda rolled her eyes with a smile, and tapped Ruby on the head with her fingers. Ruby giggled and kissed Glynda’s stomach again.

“I’m scared.” Ruby said out of the blue.

Glynda stroked Ruby’s hair and said. “Well having a baby is a big change, much less four. One with your own sister and another is with a teacher. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t taken off running.”

Ruby chuckled and asked. “Is it bad that I’ve thought about it?”

Glynda laughed and said. “I pretty sure every father has had that thought go through their mind on more than one occasion.”

“I actually tried it once.” Ruby admitted.

“Really?” Glynda asked surprised.

“I couldn’t get off school ground before I felt too guilty and had to come back.” Ruby said.

Glynda laughed and hugged Ruby’s head into her stomach. “Oh Dust that’s so cute.”

“No, it’s not.” Ruby cried childishly, trying to get out of Glynda.

Glynda eventually released Glynda from the hug and said. “Ruby, you’re not alone. You may have four baby on the way, but you have the mothers of those babies, not to mention several friends who would be more than happy to help you with the babies.”

“I know, but I’m still nervous.” Ruby said.

“Aren’t we all?” Glynda asked.

“You’re nervous?” Ruby asked.

“A baby is a big change.” Glynda retorted.

“Now let’s get dressed. It about lunch time and I’m hungry, and not in the mood for sex anymore.” Glynda said.

Ruby got up muttering. “Stupid baby cock blocking me before it’s even born.”

Glynda giggled and said. “It’s no walk in the park for me either, Ruby.”

“I know, I’m living with three pregnant teammates that I have to take care of.” Ruby said pulling up her panties and skirt.

“For that I envy you not.” Glynda said buttoning up her blouse.

“And oh how I envy you.” Ruby said buttoning up her shirt.

“Let’s go get some lunch.” Glynda said pulling up her panties and skirt.

“Okay.” Ruby said, pulling on her jacket.

Glynda and Ruby left the classroom to get lunch with her teammates and sex buddies.

 


	22. Chapter 22: Hot Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains (RubyxCinder): massage, massage oil, vaginal creampie, blow job, handjob, Dom/Sub

_Anonymous: Come to room 269_

Ruby checked the message on her scroll again and at looked at the door in front of her. _Yap room 269. Why does it feel like I’ve been here before?_

Ruby knocked on the door and heard someone say. “It’s open.”

Ruby opened the door and instantly realized why this room felt so familiar. With a scowl on her face Ruby asked. “What do you want bitch?”

Cinder stood, smiling innocently, in the middle of the room, wearing a white robe, behind a massage table with massage oil sitting on the table. “Give you a massage and talk.” Cinder replied.

“So you can try and rape me again?” Ruby asked. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Come now Mistress. All I want to do is talk a little business with you. The massage if more of an apology for trying to rape you.” Cinder replied.

“I don’t think anyone would consider a massage as equal trade for rape.” Ruby retorted.

“True,” Cinder said, “but to be fair you did steal me bitch, Emerald, and basically rape me back. Not to mention having my former bitch take my virginity. Do you know how humiliating that is?” Cinder’s voice and face became angry near the end.

Ruby scuffed and said. “You deserved at least that much.”

Cinder took a deep breath and her face became calm again. “Anyways, as far as the tally goes I still owe you. And since I hate owing people anything this massage will equal out the debt.”

“And what makes you think I trust you enough let you give me a massage?” Ruby asked.

Cinder took off her robe, revealing her naked form, and tossed it to the other side of the room. “Unless I’m hiding something in me I’m pretty sure you’re safe.” Cinder said then patted the massage table. “Now hop on.” Cinder smiled. “I’m the kind of masseuse that gives happy endings.”

Ruby looked at Cinder questioningly. “If I do something you don’t like you can stop me and leave.” Cinder said.

Ruby sighed. “I’ll be watching you.” Ruby said and started to take off her clothes.

“Of course.” Cinder replied.

Ruby finished taking off her clothes, revealing her erect cock. Cinder smiled slightly and said. “Looks like someone is more excited to see when then they are letting on.”

“My penis gets aroused as easy as a teenage boy’s. So congrats you are able to arouse a teenage boy.” Ruby said unamused.

“Buzz kill.” Cinder retorted.

Ruby got up on the massage bed and laid face down. “Trusting me enough to turn your back to me already?” Cinder asked teasingly.

“Shut up and massage bitch.” Ruby replied.

“Fine.” Cinder said slightly offended and grabbed the bottle of massage oil.

Cinder poured some massage oil into her hand, and put the bottle down, before rubbing her hands together. “Just so you know I made sure my hands and the oil are warm.” Cinder said.

“And?” Ruby replied. “Aren’t you my bitch till your debit is paid off? And isn’t that something a bitch should do for her mistress without being asked?”

“You’re smarter than you look.” Cinder said.

“That’s arguable.” Ruby muttered too soft for Cinder to hear.

Cinder placed her hands on Ruby’s back and started to massage her back. Cinder’s fingers worked their way down Ruby’s back, working out knots in Ruby back she didn’t even know she had. Ruby groaned and moaned as the knots in her back became undone.

Ruby’s groans and moans were heavenly to Cinder’s ears and were causing her to grow slightly damp. Wanting to hear more of Ruby’s moans and groans Cinder moved her hand down lower to Ruby’s ass. Ruby let out a small eep as Cinder gave her ass a nice squeeze. Cinder smiled at the noise and started to squeeze and rub Ruby’s ass.

“Is this oil strawberry scented?” Ruby asked, trying to distract herself form the feeling of Cinder’s hands kneading her ass like dough.

“Yes, why? Don’t like it?” Cinder replied.

“No, strawberries are actually my favorite food.” Ruby answered.

“Good to know.” Cinder said smiling.

Cinder noticed that Ruby’s pussy was glistening wet, but she could tell if it was from Ruby’s own juices or the oil, maybe both. Cinder slowly moved one hand to the area to see which it was, but Ruby stopped her by saying. “Stop. I don’t trust you enough to let you go there without me seeing it.”

Cinder sighed and asked. “Can you at least tell me if it’s you or the oil?”

“Oil.” Ruby replied, but Ruby knew I was a mix of both.

“Oh.” Cinder said, disappointed.

Cinder moved her hands farther down Ruby to the back of her thighs. After a couple of minutes Cinder had finished with the back of Ruby’s legs. “Alright flip over.” Cinder said.

Ruby flipped over onto her back as Cinder poured some more massage oil into her hands. Ruby’s cock was erect and twitching, which caused Cinder to smile. Cinder started to Ruby’s shoulders before going to her arms, so she didn’t have to go back and do them and enjoy her favorite part without interruption.

After Cinder got done with Ruby’s arms she licked her lips as she was finally able to get to Ruby’s breasts. Cinder eyed Ruby’s breasts predatorily and her fingers wiggled creepily as her hands slowly approached Ruby’s breasts.

Feeling creeped out Ruby covered her breasts with her arms. “Quit looking at them like a perv you pervert.” Ruby said.

Cinder snapped out of her little pervert moment and said. “I was not.”

“Yes you were.” Ruby replied.

“Was not.” Cinder said.

“Was too.” Ruby replied.

“Fine whatever. Just move your hands so I can finish the massage and be even.” Cinder said.

Ruby sighed and placed her arms back by her side. Cinder placed her hands on Ruby’s breasts, feeling the nipples already hard, and started to massage them. Ruby’s face grew red as she suppressed moans from escaping her mouth as Cinder’s hands massaged her breast. Cinder could tell Ruby was suppressing moans, and it only caused Cinder to squeeze Ruby’s breasts harder and tease her nipples more. Ruby kept her mouth shut knowing that her moans were what Cinder wanted to hear. “Going to remain quiet are we?” Cinder asked teasingly.

Ruby nodded, afraid a moan would slip out.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to skip to the end.” Cinder said smiling.

Cinder ran her hands down Ruby’s stomach, stopping at her pelvis. Cinder took a few seconds to admire Ruby’s glistening oil covered body. Cinder finally noticed just how wet she herself was; she pussy was drenched and there was a small puddle of her juices.

Cinder wrapped one hand around the shaft of Ruby’s cock and the other on the head of Ruby’s cock. Ruby let a small almost inaudible moan out slip through her lips. Cinder smiled devilishly and started to rub the head of Ruby’s cock while stroking the shaft.

Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled loudly in place of a moan. Cinder tightened her grip on Ruby’s cock a bit and moved her hand from the hand to the shaft, stroking Ruby cock with both hands. Cinder used her top hand to go over the head of Ruby’s cock on the up stroke.

Ruby let out a moan much to Cinder’s pleasure. “Does it feel good?” Cinder asked.

“Yeah, first oil handjob I’ve had.” Ruby said then moaned.

“Are you going to cum soon, because you’re twitching quite a bit?” Cinder asked.

“Yes.” Ruby moaned.

Cinder stroked Ruby’s cock faster.

About half a minute later Ruby announced. “I’m cumming.”

Cinder put her mouth around the head of Ruby’s cock, and her cheeks puffed out as Ruby reached her orgasm and came in her mouth. After Ruby finished cumming into Cinder’s mouth Cinder grabbed a nearby waste bin and spit Ruby’s cum into it. “I don’t swallow.” Cinder said.

“With the massage out of the way you said you had some business to talk about.” Ruby said, her cock now flaccid on her stomach.

“Mh, yes.” Cinder said. “I know you got your team and Professor Goodwitch pregnant. Truly it’s not that hard to figure it out considering your condition.”

“And?” Ruby asked.

“I also know you have a rather embarrassing picture of me.” Cinder said.

“And you want it in exchange for your silence?” Ruby asked.

“Exactly.” Cinder answered.

“Fair enough, but I’m keeping the photo so you can’t turn around and tell everyone.” Ruby said.

“Whatever, just as long as that picture never sees the light of day.” Cinder said.

“Promise.” Ruby said and got up off the massage table.

“Now with our debt settled you can leave.” Cinder said.

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked. “You are pretty wet and I don’t mind giving you a massage with a happy ending.”

“I can take care of myself.” Cinder said.

“Consider it a sign of good faith.” Ruby said with a smile.

 Ruby’s smile seemed a little off to Cinder, but she could figure out what was off about. Figuring it was just her imagination Cinder said. “Alright fine, but no funny business.”

“Of course.” Ruby replied still holding the smile.

Cinder got onto the massage table and Ruby poured some massage oil into her hand. Ruby placed her hands on Cinder’s back, causing Cinder to wince slightly as Ruby’s hand were slightly cold due to the oil, though they quickly warmed.

With Cinder facing down Cinder didn’t notice Ruby’s smile suddenly turn devilish. Ruby fingers pressed down on a nerve in Cinder’s back that sent a jolt of pleasure to shoot through her body, and causing her to moan. Ruby’s fingers danced along Cinder’s back hitting the similar nerves all through-out her back sending jolts of pleasure through Cinder’s body bringing her close to orgasm, but not allowing her to achieve it.

Ruby smiled as Cinder moaned uncontrollably underneath her touch, and saw a large wet mark forming on the massage originating from Cinder’s pussy. Ruby smiled and moved her hands down to Cinder’s ass, and gave it a firm squeeze before saying. “Alright flip over.”

Cinder turned over onto her back. Her face was flushed and she was panting. “What did you do?” Cinder asked.

“Nothing special just used a technique my doctor showed me a while ago.” Ruby replied, applying more massage oil to her hands. Ruby had asked Dr. Stein and Dr. Marie about ways to massage her team and Glynda to relax them during their angry mood swings to help calm them down. While Dr. Stein taught Ruby some massaging techniques, Dr. Marie taught Ruby some more sexual massage techniques, including the one she is using on Cinder.

“Who the hell is your doctor?” Cinder asked.

“No one special.” Ruby said and a placed her hands on Cinder’s shoulders, touching the only nerve in her shoulders that sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Ruby moved her hands down to Cinder’s breasts. Ruby’s squeezed Cinder’s breasts causing Cinder to moan. Ruby continued to squeeze Cinder’s breasts, but with only her fingers instead of her whole hand, and flicking Cinder’s nipple occasionally. Cinder moaned in pleasure and groaned in frustration as Ruby was still getting her to the edge of orgasm, but not letting her go over still.

Ruby ran her hands down Cinder’s stomach, glossing over the nerves a bit. Ruby’s fingers reached Cinder’s pussy, and Ruby saw a look of relief go over Cinder’s face as she was finally going to be able to orgasm. However unknown to Cinder Ruby had no intention of letting Cinder cum without her begging for it.

Ruby slowly touched around Cinder’s pussy touching, allowing her fingers to graze Cinder’s folds and her thumbs to gently touching Cinder’s clit. Cinder moaned and said. “Quit teasing me and make me cum already.”

“Not until you beg.” Ruby replied.

Cinder shot Ruby a glare and said. “I don’t beg.”

Ruby inserted the tip of her left middle finger inside Cinder’s pussy, causing Cinder to gasp then moan. “Come on, I can tell you’re so close to cumming, and have been for a while. Though you can’t reach it can you?” Ruby asked, pushing her middle finger in a little deeper.

Cinder moaned again, going crazy from Ruby teasing her. “All you have to do is beg me to let you cum and I will.” Ruby said.

Cinder could tell her resolve not to beg was also gone and Ruby’s teasing was quickly destroying what little was left. After a few seconds though Ruby’s teasing became too much. Cinder turned her head away for Ruby, blushing, and whimpered softly. “P…please.”

“Hm, what was that Cinder?” Ruby asked. “I couldn’t hear.”

“Please.” Cinder whimpered a little louder.

“Please what?” Ruby asked, pushing a little more of her middle finger inside.

“Please let me cum.” Cinder moaned.

“Let you what now?” Ruby asked.

“CUM! LET ME CUM! PLEASE I NEED TO CUM!” Cinder shouted, completely breaking.

Ruby smiled and pulled her hands away from Cinder’s pussy. Cinder whined at the loss of sensation. “Hey, you said you were going to let me cum if I begged.”

Ruby just smiled wider and said. “I am.” Ruby vanished and reappeared on top of Cinder with her knees pinning Cinder’s arms down. “But first you’re going to give me blowjob and swallow.” Ruby continued, the head of her cock in front of Cinder’s mouth.

Without hesitation Cinder took the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and started to suck. Ruby let out a gasp, expecting Cinder to take at least a second or two before blowing her. Cinder started to bob her along Ruby’s cock, but could only get two more inches into her mouth, since that’s as far as her neck would let her. Ruby put her hands on Cinder’s head and moved closer, allowing Cinder to get rest of Ruby’s cock into her mouth.

Cinder started to gag on Ruby’s cock as she deep throated it, but quickly suppressed it. Cinder started to bob her head along Ruby’s cock again, though the physical ability of her neck always left at least half of Ruby’s cock in her mouth. Cinder was rewarded by Ruby thrusting her hips in time with Cinder’s head movement.

After a couple of minutes Ruby reached her climax and said. “I’m cumming. You better swallow it all bitch.” Ruby shoved her cock as far as it could go down Cinder’s throat and came. Cinder obediently swallowed Ruby’s cum. Cinder’s gulps could be heard as she had to take large quick gulps to keep from drowning in Ruby’s cum.

After Ruby finished cumming she pulled her cock out of Cinder’s mouth. “Good job, and since you swallowed you know what that means right?” Ruby asked with a slight smile.

“I get to cum, Mistress.” Cinder said with a dopey smile, while no noticing that she called Ruby Mistress.

Ruby, however, caught it and smiled. “Correct.”

Ruby moved down between Cinder’s legs. “Now how do you want to cum? My skillful tongue and hands or my big hard cock?”

“Your big hard cock.” Cinder answered.

“My big hard cock what?” Ruby asked and rubbed her cock against Cinder’s pussy.

“Mistress.” Cinder moaned.

Ruby pushed the head of her cock against Cinder’s pussy and leaned over Cinder, looking her in the eyes. “You’re mine now.” Ruby said predatorily.

Cinder didn’t verbally reply, but the look in her eyes told Ruby that she understood. With that Ruby rammed her cock into Cinder’s pussy. Ruby got most of her cock into Cinder’s pussy before it hit Cinder’s cervix and stopped. Cinder threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came.

Ruby didn’t wait for Cinder to come down from her orgasms before she started to thrusts her hips. Cinder moaned as Ruby thrusted her cock into her fast and hard. Ruby looked at Cinder’s oil covered breasts and couldn’t resist taking Cinder’s right nipple into her mouth. Ruby licked and sucked on the nipple, moaning in delight at the taste of the strawberry flavored oil.

Cinder moaned louder. “Harder please Mistress.”

Ruby complied and thrusted her hips harder.  Ruby switched from Cinder’s right nipple to her left.

After a couple of minutes Ruby and Cinder were reaching the climaxes and Cinder moaned. “Mistress Ruby, I’m going to cum.”

“You are not allowed to cum, bitch.” Ruby said, still thrusting.

“I don’t think I can’t stop myself Mistress, you feel too good.” Cinder said and then came.

Moaning loudly Cinder’s walls clamped down around Ruby’s cock, pushing Ruby over the edge. Ruby buried her cock as far into Cinder as she could before shooting her cum inside. Cinder moaned louder as Ruby’s cum filled her pussy and her back arched.

After Ruby and Cinder finished cumming Ruby slumped forward a bit and Cinder laid panting beneath her. Ruby pulled her cock out of Cinder’s pussy and asked. “Now who do you belong to?”

“You Mistress Ruby.” Cinder replied still panting.

“Good. Now are you on the pill or something?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, ever since our last encounter, Mistress.” Cinder answered.

“Okay, good. I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”  Ruby said, muttering the last part to herself.

Ruby off the massage table and put on started to put on her clothes, remembering she was still covered in massage oil too late. Ruby sighed when she got the massage oil on her clothes knowing it would lead to an angry Weiss, which would lead to any angry Yang and Blake. Ruby finished getting dressed, deciding not to worry about getting massage oil on the rest of her clothes.

“I have to be go now, I’ll see you some other time.” Ruby said.

“Of course Mistress.” Cinder said, her breathing now normal.

Ruby said one last goodbye before leaving the room.

 


	23. Chapter 23: Velvet vs Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RubyxVelvetxEmerald) Contains: boobjob, blowjob, threesome, vaginal creampie, fingering, and grinding.

Velvet was walking down the halls of Beacon heading to team RWBY’s dorm knowing that Weiss, Blake, and Yang weren’t going to be there for a while since they were going clothes shopping for their now pregnant selves, along with Glynda who took them. They left Ruby at the dorm giving her a break from their pregnant madness

When Velvet got to team RWBY’s dorm door Emerald arrived at the same time. “Who are you?” Velvet asked.

“I could ask you the same thing?” Emerald asked. ( **A/N: Emerald and Velvet haven’t met yet**.)

“I’m here to see Ruby about a private matter.” Velvet answered.

“So am I.” Emerald replied.

“Well you’re going to have to come back another time. This is my time with Ruby.” Velvet said.

“Sorry, but this is my time with Ruby. You can come back another time.” Emerald retorted.

Ruby heard the two of them talking from inside the dorm. She got up from her seat and opened the door. The opening of the door grabbed Emerald’s and Velvet’s attention. They turned to look at Ruby, who was in her black tank top with the heart shaped beowolf on it and her rose heart pajama bottoms, and asked loudly, not really shouting. “Who is she?”

“Oh, yeah you haven’t met each other yet have you?” Ruby asked.

“No.” Emerald and Velvet replied.

Ruby leaned forward a bit and did a quick check of the halls. After seeing they were clear Ruby said. “Emerald this is Velvet. Velvet this is Emerald. Both of you are my bitches.”

“WHAT!? There is another one besides me!” Emerald and Velvet shouted together.

“Yes, now shh. I don’t need everyone in the building to think I’m some kind of whore that is sleeping with a bunch of different people at once.” Ruby scowled them.

“I’m sorry Mistress.” Emerald and Velvet said looking down at their feet.

Emerald raised her head and said. “But no one would ever think of you as a whore or anything of the sort. You are a beautiful young woman who is sweet, kind, and caring to those around you.”

Velvet raised her head and said. “Yeah, and you’re a wonderful mistress, who takes care of our needs even if it’s inconvenient to yourself.”

Ruby smiled at them and hugged them. “Thanks you guys. Now why don’t you come in and I take care of your needs. Assuming that is why you’re here.”

“Sort of.” Velvet said. “I’m actually here to satisfy your needs Mistress.”

“Same here.” Emerald chimed in.

“My needs?” Ruby asked.

“Yes. Having to take care of your teammates during their pregnancy must be really stressful.” Velvet said.

“It is, but I have had sex a few times recently.” Ruby said.

“I think what Velvet means is that even though you’ve had sex recently, you still seem really tired.” Emerald said. “Anyways have you slept well on the nights you didn’t have sex?”

“Well, I guess I could have slept better.” Ruby admitted after a second of thinking.

“See even though you’ve had sex you’re still stressed, probably due to the fact that you have four kids on the way.” Velvet said.

“True, I am seriously stressing about that, but I don’t think having daily sex is a considered an appropriate cure for it.” Ruby said.

“I know, but I would still like for my mistress to get a goodnight’s sleep.” Velvet said, then walked up to Ruby and pressed her body against Ruby. “All you have to do is relax. I’ll take care of everything.” Velvet said in a very suggestive tone.

Velvet was suddenly pushed from the side off of Ruby and Emerald pressed herself up against Ruby. “Why don’t you let me take care of you instead of that kitten? After all I’m more experienced then her.” Emerald said using the same suggestive tone as Velvet.

Velvet pushed Emerald off of Ruby and said angrily. “Get off her you bitch. And in case you can’t tell these are rabbit ears not cat ears.”

Emerald pushed Velvet back and said. “I know that, but a baby rabbit is called a kitten, Kitten.” ( **A/N: I didn’t know that was what baby rabbits were called until looked it up for this chapter**.)

“My name is Velvet not Kitten.” Velvet said.

“Not like it matters. After I get done pleasing Mistress Ruby she’ll forget all about you.” Emerald retorted.

Velvet tackled Emerald to the floor and starting a catfight between the two girls. Ruby sighed and saw a couple of people stick their heads out the door, but with a stern look and hand motion they were back inside their dorm rooms with the doors shut tight. Ruby went back into her dorm room and started to take off her clothes as she walked over to the large bed in the center of the room, made by pushing two king sized beds together.

Team RWBY had taken to sleeping in a single bed together shortly after finding out about Weiss and Blake being pregnant. Glynda sleep with them every once in a while, but not as much as she or Ruby would like.

Ruby got onto the bed naked and whistled. Ruby’s whistle caught Emerald’s and Velvet’s attention, who stopped fight at stared at their Mistress. “You girls have two options. Option A is that you girls can continue your little catfight; or option B you two can work together and make me feel extra special good.”

Emerald and Velvet sprung up and rushed inside Ruby’s dorm room, Velvet barely remembering to shut the door behind them. They jumped on the bed, landing right in front of Ruby, and caused her to bounce up. “What can we do for you Mistress?” Emerald and Velvet asked in sync.

“You can start by taking off your clothes. I want to see your sexy bodies.” Ruby said smiling.

Emerald and Velvet smiled back and started to take of their clothes, slowly and seductively.  They slide off their jackets, then started to unbutton their shirts. When they had finished unbuttoning their shirts, and had yet to take them off, Ruby could see that Emerald wasn’t wearing a bra while Velvet was wearing a red one. Emerald took off her shirt revealing Emerald’s erect pierced nipples, though the piercings were different from last time, being small rings with a red rose at the bottom of the loop. Ruby smiled and asked. “Really?”

Emerald just smiled sheepishly and slightly blushed.

Ruby then turned her head to Velvet, signaling it was her turn. Velvet took off her shirt revealing a red see-through bra, with her erect nipples poking through. “Oh risky. Didn’t think you had it in you to wear something like that on your own.” Emerald teased, which caused Velvet to blush deeply and look down to try and hid her face.

Ruby gave Emerald a playful punch on the thigh and said. “Be nice.”

“Will you punish me if I’m not?” Emerald asked suggestively.

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking.” Ruby retorted plainly.

“Ah you’re no fun.” Emerald pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

“I thought you were here to please me, not the other way around.” Ruby said.

“I know.” Emerald said, smiling seductively.

Emerald grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down to her knees, since she was kneeling on the bed. With Emerald’s skirt at her knees Ruby and Velvet could see that instead of the neatly shaved v above her pussy was a tattoo of a red rose with a short stem. Emerald pulled her skirt past her knees, and off her legs, then tossed it off the bed into the discarded pile of clothes in the floor. “Why did you get a tattoo of a rose?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Well Mistress, you’ve been so much better to me than my previously Mistress, and the times we’ve had sex have been the best times of my life. I felt like I should do something to show my gratitude.” Emerald said, blushing and pushing her two index fingers together. “Why do you not like it?” (A/N: Ruby does have sex with the others outside of the times I wrote.)

“No, I like it. Just didn’t expect it.” Ruby replied.

“I’m getting a tattoo too then.” Velvet announced.

“No, it’ll ruin your innocent, cute, but tries to be sexy image.” Ruby said.

“I don’t think you could call her innocent.” Emerald said.

“To the rest of the world she is and that’s why I don’t want you getting one, Velvet.” Ruby said.

“Alright, if that makes you happy Mistress.” Velvet replied smiling.

“Now get that skirt off Mistress is very excited and I don’t think can wait much longer.” Emerald said and pointed to Ruby’s cock with her eyes.

Ruby and Velvet looked at Ruby’s cock to see it was rock hard and twitching slightly with a bit of precum leaking out. “Right.” Velvet said and quickly pulled her skirt off, revealing her cleanly shaved pussy.

“You definitely can’t call her innocent anymore.” Emerald said smiling. 

“Yeah.” Ruby agree.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Emerald said and grabbed Velvet, turning her around to where Velvet’s ass was facing Ruby. “This is what I’m talking about.”

Ruby jaw dropped slightly and said. “Fuck that’s hot.”

Velvet had an analplug rabbit tail that same color as her hair. Velvet blushed deeply and asked. “So you like it, Mistress?”

“If you’re not riding my cock in the next second I’m going to make you do it myself.” Ruby replied.

“Right away Mistress.” Velvet said and quickly climbed on top of Ruby, who had turned onto her back.

Velvet positioned herself over Ruby’s cock, her back facing Ruby, figuring that Ruby wanted to see her rabbit tail. Ruby was horny and impatient, so when Velvet had positioned her pussy over Ruby’s cock, Ruby grabbed Velvet’s hips and shoved her down onto her cock. Velvet let out a scream of shock and pleasure, and Ruby moaned at the feeling of Velvet warm soft walls, as Velvet’s hips slammed against Ruby.

Velvet turned her head to Emerald and smiled a victorious smile. Emerald gave Velvet the middle finger before reaching the hand in-between Ruby’s legs, and inserting her middle and ring finger into Ruby’s pussy. Ruby gasped and bucked her hips slightly.  Emerald smirked at Velvet, who puffed out her cheeks and started to ride Ruby’s cock vigorously.

Ruby moaned loudly at the double pleasure she was receiving. Emerald leaned forward and started to suck on Ruby’s right nipple, which was the one farthest away from her, and used her free hand to massage Ruby’s left breast. Ruby moaned louder. “Emerald, Velvet.”

“Are you enjoying yourself Mistress?” Emerald and Velvet asked.

“Very much.” Ruby replied.

Two minutes later Ruby felt a large urge to cum and announced. “I’m cumming.”

“Please cum for us Mistress.” Emerald and Velvet said together.

Ruby moaned loudly as she came, filling Velvet’s pussy up with her hot cum and spraying Emerald’s hand with her pussy juices. Ruby wasn’t concerned with cumming inside Velvet’s pussy, since after finding out about Weiss’s and Blake’s pregnancy she made all of her girls were taking birth control pills daily. And if they missed a day then no sex for a week.

Velvet moaned loudly, having reached her climax when Ruby filled her pussy with hot cum, and sprayed Ruby’s thighs and Emerald hand with her pussy juices.

Ruby panted slightly as Velvet, who was panting, got off Ruby’s cock. Emerald pulled her fingers out of Ruby’s pussy. Emerald made a show out of licking Ruby’s and Velvet’s juices off her fingers, slowly sucking on her fingers and leisurely licked the juices off her palm and in-between her fingers.

Ruby’s cock became rock hard again and Emerald said. “Your juices taste wonderful Mistress, though the rabbit’s kind of ruins the taste.”

Velvet shot Emerald a glare, which was ignored by the green haired girl. “Now I want to taste something a little more meaty.” Emerald said suggestively, and kissed her way down Ruby’s stomach.

Emerald reached Ruby’s cock and kissed the head of Ruby’s cock. Ruby let a slight moan as her cock was still sensitive from having just came. Emerald took the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and sucked out the bit of Ruby’s cum that was still inside Ruby’s urethra. Ruby let a louder moan and Emerald smiled around Ruby’s cock.

Emerald wrapped her D-cup breasts around the base of Ruby’s cock, and took the rest of Ruby’s cock, that wasn’t between her two soft mounds, into her mouth. Emerald grabbed her breast and started to move them up and down, and she started to bob her head in time with the movement of her breasts.

Velvet was slightly miffed that Emerald took up all of Ruby’s cock, so that she couldn’t help in pleasuring Ruby. So Velvet decided to take a page out of Emerald’s book and got in-between Ruby’s legs. Velvet leaned in to lick Ruby’s pussy, but Emerald elbow suddenly came down, blocking Velvet’s path. Velvet tried to move Emerald’s elbow several times, but Emerald either held it in place or swatted/pushed Velvet away.

Velvet got angry and got up. Velvet grabbed Emerald and pull her off Ruby. “Stop hogging Mistress for yourself!” Velvet shouted.

“HEY!” Emerald cried as she was suddenly pulled off of Ruby.

Ruby shot up straight at the sudden commotion and shouted angrily. “What the hell are you two doing!?”

Velvet froze while holding a frozen Emerald’s shoulders. Velvet recovered first and said. “Emerald was hogging you all to herself.”

“Was not.” Emerald quickly retorted, having unfroze a second after Velvet.

“Was too.” Velvet retorted.

“Shut up!” Ruby shouted

Emerald and Velvet stared at an angry Ruby. “M-mistress?” Emerald asked shocked.

“How come you two can’t get along?” Ruby asked.

“I would if she wasn’t hogging you all to herself.” Velvet said pointing at Emerald.

“I was not hogging you all to myself.” Emerald retorted. “She is just jealous that I’m better at pleasing you.”

“Why would I be jealous of a whore like you?” Velvet asked glaring at Emerald.

“Mistress Ruby may not be have been my first mistress, but I am no whore.” Emerald retorted glaring at Velvet hard.

“Then you’re a second-hand slut and don’t deserve to be around MY mistress.” Velvet said.

“Mistress Ruby personal claimed me as hers from my old mistress. She chose me, while you just throw yourself at her and called her Mistress, forcing her to accept you, you slutty whore.” Emerald replied.

SMACK. SMACK.

Emerald and Velvet stared at Ruby in shock, holding the side of their face, covering Ruby’s hand print. “M-mistress?” Emerald and Velvet stuttered.

“Be quiet both of you.” Ruby ordered. “And listen.”

Emerald and Velvet remind quiet and had their full attention on Ruby.

“Look I like both of you and if you two don’t start getting along I’m afraid I’m going to have to stop see you both as sexual partners.” Ruby said.

“WHAT!?” Emerald and Velvet exclaimed.

“That’s one of the rules of my little group agreement.” Ruby said. “All participants must be okay with each other; unless it’s a one-time thing and I didn’t know beforehand that the person wasn’t liked by a member of the group. And since both of you are a part of my group and I care about both of you it wouldn’t be fair if I stopped see one of you, so I would have to stop seeing both of you.”

“You can’t do that!” Velvet yelled.

“Yes I can.” Ruby said. “So are you two going to start getting along or am I going to have to stop having sex with you?”

Emerald and Velvet at each other before sighing. “We’ll get along Mistress.”

“Good, now your first job is to work together licking and sucking my cock until I cum.” Ruby said spreading her legs, allowing easy access to her cock.

Emerald and Velvet moved in-between Ruby’s legs and started to lick the sides of Ruby’s cock vertically; Emerald licking the left while Velvet licked the right. Ruby let out a slight moan, and Emerald and Velvet wrapped their lips around the side of Ruby’s cock. They started to run the lips up and down the sides of Ruby’s cock, licking the sides as they did. Ruby moaned louder and said. “Oh just like that.”

Emerald and Velvet smiled around Ruby’s cock. Emerald decided to take a risk in the shaky partnership with Velvet by taking the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and sucking on it, and not knowing if Velvet wanted to do it herself or not. Velvet had planned on doing what Emerald did, but didn’t complain about it now that she had the whole shaft of Ruby’s cock.

After a couple of minutes of minutes of Emerald sucking and licking the head of Ruby’s cock, while Velvet licked and her ran lips along the shaft, Ruby felt her climax nearing and moaned. “I’m going to cum.”

Emerald sucked on Ruby’s cock harder and Velvet ran her lips and licked along Ruby’s cock faster.

“I’m cumming.” Ruby moaned loudly before filling Emerald’s mouth with her cum.

Emerald’s cheeks puffed out to contain the amount of cum Ruby shot into her mouth. After Ruby finished cumming inside Emerald’s mouth Emerald removed her mouth from Ruby’s cock. Emerald grabbed the back of Velvet’s head and smashed her lips against Velvet’s, forcibly kissing her. Emerald pushed some of Ruby’s cum into Velvet’s mouth, who greedily swallowed Ruby’s cum and tried to scoop more out of Emerald mouth. Emerald broke the kiss before Velvet could get more than Emerald would let her, and swallowed her share of Ruby’s cum.

“What now Mistress?” Emerald asked.

“Grind your pussies against my cock.” Ruby said.

Emerald and Velvet wordlessly obeyed Ruby. Emerald grabbed Ruby’s flaccid cock and held it up straight while she and Velvet pushed their pussies together around Ruby’s cock, which was slowly getting hard again. Emerald and Velvet started to grind their pussies along Ruby’s cock, causing all three of the girls to moan softly in pleasure.

Ruby reached out and grabbed one of Emerald’s breast in one hand and one of Velvet’s in the other, causing the two girls to moan louder. Ruby started to thrust her hips as well, but Emerald and Velvet pushed down on Ruby’s hips and thighs. “Nah huh.” Emerald said.

“You’re not supposed to do anything remember?” Velvet said.

Ruby nodded and Emerald and Velvet pushed the pussies against Ruby’s cock harder and moved their hips faster. Ruby moaned louder. “This feels great, keep going.”

After a couple of minutes the three girls felt their orgasms nearing and moaned simultaneously. “I’m going to cum.”

The three girls smiled at each other, and giggled slightly, as Emerald and Velvet moved their hips faster. Ruby started to thrust her hips again as well, not being stopped this time by Emerald and Velvet.

“I’m cumming.” The three girls moaned before cumming.

Emerald and Velvet moaned loudly as they came, spraying Ruby’s cock and the other’s thighs and stomach with there juices. When Ruby came she moaned loudly and shot her cum up into the air, it landing on the three girl’s stomachs and thighs.

After the three girls finished cumming, they were panting heavily, and Ruby’s scroll dinged. Ruby crawled out from under Emerald and Velvet and cross the bed to her scroll. Ruby checked her scroll to find a text from someone listed as babby momma saying that they were on their way back home; judging by the text style it was from Yang.

“Well the others are going to be back soon, so we need to get cleaned up.” Ruby said.

“Ah, already?” Velvet pouted.

“Sorry.” Ruby apologized.

“Well you just set back and relax while we clean up.” Emerald said and got off the bed.

“I’ll help.” Ruby said getting up only to be stopped by Velvet.

“Didn’t we just tell you that you’re not supposed to do anything?” Velvet asked.

Ruby huffed and said. “Fine, just hand me my clothes and some tissues or something so I can at least get myself clean.”

Emerald tossed Ruby her clothes and a box of tissues.

“Thanks.” Ruby said and Emerald and Velvet got to cleaning.

 


	24. Chapter 24: Crimson Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxWeissxWinter) incest, blowjob, teasing, fingering, vaginal and anal creampie.

"Ruby, come on we can’t be late." Weiss said pulling Ruby down the streets of Vale.

"Weiss, stop pulling. We have plenty of time to make it to lunch with your sister." Ruby said, trying to get out of Weiss’s death grip.

"We need to be early so that Winter doesn’t get suspicious." Weiss said.

"How would she be suspicious, Weiss?" Ruby asked. "You look the same as the last time you saw each other, except that you’re currently wearing a nice white sweater instead of your usual white jacket and shirt."

"You don’t know my sister." Weiss said.

Ruby stopped in her tracks causing Weiss to stop and turn and look at Ruby. "Why-" Weiss was interrupted by Ruby smashing her lips into hers. Weiss involuntarily moaned and started to kiss back. Ruby broke the kiss and said. "Weiss, you need to calm down, or I’m going to pin you against the wall right there and fuck you in front of everyone like the exhibitionist pervert you are."

Weiss blushed a bright red and felt a shiver go down her spine. "R-Ruby." Weiss stuttered out.

Ruby smiled at the fact that she could make Weiss a blushing mess so easily, and said. "Come on Weiss, we don’t want to be late." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and started to walk again.

15 or so minutes later Weiss and Ruby arrived at a small, cute little café called "Max’s Café". When they arrived at the café they saw Winter sitting at an outside table sipping a cup of coffee. "Hello, Winter." Weiss said as they approached the table.

"Hello, Weiss, Ruby. You look lovely today." Winter replied.

"Thank you. You look good today as well." Weiss said, and Ruby nodded.

"Please have a seat." Winter said and gestured to the other seats at the table.

Ruby and Weiss went to set down on either side of Winter, when Ruby tripped. Winter and Weiss both reacted to catch Ruby, but Ruby was able to catch herself, so their assistance wasn’t needed. "Are you okay?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, Weiss is just making me wear heels and it’s really annoying." Ruby answered, shooting Weiss a half playful half serious glare.

Winter looked down at Ruby’s feet to see red one inch heels. Winter smiled slightly in amusement and said. "I guess heels aren’t your favorite footwear."

"Hate them." Ruby replied sitting down.

"So why is my little sister making you wear heels, Ruby?" Winter said glancing at Weiss as she said it.

"She said it would help me get use to them for the weddings." Ruby said.

"Weddings?" Winter asked somewhat confused until she remembered Yang. "Oh, right. You’re sister got pregnant so you didn’t participate in the Vytal festival tournament."

"Yeah, I also have a few friends who are getting married soon too, so yeah." Ruby said.

"Are they pregnant as well?" Winter asked.

"No, but if they are they haven’t told me yet." Ruby replied. "Why?"

"No reason. Just curious." Winter replied.

Winter then turned to her younger sister and asked. "How are you doing, Weiss?"

"I’m doing well. I have top marks in my class." Weiss finished her sentence rather abruptly and her right knee shot up and hit the table, rattling it.

"Are you okay?" Winter asked, slight worry in her voice. "Yeah, just a muscle spasm." Weiss said, with a nervous smile.

Weiss then shoot Ruby a look that said. "What are you doing?"

Ruby smiled back. "Nothing really, just payback."

Ruby moved her stocking covered foot from Weiss’s left knee to the inside of her thigh. Weiss fought down a blush and glared at Ruby.

"I’m not asking about your academics. I’m asking about your personal life. Have you made any new friends? Are you dating anybody?" Winter asked, stopping when she saw Weiss blush.

Winter smiled mischievously and asked. "What’s his name?"

"Uh, W-well…" Weiss stuttered avoiding eye contact with Winter, while trying her hardest not to look at Ruby, was blushing slightly and looking down with a small smile.

"Come on Weiss. I promise I won’t tell father about it." Winter said still looking at Weiss.

Weiss was scared how Winter was going to react to her dating Ruby, much less finding out Ruby is a futa, and she got pregnant. So Weiss, panicking, said the first thing that came to her mind. "Ruby has a harem of girls, not to mention several one night stands."

Winter was shocked and snapped her head towards Ruby, who looked almost as shocked as Winter. "WEISS!" Ruby cried.

"Well that is an interesting development." Winter said. "Which I’ll get to after you answer my question." Winter turned back to Weiss.

Ruby smiled at Weiss with a haha look. "Now tell me his name." Winter said.

"Um, well you see the thing is that-" Weiss let out a small yelp as she felt Ruby’s foot press against her pussy through her panties.

Winter raised an eyebrow and looked underneath the table to see Ruby’s leg reaching in-between her sister’s legs. "It’s you!" Winter exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, sorry we didn’t tell you right away." Ruby said. "Weiss was a little worried about how you would react to her dating a girl."

"I don’t really care if Weiss dates a boy or girl. She is at that age when she starts to experiment with sexuality." Winter said.

"Really?" Weiss asked, a little surprised.

"Of course." Winter said, then in a lower voice. "Truth be told I’ve made out with a few girls when I was your age, granted I didn’t date any of them, but still."

"Thank you for accepting me, Winter." Weiss said.

"Of course, you’re my sister." Winter said. "Though saying Ruby has a harem of girls and multiple one night stands with other girls sure threw me off."

"Yeah, about that." Ruby said scratching the back of her head.

Winter eyes widen in shock.

"Uh, Ruby. This might not be the best place for this conversation. A lot of people are showing up." Weiss said

Winter and Ruby start to look and notice that there is a lot more people around then when they first started the conversation. "Maybe we should move this conversation to a more private area." Winter said, standing up.

"I think I know just the place." Ruby said, slipping her heel on before standing up.

"And where might that be?" Weiss asked questioningly.

"Just follow me I’m sure you’ll love it, E.P." Ruby said, smiling at her little joke.

"E.P." Weiss muttered softly trying to figure out what Ruby meant, but suddenly figured it out. "HEY!" Weiss cried.

Ruby giggled and said. "Just follow me."

Ruby started to walk down the street. Winter and Weiss soon followed.

"What did she mean by E.P.?" Winter asked.

Weiss blushed slightly and muttered. "Nothing."

"Oh, a naughty nickname is it?" Winter asked, and her answer was confirmed by Weiss’s blush getting redder.

Winter giggled slightly and tried to figure out what E.P. stood for.  _Erotic Princess maybe?_

After about fifteen or some minutes of walking the trio arrived at a park.

"A park isn’t exactly private, Ruby." Weiss said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know. Just follow me." Ruby said and started to walk into the park.

Ruby guided the two snow haired women through a short hidden trail that lead to a pond with a bench along the side. Weiss and Winter started to look around and saw that they could see people walking around the park through the trees surrounding the area.

"Huh, it’s strange we couldn’t see the pond through the tree, but in here we can see just about everything outside." Winter said.

"Yeah I know it’s weird." Ruby said. "And there’s not that many trees between this place and the outside."

"Maybe it has something to do with the alignment of the trees." Weiss suggested.

"Maybe." Ruby replied.

Winter sat down on the bench and said. "So is it okay to continue our conversation here?"

"Yes, and I assume you have questions." Ruby said standing in front of Winter with Weiss standing next to her.

"Yes I do. First off do you actually have a harem?" Winter asked.

"Yes, and it actually has a name." Ruby answered.

"Your harem has a name?" Winter asked, unbelievingly.

"Well I wouldn’t say the harem has a name as more of Ruby’s group of friends who want to help keep her secret from getting out." Weiss said, then added. "Yang named them and no really cared to change it or oppose it."

Winter nodded in understanding before asked. "You are a part of Ruby’s harem as well?"

"Yes." Weiss replied.

"Why would you agree to be a part of someone’s harem?" Winter asked.

"It’s complicated." Weiss replied.

Winter looked at Ruby, who said. "I got Weiss pregnant."

"RUBY!" Weiss cried.

"What!? It’s not like she wouldn’t find out sooner or later." Ruby said. "We can only hide your belly for so long."

"Wait. I’m confused. How can Ruby get you pregnant? Your both girls… aren’t you?" Winter said looking at Ruby.

"Well I’m a futa, which is a girl with a penis, and can get girls pregnant." Ruby said.

"So you have a penis?" Winter asked still trying to process the information.

Ruby nodded.

"Do you also have a vagina?" Winter asked.

"I have both, minus the male balls. My ovaries do jobs of both the male balls and ovaries." Ruby said.

"Can I see it?" Winter asked.

Blushing slightly, Ruby replied. "Sure."

"Ruby! You can’t do that here. What if someone sees you?" Weiss said.

"Come on Weiss, they can’t see past the trees, and unless we get too loud I doubt anyone is going to go past the trees." Ruby said pulling her skirt up.

"Still it’s far too risky for you to expose yourself here." Weiss retorted.

Ruby smirked and said. "I thought you liked it risky Weiss."

Ruby pressed her body against Weiss, who could feel Ruby’s hard cock against her stomach. Wrapping one arm around Weiss’s waist Ruby whispered into Weiss’s ear. "Besides don’t you remember the changing room or bathroom? How about the movie theater? I know you remember that. Just thinking about that time gets me more hard. And I bet you get wet to just thinking out too, mmh?"

Winter couldn’t really hear what Ruby was saying to Weiss, but by the look on Weiss’s face along with how she was rubbing her thigh together Winter could tell whatever was being said so had an effect on Weiss.

"Fine, but make it quick." Weiss managed to say without stuttering.

"Thank you." Ruby said with a big smile and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

Ruby turned and faced Winter. Ruby grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down, allowing her erect cock to spring free. Winter’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. She expected Ruby’s cock to only be half the size it was, if that. "So this is the cock that got my sister pregnant?" Winter said.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Well it’s bigger than I expected it to be." Winter said.

"Thanks… I think." Ruby replied.

"May I touch it?" Winter asked.

"Ah, sure I don’t see why not." Ruby answered.

Winter reached out her hand and gently grabbed the base of the shaft of Ruby’s cock.  _It’s really hot and hard._ Winter thought to herself.

Ruby flinched slightly at Winter’s cold hand. "Are you okay?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, just your hands are a little colder than I was expecting." Ruby replied.

"Sorry." Winter replied.

Ruby bit back a moan as Winter’s hand moved up her cock teasingly slow as Winter inspected the texture of her cock. Weiss saw this and glared daggers at her sister. When Winter reached the head of Ruby’s cock she used her thumb and index finger to circle around the head a few times. Ruby let out a breath of pleasure.

"Alright that’s enough." Weiss said and swatted Winter’s hand away from Ruby’s cock.

Ruby and Winter looked at Weiss a little confused, but soon realized what was going on. Ruby and Winter exchanged a glance and both smirked. Winter grabbed Ruby’s cock again and started to stroke it. "You know, Weiss, I’m surprised you could handle a cock like this." Winter said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing much just that a cock like this deserves someone better able to handle it." Winter said. "Someone like me."

Winter licked the head of Ruby’s cock and Ruby let out an exaggeratedly loud moan of pleasure. Weiss turned red with anger and pushed Winter onto the ground. Weiss got on top of Winter and pinned her down. "Ruby is mine. I know I have to share her with other people, but she is still mine. And I won’t let you have her, Winter."

Winter smiled up at Weiss, which confused the younger Schnee until Weiss felt Ruby hug her from behind.

"Ah, Weiss, I didn’t know you cared so much." Ruby said smiling.

"Of course I care you dolt, I love you remember." Weiss replied blushing.

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby replied. "But there is one thing I want to do."

"What’s that?" Weiss asked, then felt Ruby’s hard cock against her thigh. Weiss blushed deeper and said. "We can’t do that here, or in front of my sister."

Winter smiled and said. "I think she wants to do it with both you and me at the same time, Weiss."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed. "What about what I just said?"

"Weiss, Winter isn’t going to take me away from you or replace you. Besides I doubt she has any intention of doing that, right?" Ruby replied.

"That’s right Weiss I have no intention of stealing Ruby from you or trying to replace you." Winter said.

"Still, you seriously can’t be considering do that here?" Weiss asked.

"I don’t Weiss. I must admit thinking about being outside, naked and having sex makes me feel excited and free." Winter answered. "Plus we’re far enough away from everybody, and there is enough noise, that as long as we don’t get too loud I doubt anyone would hear us."

"This is ridiculous. I can’t believe what I’m hearing." Weiss said.

Weiss gave a small yelp as she felt Ruby’s cock rub against her pussy through her panties. "Come on Weiss, I can feel how excited you are. I know you want to." Ruby said.

"If you do this then I won’t tell Dad that you are dating a girl, got pregnant, or are in a harem." Winter said.

"That’s blackmail." Weiss said.

"True, but now you don’t have to feel any guilt for doing it in the park, since you are doing to protect yourself, the baby, and Ruby for Dad." Winter said.

"Fine, if it’s to protect Ruby and the baby then I guess it can’t be helped." Weiss said.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered and got up.

Ruby stood up and grabbed Weiss, helping her stand up. Winter reached out both her hands and Weiss and Ruby grabbed one each and pulled her up. They took off their clothes and folded them up into the neat piles that they put on the bench.

Winter looked at Weiss and smiled. "I see your breast have gotten bigger."

Weiss blushed slightly, and grabbed the underside of her now c-cup breasts. "Yeah, but that’s because of the pregnancy. My belly has also gotten bigger." Weiss placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "It makes me feel fat at times."

Ruby hugged Weiss from behind and said. "You’re not fat Weissy, you’re pregnant with my kid."

"I know." Weiss said. "But I still can’t help feel like I’m fat every once in a while."

"You’re such a girl Weiss." Ruby joked.

"I would hope so since I’m pregnant." Weiss retorted, causing the three of them to laugh a little.

"Wait, Ruby, do you have condoms with you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby pulled out some condoms from in-between her breasts. "Of course. I’ve gotten enough people pregnant for now thank you."

"How many people have you gotten pregnant?" Winter asked.

"Four, including Weiss." Ruby replied. "I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to have sex."

"Fair enough, just put on a condom and we can begin." Winter said.

"Oh, I won’t need a condom for the first part." Ruby said, and before either of the sisters could ask why, Ruby shoved her cock into Weiss’s pussy, causing Weiss to let out a shriek of pleasure and surprise.

Weiss slapped a hand over mouth and turned her head to shoot a glare at Ruby, who gave a big toothy smile back that smacked any scolding Weiss planned to pieces. And as if to show that Ruby had control of Weiss than she probably should she said. "You need to be quiet, Weiss."

Weiss removed her hand to scold Ruby for the comment, but was stopped by Winter’s lips meeting her own. Weiss moaned into the kiss involuntarily as Winter’s tongue invaded her mouth. Weiss’s moan got louder as Ruby started to thrust her hips.

Winter and Weiss continued their make-out session until Weiss’s need for air became too great. Winter took a few steps back and forced Weiss to bend over till her head was in front of her pussy, which had a neatly shaven outline of a snowflake. Weiss understood what her sister wanted her to do and grabbed onto Winter’s thighs for stability, as Ruby had not stopped fucking her whole time. Weiss licked the folds of Winter’s pussy a few times before sticking her tongue inside.

Ruby smiled when she saw Winter’s face contort slightly into disappointment instead of pleasure as Weiss ate out her sister. "Weiss still can’t eat a girl out can she?" Ruby asked.

"No, she can’t." Winter replied and Ruby saw Weiss’s shoulders slump a little.

"Ah, don’t worry Weiss, you might not be able to eat a girl out, but you definitely give the best blowjobs ever." Ruby said, and increases the pace of her hips.

"Does she now?" Winter asked looking down at Weiss, who stopped eating her out and looked up at her. "I guess it’s a good thing you found a girl you can give a blowjob to then."

Weiss blushed slightly and smiled.

"Yep, Weiss would be a waste of a lesbian if it wasn’t for me." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I dont think you totally count as a girl, so I don’t think you can call me a full lesbian." Weiss said.

"Judging by the way you kissed me I say you could be counted as a full lesbian." Winter said.

Weiss blushed again and Ruby said. "Dust was that hot too. Can you do it again?"

"Sure." Winter said and grabbed Weiss, pulling her up mostly straight before engaging in another make-out session.

Ruby thrusted her hips faster at the scene and soon announced that she was going to cum soon. Weiss started to thrust her hips in time with Ruby’s.

About thirty seconds later Ruby said. "I’m cumming." Ruby sheathed her cock into Weiss’s pussy and moaned as she came inside.

Weiss let out a loud moan into Winter’s mouth as Ruby came inside her, causing her to cum too. Weiss sprayed Ruby’s thighs with her juices.

After the two young huntresses in-training finished cumming, Weiss’s legs gave out a little and she grabbed onto Winter to keep from falling over. "You okay?" Winter asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, my legs just gave out a little." Weiss said standing up.

"Now I believe it’s my turn with Ruby." Winter said and walked around Weiss to Ruby.

Winter grabbed Ruby’s shoulders, and gently forced her to the ground and onto her back. Ruby spread her legs and Winter grabbed Ruby’s cock. Winter slowly licked the underside of Ruby’s cock, causing Ruby to let out a throaty moan. Winter smiled, stroking Ruby’s cock slowly, and said. "This is one impressive cock, Ruby. I can’t wait to have it inside me."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ruby asked.

"There is something I want to do first." Winter said and put her lips against the head of Ruby’s cock.

Ruby moaned as Winter took half of her cock into her mouth. Winter pulled her head back till only the head of Ruby’s cock was in her mouth before going back down Ruby’s cock, a little farther this time. Winter repeated the process several times until she had 6 inches of cock in her mouth and down her throat.

Weiss started to get turned on at the sight of her sister taking her lover’s cock into her mouth and reached her hand down and started to rub her pussy, which was still dripping with Ruby’s seed.

Even though Winter continued bobbing her head along Ruby’s cock she didn’t go farther than the 6 inch point. Ruby put a hand on Winter’s head and applied a bit of pressure, not enough to push Winter farther down onto her cock, but enough to tell Winter she wanted her to take more in. Winter tried to take Ruby’s cock in a little further, causing her gag reflex to activate and her to pull back.

Winter looked up at Ruby to see her looking down at her with an understanding look. Ruby removed her hand from Winter’s head and said. "Weiss come here."

Weiss stopped rubbing her pussy and took a couple steps closer to Ruby, stopping at her stomach. "What?"

Ruby let out a moan before saying. "I don’t want you to feel left out."

Ruby reached out her hand towards Weiss, who take her hand. Ruby pulled Weiss down, and Weiss landed on Ruby’s stomach. Ruby grabbed Weiss’s hips and pulled her up to where Weiss was basically sitting on her face. Weiss and Winter, who was watching the whole thing while still blowing Ruby, quickly realized what Ruby was going to do… or so they thought.

Instead of licking Weiss’s pussy like the two sister thought Ruby licked Weiss’s asshole instead, causing Weiss to blush and her back to snap straight.

"R-Ruby that’s my…" Weiss never finished the sentence, instead letting out a small "eep" as Ruby’s tongue entered her asshole.

Winter was surprised when she heard her sister let a moan a few seconds later.  _Does Weiss like it in the ass?_ Winter thought.

"Oh, dust Ruby." Weiss moaned.

Winter pulled her mouth off of Ruby’s cock and asked. "Is Ruby just that good with her tongue, or do you just like anal sex?"

"Ruby’s just that good." Weiss replied. "She has no idea how jealous I am of how good she is at eating someone out, while I suck at it." Weiss shot Ruby a half-hearted smile through her own stomach, and could tell Ruby was smiling back at her.

Winter was about to say something, but felt Ruby’s cock poke her chin. Winter and Weiss looked to see Ruby thrusting her hips. "Have you no patience?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Ruby stopped eating out Weiss’s asshole and replied. "But she stopped when I was close cumming."

"Well, if that’s the case then I guess I better hurry up and make you cum." Winter said. "And truth be told I’m aching for you to be inside me."

"Then hurry up and make me cum." Ruby said.

Winter smiled and took Ruby’s cock into her mouth again. Ruby moaned and started to eat out Weiss’s asshole again, causing Weiss to moan.

After couple minutes Ruby felt her climax reaching and instead alerting Winter she decided she would surprise her. So without warning Ruby came in Winter’s mouth. Winter wasn’t prepared for the sudden gush of cum from Ruby’s cock and down her throat. Winter quickly pulled her mouth off of Ruby’s cock and start coughing up a bit of cum that had gone down the wrong pipe. Ruby’s cock kept shoot her cum into the air and onto Winter’s face and hair.

"RUBY!" Winter cried and coughed softly a few more times.

Ruby kept eating out Weiss, who smiling and trying not laughing, while suppressing a moan.

"Ruby stop eating out my sister’s asshole and look at me." Winter said and grabbed Weiss pulled to the side off of Ruby.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You did that on purpose didn’t you?" Winter asked.

"You look sexy with my cum on your face. Don’t you think so Weiss?" Ruby replied, ignoring Winter’s question.

"Though I hate to admit it, but Ruby’s right. Winter you do look quite sexy with Ruby’s cum on your face." Weiss said.

Winter blushed slightly and said. "As sexy as I may look, I still don’t want to walk around with my face covered in cum."

"I wouldn’t worry about that." Weiss said leaning in close to Winter.

Winter looked at Weiss in confusion as Weiss grabbed her shoulders. Weiss leaned in closer and licked a string of Ruby’s cum off of Winter’s cheek. Winter tried to pull back, but Weiss’s grip stopped her. Weiss continued to lick Ruby’s cum off of Winter’s face until her face was all clean and covered in Weiss’s saliva. "That’s payback for earlier." Weiss said.

"I still have some in my hair you know." Winter said using her finger to scrape some of Ruby’s cum out of her hair.

"Here use this." Ruby said and handed Winter some wet piece of cloth.

Winter took the wet piece of cloth and looked at it. "These are my panties." Winter said annoyed.

"Sorry, but we don’t have anything else. Plus Weiss and I are wearing skirts you’re wearing pants." Ruby said with an apologetic smile.

"How did you get them wet?" Winter asked.

"Pond." Ruby said using her thumb to point back over her shoulder.

"Oh right." Winter said and used it to wipe Ruby’s cum out of her hair.

After Winter finished cleaning her hair Ruby said. "Just to let you know, I wouldn’t wear those for fifteen day or so."

"Why?" Winter asked.

"Ruby has super sperm." Weiss said, then added. "Don’t ask. Just know that she does."

"Okay?" Winter said not really knowing what to say to that.

"Great, now with that out of the way I can fuck some pussy." Ruby said taking a condom out from in-between her breasts and putting it on.

"How did those not fall out by now?" Weiss asked.

"Yang taught me a few tricks." Ruby answered.

"Now assume the position Winter." Ruby said.

Winter smirked and got on her hands and knees. She turned away from Ruby, where her ass was pointed at Ruby, and lowered her shoulders and head to the ground. Winter used one hand to reach between her legs and spread her pussy lips and in one of the most seductive voices Ruby or Weiss has ever heard said. "Please fuck my dripping wet pussy with your big hard cock Ruby."

Ruby’s cock went from rock hard to steel hard and wasted no time going over to Winter. Ruby firmly grabbed Winter’s hips, and aligned her cock with Winter’s dripping wet pussy before shoving her cock in to the base in one go. Winter let scream of pain and pleasure.

"You need to remember to be quiet Winter." Ruby said before she started to thrust her hips with vigor.

Winter couldn’t help but moan loudly as it had been quite some time since she has had sex, and even then it didn’t feel as good as it did now. Winter put hand over her mouth to muffle her moans.

"What about me?" Weiss asked.

"Come here." Ruby ordered, still fucking Winter.

Weiss came closer to Ruby, and Ruby grabbed Weiss by the back of the neck and pulled her into a lustful kiss. Ruby broke the kiss as her need for air became too great. Ruby then whispered into Weiss’s ear hotly. "After I get done with your sister your ass is mine."

Ruby slid her hand down Weiss’s back till she reached Weiss’s asshole, which was still covered in her saliva, and slipped her middle and ring finger into it. Weiss gasped and let something between a moan and whimper of pleasure. "Please."

"Get in position next to your sister." Ruby ordered.

Weiss wasted no time getting down on the ground next to her sister and getting into the same position, Ruby’s fingers never leaving Weiss’s asshole.

Ruby thrusted her cock into Winter’s pussy faster and rougher, while she thrusted her fingers in and out of Weiss’s asshole. Winter moaned louder into her hand, as Weiss let out a low moan. Winter and Weiss started to move their hips in time with Ruby’s thrusts.

After a couple of minutes Ruby announced. "I’m going to cum."

Ruby thrusted her hips faster and Winter and Weiss move their hips faster to keep up.

"I’m going to cum too." Weiss and Winter moaned together.

A minute later they all reached their climaxes at the same time. Ruby shoved her cock in as far as it could, penetrating Winter’s cervix and hitting the back of her womb before cumming, filling up the condom inside Winter’s womb. Winter moaned loudly into her hand, which didn’t seem to do much this time, and her pussy clamped down on Ruby’s cock and spasmed as if milking her cock, while her juices sprayed Ruby’s thighs. Weiss moaned loudly as Ruby shoved her fingers into her asshole as deep as they could go, and her asshole clamped down on Ruby’s fingers as she sprayed her juices on to the grassy ground.

Ruby pulled out of Winter’s pussy, leaving the condom inside of Winter as she pulled out. Ruby pulled her fingers out of Weiss’s asshole and pressed her cock against the entrance.

Weiss turned her head to look at Ruby surprised that Ruby was still hard after just cumming, and having had cum twice already, until she saw the look in Ruby’s eyes full of lust and desire. Weiss knew that Ruby’s sexual switch had been flipped and she was going to fuck them to her heart’s content whether or not they were, or became, too tired to continue; though she had never experienced Ruby’s switch being flipped Yang had and told her about it.

Weiss gripped the grass and clench her teeth in preparation for Ruby shoving her cock into her asshole. Weiss was surprised when Ruby didn’t shove her cock inside her, but slowly pushed it in as if she was taking extra care not harm Weiss in the slightest. Weiss moaned lowly and pushed her hips into Ruby’s cock. "You don’t have to be so careful, Ruby. I know you want to fuck me like an animal, and you won’t hurt me or the baby... just as long as you start off slow." Weiss said smiling, finding it amusing that even though Ruby’s switch was flipped she was still overly cautious about the baby.

Ruby smiled back and pushed the rest of her cock into Weiss’s asshole with more force. After Ruby got the rest of her cock into Weiss she leaned over Weiss and whispered into her ear. "Thank you."

Weiss turned her head farther and kissed Ruby on the lips. "Now fuck me like the animal I know you want to do."

"I love you, Weiss." Ruby said, her voice for of love and lust.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss said, and Ruby pulled her out cock to the head.

Ruby pushed her cock back into Weiss with more force than she had before and started to thrust her cock in and out of Weiss’s asshole. Weiss moaned softly and Ruby reached around Weiss to grab her breasts. Ruby squeezed Weiss’s breasts, causing her to moan louder. "Your boobs are bigger than mine now, Weiss, I’m so jealous." Ruby said and thrusted her hips faster.

"That’s because I’m pregnant." Weiss said between moans, and she started to move her hips in time with Ruby’s.

Ruby kissed the side of Weiss’s neck as she fondled her breasts. Weiss moaned louder and reached behind her to Ruby’s head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ruby eagerly kissed back, and moved one hand from Weiss’s breasts to her head and deepened the kiss.

Weiss broke the kiss and said. "I’m going to cum."

"Hold out for a bit longer I’m almost there." Ruby replied and thrusted her hips faster.

Weiss moaned in response and tried going through all the different types of Dust in her head to delay her orgasm.

About two minutes later Weiss moaned. "Ruby, I can’t hold out any longer. I’m CUMMING!"

Weiss moaned loudly as her asshole clamped down on Ruby’s cock, and she sprayed Ruby’s thighs with her juices. Ruby moaned loudly as Weiss’s asshole clamped down on her cock sending her over the edge, and she came inside Weiss’s ass, shooting her hot cum inside. Weiss moaned louder as Ruby’s hot cum filled her insides, and prolonging her orgasm.

After the two girls finished cumming they collapsed to the ground. Ruby managed to keep from collapsing on top of Weiss by sticking out her forearms and supporting herself that way. "I’m done Ruby, I’m too tired to continue." Weiss panted.

Ruby, panting, pulled her cock out of Weiss. "Ah, I was hoping for one more round."

"Sorry Ruby." Weiss replied.

"Oh, Ruby." Winter called drawing Ruby attention to her.

Ruby turned to see Winter sitting on the ground with her legs spread open and one hand spreading the folds of her pussy. "One round isn’t enough to satisfy me, Ruby." Winter said.

Ruby looked at Weiss, who said. "Couldn’t stop you if I wanted to."

Ruby smiled and pulled another condom out from in-between her breasts and slipped it on. Ruby crawled over to Winter, who said. "You need to teach me that trick."

"After I’m satisfied." Ruby replied press the head of her cock against the entrance to Winter’s pussy.

Ruby looked at Winter to see if she was ready and got a simple look of confirmation. Ruby smiled and reached around to Winter’s ass and grabbed it. Ruby lifted Winter off the ground and moved into a sitting position. Ruby slowly lowered Winter onto her cock, causing Winter to moan as Ruby’s cock sheathed itself inside her pussy once again.

When Ruby lowered Winter to the base of her cock she let go of Winter and said. "You can do all the work this time."

Winter then noticed that both Ruby and Weiss were glistening in sweat and looked pretty tired, Weiss actually having falling asleep. "Late night?" Winter asked smiling.

"Weiss couldn’t sleep because she was worried, so I stayed up with her." Ruby said.

Winter smiled and said. "That’s sweet of you."

Ruby smiled. "I know."

Ruby then smacked Winter’s ass and ordered. "Now get moving bitch."

"Oh." Winter exclaimed when Ruby smacked her ass.

Winter put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and pushed Ruby down flat onto her back. "If I have to do all the work then I get to be in control, Ruby." Winter said.

"That’s fine, just make sure you take care of your ride." Ruby replied.

Winter leaned in and whispered into Ruby’s ear seductively. "Don’t worry I always take special care of my rides."

Winter smiled when she felt Ruby’s cock get harder inside of her. Winter sat up straight and put her hands on Ruby’s breasts. Winter’s smile turned into a smirk and she said. "Your boobs are smaller than Weiss’s now aren’t they?"

Ruby scowled and thrusted her hips upward, lifting Winter of the ground slightly. Winter back down and let out a shriek. Winter’s shriek woke Weiss up, and she saw her sister slap her lover across the face. Weiss figured Ruby did something to deserve it, or Winter was finally slapping Ruby for getting her pregnant, and went back to sleep.

Ruby smiled at Winter with the red handprint of Winter on her face, while Winter was scowling at her. Winter didn’t say anything as she started to slowly ride Ruby’s cock, causing Ruby to moan slightly.

Winter smiled a little as she saw Ruby trying to restrain herself from bucking hips. Winter stopped moving up and down on Ruby’s cock and started to slowly gyrate her hips. Winter couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping her lips as she felt Ruby’s cock move around inside her.

Ruby tried to buck her hips, but after the first small buck of her hips Winter moved her hands from Ruby’s breasts to her hips and forces them down, holding them in place. "Nuh-uh, I get to do all the work remember?" Winter said, and slowed the gyration of her hips to what Ruby considered an agonizingly slow rate.

Ruby groaned in frustration and pleasure. "You doing this because I got your sister pregnant aren’t you?" Ruby asked.

"You just now figured that out?" Winter replied smiling.

"We were being safe, the condom just broke." Ruby whined, trying to move her hips.

Winter looked at Ruby for any signs of lying, and after a seeing none, Winter started to move up and down on Ruby’s cock at a moderate rate. Ruby moaned in sweet relief now that Winter wasn’t going slow anymore.

Winter moved one hand from Ruby’s hips to Ruby’s breasts and gave it a firm squeeze. Ruby moaned slightly louder. Winter leaned forward a bit, shifting her weight some, and rode Ruby’s cock faster.

Ruby leaned her head back and let out a deep sigh of pleasure and moaned. "Keep going, Weiss."

Winter stopped moving and looked at Ruby with a scowl. Ruby smiled back with a ‘gotcha look’, and Winter grabbed Ruby’s nipple and twisted it painfully before she started moving again. Ruby winced slightly, but kept smiling.

Winter felt herself getting close to cumming and increased her riding pace.

"Faster." Ruby moaned, and Winter could feel Ruby trying to thrust her hips.

"Getting close?" Winter asked smirked.

"Yes, and you are too." Ruby replied smirking, feeling the walls of Winter’s pussy starting to convulse slightly.

Winter smirk grew bigger and she rode Ruby’s cock faster.

After a few minutes Ruby and Winter reached their limit. "I’m going to cum." Winter moaned.

"Me too." Ruby moaned.

Winter gave one last hard thrust down, sending Ruby’s cock into her womb and hitting the back of her womb, before cumming with loud moan, and spraying Ruby’s stomach with her juices.

Ruby moaned loudly as she came, filling the condom inside Winter’s womb with her cum, prolonging Winter’s orgasm.

After they finished cumming Winter leaned back and her arms to keep herself from falling over. She looked down at Ruby and gave her a tired smile in returned. Winter pulled herself off of Ruby’s cock, taking the condom with her. Winter could tell that Ruby was starting to fall asleep so she grabbed Ruby’s arm and pulled her up right. "Come on Ruby, you can’t go to sleep yet." Winter said.

Ruby gave a tired groan and stood up to keep herself from going back to sleep. Ruby reached her hand out to Winter, and Winter took her hand. Ruby pulled Winter up to her feet, staggering slightly. Winter pulled the condom out of her pussy and discarded it.

Winter gave Ruby a peck on the lips and said. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime when you two aren’t so tired."

"Mh, yeah." Ruby replied, then yawned.

"You can get dressed now Winter, I’ll wake Weiss up." Ruby said and walked over to Weiss, gently shaking her awake.

Weiss’s eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "My ass hurts." Weiss said rubbing her eyes.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Ruby asked, which got her a playful push from Weiss.

Ruby giggled and said. "Come on get dressed we’re heading back to Beacon."

"Alright." Weiss said and Ruby helped her up.

The three girls got dressed and made their way out of the park.

On the way out of the park Winter looked at Weiss and said. "I don’t think I’ve had the chance to tell you this, Weiss, but congratulations on the baby."

Weiss smiled and said. "Thank you."

The two sisters shared a hug and continued out of the park with Ruby smiling next to them.

 


	25. Chapter 25: Electromagnet x Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (NoraxRubyxPyrrha) threesome, vaginal and anal sex.

 

 

Ruby walked down the halls of Beacon on her way to her dorm room. As Ruby reaches her dorm room, she hears a loud crash come from team JNPR’s dorm. Ruby rushed to their teammates dorm and grabbed the handle of the door, and when finding it unlocked, throws the door open. When Ruby opened the door she froze in shock, along with the other two occupants in the room.

 

Across from Ruby, in Pyrrha’s bed, was a naked Nora and a naked Pyrrha, who had four fingers inside Nora’s pussy. The three girls stared at each other with deer in the headlights looks. Nora recovered first and smiled, instantly thinking of something. “Hey, Ruby.” Nora said cheerfully.

 

Nora’s voice snapped Pyrrha and Ruby out of their stupor, and both blushed. “Hey, Nora, Pyrrha.” Ruby said a little awkwardly.

 

“Hey Ruby.” Pyrrha said with the same awkwardness as Ruby.

 

“Do you want to join us Ruby?” Nora asked smiling.

 

“Nora!?” Pyrrha exclaimed, removing her fingers from Nora’s pussy.

 

“What? You know how I like to be filled and stretched.” Nora replied.

 

“Yes?” Pyrrha said, knowing of her girlfriend’s fetish, but not seeing where Nora was going with this.

 

“And you know that I love you right?” Nora asked.

 

“Yes, and I love you too.” Pyrrha replied.

 

“Well, even though I didn’t plan on Ruby showing up, her showing up does present an opportunity for me to be filled by both you and Ruby.” Nora said. “And I’m hoping that you would be okay with that. I mean we’ve already had a threesome with Ruby before, and we both want to have sex with Ruby again, right?”

 

Pyrrha sighed. She couldn’t argue with that, and she had thought about arranging the same thing Nora is thinking with Ruby for Nora’s birthday. “Fine, but this counts as your birthday present.” Pyrrha said.

 

“Yay!” Nora cheered and tackled Pyrrha into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

Pyrrha hugged Nora back and turned to Ruby. “You okay with this?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I didn’t have anything planned.” Ruby answered and took off her shirt.

 

“Just stay out of my girlfriend’s pussy. I’m the only one allowed in there now.” Pyrrha said with a slight glare.

 

Ruby looked at Pyrrha with a look of confusion at her hostility and Nora giggled. “Don’t worry about it, Ruby, Pyrrha is just a little weird.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m kind of the definition of weird, remember?” Ruby said, taking off her bra and skirt, revealing the large bulge in her panties.

 

Nora and Pyrrha giggled from Ruby’s comment, and Ruby took off her shoes and socks. Pyrrha gently pushed Nora off her and said. “I’m going to get the strapon.” Pyrrha got off her bed and reached underneath it, pulling out a cardboard box. Pyrrha opened up the box and pulled out a red double-sided strapon with one side being roughly the same size as Ruby’s penis, for the one being fucked, and one half that size, for the one doing the fucking.

 

Pyrrha went ahead and put the strapon on, gasping slightly as the smaller side of the dildo entered her pussy. While Pyrrha was getting the strapon out and on, Ruby took off her panties letting her large cock free from its confines and put her clothes in a neat pile on a nearby chair.

Nora smiled when she saw Rubys cock and got up off the bed. Nora walked over to Ruby and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing Ruby’s cock with her one hand. “I think if this thing is going to go into my ass its going to have to be properly lubricated first.” Nora said and licked the underside of Ruby’s cock from base to tip.

 

Ruby shivered in pleasure and Pyrrha walked up behind Nora. Pyrrha grabbed Nora’s hips and picked her up, taking a couple of steps back so that when Nora was on her feet, her head was still level with Ruby's hips.

 

Nora smiled and said. “So that’s how were are going to start off?”

 

Nora took the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and started to suck on it, causing Ruby to let out a low moan. Pyrrha slowly pushed the

strapon into Nora’s pussy, allowing Nora to feel the strapon enter her pussy and spread her walls apart.

 

Nora let out a long muffled moan, which sent vibrations along Ruby’s cock, increasing Ruby’s pleasure. Nora took more of Ruby’s cock into her mouth and waited for Pyrrha to start thrusting.

 

Pyrrha pushed the strapon on all the way inside Nora’s pussy until it was stopped by Nora’s cervix. Pyrrha pulled it out till only the tip of the strapon was inside Nora. She then tightened her grip on Nora’s hips and thrusted the strapon in with a strong thrust, driving the strapon on back into her pussy, and past her cervix into her womb.

 

The strapon hit the back of Nora’s womb creating a bulge in Nora’s stomach, and causing Nora to cum. Nora moaned loudly around Ruby’s cock, which was forced farther into Nora’s mouth by the force of Pyrrha’s thrust pushing Nora forward, and squirted her juices onto Pyrrha’s thighs.

 

Pyrrha gave Nora a few seconds to come down from her orgasm before she started to thrust her hips. Nora moaned around Ruby’s cock again, causing Ruby to moan, and Pyrrha moaned as the smaller side of strapon moved around inside her.

 

Nora suppressed her gag reflex and let each of Pyrrha’s thrusts push Ruby’s cock deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat. After several more thrusts, Nora felt her nose touch Ruby’s stomach. The thought of Ruby’s cock being all the way down her throat, plus the pleasure of having Ruby’s cock down her throat and Pyrrha’s strapon in her womb caused her to cum again.

 

Nora moaned loudly around Ruby’s cock as she came again and sprayed Pyrrha’s thighs with her juices once again. Pyrrha smiled, and kept thrusting, prolonging Nora’s orgasm and working her way to another.

 

Ruby feeling great pleasure from Nora’s mouth, and wanting more, grabbed hold of Nora’s head and started to thrust her hips. Ruby moaned loudly as she fucked Nora’s throat, and the muscles constricted around her cock.

 

After a couple minutes of Ruby and Pyrrha thrusting into Nora, who had orgasmed one more time, all reached their climaxes. Pyrrha thrusted a few more times before burying the strapon in as far into Nora as she could before cumming, spraying the inside of strapon with her juices and moaning loudly. Ruby gave a few more thrust for burying her cock into Nora’s throat and cumming, shooting her cum down Nora’s throat and into Nora’s stomach, while moaning loudly. Nora, feeling Ruby’s cum shoot down her throat and into her stomach and Pyrrha thrust the strapon on into her womb, hitting the back of it again, came hard, spraying Pyrrha thighs with her juices like a fire hose and moaning loudly around Ruby’s cock.

 

After the three girls finished cumming Pyrrha moved her hands from Nora’s hips to just below her ribs to hold Nora up as she and Ruby removed themselves from Nora. Nora basically collapsed in Pyrrha’s arms and coughed a bit. “Damn, Ruby, how much did you cum? It feels like I had a whole batch of Ren’s pancakes.” Nora asked.

 

Ruby blushed slightly and replied. “I haven’t had a chance to unload in about a week, too busy taking care of all my girls.”

 

“Envy you, I do not.” Nora said.

 

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.” Ruby replied.

 

Pyrrha and Nora giggled.

 

“Now then” Nora said with a sly grin, “with Ruby’s cock all lubed up it’s time for the real fun to begin.”

 

Ruby smiled and asked. “Standing, chair, bed, floor?”

 

“Oh, chair. We haven’t done it in the chair yet? Can we Pyrrha, please?” Nora said, looking at Pyrrha with a pleading look.

 

Pyrrha sighed and replied. “I told you I don’t want to ruin a chair.”

 

“Ah, come on. I’ll get us a new chair.” Nora said, smiling slightly at her little pun.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes at Nora pun and said. “Why not just put a towel down?”

 

Pyrrha and Nora looked at Ruby questioning, figuring she would be concerned with keeping stuff from getting dirty during sex. “Weiss made

me do it when we had sex in her chair.” Ruby replied.

 

“Okay, that makes sense.” Pyrrha said.

 

“Hey!” Ruby exclaimed, slightly offended.

 

Nora and Pyrrha giggled. “Alright if we lay down a towel we can do it on the chair.” Pyrrha said.

 

“I’ll get it.” Nora said and rushed into the bathroom to get the towel.

 

Ruby turned to Pyrrha and asked. “Want top or bottom?”

 

“I told you that you can’t fuck Nora’s pussy.” Pyrrha said angrily.

 

“Let me rephrase, do you want to sitting in the chair or standing?” Ruby replied hesitant to keep Pyrrah from becoming more angry.

 

“Which one do you think Nora will like best?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“Does Nora prefer squats or dips?” Ruby asked back.

 

“Dips, why?” Nora asked, coming back from the bathroom with a towel in hand.

 

“I’m in the chair then.” Ruby said and took the towel from Nora, putting it on a chair.

 

“Why does it matter I prefer dips to squats?” Nora asked.

 

“You’ll see in about thirty seconds.” Ruby said. “Now hurry up before your saliva dries. Doing anal without lube hurts.”

 

Nora nodded and walked over to Ruby and turned around. Nora grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart.  Nora slowly lowered herself

onto Ruby’s cock, well tired. Ruby’s cock kept hitting Nora’s cheeks and around Nora’s asshole. After a few tries Ruby put a hand on the small

of Nora’s back, stopping her, and lined up her cock with Nora’s asshole. Ruby then moved her hand to Nora’s hip and slowly lowered her down.

Nora moaned slightly as the head of Ruby’s cock entered her ass.

 

“Ever done anal before?” Ruby asked.

 

“Yes, we’ve down some anal with the strapon Pyrrha is wearing.” Nora said.

 

“Good, then I won’t have to go easy on you.” Ruby replied.

 

“She would want you to go all out on her anyways even if we haven’t done anything back there.” Pyrrha chuckled. “My sweetheart likes it little

rough.”

 

Pyrrha walked over to Nora and kissed her. Nora kissed back and moaned into the kiss as more of Ruby’s cock entered her. Nora broke the kiss

and giggled. “That I do.”

 

Nora lowered herself farther down onto Ruby’s cock, moaning slightly louder. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Nora’s neck and kissed her

passionately. Nora kissed back and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha’s ribs, just below her breasts. Nora and Pyrrha’s kiss quickly turned into an

intense make-out session.

 

Ruby thought that Nora and Pyrrha might have forgotten she was here with how intense their make-out session grew until Pyrrha’s hands

moved from Nora’s neck to Nora’s hips. With one push from Pyrrha, she pushed Nora the rest of the way down Ruby’s cock all the way to the

base. Ruby grunted slightly as Nora’s ass hit her thighs and Nora’s back hit her chest and stomach. Nora let out an ear piercing scream and came, spraying Pyrrha’s thighs with her juices.

 

Ruby moaned as Nora’s ass clenched around her cock and Ruby asked Pyrrha. “Does she always cum when you shove something deep inside

her?”

 

“As long as it’s big.” Pyrrha replied.

 

“I like to be filled.” Nora muttered.

 

“I know, baby.” Pyrrha said and kissed Nora on the lips gentle.

 

Pyrrha then put her hands on Nora’s knees and pulled them apart, exposing her wet pussy. Pyrrha licked her lips and aligned the tip of her strapon with Nora’s pussy. “Ready to cum again, Nora?” Pyrrha whispered in seductively into Nora’s ear, electing a whimper in response.

Pyrrha smiled and shoved the strapon on all the way into Nora, driving past her cervix and hitting the back of her womb, causing a bulge to appear on Nora’s stomach and for her to cum hard again, spraying Pyrrha’s thighs once more with her juices.

 

Pyrrha gave Nora a few seconds to come down from her orgasm before she started thrusting her hips. Ruby tried to thrust her hips, but found that with Nora's weight on her, she couldn't do much more than moving her hips back and forth.

 

After a minute of Pyrrha thrusting into Nora, and Ruby trying to do the same, Pyrrha asked. “Ruby, why aren’t you thrusting your hips?”

“Kind of hard to move with Nora sitting in my lap, and there isn’t a lot of room back here to move.” Ruby replied.

 

Ruby then grabbed Nora’s wrist and put her hands on the armrest of the chair. “This is way I asked if she preferred push-ups or squats.” Ruby continued.

 

It finally clicked in their heads why Ruby had asked the question earlier.

 

“Aah, now it make sense.” Nora said, moaning slightly.

 

“Yep,” Ruby smiled and gave Nora’s thigh a playful slap. “Now get moving.”

 

Nora quickly pushed herself up and then lowered herself back down. Pyrrha stopped thrusting and waited for Nora to go down before she thrusted upwards into Nora. The sensation of Pyrrha thrusting upward while she lowered herself caused Nora to cum again, though this time it wasn’t as intense as before, so she don’t squirt, but her walls did tighten.

 

Ruby moaned as Nora’s ass tightened around her cock. Ruby put her hands on Nora’s hips and helped push Nora up and lower her back down. With the help of Ruby, Nora was able to move faster, which increased Ruby’s, Pyrrha’s, and her own pleasure.

 

Pyrrha leaned down and kissed Nora lustfully. Nora kissed back and leaned into Pyrrha, trying to deepen the kiss, which Pyrrha noticed and leaned into Nora more. Pyrrha also reached up and grabbed Nora’s breasts, giving them a firm squeeze.

 

Nora moaned loudly into Pyrrha’s mouth, who enjoyed the feeling of Nora’s soft mounds in her hands. Nora moved faster, which caused Pyrrha to speed up her thrust and for her to moan louder as the strapon moved more inside her.

 

After a couple of minutes of chair sex, the three girls were reaching their limits.

 

“I’m going to cum.” Pyrrha moaned.

 

“Me too.” Ruby moaned.

 

Nora tried to speak, but all she could do was moan.

 

Nora, with the help of Ruby, slammed herself down one last time before all three of the girls came.

 

Nora moaned loudly as her holes tightened around Ruby’s cock and Pyrrha’s strapon, and she sprayed Pyrrha’s stomach with her juices.

Pyrrha moaned loudly herself and came, spraying the inside of the strapon with her juices, and slumped against Nora.

 

Ruby moaned loudly and shot her hot cum into Nora’s ass.

 

After the three girls finished cumming Nora and Pyrrha slumped against each other, while Ruby laid as far back into the chair as she could, which wasn't much since it was a fixed back chair.

 

“I think that’s it for Nora.” Pyrrha panted, glancing at Nora, who had fallen asleep.

 

“Okay.” Ruby replied, and lifted Nora up, with the help of Pyrrha, pulling her cock and the strapon out of Nora.

 

Pyrrha shifted Nora into a more comfortable carrying position in her arms and carried her over to her bed.

 

“So are we done?” Ruby asked, getting up from the chair.

 

“Yeah.” Pyrrha yawned and took off the strapon, “You actually caught us about halfway through our session.”

 

“Okay.” Ruby said and quickly got dressed.

 

“Well, I’ll get going then.” Ruby said and gave Pyrrha a quick kiss on the cheek. “Call me if you guys ever want to do a threesome again.”

 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Pyrrha said.

 

Ruby nodded and left.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26: Rubincest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxFuture Ruby) self-incest, anal and vaginal creampie, and deepthroat.

“Wakey wakey Ruby.” Someone said, poking a sleeping Ruby’s cheek.

Ruby groaned and muttered. “Five more minutes.”

“Either wake up or no sex for you.” The person said.

Ruby shot up to the sitting position and looked around. Ruby’s eyes landed on a naked person that looked just like her except older, with hair to her shoulders, C-cup breasts and a flaccid penis. She was also wearing a silver necklace with six pendants on it and a gold necklace with six rings on it.

“Who are you?” Ruby asked. “And why are you naked?”

The woman giggled and said. “I’m not the only one that is naked.”

Ruby looked down and saw that she was naked. “Oh so it’s one of those dreams.” Ruby said, realizing the situation.

“Bingo.” The woman said with a smile.

Ruby looked around and saw that she was on a large bed that looked like it could hold six people with extra room. The room they were in was painted a rose red and had four dressers along the wall, a door, that Ruby figured went to a bathroom or a closet, and a large sliding glass door that opened onto a balcony.

“Nice room.” Ruby said.

“Thanks, took forever to get it decorated with five other women having to agree on its design.” The woman replied.

“So who are you?” Ruby asked.

“Ah, you haven’t figured it out yet? I thought it would be obvious.” The woman replied with mock disappoint.

Ruby studied the woman carefully. After a minute Ruby’s eyes widened in shock. “YOU’RE ME!”

“Bingo, give the lady her prize.” Future Ruby said cheerfully.

“Oh, Dust, I’m having a wet dream about myself. How narcissistic is that!?” Ruby said.

“I think this is more of a time travel in the form of a dream.” Future Ruby replied.

“Why do you say that?” Ruby asked.

“Because I remember this experience quite well.” Future Ruby said with a knowing smile.

“Okay, then what happens in this time travel dream thing?” Ruby asked.

“Well first you want to know about these necklaces I’m wearing.” Future Ruby said.

Ruby nodded in confirmation.

“Well the gold necklace holds the rings for my wives. The yellow titanite is for Yang. The amethyst is for Glynda, who looks just as good now as she does in the future. The diamond is for Weiss. The onyx for Blake. The emerald is for well Emerald. And the ruby is for myself, my wives gave it to me.” Future Ruby said smiling.

“So I get Emerald pregnant too?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, a few months after Yang, Glynda, Blake, and Weiss have their babies.” Future Ruby replied.

“What about Velvet? Don’t I marry her?” Ruby asked.

“No, she marries Coco. Her attachment to you is a hormone imbalance combined with an attraction to your hormones.” Future Ruby replied.

“Really? She’s only attracted to me do to a hormone imbalance?” Ruby asked sadly.

“She likes you as a friend. The sex is the hormones.” Future Ruby said, “After she had her hormone imbalance fixed her sex drive went from really high to really low. And have you done anything but sex together?”

“No.” Ruby replied sulking.

“See. But don’t worry about it. I tried to date her afterwards, but we just didn’t feel that spark we feel with the others.” Future Ruby said cheering her younger self up. “Though I will warn you that afterwards Velvet has trouble being in the same room because she is so embarrassed.”

Ruby giggled and asked. “Really?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen her in three because of it, even though I see Coco every few weeks.” Future Ruby laughed.

“Why do you wear them on a necklace instead of on your hand?” Ruby asked.

“Well, for starters I can’t fit them all on my ring finger. Also I’m an active huntress so I don’t want them to get damaged.” Future Ruby said.

Ruby eyes widened in excitement. “I become a huntress?”

“Well you are attending Beacon for a reason.” Future Ruby said.

“Am I famous? What about the others? Are they famous?” Ruby asked quickly.

Future Ruby laughed and said. “Slow down there Ruby. You do become famous, one of the best huntresses of this generation. As for the others, they aren’t huntresses, well active huntresses. They all work at Beacon, except for Weiss, she runs a lovely flower shop called the _White Rose_.”

“Really!?” Ruby asked surprised. “What do they do at Beacon?”

“Glynda still works for Ozpin, though after the end of the semester in my time I’ll be taking over Ozpin’s job. Don’t tell anyone though, I want it to be a surprise. Yang teaches Grimm studies and combat training.  Emerald teaches History. And Blake teaches English.” Future Ruby answered.

“Really!? I’m going to be the headmistress of Beacon?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Future replied.

“That’s cool, but why aren’t they active huntresses?” Ruby said.

“So they could be closer to our kids.” Future Ruby said.

“And Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Wanted to open one after we got married.” Future Ruby said.

“Okay what about the silver necklace.” Ruby asked.

“My kids.” Future Ruby replied. “The rose crown is for Lucy, Glynda's kid, who is a futa like you and me. The orange fire for Summer, Yang’s kid, and yes we named her after our mother. The pink snowflake is for Rosa, Weiss’s kid. The black scythe for Kuroi, Blake’s kid, who is a faunus and a futa. She does have pretty intense heats so you need to teach how to control it. The red and green emerald is for Jade, Emerald’s kid. And the red spear crossed with the pink hammer is for Scarlet, Nora’s and Pyrrha’s daughter that we donated sperm for, and she too is a futa.”

“So there is a fifty percent chance that we make a futa?” Ruby asked.

“It appears so.” Future Ruby said.

“Hm interesting. Why is that?” Ruby asked.

“Don’t really know, but we figure it is same XX and XY, but with XX and XF.” Future Ruby answered.

“Ah okay.” Ruby said. “So what happened after you asked about the necklaces.” Ruby said.

Future Ruby smiled devilishly, which caused Ruby to get slightly worried. Future Ruby crawled over to Ruby and pushed her down onto the bed.

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked, her eyes widened when she felt something hot and hard against her stomach.

Future Ruby leaned down and whispered into Ruby’s ear hotly. “I was thoroughly fucked, and now it’s mine to do the fucking.”

Ruby gulped and felt herself get hard. It had been a while since she was the one being fucked, and by a cock that looked bigger than hers.

“Is it bigger than mine?” Ruby asked.

Future Ruby smiled and said. “Yap. I’m 8.5 inches in length and 7.85 inches in girth while your only 8 inches in length and 6.5 inches in girth. And the best part is that since we are the same person we can’t get each other pregnant, since our own sperm can’t get us pregnant, so we don’t have to wear a condom.”

“We? I thought you were going to fuck me.” Ruby said.

“That’s right let me correct myself. I don’t need to wear a condom.” Future Ruby said and reached down to touch Ruby’s pussy, seeing if it was wet.

Future Ruby smiled when she touched Ruby’s wet folds. “Looks like I don’t have to do any prep work.”

Ruby blushed and looked away from her future self. Future Ruby got off Ruby and flipped her over onto her stomach, then pulled her into the doggy position. Future Ruby leaned down and pushed her breasts into Ruby’s back, electing a moan from the younger girl. Future Ruby leaned forward and whispered into Ruby. “Hope you’re ready to take it all, little Rubes.”

Ruby doesn’t say anything, but moaned as Future Ruby slowly pushed her cock into her pussy, making sure she felt every inch enter her. Future Ruby’s cock stopped when it hit Ruby’s cervix, leaving about an inch and a half outside. When Future Ruby’s cock hit Ruby’s cervix Ruby moaned loudly as she came, spraying Future Ruby’s thighs with her juices.

Future Ruby chuckled and said. “Did you cum already?”

Ruby blushed furiously and shouted in embarrassment. “Shut up! You know I have sensitive vagina!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.” Future Ruby smiled. “Due to our “condition” we have extra nerves in the area that increases our sensitivity. And since we cum easily because of the extra sensitivity we like to do the fucking instead of being the fucked, though that just makes this more fun for me.”

Ruby sighed, she knew she couldn’t win against her older counterpart, who had her beat in every way. Future Ruby smiled and reached around and grabbed Ruby’s hard cock, while grabbing a handful of Ruby’s breast as well.

Ruby moaned and Future Ruby slowly started to stroke her younger counterpart’s cock. Future Ruby started to slowly pulled her cock out till only the head before shoving it back inside. Ruby had to force not to cum when Future Ruby’s cock back in and hit her cervix again, which wasn’t  easy since her future self was attacking her on three fronts.

Future Ruby started to increase her thrusting speed, and how fast she was stroking her younger self’s cock, which caused Ruby to moan louder. After a minute Ruby felt the need to cum and moaned. “I’m going to cum.”

“Pussy, cock, or both?” Future Ruby asked, knowing that her cock and pussy could cum independently.

“Pussy.” Ruby moaned as she came, spraying the bed and Future Ruby’s thighs.

Future Ruby kept thrusting and stroking, not giving Ruby a break from the pleasure. Ruby’s arms gave out as she and her head hit the soft bed. Future Ruby smiled and thrusted her hips faster.

“Sssstop.” Ruby moaned, being overwhelmed by the please.

“She didn’t stop for me so I’m not going to stop.” Future Ruby said. “Plus our pussy feels so good, it’s a shame we don’t do guys. They would love to fuck our pussy.”

“Ew.” Ruby exclaimed in disgust, followed by a moan of pleasure. “That sounded so wrong coming from your mouth.”

Future Ruby spank Ruby’s ass playfully and said. “Just shut up and moan, Ruby.”

Ruby shot her future self a rather pathetic glare as it was interrupted by a moan. Future Ruby chuckled and kept thrusting into Ruby’s pussy, while stroking Ruby’s cock.

After a couple of minutes, and Ruby spraying Future Ruby’s thighs and the sheet with her juices a couple of times, before Future Ruby felt the urge to cum.  Future Ruby thrusted her hips harder for the last few thrust before she buried her cock in into Ruby’s pussy, penetrating her cervix and hitting the back of her womb. Ruby screamed in pain and pleasure as Future Ruby penetrated her cervix.

 Future Ruby came right after she penetrated Ruby’s cervix it sent Ruby over the edge as she was filled with her older self’s hot cum. Ruby sprayed Future Ruby’s thighs and the bed again, which now had a small puddle of Ruby’s juices. Ruby also came from her cock, but when she tried to ejaculate she felt travel through her cock, but nothing came out. Ruby’s eyes widen, but she couldn’t say anything as she was in the throes of orgasm.

After the two Ruby’s finished cumming the younger Ruby asked. “Why couldn’t I cum from my penis?”

“That’s because I’m preventing it.” Future Ruby replied. “You’re going to have to wait till after I get done fucking your tight ass.” Future Ruby pulled out of her younger self’s pussy and pressed her cock as Ruby’s asshole, but not entering, just using their cum and juices to lubricate it.

Ruby let out a mix of a groan and a moan. “Come on really? That’s unfair.”

“Don’t worry I plan on giving you a hell of a blowjob to cum to.” Future Ruby said, then slowly pushed into her younger self’s asshole.

Ruby moaned slightly and grabbed the bedsheets as her older self’s cock stretched her ass as it pushed into her. “It better be a heavenly blowjob.” Ruby muttered.

Future Ruby moaned and said. “With an ass like this you got yourself a deal.”

Future Ruby pushed her whole cock into her younger self’s ass, shuttering in pleasure when her hips it her younger self’s ass. Future Ruby started to thrust her hips and started to stroke Ruby’s cock again, which elected a loud moan from Ruby.

Future Ruby started to thrust her hips roughly, returning the favor to her younger self that her future self did to her.

“Not so rough.” Ruby said. “Give me a minute to get use to your size.”

“Hey, my future self didn’t go easy on me, so I’m not going to go easy on you.” Future Ruby said, and stroke her younger self’s cock faster, to easy the discomfort.

Ruby moaned and subconsciously started to move her hips in time with her older self’s thrust.

Future Ruby smiled. “Seems like someone is getting into the mood awfully quick.”

“Shut up, I’m just trying to get you to cum so that I can cum.” Ruby replied, followed by a low moan.

“Well if that’s the case then…” Future Ruby said and started to thrust her hips faster and rougher, which caused Ruby to moan louder.

“Fuck I’m going to cum again.” Ruby moaned.

“Anal slut.” Future Ruby joked, which got her a backhanded fist to the ribs.

“Go!” Ruby moaned loudly as she came, adding the puddle of her juices on the bed, that at missed with her future self’s cum, that had dripped out of her pussy. “Fuck yourself.”

“That’s actually what I’m doing, fucking myself.” Future Ruby laughed and thrust harder.

“I hate you.” Ruby muttered, then moaned.

After a couple minutes of Future Ruby fucking her younger self in the ass both Ruby and Future Ruby were reaching their climax. “I’m going to cum.” Future Ruby moaned.

“Me too.” Ruby moaned.

Future Ruby thrusted her hips faster before her shoved her cock into her younger self’s ass as far as she could go before cumming. Ruby moaned as she felt her future self’s hips hit her ass, and moaned louder as she felt thick hot cum shoot into her ass, filling her inside. Ruby came and her future self filled her with her cum, causing her to spray Future Ruby’s thighs and felt her cum moved through your cock, but not leaving; add more to her back-uped cum.

After they finished cumming, panting, Future Ruby pulled out. She smiled when as she saw her cum ooze out of her younger’s self asshole. Ruby groaned and pushed herself up slowly before flipping onto her back.

“Uh, I had such a good view.” Future Ruby said.

“Shut up and get sucking.” Ruby said grabbing her cock, which was full erect, swollen, and throbbing, begging to cum.

Future Ruby smirked and asked. “Oh, think you’re taking charge now?”

“Yes. Now get to blowing or I’ll force you to.” Ruby replied, with a slight glare.

“Alright calm down. No need to get angry.” Future Ruby said, crawling closer to Ruby.

When Future Ruby got in-between Ruby’s legs, her face only couples of inches away from Ruby’s cock, she asked. “Mind if we move over a bit? I’m kneeing in a puddle of our own juices.”

“Consider it payback for being so rough earlier.” Ruby replied.

Future Ruby inwardly sighed and figured that she made her bed so she might as well lay in it. So she laid down on her stomach in the puddle, and moaned slightly. “It’s still warm, and feels pretty good, kind of like a laying in a puddle of warm water.”

“You’re weird.” Ruby said.

“Futa with five wives, who each have a different fetish, and six children, only one of which is planned; and that one was a sperm donation.” Future Ruby said. “The definition of weird is kind of loose.”

“Point taken.” Ruby replied.

Future Ruby smiled and grabbed the base of Ruby’s cock. Future Ruby gave the underside of Ruby’s cock a slow lick before kissing the tip of her cock, causing Ruby to let out a long moan. Future Ruby then took the head of Ruby’s cock and sucked on it while twirling her tongue around it. Ruby moaned louder and put both her hands on Future Ruby’s head, pushing a little more of her cock into her future self’s mouth; though she wanted to shove the whole thing into her mouth and down her throat.

Future Ruby smiled around Ruby’s cock and took half of Ruby’s cock into her mouth. However Ruby noticed when Future Ruby took more of her cock into her mouth and took the opportunity to shove her cock the rest of the way into her future self’s mouth and down her throat. Future Ruby’s eyes widened in shock as she gagged around Ruby’s cock and tried to pull back, but Ruby held her head firmly in place.

Ruby moaned loudly as she felt as she felt her future self’s throat constrict around her cock as she gagged. Ruby started forcibly bobbing her future self’s head along her cock, while thrusting her hips in time with her bobbing.

Future Ruby gagged on Ruby’s cock, and tried to suppress her gag reflex, but was finding it hard as Ruby’s cock was thrusting into her throat hard and fast.

“Fuck, your mouth feels amazing around my cock.” Ruby moan. “I guess our mouth skills aren’t just more eating out pussy.”

After a minute Ruby felt like her cock was going to explode as the urge to cum. “I’m going to cum.” Ruby moaned. “You better let me cum or I’ll keep thrusting.”

Ruby gave a few spaced out thrusts, signaling she was going to cum, before shoving her cock as down her future self’s throat and cumming. Future Ruby finally allowed Ruby to cum from her cock, which was a euphoric feeling for Ruby; and one of the best orgasms she has ever had. While Future Ruby, when Ruby came down her throat it felt as if Ruby was pissing her thick, hot, sticky cum done her throat. Future Ruby was barely able to swallow all of Ruby’s cum and not drown in it.

After Ruby finished cumming she pulled her cock out of her future self’s mouth, who groaned putting a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. “So full.”

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever came that much at before.” Ruby said.

“Nor have ever swallowed so much before.” Future Ruby replied.

“Anyways with that out of the way I believe our time together is coming to an end.” Future Ruby continued as white began to replace the edges of the area.

“Any last words before you go?” Ruby asked.

“Good luck with the kids.” Future Ruby said and the area went white.

Ruby woke up in her bed with morning wood.

 


	27. Chapter 27: Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a smut chapter

 

Yang, Glynda, Weiss, and Blake were all in the kitchen of their new house that Glynda and Weiss bought so that there would be enough room for them and their babies, leaning against the counters drinking tea, water, or milk. Yang put a hand on her large pregnant belly and said. “I feel so fat.”

Blake giggled slightly and said. “You’re not fat, Yang. You’re pregnant, and due three days ago.”

“Late to class, late with homework, and late with a baby. Can’t you be on time with anything?” Glynda scolded playfully.

“Oh, shut up. You’re due today yourself aren’t you?” Yang shot back.

Glynda smiled and put a hand on her own pregnant belly and said. “Yep, and who knows I may have gotten pregnant second, but give birth first.”

“Not if I can help it,” Yang replied and started to leave the kitchen when Weiss said. “Uh, Yang. I think you’re water broke.”

Yang looked down at her sweat pants and saw a large, growing, wet spot. “aww, I liked these pants.”

“Ruby! Yang’s water broke!” Blake called out, which woke up a sleeping Ruby in their bedroom.

Five seconds later Ruby came zooming into the room, using her semblance, and slipped on Yang’s “water” and crashed into the wall. “Ow.”

“Ruby, you incestuous futa dolt. There was no need for you to come running in her with your semblance you know.” Weiss said.

Ruby, who was still laying in her upside down crash with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m kind of excited scared.”

“You’re not the one that’s going to be pushing a watermelon out of her pussy,” Yang replied.

“I’m the _father_ to four kids, I’m allowed to be excited scared,” Ruby said, using air quotes on the father, and getting up from her crash position.

“Right. I forgot you cheated on me with our teammates and teacher.” Yang replied.

“We weren’t even in that kind of relationship at the time. We just had sex when you caught me masturbating.” Ruby retorted.

“Girls,” Glynda said getting everyone’s attention. “Yang. Baby. Hospital.”

“Oh, right,” Ruby said and grabbed the car keys since she turned 16 a couple of months ago.

“Let’s get going before Yang gives birth to the baby on the kitchen floor,” Weiss said heading towards the garage.

They all went to the garage and climbed into a red minivan. Ruby got in the driver’s seat, Glynda got in the passenger’s seat, Weiss said in the middle seats, while Blake and Yang sat in the far back. Ruby started the minivan, then rested her head against the steering wheel.

“What’s wrong?” Glynda asked Ruby, a little worried why Ruby rested her head against the steering wheel.

“I’m driving a minivan. I didn’t think I would ever drive a minivan a couple of months ago.” Ruby replied.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have knocked up your three incredibly hot teammates and sexy ass teacher,” Yang said, then flinched slightly as she felt her first contraction. “And I just had my first contraction, so drive.”

Ruby opened the garage door and Weiss said. “You better not drive like your sister, we don’t need three more babies getting born right now.”

“Don’t worry, Glynda taught me how to drive too,” Ruby replied and started to drive to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Glynda called Dr. Marie and told her that they were on their way to the hospital since Yang was having the baby. They arrived at the hospital and saw Dr. Stein and Dr. Marie waiting for them with a wheelchair.

“Is the wheelchair really necessary?” Yang said.

“Hospital policy sorry.” Dr. Marie apologized.

Yang sighed and sat down in the wheelchair. They all went inside the hospital with Dr. Marie pushing Yang in the wheelchair. They brought Yang to a delivery room and got her all set up.

“Want painkillers or not?” Dr. Marie asked, aware of Yang semblance.

“I’ll take the painkillers, it shouldn’t make that much of a difference even with my semblance,” Yang said.

While they were give Yang her painkillers, Glynda felt a contraction and grunted in pain.

“You okay?” Ruby asked, quickly going over to Glynda’s side.

“Yeah, just got a contraction.” Glynda said.

“I’ll get another chair and bring it in here.” Dr. Stein said and walked out of the room.

A few seconds later he came back dragging a chair similar to the one Yang was in, except it had the bottom inch or so was cut off. Dr. Stein dragged the chair next to Yang’s and took the gown, he had grabbed on the way back, off the chair and handed it to Glynda. “Change, then get in the chair.” Dr. Stein said.

Glynda did as Dr. Stein told her and went into the bathroom, and changed, before going and sitting in the chair next to Yang. Dr. Stein put Glynda’s clothes, that she handed to him on her way to the chair, on a cart that would be out of the way. Ruby grabbed a chair and pulled it in between Glynda and Yang before sitting down. Blake grabbed a chair for herself and sat down on the other side of Yang, while Weiss sat on the other side of Glynda.

“I guess the race to see who gives birth first starts now.” Yang said. “I won’t lose.”

“Are they seriously turning giving birth into a race?” Dr. Stein asked Ruby.

“Yep.” Ruby replied sighing.

“Interesting.” Dr. Stein said.

Three and a half hours later of pushing, grunting, screaming, and crushing the bones in Ruby’s hands Glynda and Yang both gave the final push officially ending the labor and giving birth to their babies at the same time.

“Looks like a tie.” Dr. Stein said, cutting the umbilical cord to Glynda’s baby.

“Yep.” Dr. Marie said, cutting the umbilical cord to Yang’s baby.

After Dr. Marie and Dr. Stein did a quick check on the babies they wrapped them up in blankets and handed them back to their respective mother. Glynda and Yang held their babies lovingly in their arms, cooing over them. Blake cooed over Yang’s baby and Weiss cooed over Glynda’s while Ruby was quickly switching back and forth between the two, with the help of her semblance.

“So have you thought of names for them yet?” Dr. Maria asked.

“Yeah, we are going to name her Summer after our mother.” Yang said, even though she knew Summer wasn’t her biological mother Summer was still her mother non the less.

“Ah, that is so cute.” Dr. Marie squealed. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“What about you Glynda?” Dr. Stein asked.

“I was thinking of Lucy.” Glynda replied.

“hmm, Lucy Goodwitch.” Dr. Marie replied. “Not bad.”

“No, not Lucy Goodwitch, it’s Lucy Rose.” Glynda corrected.

“Really? You’ll take my last name?” Ruby asked surprised.

“Well the wife usually takes her husband’s last name, and you are the closest thing to a husband and father in this relationship are you not?” Glynda replied.

Ruby chuckled and said. “I guess you’re right.”

“What about you, Yang? Are you going to change your last name to Rose too?” Ruby asked.

Yang smiled brightly and pulled her sister into a hug. “Of course, Sis. I love you.”

“What about you two?” Glynda asked Blake and Weiss.

“I don’t really care, so if all you guys are then I guess I will too.” Blake replied.

“When my father finds out about the baby he’ll most likely disown me, so I’ll change my last name to Rose.” Weiss replied.

“Looks like I’m going to have a nice big family soon.” Ruby said with a wide smile.

**(A month later)**

They were all back at the hospital, in the same room, with Blake giving birth to her baby. After four hours of labor Blake gave birth to a futa cat faunus.

“She’s so cute.” Ruby cooed scratching the baby’s cat ears.

“What are you going to name her?” Dr. Marie asked.

“Kitty.” Yang replied holding baby Summer in her arms.

“No.” Blake said giving Yang a death stare. “We’re naming her Kuroi.”

“aww, but Kitty would be purrfect for her.” Yang said with a toothy smile, but was then promptly thrown out of the room.

**(5 days later)**

They were back at the hospital again, in the same room again, with Weiss giving birth to her baby girl.

“What are you going to name this one?” Dr. Marie asked.

“Rosa.” Weiss replied.

“Rosa Rose?” Yang asked. “That’s kind of repetitive.”

“Well, earlier today the change of my last name legally went through today and I wanted to celebrate it.” Weiss said, touching her baby’s thin strands of white hair, which had pink tips. “Plus her hair kind of reminds me of a white rose.”

“That’s fine. I personally like the name.” Ruby said.

“Alright, Rosa Rose it is.” Dr. Marie said and wrote the name down on the birth certificate.

 


	28. Chapter 28: Rose Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxEmerald) spanking/whipping, blowjob, eating out,  and vaginal creampie.

Ruby flopped down on the couch, exhausted, between a breastfeeding Yang and Glynda. “I. Fucking. Hate. Kids.” Ruby stated.

“Ruby Rose, you watch your language around the children, or I’ll give you detention for the rest of your life.” Glynda scolded harshly.

Ruby shot Glynda a tired glare before apologizing. “Sorry, but you’re not the one that gets up twenty times a night to take care of four kids.”

“We didn’t knock up four girls, including your sister, your teacher, and your two other teammates,” Yang said.

“How long till I can have sex again?” Ruby asked.

“Another week for Yang and I, four for Blake, and five for Weiss,” Glynda answered.

Ruby groaned. “I’ve gotten on average an hour’s worth of sleep a night since the kids were born and zero seconds of sex.”

“I’ll be more than happy to give you a BJ, Ruby,” Yang said.

“Not while we’re breastfeeding. Our babies won’t drink breast milk mix with cum.” Glynda answered.

“What if I don’t swallow?” Yang asked.

“Can you keep from deepthroating?” Glynda asked, looking at Ruby.

“I don’t have the energy to try,” Ruby replied with a sleepy smile.

“Fine, but not in front of the babies. I don’t want them to know about sex before they even know what sex they are.” Glynda said.

“Alright, mind holding Summer for me?” Yang said and took Summer off her nipple.

Summer instantly started crying wanting to drink still from her mother breasts. Ruby groaned and pushed Summer back to Yang’s breasts, “I’ll see if Weiss or Blake is available.”

“Ah, but I want to suck your-“ Yang said, but was interrupted by Glynda, “Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Carrot. Does that work?” Yang continued.

“Until they figure out what it means,” Glynda said.

“Maybe another time, Sis,” Ruby said and got up from the couch.

“Oh, and no calling Yang Sis or Sister, or any other form of it in front of the kids. I don’t want them to think it is acceptable to fuck each other.” Glynda said.

“Are you forgetting who you’re talking too?” Yang asked.

Glynda shot them a look. “You really thought what you were doing was right?”

“Yes,” Yang replied, “It’s not like we did it in the oven until that time Summer was conceived, and I was madly in love with my precious little sister.”

“Oh, and how in love are you with me now?” Ruby asked smiling.

“Completely freaking insane,” Yang replied smiling, and Ruby kissed her softly.

Glynda rolled her eyes and muttered, “I love you too you know.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, still smiling, and said, “I know.” Ruby said, then she kissed Glynda softly.

After Ruby had finished kissing Glynda, she said, “Now I’m going to find Weiss or Blake.” Ruby left the living room and headed towards the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Ruby groaned and answered the door. When she did open the door, she instantly assaulted by a pair of lips. Ruby immediately recognized the pair of lips and started to kiss back.

After a full minute of kissing their lips separated and the assailant said. “Hello, Mistress.”

“Hello, Emy,” Ruby replied smiling.

“I missed you, Mistress; I haven’t seen in almost two months,” Emerald complained.

“I know, and I’m so sorry Emy, but I’ve been so busy with taking care of the babies that I haven’t had a lot of time to myself or seeing you,” Ruby said, “again I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you, Mistress.” Emerald said, “But is it okay if we have sex now because I have a special treat for you.”

Ruby looked at Emerald and sighed. Ruby was about to say, “Sorry Emy, but I’m too tired to have sex right,” but then she saw her pleading red eyes and said, “Sure, just let me tell the others.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the car,” Emerald said and gave Ruby a quick peck on the lips before heading to the car.

Ruby went into the living room to tell Glynda and Yang she is going to be leaving. When Ruby entered the living room, Glynda and Yang said, in sync, “We heard now go.” Ruby then nodded and turned back around to head to Emerald’s car.

Ruby reached Emerald’s car. “Nice car, Emy,” Ruby said as she got in.

“Thanks, but it isn’t mine. I borrowed it from a friend,” Emerald replied skeptically.

“Define borrowed and friend,” Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

“They won’t notice it missing, and I promise to return it in the same condition I borrowed it,” Emerald said.

Ruby stared down Emerald for a few seconds but was too tired to argue with her. “Fine, but I’ll keep my eye on the news and if I see you anything about this car you can kiss your Mistress goodbye for a long, long time. Understand?” Ruby said.

Emerald nodded quickly, with a little bit of fear, and she started the car.

After drive for about 15 minutes, they pulled into a decent looking hotel called _Rose Garden_. It was a dark green six-story building with rose bushes lining the building and a medium green sign above the front door that with the hotel’s name in red cursive. Emerald turned off the car and said, “We’re here. And before you ask, I paid for it with my own money.”

Ruby smiled and kissed Emerald. “I’m sure you did Emy.”

Emerald smiled at her Mistress, and they got out of the car. They entered the hotel, and the front desk clerk waved at them, to which they waved back. They took the elevator to the third and walked to room 369. Ruby looked at Emerald who smiled sheepishly and said, “I didn’t pick the room number, I was just given it.”

“Mmhmm,” Ruby hummed, not believing her.

Emerald sighed and opened the door to the room. The room was average size with green and red walls, the door to the bathroom just inside, and a king sized bed. Ruby walked into the room and saw a box on the bed. “Is this your treat?” Ruby asked.

“There is something there for both of us,” Emerald answered.

Ruby walked over to box while Emerald locked the door. Ruby opened the box, and she was shocked at what she saw. Ruby slowly reached into the box and pulled a red leather corset and thigh high red leather heels. “I assume this is for me,” Ruby said gesturing the corset and heels.

“There’s more,” Emerald replied.

Ruby put the corset and heels down next to the box and looked back inside. Ruby pulled out a riding crop, a small box of condoms, and a bottle of Hershey strawberry syrup. She then looked at Emerald, who was blushing slightly, biting her bottom lip, and looking at the floor. Ruby smiled, picking up the riding crop, corset, and boots, and walked up to Emerald. Ruby put a hand on Emerald’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “Why don’t you get ready while I change.”

Ruby then walked to the bathroom, running her fingers down and across Emerald’s neck and chest slowly, causing Emerald to shiver in pleasure. “Of course, Mistress,” Emerald breathed.

Ruby hummed and walked into the bathroom to change. When the bathroom door shut, Emerald quickly went over to the box and condoms and opened it. She pulled out the condoms from the box and a sewing needle from her pocket. Emerald then proceed to poke several holes in each of the condoms. “If Mistress is too busy taking care of babies to spend time with me then I’ll have a baby too so she’ll spend more time with me,” Emerald whispered to herself smiling.

After Emerald had finished poking holes in all of the condoms, she tossed the needle into the trash can. Emerald then cleared off the bed, putting the box in the corner and the condoms and strawberry syrup on the nightstand. She then took off her clothes and put them neatly on top of the box, and climbed onto the bed getting in the doggy position with her ass facing the bathroom door.

After another minute of waiting for Emerald hears the bathroom door up followed by the sounds of heels on the floor and soft squeaks of leather. The sounds stopped, and there was a pause before Emerald heard a crack sound followed by sharp stinging pain that made her yelp in surprise then shiver slightly in pleasure.

Emerald felt the tip of the riding crop rub against her already wet pussy lips and hummed in pleasure. Ruby stopped rubbing Emerald pussy lips with the riding crop and delivered two quick light hits to Emerald’s ass, one on each cheek. Emerald moaned, and her pussy grew wetter. Ruby smiled and continued whip Emerald’s ass cheeks with the riding crop, increasing the strength slightly with each hit. Each smack caused Emerald to moan and her pussy to get wetter. Ruby stopped whipping Emerald’s ass when there was a soft red tint to her ass, and her pussy was dripping wet.

Ruby put the riding crop down next Emerald and put her hands on Emerald’s hips. Ruby leaned down and gave Emerald’s ass several kisses, causing Emerald to moan loudly at the feeling of her Mistress’s soft lips on her sensitive skin. Ruby finished kissing Emerald’s ass and moved to her pussy where she gave it a painfully slow lick, enjoying the taste of Emerald’s juices. Emerald let out a long moan, “Mistress Ruby.” Emerald’s arms gave out, and her head fell onto the bed.

Ruby smiled and went around the bed to the nightstand to grab the strawberry syrup, allowing Emerald to see what she looked like in the red leather corset and thigh high heels. Emerald could see that heels went all the way up to just past Ruby’s knees, the corset went from just above her waist to just below her breasts, and her cock was fully erect with a bead of precum on the tip.

Emerald licked her lips which Ruby saw and moved her cock within a couple of inches of Emerald’s face. “Want it?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, Mistress,” Emerald replied.

Ruby smiled and grabbed the strawberry syrup, flicking the lid open, and poured a line of it along the top of her cock. Ruby shivered slightly as the syrup felt cold on her hot cock and she said, “I’m going to warn you now that I might come pretty quickly since I haven’t had a chance to have sex, or even masturbate since the kids were born.”

Emerald just smile and said, “That’s fine, it just means I get my treat faster.”

‘Plus that means you have plenty stored up to get me pregnant with,’ Emerald thought to herself.

Ruby put the bottle of syrup back down on the nightstand and Emerald slowly took Ruby’s cock into her mouth, being careful not to stimulate Ruby too much and have her cum too soon. Ruby moaned loudly and said, “Fuck, I missed this feeling.”

Emerald smiled around Ruby’s cock and moaned as she tasted the strawberry syrup mixed with her Mistress’s precum and cock. Ruby moaned louder and was already feeling the urge to cum, but she held off as she didn’t want to cum yet. Emerald worked her way down Ruby’s cock, making sure to lick off every drop of the syrup off. When Emerald reached the base of Ruby’s cock she started to hum, sending vibrations through her Mistress’s cock. Ruby moaned loudly, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Emerald pulled back till a little more than the head of Ruby’s cock was in her mouth, and Ruby moaned louder as she came in her mouth. Ruby’s cum quickly filled Emerald’s mouth, causing her cheeks to puff out. After Ruby finished cumming Emerald pulled her mouth off of her cock carefully as not spill a drop of her Mistress’s delicious cum. Emerald looked up at Ruby and opened her mouth, showing that she had kept all of the cum in her mouth before closing it. Ruby heard Emerald make a swallowing sound and Emerald opened her mouth, revealing that she had swallowed all of the cum.

Emerald smiled at Ruby and said, “Thank you for the meal, Mistress, it was delicious.”

‘Fuck that is hot,’ Ruby thought as her cock quickly grew hard again.

Ruby smiled back and said, “You’re welcome, but now it’s my turn for a meal.”

Ruby picked up the strawberry syrup bottle again and walked back around to the other side of the bed to Emerald’s ass. “What are you doing, Mistress?” Emerald asked.

Ruby didn’t reply and used two of her fingers from her free hand to spread apart Emerald's pussy lips. Ruby put the nozzle of the bottle inside Emerald’s pussy and squeezed. Emerald’s eyes widen in shock and realization as she felt the strawberry syrup flow into her pussy. The thought of her Mistress filling her pussy with strawberry syrup so she could it out of her, combined with the whipping from before, made Emerald so excited that she came. Emerald’s pussy clamped down around the nozzle of the syrup bottle and started convulsing, pushing the syrup already inside her out, and was suddenly flooded with her juices, which ran down onto Ruby’s hand.

Ruby stopped squeezing the bottle and asked, “Did you just cum?”

Emerald blushed deeply and buried her face in the bed before replying, “Yes, Mistress, I got a little too excited. I’m sorry.”

Ruby giggled and said, “It’s fine don’t worry about it, but I am going add some more syrup to replace what you came out, so try not cum, okay?”

“Okay,” Emerald muttered, still clearly embarrassed.

A few seconds later Ruby finished filling Emerald with the strawberry syrup and pulled the nozzle out and capped before just tossing it on the bed. The strawberry syrup slowly started to seep from Emerald’s pussy and Ruby licked that up before she stuck her tongue inside. Ruby instantly tasted the strawberry syrup mixed with Emerald’s juices and moaned as it was one of the best things she ever tasted. She quickly started to move her tongue around and suck, trying to get much of the mixture into her mouth as she could. Emerald moaned loudly as she felt Ruby’s tongue quickly move around inside, which caused the syrup to slush around giving more pleasure, and suck hard, to the point Emerald was sure she was going to have a hickey there later.

It didn’t take Ruby more than a couple of minutes to suck and lick Emerald’s pussy completely clean of the strawberry syrup. Ruby still continued to eat out Emerald’s pussy as Emerald had yet to cum, or so she thought until she heard Emerald say, “Mistress, please stop I don’t think I can take much more.”

Ruby stopped, pulled her tongue out, and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve cum three times since you started ‘having your meal,’ haven’t you noticed?” Emerald replied panting.

Ruby blushed and smiled sheepishly, and replied, “Oh, sorry. You tasted so good I guess I didn’t notice.”

Emerald smiled and said, “I guess it’s okay since you enjoyed your meal so much.”

“Now, onto the main course since we kind of had dessert first,” Ruby said put her hands together.

Ruby went back around to the other side of the bed grab a condom from the box, but Emerald stopped her. “Wait, Mistress,” Emerald said moving to sit on her knees, “why don’t you lay down on the bed and let me be on top and do all the work since I know you haven’t had a lot of sleep due to taking care of your children.”

“I’m fine, Emy, you don’t have to worry about me,” Ruby said, then yawned, and she realized how tired she actually was. “On second thought I think I’ll take you up on that offer, and if I happen to fall asleep while you’re riding me feel free to continue till you cum. No reason for you not to get off because I fall asleep during sex,” Ruby continued.

Emerald smiled widely and said, “Thank you, Mistress, now please lay down.”

Ruby laid down on the bed, and Emerald leaned over, using her hand to support herself, and grabbed the box of condoms. With Emerald leaning over her Ruby couldn’t resist giving her ass a playful smack. Emerald yelped in surprise and asked, “Mistress, you love spanking my ass don’t you?”

“What can I say you have a nice firm ass that I just love,” Ruby replied, putting her hand back on Emerald’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

Emerald moaned and said, “Then I guess I know what position I will be doing.”

Emerald took a condom out of the box and opened the package. She then moved down the bed till she was at Ruby’s feet. Emerald used her free hand to grab Ruby’s hard cock and hold it still as she put the condom in her mouth, holding it with her lips. Emerald leaned her head down and slowly took her Mistress’s cock into her mouth, putting the condom on in the process. Ruby moaned while Emerald slowly moaned her way to the base of Ruby’s cock in one go. After reaching the base of Ruby’s cock Emerald slowly pulled her mouth off of it, careful not to remove the condom in the process.

Emerald smiled at Ruby, who said, “That was really sexy.”

“I aim to please, Mistress,” Emerald replied.

Emerald turned around and straddled Ruby’s waist with her pussy right above Ruby’s cock. Emerald slowly lowered herself down onto Ruby’s cock, relishing the feeling of it inside her after so long. Ruby and Emerald both moaned as Ruby’s cock entered Emerald’s pussy, and Emerald gasped when her ass hit Ruby’s hips.

Emerald started to gyrate hips slowly, teasing Ruby with her ass and causing Ruby to moan. Ruby put her hands on Emerald’s ass and gave them a firm squeeze before push Emerald up a bit and lowering back down. Emerald smiled to herself as it seemed that her Mistress was impatient in the fact that she wanted to fuck her pussy, and she started to move her hips up and down.

“Mmm, Mistress, I missed your cock so much,” Emerald moaned as she rode Ruby’s cock, her ass jiggling slightly every time it made contact with Ruby’s hips.

“Ah, just my cock? What about the rest of me?” Ruby asked in mock hurt.

Emerald giggled and said, “I missed the rest of you too, Mistress.”

Emerald rode Ruby’s cock faster and put a hand down to help steady herself, while she used her other to grab and squeeze one of her breasts. Ruby moaned and gave Emerald’s ass a slap of approval.

A minute later Ruby felt the urge to cum since the was the first she has had sex since the kids were born. Ruby moaned loudly as she announced, “I’m going to cum.”

“Do it, Mistress. Shoot your hot thick cum inside me and fill my womb,” Emerald shouted and started riding Ruby’s cock as fast as she could.

Emerald slammed herself down onto Ruby’s cock one last time, driving Ruby’s cock past her cervix and hitting the back of her womb. Ruby and Emerald both moaned loudly in bliss as they came together. Emerald’s pussy clamped on Ruby’s cock as she sprayed Ruby’s thighs and the area between, while Ruby shot her hot thick cum into the condom, but since Emerald poked holes into the condom, Ruby’s cum filled Emerald’s womb.

After they had finished cumming, Emerald slumped forward using her hands to catch herself, and Ruby squeezed Emerald’s ass. Ruby came down from her after orgasm high, and she was overcome with a sudden wave of drowsiness and fell asleep before she could do anything. Emerald pulled herself off of Ruby’s cock and turned her head to see if Ruby was asleep or not. She saw that Ruby was asleep and pulled the condom off of Ruby’s cock, tossing it into the trashcan.

Emerald carefully got out of bed as not to wake Ruby up, and put a hand over her pussy to keep Ruby’s cum in. Emerald grabbed the box of condoms and tossed them into the trash. Emerald then grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over Ruby since it was easier than getting Ruby under the covers she was laying on. Emerald slipped under the blanket and snuggled up to her Mistresses, making sure to keep a hand over her pussy. Emerald didn’t go to sleep like Ruby but stayed snuggled up against her Mistress just enjoying being together with her.

Several hours later Ruby woke up and was greeted by a smiling Emerald. “Good afternoon, Mistress,” she said.

Ruby smiled sleepily and replied, “Good afternoon, Emy.”

“Did you sleep well, Mistress?” Emerald asked.

Ruby nodded and said, “Yeah, best sleep I had in awhile.”

“That’s good, Mistress,” Emerald replied.

“You know you don’t have to call me Mistress if we're not having sex right?” Ruby asked.

“I know, but I like it, Mistress,” Emerald replied.

“Alright, whatever makes you happy,” Ruby said.

Emerald smiled and gave Ruby a peck on the lips. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Ruby smiled back and said, “Anytime.”

Ruby then sat up in bed and stretched. “I hate to sex and run, but I have to get back to the others. They were probably expecting me back a couple of hours ago.”

“It’s okay, Mistress, I understand, just don’t forget to call or text,” Emerald replied.

Ruby gave Emerald a peck on the lips and said, “You’re the best slave a mistress could ask for, Emy. I love you.”

Emerald smiled widely and said, “I love you too, Mistress Ruby.”

Ruby giggled at the “Mistress Ruby” and got out of bed. Ruby changed out of her mistress outfit and back into her regular clothes. Emerald had gotten dressed as well and was waiting for Ruby with a plastic bag to put her mistress outfit in. “Here you go,” Emerald said giving Ruby the plastic bag that already had the riding crop and strawberry syrup in it, “For you mistress clothes, Mistress.”

Ruby put the corset and heels in the bag and said, “Thank you.”

Ruby gave Emerald one last kiss before she headed for the door. “I’ll see you later, Emy.”

“Bye, Mistress,” Emerald replied as Ruby closed the door.

When Ruby closed the door, Emerald put her hands on her stomach and looked down her stomach with a giddy smile. “I’m going to have Mistress’s baby,” Emerald sang softly to herself.

**Three weeks later**

Emerald, after taking five pregnancy test to make sure of the results were positive, knocked on the door to Ruby’s house. The door opened to reveal a smiling Blake holding baby Kuroi. “Hey, Emerald, here to see?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, I have something to tell her,” Emerald said pulling out a positive pregnancy test from her pocket and showing it to Blake.

Blake’s eyes widen in shock, and she covered her baby ears to shout into the house, “Hey, We need to have a family meeting!”

“Me and Ruby are already in the living room,” Yang called out.

A few seconds later Weiss and Glynda descended the stairs, and Weiss asked, “Who did or bought what this time?”

“We’ll talk about it in the living room,” Blake replied and motioned for Emerald to come inside.

Emerald stepped inside, and Blake shut, and locked, the door behind her. Blake and Emerald walked into the living room together where Glynda, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were all sitting on the large four person couch, with Glynda, Yang, and Weiss holding their babies. Blake sat down in a large chair next to the couch, and Weiss asked, “Now will you tell us why you called a family meeting?”

“Emerald?” Blake asked gesturing to Emerald.

All eyes turned to Emerald, who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other under everyone’s gaze. Emerald revealed the positive pregnancy test, and everyone’s eyes widened in shock, except for Blake’s.

Ruby shot up from her seat and said, “But we used a condom. I know we did because you put it on with your mouth.”

“Really?”Yang asked, “Man, that sounds sexy. I’ll have to remember that for later.”

“Yang, focus. Emerald is pregnant with Ruby’s baby,” Weiss scolded.

“Wait, it is mine right?” Ruby said looking at Emerald.

“Of course, I would never cheat on you, Mistress,” Emerald said, hurt that Ruby would think that.

“Right, sorry,” Ruby replied.

Glynda cleared her throat and said, “Emerald can you please not call Ruby your Mistress around the kids. I don’t want them to know all about sex before they even know what sex is.”

“And I don’t want them to become sexual deviants like Ruby,” Weiss said.

“Excuse me?” Ruby said shooting Weiss a dirty look.

“Four kids and another on the way and you’re 16,” Weiss retorted.

“Touche, Exhibitionist Perv,” Ruby replied, which earned a hard smack on the back of Ruby’s head from Glynda.

“Sorry, Glynda,” Ruby apologized.

“Good,” Glynda replied.

“Okay, we’re are getting off topic here,” Blake said, “We still don’t know how Emerald got pregnant if Ruby wear a condom.”

“Did you put it on right when you put on with your mouth?” Yang asked.

“Yes, it looked like it was on correctly,” Emerald said.

“Are you sure?” Weiss asked.

“Yes, I know what a condom is supposed to look like on Miss- Ruby’s genitalia,” Emerald replied with a glare, clearly offended.

“She is my servant after all,” Ruby said, then glanced at Glynda to see if “servant” was okay, to which Glynda gave a hesitant nod.

 

“Then did the condom break?” Blake asked, looking at Ruby and Emerald.

“I don’t know; I fell asleep like right after I climaxed,” Ruby said blushing slightly.

All eyes turned to Emerald, who said, “It looked intact to me when I took it off.”

“Then how did I get you pregnant?” Ruby asked.

Emerald shrugged and said, “Maybe there was a small hole in the condom that we didn’t see and some got out?”

“That might be possible. Was the condom leaking when you took it off?” Ruby asked.

“Not that I saw,” Emerald replied, “But I tossed into the trashcan from the bed, so I really wasn’t paying all that much attention to condom and paid more attention to the trashcan, so I didn’t make a mess. Sorry.”

“Well, however, Emerald wound up pregnant doesn’t really matter just that she is pregnant and it’s Ruby’s,” Yang said.

“Yeah, you’re right, Yang. It doesn’t really matter how I managed to get Emerald pregnant, just that I did and I have to take responsibility,” Ruby said.

“That you do,” Glynda said.

“So I guess Emerald is moving in now?” Weiss asked.

“Got a problem with it?” Emerald asked.

“No, I had planned on you getting pregnant at some point down the line and moving in, I just didn’t expect it to be so soon,” Weiss said, “I figured the kids would be five or six when it happened.”

“What about you, Blake?” Ruby asked.

“I’m fine with it,” Blake said, “It will be nice to have someone other than Ruby who is into tying up, and with two of us, we can try some interesting positions.”

“I don’t know much about tying up, but I am interested in what have planned,” Emerald said.

“Glynda?” Ruby asked.

“You have to take responsibility, Ruby,” Glynda replied simply.

Ruby shrugged and looked at Yang. “Yang?”

“I don’t mind,” Yang replied, “So long as she remembers I have top priority after the kids.”

“And why is that?” Weiss asked.

“I’m her sister, her first time, the first of her harem, first one pregnant, and Summer was born first,” Yang said proudly.

“Summer and Lucy were born at the same time,” Weiss retorted.

“Summer was still born before Rosa,” Yang said, “And it doesn’t change anything else I said.”

“Ruby was my first,” Weiss retorted.

“Same here,” Yang replied smugly.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but Ruby cut her off by saying, “Gals, kids are in the room and your arms so let’s end it here.”

“and I work on a first come first serve basis after the kids, Yang,” Ruby added looking at Yang.

“Fine, whatever,” Yang pouted.

Weiss smiled in triumph until Ruby said, “Though if I did go by the basis, Yang is using, she would have top priority after the kids.”

That caused Weiss to pout and Yang to smile slightly.

“Do they fight often?” Emerald asked.

“A bit,” Blake said, “It’s kind of their thing.”

“Anyways, Emy, let’s go and get your stuff and bring it back here,” Ruby said.

“Alright, I shouldn’t take too long, I don’t have that much stuff,” Emerald said.

Ruby grabbed the minivan keys, and she and Emerald headed for the door. “You guys behave while I’m gone,” Ruby called out as she walked out the door.

When the door shut, Ruby looked at Emerald and said, “You go return the car you _borrowed_ while I pack your stuff.”

“Hey, I rented my car, thank you very much,” Emerald said though she did deserve it a bit, “Besides with my baby on the way my days of questionable activities are done. I don’t want my baby growing up without me while I sit in a jail cell, rotting.”

“I’m proud of you, Emy,” Ruby said and gave Emerald a kiss.

**Nine months later**

Emerald was holding her newly born baby girl with Ruby by her side and Glynda, Blake, Yang, and Weiss surrounding her feet.

“So what are you going to name her?” Ruby asked.

“I was thinking Jade, since a gem just like your name and mine,” Emerald replied.

“Jade, huh?” Ruby said to herself pondering it for a moment, “Jade Rose? I like it.”

“Jade it is then,” Emerald said smiling at her baby girl.

 


	29. Chapter 29: Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: (RubyxYang) incest, breastfeeding, and vaginal creampie.

Ruby fell onto her enormous bed with Yang on top of her, sharing a passionate kiss. The kids and other parents were out of the house for various reasons that Ruby and Yang couldn’t remember then, but they wasted no time getting into bed. Ruby stopped kissing for a second to quickly pulled Yang’s yellow t-shirt over her head, to reveal Yang’s bare breasts.

“No bra?” Ruby asked between kisses.

“Bras get in the way of breastfeeding,” Yang replied smiling.

Yang’s words gave Ruby an idea, and she started to kiss down Yang’s jaw and neck to her collarbone. Yang moaned softly as Ruby kissed down to her collarbone, gasping slightly when she felt Ruby nip and suck on her collarbone. Ruby continued kissing down Yang’s right breasts to her nipple, where Ruby bit down gently and sucked on it. Yang moaned louder and felt milk start to flow from her breast into Ruby’s mouth.

“You’re milk taste delicious,” Ruby said around Yang’s nipple.

“I’m glad you like it, but save some for Summer,” Yang replied.

Ruby reached up and grabbed Yang’s other breast, squeezing it and teasing the nipple with her fingers. “I’m sure; she can feed on one of the others for one meal,” Ruby replied sucking harder.

Yang flinched slightly and said, “Ruby, don’t suck so hard, my breasts are sensitive.”

Ruby smirked and said, “So I shouldn’t do this?”

Ruby squeezed Yang’s left breasts hard, causing milk to squirt out while tugging on the nipple in her mouth with her teeth, causing more milk to come out. Yang yelp in slight pain and smacked Ruby upside the head. “Ruby,” Yang scolded lightly.

Ruby laughed and said, “Sorry, Yang, I couldn’t resist.”

“Well then just for that,” Yang said and reached under Ruby’s  red shirt and her bra, before pinching and twisting Ruby’s nipples painfully.

Ruby cried out in pain and said, “Ow, stop stop stop, Yang, I’m sorry, stop.”

Yang lets go of Ruby’s nipples and smiled. “Good.”

Ruby sighed in relief and started to rub her nipples. “You didn’t have to do that so hard.”

Yang got off Ruby and pulled down her black sports shorts, which were a few sizes too small, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“No panties either, Yang?” Ruby asked. “Naughty girl.”

Yang smiled and grabbed the hem of Ruby’s gray sweatpants. “Well I have to be to be one of your wives in a harem like yours,” Yang replied.

Yang pulled down Ruby’s sweatpants and panties, allowing Ruby’s large cock to spring free. Yang licked her lips at the sight of Ruby’s erect cock and grabbed hold of it gently, stroking it slowly. “Got a condom?” Yang asked.

Ruby pulled a condom out of seemingly thin air and replied, “Yang, there are condoms hidden in every room of the house.”

“You truly are a sexual deviant, Rubes,” Yang said.

“What does that make you?” Ruby asked tearing open the condom package.

“Your enabling wife slash sister,” Yang replied as she put the condom on the Ruby’s cock.

Ruby giggled and said, “Which is why I love you.”

“I love you too, sis,” Yang said as she straddled Ruby’s hips.

Yang started to grind her damp pussy against Ruby’s cock. Ruby moaned and grabbed one of Yang’s breasts, causing Yang to moan as well. Yang ground her pussy into Ruby’s cock harder and said, “I bet you want to fuck my tight little pussy with your big hard cock don’t you?”

“Yes,” Ruby moaned.

“Then beg,” Yang said.

“Please let me fuck your pussy, Yang,” Ruby replied.

Yang smiled and moved her hips up where the entrance to her pussy was resting against the head of Ruby’s cock. Yang slowly lowered herself onto Ruby’s cock, making sure they both felt every inch of Ruby’s cock entering her pussy. Ruby and Yang let out a long moan as Ruby’s cock slowly sheathed itself to the base inside Yang’s pussy.

Yang started to ride Ruby’s cock at a moderate pace, and Ruby moved her hands to Yang’s firm ass. Yang moaned and grabbed her left breast and held the nipple against Ruby’s mouth while putting her other hand on Ruby’s shoulders to help steady herself. Ruby took Yang’s nipple into her mouth and started to suck the milk out, which caused Yang to moan louder.

“You breastfeeding feels different from when Summer does it, and so much better,” Yang said.

Ruby smiled and ran her tongue around Yang’s nipple a bit before saying, “Maybe it’s because I’m better at it, or my amazing cock that you are riding.”

“Cocky aren’t we?” Yang asked smiling at the pun she made.

“Okay for that you lose top privileges,” Ruby said and stood up.

Ruby turned around and let Yang fall onto the bed backward. Ruby grabbed Yang’s knees and spread her legs wider, while she thrust faster. Yang moaned louder, and her breasts bounced with each thrust of Ruby’s hips. Ruby grabbed holder of Yang’s left breast and held it up where the nipple was against Yang’s lips. Yang blushed when she figured out what Ruby wanted to do and said, “I’ve never tasted my own breast milk before.”

“I know,” Ruby replied, “Now drink. It tastes really good.”

Yang took her own nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it. Yang felt her milk flow into her mouth and moaned, as Ruby had picked up her pace and her milk did taste good. Ruby, seeing Yang drink her own milk made her want to drink so more too, took Yang’s other nipple into her mouth and started drinking.

Yang moaned louder and announced, “I’m going to cum.”

“Me too,” Ruby replied and thrust as fast as she could without using her semblance.

Half a minute later Yang and Ruby both moaned loudly as they reached their climaxes. When Yang orgasmed, she sprayed Ruby’s waist with her juices and milk squirted out her breasts onto her face, as her nipple slipped from her mouth when she moaned, and into Ruby’s mouth. When Ruby orgasmed, she buried her cock into Yang as deep as she could before cumming into the condom inside Yang, while trying to drink the milk that was being sprayed into her mouth.

After the sisters finished cumming Ruby pulled out of Yang, and took off the condom before tossing it into the waste bin. Ruby then fell onto the bed next to Yang and gave her quick peck on the lips. “That was great,” Ruby said.

“Yeah, the breastfeeding things was really hot,” Yang said, “We should do it again.”

“Then Summer might starve if we do it all the time,” Ruby replied.

“You have five breastfeeding wives, a child starving to death from lack of breast milk isn’t really an issue,” Yang replied.

“True,” Ruby replied, “I wonder how the other’s milk taste.”

“Maybe we should do a taste testing,” Yang asked, half joking half serious.

“I plan on it,” Ruby replied smiling, “Now let’s get a shower, and maybe another quickie.”

Ruby got up off the bed and help Yang up before dragging her into the bathroom.

 


End file.
